La Déclaration de guerre :: Chapitre 10
by Jeconais.traduction
Summary: Suite de La Déclaration de Guerre de Jeconais. Ayant enfin convaincu les frères Weasley de le laisser sortir avec leur soeur, comment Harry va t il réussir à vaincre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? Le début de l'histoire est publié sous le compte d'Alixe.
1. Partie 1

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Fenice, Fidjii, ****Glurb****, m4r13, ****Paelsee****, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz****Vert****, Whizzbee**

**

* * *

**

**CECI EST LE 10 ème CHAPITRE DE CETTE HISTOIRE**

**NE PAS LA LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LE DEBUT**

**sur le compte d'ALIXE**

**/u/550547/ **

Pour ceux qui en viennent, nous rappellons que ce chapitre est publié à part, car il nous semble très différents des chapitres précédents.

D'une excellente comédie légère, on est passé à un combat sans concession, où tous les coups sont permis et **où des actions, loins d'être innocentes sont traités de façon humoristiques, sans la réflexion que devraient les accompagner**.

Nous vous livrons cependant ce texte, en espérant que vous comprendrez que l'emploi du Doloris (torture), les menaces de mort, utilisation de la force brute et les procès expéditifs ne sont pas des sujets aussi légers qu'on pourrait le croire à la lecture de ce texte.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **** (Partie 1 / 12)**

**Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !**

* * *

**De :** Observateur passif 

** A **: Celui qui manie l'étrille

** Objet** : De retour au travail

Lunard, m'vieux, m'pôte, frèrot. Sympa, ce petit week-end. 'Fait des années que je me suis pas autant amusé (et je compte en années de chien !). Enfin, je suis reparti en mission maintenant, et ça fait du bien! Je suis en Cornouailles pour le moment (magnifique paysage), je suis en chasse et je courre (oh taïaut !).

Siri  
--  
_Ouaf_

* * *

_  
_**De : **Je ne suis pas un palefrenier  
**A : **Celui qui frétille de la queue  
**Objet : **Re: De retour au travail 

J'ai compris l'essentiel de ton message, même si ton anglais est, disons... hésitant.

Mais au fait, comment peut-on hésiter à propos de quelque chose dont on ignore tout ? Un problème que tu devrais laisser aux grands esprits, si tu veux mon avis.

Je suis dans le Kent. J'ai repéré quelqu'un qui pourrait bien être un Mangemort (à ce propos, il faudra discuter avec Harry d'un sort de repérage nous permettant de nous en assurer à distance).

Remus

* * *

**De : **N'est pas à vendre  
**A : **Le gars grognon  
**Objet : **Re: Re: De retour au travail 

Ok, j'en connais un qui s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin.

Mais attends, c'est bientôt la pleine lune, non? Et il va encore falloir un bout de temps à Harry et aux autres pour trouver ce fameux remède.

Bon, je vais arrêter de t'envoyer des Mmails, là, j'ai des trucs à faire, tout ça...

Je te rejoins mercredi. On ira dans la Forêt Interdite, comme au bon vieux temps.

Sirius

* * *

**De: **Remus  
**A: **Sirius  
**Cc : **Harry  
**Objet : **La pleine lune 

Merci. Je serai à la Cabane Hurlante ce soir si vous avez besoin de moi.

Remus

* * *

**De : **Agent principal de Harry au sein du Ministère  
**A : **Agent principal de Harry dans le corps des Aurors  
**Cc : **L'Homme aux Dragons et l'Homme aux Maléfices 

**Objet : **Inspection

Juste pour vous dire que c'est pour mercredi vers midi. J'ai préparé un Portoloin qui nous amènera directement à l'intérieur.

Kingsley, amène Tonks, et tous les autres Aurors en qui tu as une totale confiance.

Bill, Charlie, ressortez votre attirail de combat. C'est vous qui nous débarrasserez de tous ceux qui se dresseront sur notre chemin. Nous devons frapper vite et fort, et nous excuser après en cas d'erreur.

Je parierais jusqu'à ma dernière chemise qu'il se trame quelque chose là-bas.

Percy  
--  
_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi._

* * *

**De : **Frère n° 2  
**A : **Son Altesse Nez-en-l'air  
**Cc : **Kingsley  
**Objet : **Re: Inspection 

Nous serons prêts. Charlie va même sortir son équipement en cuir de dragon, pour faire plus d'effet.

Tu n'as pas un torticolis à force ?

B&C  
--  
_Draconis Dominium_

* * *

_  
_**De: **L'homme de main  
**A : **L'homme politique  
**Cc : **L'Homme aux Dragons et l'Homme aux Maléfices 

**Objet : **Re: Re: Inspection

Nan, son cou ne lui fait plus mal, on peut tout supporter avec assez d'entraînement.

J'ai fait une liste d'Aurors valables et je l'ai soumise à Amelia. Tant que nous ne tuons pas d'innocents, nous n'aurons pas de problèmes.

Kingsley  
--  
_Les Aurors ont toujours raison, même quand ils ont tort._

* * *

**De : **Percy  
**A : **Les autres  
**Objet : **Re: Re: Re: Inspection 

Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle.

Je voudrais bien vous y voir, à devoir traiter quotidiennement avec ces serpents. Certains d'entre eux me donnent envie de recompter mes doigts après leur avoir serré la main.

La politique est un jeu pour adultes, mes enfants ; vous résolvez vos problèmes à coups de poings ou de sortilèges, je dois utiliser les mots et l'intimidation - et j'y excelle.

P.  
--  
_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi.  
_

* * *

**De : **"Les Autres"  
**A : **Percival  
**Objet : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Inspection 

Oui, oui, nous aussi on t'aime.

C&B  
--  
_Draconis dominium_

* * *

La réaction de Harry aux Mmails de Fred et George et de Bellatrix fut brève et tranchante, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcil réprobateur d'Hermione. 

Il se leva brusquement.

- Il y a une saloperie d'espion dans ces murs, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Severus, à mon retour, il va falloir qu'on en parle. Quelqu'un a divulgué mes projets pour aujourd'hui à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour le moment?

Harry réfléchit un instant

- Surveillez votre boîte Mmail. J'appellerai à l'aide si j'en ai besoin - mais je préfèrerais ne pas dévoiler nos forces tout de suite si je n'y suis pas forcé.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne peux plus rien dire tant que cette pièce ne sera pas munie de sortilèges de sécurité, répliqua Harry. J'ai confiance en tout le monde ou presque dans cette école, donc je suppose que l'espion vient de l'extérieur - mais je peux me tromper. Enfin bref, j'essayerai d'être de retour pour le déjeuner.

Il faillit sourire devant l'expression irritée de ses amis alors qu'il transplanait. Il réapparut dans la classe du Professeur McGonagall.

- Pardonnez-moi professeur, s'excusa-t-il, mais j'ai besoin de Ginny en urgence.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

- Allez voir Severus dès que possible, il vous expliquera tout, lança-t-il en s'approchant de sa future femme et en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

L'instant suivant, ils étaient dans le Nulle-Part.

- Où sommes-nous? questionna Ginny.

- Dans le seul endroit sûr que je connaisse pour parler, soupira Harry. C'est le lieu qu'on traverse lorsqu'on transplane. Nous sommes ici parce qu'il y a un espion à Poudlard - Bellatrix m'en a informé il y a quelques minutes. Fred et George ont des problèmes. Ils sont en train de combattre des Mangemorts avec l'aide des mercenaires gobelins. Nous allons atterrir au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Garde la tête baissée, esquive, et vas-y à fond !

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que je t'ai promis de ne plus partir à l'aventure sans toi, après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

Elle lui décocha un large sourire, avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de le relâcher. Elle ôta sa robe d'école, révélant qu'elle non plus n'avait pas revêtu son uniforme en dessous.

Harry prit le vêtement et le renvoya dans la chambre de Ginny.

- Prête?

- Toujours, répondit-elle.

Harry lui prit une fois de plus la main, et ils réapparurent aux abords d'un imposant entrepôt. Harry leva sa baguette, créa un bouclier, et regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient atterri à une vingtaine de mètres du coeur de la bataille : des Mangemorts masqués lançaient malédiction sur malédiction à un groupe de gobelins à la gauche de Harry. Au centre du groupe on pouvait distinguer deux panaches de cheveux roux, signalant la présence de Fred et George.

Ginny commença à se diriger vers eux, mais Harry l'arrêta, en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ils ne nous attendent pas, dit-il à voix basse tout en lançant un autre sort. Nous sommes désormais invisibles, alors pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour dans le dos des Mangemorts ?

Ginny se retourna et lui sourit malicieusement.

- J'adore quand tu la joues sournois, lui murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Elle commença à courir, courbée en deux pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Il l'observa un moment, prenant un retard qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se permettre, avant de l'imiter.

Les Mangemorts semblaient surpris de la virulence des sorts que leur lançaient les gobelins, et en étaient venus à lancer des Avada Kedavra, tout en débattant entre eux de la marche à suivre.

- Prête ? demanda à nouveau Harry, aussi silencieusement que possible.

Sur le signe de Ginny, il inspira profondément et annula le sort d'invisibilité, espérant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils étaient à une quinzaine de mètres derrière les Mangemorts.

- Maintenant ! murmura-t-il, et il commença à lancer autant de sorts qu'il le pouvait.

Les malédictions atteignirent les Mangemorts avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'on les avait contournés.

- Derrière nous ! cria l'un d'eux.

Avec un discernement indigne même du plus stupide des caniches, tous se retournèrent pour faire face au nouveau danger - ce qui les laissait totalement à la merci de la contre-attaque que les gobelins et les jumeaux Weasley ne manquèrent pas de lancer.

- Repli ! lança un Mangemort.

Ses camarades activèrent leur Portoloins et ils disparurent.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle lui lança un sourire goguenard, écarta les bras et fit lentement un tour sur elle-même. Il lui sourit en réponse, tandis que les gobelins s'avançaient vers eux.

- C'était un petit échauffement plutôt sympathique, grogna l'un d'eux. Je crois que nous avons réussi à en tuer quelques-uns.

- Harry, dit joyeusement Fred. Tu sembles avoir oublié de nous mentionner que tes "mercenaires" font en fait partie de la garde d'élite gobeline.

- Ouais, approuva George. Nous étions couverts avant même qu'ils ne soient tous apparus, et leurs sorts de boucliers sont superbes.

Harry fit à nouveau face au gobelin qui lui avait adressé la parole.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Nous sommes payés pour ça, grommela le gobelin. (Il esquissa un sourire) Et en plus, cela fait un moment que nous les avons dans le colimateur. Ma soeur s'énerve très vite quand l'argent cesse d'affluer, et ce sont de vraies plaies pour les affaires.

- C'est bon à savoir, répondit Harry lui rendant son sourire. Voldemort va probablement soumettre les fuyards à la torture. Il déteste les poltrons. Pourriez-vous dire à Mackrack que Malefoy ne devrait pas tarder à passer le voir ? Ces couards tenteront certainement de sauver leur peau en racontant que nous avions des gardes gobelins. Cela ne changera rien pour eux, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais le regretter.

Ginny donna gentiment un coup de coude à Harry, qui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Fred, George, il y a un espion à Poudlard, alors faites bien attention de ne pas divulguer d'informations secrètes dans vos Mmails, et envoyez-les seulement à moi.

- Tu as une idée de qui cela peut-être?

Harry secoua la tête.

- J'ai confiance en tous ceux qui étaient à la même table que moi ce matin, je pense donc que quelqu'un a utilisé un sortilège d'écoute.

- Prends-en bonne note, mon cher frère, dit alors Fred.

- C'est noté, dit George, qui avait effectivement sorti un carnet et griffonné quelques mots. Dès que nous aurons un moment, nous trouverons bien quelque chose pour empêcher ça. En nous basant sur nos Oreilles à rallonge, nous pouvons réfléchir à la façon d'en inverser l'effet.  
- Bonne idée, approuva Harry. Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller délivrer la citation ?

Le chef des gobelins ricana et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Il sortit sa hache et l'abattit sur la porte, qui s'écroula.

- Toc toc, minauda le gobelin.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Que voulez-vous? demanda un homme de haute taille, qui était apparu dans l'embrasure ainsi dégagée.

- En tant que propriétaires légitimes de la licence Bièraubeurre, nous vous enjoignons à cesser immédiatement toute production de votre boisson, désormais illégale.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! cracha l'homme.

Fred s'avança et lui tendit un parchemin.

L'homme étudia celui-ci, renifla dédaigneusement et le déchira.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de la personne à qui vous vous attaquez ? gouailla-t-il.

- Ben sûr que oui, répliqua Harry en avançant à son tour. Et si Lucius veut jouer, il va me trouver.

Le chef gobelin fit quelques signes de main et sa troupe poussa un cri de guerre - un cri guttural et sec qui fit se dresser les cheveux d'Harry sur sa nuque. Puis les gobelins entrèrent en action. Avec une synchronisation parfaite, ils chargèrent en direction de la porte, haches à la main. L'homme produisit un petit couinement et plongea hors de leur chemin. Harry suivit les gobelins et les observa détruire toutes les machines, ignorant les cris et les protestations des employés.

- Saviez-vous que détruire des documents officiels gobelins va à l'encontre des Accords de 1872 ? demanda Harry à l'homme toujours à terre. Je pense qu'ils n'attendaient que ça.

- Dites-leur d'arrêter, cria l'autre.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous fabriquez un produit illicite pour le compte des Mangemorts et vous le savez très bien. Je n'ai aucune indulgence à avoir. Fred, sois un amour...

- Bien sûr, mon chou, répondit ce dernier en sautant sur l'homme à terre. Désolé, dit-il à l'homme avec un sourire hypocrite, en lui enfonçant son genou dans son estomac.

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'examina.

- Zut, pas de Marque.

Harry fit la moue.

- Dommage, nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter pour association de malfaiteurs avec des Mangemorts reconnus.

- Et si nous l'empêchions d'avertir ses amis? proposa Ginny.

- Et comment ?

- Transforme-le en bombe humaine. S'il entre en contact avec un Mangemort, il explose, et emporte ses voisins avec lui.

L'homme à terre pâlit spectaculairement.

- Ooooh, bonne idée, dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Fred s'écarta d'un bond, tandis qu'une lumière bleue aveuglante enveloppait l'homme pendant quelques instants.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez partir, maintenant, le congédia Harry.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! s'exclama l'homme.

- Je viens de le faire, remarqua Harry en passant un bras autour de la taille de Ginny.

L'homme se leva en trébuchant et lui lança un regard mauvais avant de transplaner.

- Bluff ? demanda George.

- Ouaip, acquiesca Harry. C'est étonnant ce qu'un sort de lumière peut faire. Si vous deux pouvez gérer la suite des événements, nous allons retourner en cours.

* * *

Ryan Crys grommelait dans sa barbe quand il ré-apparut chez son plus proche contact. Si ce stupide gosse pensait qu'un bête sort de lumière allait l'empêcher de faire son rapport, il était encore plus idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Enfin, ses talents d'acteur lui avaient au moins permis de pouvoir partir, et ainsi de prévenir les autres. 

Cela faisait longtemps que la journée n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique. En tout cas pas depuis que Lucius l'avait engagé pour superviser la fabrique de Bièraubeurre. Il avait été pris par surprise lorsqu'on avait fait exploser sa porte d'entrée mais c'était l'un des inconvénients des sorts de silence utilisés dans tout le bâtiment. Le brassage de la Bièraubeurre à une échelle industrielle était un travail bruyant et malodorant.

Cette licence était une vraie mine d'or, et il en profitait allègrement. Il avait même été honnête, pour une fois, et ne s'était pas sucré au passage. Il est vrai que Lucius avait bien souligné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'appréciait guère qu'on essaye de le doubler, et qu'il avait tendance à régler ce genre de problèmes en personne. Or recevoir des sorts jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets.

- Mr Crys ? demanda Matthew Viridian, son contact. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je dois parler à Lucius, Matt, répondit Ryan. C'est urgent.

Matt se tourna vers la cheminée, y lança une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et appella Lucius.

- Matt, Ryan, que se passe-t-il? demanda Lucius

- Je viens d'avoir affaire à ce sacré Potter, annonça Ryan. Ce gamin a essayé de m'empêcher de faire mon rapport en utilisant un sort de lumière à trois sous pour me faire croire que j'exploserais si je contactais un Mangemort.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce furent ses derniers mots ; son corps explosa, les tuant tous les deux, Matt et lui. La connection par Cheminette absorba la majeure partie du souffle avant de se couper, laissant seul, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, un Lucius Malefoy étourdi, aveuglé et à moitié sourd.

* * *

Harry les fit transplaner tous les deux à Poudlard, les déposant près du lac. 

- Je me suis dit que nous pourrions rentrer tranquillement à pied, dit-il.

Ginny lui prit la main.

- Pourquoi la bataille a-t-elle été si facile?

- Je pense que Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à faire face à des gobelins, et il n'avait pas beaucoup de gens de confiance sous la main. La plupart de ses Mangemorts les plus aguerris font encore partie de notre société, ils doivent donc se montrer de temps en temps.

- Nous avons donc eu de la chance.

- Oui, soupira Harry. Il va nous falloir remédier à cela. S'appuyer exclusivement sur la chance est un peu téméraire.

- C'est quand même agréable de pouvoir compter sur elle.

- Tout à fait !

Ils revinrent en silence au château ; aucun des deux ne ressentait le besoin de combler le silence avec des mots vides de sens. Ils appréciaient simplement un des petits plaisirs de la vie - se tenir la main et marcher le long d'un lac agréable à l'oeil.

A l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent sur un baiser rapide, et Harry retourna à sa classe de Potions.

- Le pire a-t-il été évité ? lui lança Rogue alors qu'il retournait à sa place.

- Pour le moment. Les gobelins ont éliminé quelques Mangemorts, et je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même, d'autres apprennent à leurs dépends ce qui se passe lorsqu'on contrarie l'Impuissant des Ténèbres.

- Je compatirais presque, dit Rogue avec un petit sourire, s'ils ne le méritaient pas.

Harry lui sourit.

- Bon, où en étions-nous?

- Aux potions de guérison, Harry. Les instructions sont au tableau.

Harry plissa les yeux, grommela et jeta un sort. Les instructions devinrent floues avant de retrouver leur netteté, bien plus lisibles qu'auparavant.

- Aviez-vous vraiment besoin de recourir à cette écriture-ci ? protesta Rogue.

- C'est la plus lisible que je connaisse. Je n'allais pas utiliser celle de ma mère ; elle est presque pire que la vôtre.

- C'est contre mes principes de me servir de l'écriture de James pour quoi que ce soit, murmura sombrement Rogue.

Harry sourit.

- Vous pourriez prendre des leçons d'écriture, dans ce cas.

- Silence, jeune homme, ordonna Rogue.

- Oui, Professeur.

Maintenant qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer ce qu'il était censé faire, Harry suivit précisément les instructions, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à l'étape où il fallait laisser frémir la potion. Il regarda autour de lui ; Drago était au fond de la salle ; il arborait une expression neutre, travaillant seul et en silence.

Le blond leva les yeux et croisa un instant son regard, avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

Harry adressa une prière muette à tous les dieux qui lui venaient à l'esprit, pour faire en sorte que ce fard ne trahissait pas l'attraction du Serpentard à son encontre. Et c'est avec un léger frisson, qu'il se remit au travail.

* * *

**De :** Beauté royale  
**A :** Sombre et dangereuse  
**Objet :** Mon fils 

Tout ça pour ça ?

Je laisse toute liberté à Lucius pour élever mon fils, et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Un... un... Un inverti !

Je suppose que ce genre de tendances est héréditaire ; en tout cas cela explique pourquoi Lucius a besoin d'une assistance magique au lit. Je devrais peut-être m'estimer heureuse, au moins il ne m'a jamais demandé de m'habiller en homme.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire, Bella ? Malgré ses déviances, c'est toujours mon fils, et nous savons toutes deux que LV n'est pas un modèle de tolérance.

Narcissa  
--  
_La perfection au féminin._

* * *

**De : **La rose noire  
**A : **la rose blanche  
**Objet : **Ces mata-Morts de mâles Malefoy 

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette lignée ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils rien faire comme tout le monde : deux-trois aventures par ci par là, aller au bordel, ce genre de choses ? Mais non, il FAUT qu'ils soient différents. Ça doit être les cheveux. Ils en sont tous les deux beaucoup trop fiers.

Je te l'avais dit, Ciss, une blonde ne devrait jamais épouser un blond. Il t'a probablement choisie parce que tu avais des cheveux plus beaux que les siens.

Enfin, à en juger par le ton de ton Mmail, tu ne serais pas mécontente si je laissais entendre que je pourrais bien avoir une solution à ton problème.

B.

* * *

**De : **L'ivoire  
**A : **L'ébène  
**Objet : **Oh ? 

Dis-moi tout.

N.  
--  
_La perfection au féminin._

* * *

**De : **La reine noire  
**A : **La princesse blonde  
**Objet : **re: Oh ? 

Il se pourrait que j'aie conclu un marché avec quelqu'un qui pourrait m'ôter la Marque des Ténèbres, et il se pourrait que j'aie également négocié ta liberté.

Ce ne sera pas donné, mais de nos jours qu'est-ce qui l'est ?

B.

* * *

**De :** La pâle cavalière  
**A : ** L'aigle sombre  
**Objet :** Re: re: Oh ? 

Belle, je t'aime ; je ne te l'avais jamais dit ?

Qu'est-ce que Potter veut de moi ?

Narci  
--  
_La perfection au féminin._

* * *

**De : **La rusée  
A : L'intelligente  
Objet : Jeux d'espions 

Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que de faire un peu de d'espionnage, ce dont je peux très bien m'occuper toute seule. Par contre, il va nous demander de faire en sorte que LV et LM fassent ce qu'il veut. Si on fait ça, il me retire la Marque, et me laisse la vie sauve - ainsi qu'à toi.

Belle

PS : Je t'aime, moi aussi.

* * *

_  
_**De : **Celle qui est pure  
**A : **Celle qui est souillée  
**Objet : **Et après? 

Ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais, comment dire, tu étais quelque peu enthousiaste dans ta collaboration aux côtés de LV ces dernières années. Que t'arrivera-t-il quand tout sera fini ?

N.  
--  
_La perfection au féminin._

* * *

**De : **L'aveugle 

**A : **La clairvoyante

**Objet : **Re: Et après? 

J'aurais dû suivre tes conseils.

Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Je parie à cent contre un que Potter a déjà pris sa décision. Et tu ne sais pas le pire? Ce sera probablement une décision juste et honorable, et je ne pourrai même pas le détester pour ça.

Foutus Gryffondors.

B

* * *

**De : **La réfléchie  
**A : **L'impulsive  
**Objet : **Je n'ai pas envie de te dire que je t'avais prévenue... 

Mais je t'avais prévenue.

Je vais envoyer un Mmail à Potter pour lui dire que je suis dans le coup. J'essayerai de découvrir ses intentions à ton sujet.

Les Gryffondors ont de nombreux défauts, mais au moins ils sont honorables (en général).

N.  
--  
_La perfection au féminin._

* * *

**De : **La mère de Draco  
**A : **Le fils de Lily  
**Objet : **Proposition 

Mr Potter,

On m'a dit que je pourrais vous être d'une quelconque assistance.

Peut-être pourrions nous discuter les termes d'un accord ?

Narcissa Malefoy  
--  
_La perfection au féminin._

* * *

**De : **HJP  
**A : **Mme Malefoy  
**Objet : **L'accord. 

Vous dansez ?

H.  
--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De : **Mme Malefoy, plutôt polie  
**A: **Mr Potter, un rien abrupt  
**Objet : **La brièveté n'est pas toujours une preuve d'esprit _(ndt : __Détournement de "Brevity is the soul of wit" dans Hamlet)_

Mr Potter, quelques mots supplémentaires ne vous auraient pas tué.

Bien sûr que je sais danser, je suis une Sang-Pur.

Narcissa Malefoy.  
--_  
La perfection au féminin._

* * *

**De : **Quelqu'un de trop occupé pour jouer avec ceux qui sont en mauvaise position  
**A : **Quelqu'un en mauvaise position  
**Objet : **Une Sang-pur qui connaît Shakespeare ? 

1) Contactez Lucius, et dites-lui que vous avez trouvé le moyen d'infiltrer l'école : une de vos amies a mentionné devant vous que quelqu'un à Poudlard cherchait un professeur particulier pour apprendre à danser, et votre amie a découvert que c'était moi.

2) Venez à Poudlard à 15h15. Je vous accueillerai à la porte. Nous pourrons avoir une heure de cours particulier, où nous pourrons discuter entre nous.

3) Ne dites à personne de Poudlard la véritable raison de votre présence.

H.  
--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Légèrement étonnée  
**A :** L'objet de mon étonnement  
**Objet :** Oh. 

Etes-vous sûr que vous ne devriez pas être à Serpentard?

Narcissa Malefoy  
--  
_La perfection au féminin.  
_

* * *

**De : **Narcissa  
**A : **Mon mari  
**Objet : **Infiltrer Poudlard 

Lucius, j'ai eu vent d'une opportunité qui me permettrait d'infiltrer Poudlard si j'agis rapidement. On a demandé à un de mes contacts de diffuser une annonce proposant un poste de professeur particulier pour des leçons de danse à Poudlard. Mon contact a fait quelques recherches, et a découvert que c'était un certain Gryffondor, que tu as déjà rencontré une ou deux fois par le passé, qui avait passé cette annonce.

Si je suis rapide, je pourrais probablement décrocher l'"emploi" avant que quiconque ne remarque l'annonce.

J'attends tes instructions.

Narcissa.

* * *

**De : **Lucius  
**A : **Mon Maître  
**Objet : **Potter  
**Pièce jointe : **mpj.mpj 

Maître, veuillez trouver ci-joint un message que ma femme vient de m'envoyer.

Votre serviteur,

Lucius.

* * *

**De : **Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
**A : **Narcissa Malefoy  
**Cc : **Lucius  
**Objet : **Opportunité 

Narcissa, infiltrez Poudlard immédiatement.

Je suis satisfait de votre initiative. Il est bon de voir que certains membres de votre famille ont un cerveau.

L. V.  
--  
_La victoire ou la mort._

* * *

Fred et George échangèrent un regard 

- Prêt?

- Absolument, répliqua Fred.

Ils se tenaient à l'entrée des Trois Balais, hésitant encore à ouvrir la porte. Le pub avait l'air rempli de gens qui déjeunaient.

- Rien ne vaut l'instant présent, lança Fred, et il ouvrit la porte en grand, cédant le passage à George avec une révérence.

Il se fit un silence absolu alors qu'ils entraient, sans doute à cause des gobelins qui les accompagnaient.

- Madame Rosmerta, dit Fred d'une voix forte, en tant que détenteurs de la licence de la Bièraubeurre, nous vous intimons d'arrêter immédiatement toute vente de cette eau saumâtre.

- Arrêter la vente de Bièraubeurre? s'exclama un des membres de la foule. Ça va pas la tête !

George bondit sur le comptoir et toisa les clients.

- Nous allons très bien, merci, et sachez que c'est pour votre bien ! Depuis trop longtemps les Mangemorts contrôlent ce que vous buvez et vous forcent à consommer cette eau de vaisselle, tout ça pour financer leurs actes terroristes. Leur contrôle absolu du marché ne vous laissait pas le choix, mais c'est terminé, maintenant. Car grâce à Harry Potter, la vraie recette, telle qu'elle fut conçue à l'origine par son créateur, a été retrouvée, nous permettant de mettre fin à ce scandale.

Il fit un signe de tête aux gobelins, qui sortirent du pub et revinrent en roulant devant eux un tonneau ; ils le hissèrent sur le bar avec un grognement.

- Vous, cher monsieur, dit Fred en agrippant la personne qui s'était plainte. Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas le premier à l'extérieur de Poudlard à goûter à cette ambroisie, dont on vous a indûment privé ?

L'homme renifla et s'approcha du bar ; il prit une chope que George lui tendait et la huma une ou deux fois. En haussant les épaules, il leva le coude et prit plusieurs longues gorgées.

- Alors ? demanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

- Vous dites que Potter est impliqué dans tout ça ? demanda l'homme.

- Il a trouvé celui qui détenait la recette et a financé l'opération, acquiesca George.

- Je pense, déclara fermement l'homme, que Potter est un vrai héros ! Ce truc est génial !

- Tournée générale ! cria George.

Fred se dirigea vers Madame Rosmerta.

- Parlons affaires un petit instant. C'est nous qui sommes désormais détenteurs de la licence Bièraubeurre et nous vous fournirons, selon les termes de votre précédent contrat, pour les six mois à venir, puis nous renégocierons votre approvisionnement pour le futur. Pour vous faciliter les choses, nous vous offrirons également une compensation pour la perte de votre ancien stock.

- Pas besoin, Fred, répondit Rosmerta avec un petit sourire. Si Harry est dans le coup, nous allons gagner une fortune, et j'attendais une livraison, de toute façon.

Elle sortit une bouteille verte d'allure ancienne de derrière le comptoir.

- Donnez ça à vos amis gobelins. Ils apprécieront.

- Vous êtes une femme de rare talent, dit Fred avec une légère courbette.

Elle lui sourit.

- Une bonne tenancière s'assure d'avoir à boire pour tout le monde.

- Combien de tonneaux voulez-vous ?

- Trente par semaine au début, mais il vaudrait mieux que vous m'en réserviez le double. Je devine une demande accrue, étant donné que tout le monde va vouloir essayer la nouvelle boisson.

- Nous avons déjà présenté le produit à Poudlard, et les élèves ont adoré.

- Ceci marque sans aucun doute le début d'une relation très profitable, sourit-elle

- C'est bien ce que nous espérons, approuva Fred.

- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'accorder une interview pour le _Chicaneur ?_

- M. Lovegood, je suppose.

- Horatio Lovegood, pour vous servir, dit ce dernier avec une profonde révérence. Pourrai-je vous demander le nom de votre autre partenaire dans cette aventure ? Qui a concocté cette liqueur crémeuse et recommandable à quiconque croit à ses capacités curatives?

- Abeforth Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il l'a inventée, un membre de la famille Malefoy de l'époque mit la main sur la recette en cours d'élaboration et l'a brevetée, ce qui fit qu'Abe n'a pas pu vendre lui-même son produit - c'est d'ailleurs la principale raison de l'exil d'Abe du monde sorcier.

- Et Mr Potter a découvert les vilenies vénales de ces vipères, et s'est voué à la victoire sur ces vautours, au nom de la _vox populi_ ? pérora Horatio.

Fred cligna des yeux

- C'est tout à fait cela. Harry a remonté la piste qui menait de cette eau de vaisselle aux Mangemorts. En découvrant le lien entre les deux, il s'est embarqué dans une quête pour nous épargner à tous l'obligation de boire plus longtemps de ça, et est alors tombé sur Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry a goûté à cette Biéraubeurre-ci et a immédiatement discerné tout le potentiel qu'elle avait de devenir la boisson préférée de tout le monde sorcier.

' Il nous a mis en relation avec Abe et nous a fourni tout l'appui financier nécessaire au lancement de ce nouveau produit. L'authentique Bièraubeurre du brave Abe sera bientôt disponible dans tous les débits de boisson et, même si d'ici peu de temps vous pourrez sans aucun doute acheter de nouveau de cette pisse de chat, ce ne sera plus sous le nom de Biéraubeurre.

Horatio rangea la plume qu'il utilisait pour prendre des notes.

- Vous avez déjà eu affaire à la presse, remarqua-t-il, abandonnant les allitérations.

- Nous, non, mais Abe, oui, et il nous a enseigné deux trois trucs.

- Ahh, oui, fit Horatio en riant. Je me rappelle du dernier entretien que j'ai eu avec Abe. C'était juste après qu'il se soit fait arrêté avec Albus - pour une histoire impliquant l'Equipe Brésilienne Féminine de Football, 50 litres de boue tiède, et un syndicat du jeu.

- Et que vous avait raconté Abe ? demanda Fred en écarquillant les yeux.

- Il me semble que ses mots exacts furent : "Mon frère, fieffé fou fêlé friand de félonies, a filouté les footballeuses affriolantes et frivoles afin de franchir tous les fossés et de s'affranchir de la futilité ; ce faisant, il a enfreint maintes frontières et a filé, laissant derrière lui affliction et effarement, au bénéfice de son frère favori.

- Il a dit ça ? questionna Fred visiblement pas convaincu.

- Mot pour mot, dit solennellement Horatio. Et quand je lui demandé comment lui et son frère avaient été rattrapés, il m'a répondu en ces termes : "Pour ma défense, j'étais vraiment, vraiment saoul".

* * *

**___________________  
_**


	2. Partie 2

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Fenice, Fidjii, ****Glurb****, m4r13****Paelsee****, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz****Vert****, Whizzbee**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 - partie 2 / 12 : **Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !

- Entre Harry ! s'écria Minerva alors qu'il frappait à la porte.

Harry entra en souriant et s'assit.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ce canapé ? s'étonna-t-il. Abe a parcouru toute la Chine pour en dénicher un aussi confortable ! 

- Il appartenait à Albus, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais il a cru que son full allait battre mon carré de valets. Il a boudé une semaine entière, après.

- Parce que les professeurs jouent au poker ?

- Comment penses-tu qu'ils occupent leurs vacances ?

- En partant dans des lieux de rêve et en se saoulant pour fêter leur liberté ? imagina Harry.

- On fait ça... entre autres choses, gloussa-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice. Tu t'es de nouveau changé en loup ? reprit-elle.

- Une fois ou deux, admit Harry. Cela devient de plus en plus facile. 

- C'est normal. Alors, voyons voir cela.

Harry se leva et, dans le même mouvement, se laissa tomber en avant. Avant de toucher le sol, il s'était métamorphosé.

- Bravo Harry ! applaudit Minerva. Maintenant reprend ta forme initiale.

Harry voulant un peu se faire mousser, se retourna et bondit sur le canapé, tout en reprenant sa forme normale. Il atterrit maladroitement, renversa le canapé, et termina sur le dos en louchant vers le plafond.

Minerva éclata de rire. Il s'empourpra et se redressa rapidement.

- Cela m'a pris une semaine pour apprendre à sauter correctement sur mon bureau, admit-elle joyeusement. Donc, tu es prêt pour essayer ton faucon ?

Harry approuva impatiemment.

- Bien, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, c'est la même chose. Tu appelles l'animal et vous fusionnez.

Il ferma les yeux. Le faucon semblait voler dans sa conscience, comme s'il avait été jaloux du loup et voulait que cela soit son tour.

La douleur de la transformation fut très différente et beaucoup plus intense. Le faucon était un animal plus petit, ce qui signifiait que ses os devaient rapetisser. Il poussa un cri perçant quand la transformation s'acheva.

- Oh Harry… dit Minerva avec douceur. Tu es un faucon Harris, avec des couleurs plutôt inhabituelles. Regarde.

Elle sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa une feuille de papier en un miroir.

Il se regarda. Il était presque entièrement noir au niveau de la tête et des épaules, mais ses ailes ainsi que ses pattes étaient d'un vert émeraude. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua une plume ébouriffée. Il se pencha pour la pincer avec son bec afin de la remettre en place.

- Tu te sens bien ?

Il la regarda et poussa un autre cri, de joie cette fois-ci.

- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de voler ? Ne va pas loin, essaye juste de voler correctement. On va essayer de faire simple pour commencer.

Il étendit ses ailes, essayant de sentir comment l'ensemble marchait, et quels muscles il allait devoir utiliser. Il ramena ses ailes vers le bas, ce qui le fit basculer en arrière par contrecoup, le prenant par surprise.

Il se rétablit et battit de nouveau des ailes, s'arc-boutant pour maintenir son équilibre. Il avança et dut combattre la panique quand il se sentit descendre vers le sol. Il redonna un coup d'aile, ce qui le freina, puis étendit complètement les ailes, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'atterrir un peu rudement. Mais il se sentit tout de même assez fier de lui.

Comme avec le loup, moins il y pensait, mieux ça allait. Son corps savait ce qu'il voulait faire et le ferait s'il le laissait faire. Il étendit ses ailes à nouveau et les battit plusieurs fois, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Il poussa un cri rauque quand il dut s'écarter violemment pour éviter le plafond, et ensuite une grande horloge. Il tendit ses serres et se posa au-dessus de l'armoire de Minerva.

- Si j'avais pensé à ça, j'aurais fait en sorte que ça soit dans une pièce un peu plus haute, reconnut cette dernière.

Il lui fit signe qu'il était parfaitement d'accord, étendit ses ailes et se laissa porter jusqu'au canapé, où il reprit sa forme humaine.

- Aïe !

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était génial ! C'est bizarre d'avoir une bien meilleure vue dans mes deux formes animales mais…

Il se tut, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Je ne pense pas que ces formes sont moins importantes que ma forme humaine. Est-ce que c'est sensé ? C'est beaucoup plus comme si c'était une autre part de moi. Je ne m'exprime pas très bien là.

- Tu as raison Harry. J'ai souvent été tentée de garder ma forme de chat davantage que je ne le fais. Et un jour, quand je serais serai vieille, il se peut que je le fasse. Les gens qui ne sont pas des Animagii ne peuvent pas comprendre ça. Quand on trouve son animal, c'est comme trouver une part de soi-même qui manquait et dont on n'avait pas conscience.

- Oui c'est exactement ça, dit-il en souriant. J'espère que Gin sera capable de le faire. Je détesterais ne pas pouvoir partager ça avec elle. - Bien, quand tu auras un peu plus d'expérience, tu pourras toujours essayer de lui apprendre.

* * *

**  
**

**De** : La chatte

**A** : Le gnome

**Objet** : La, la, je suis un dandy !

Un faucon s'est transformé avec succès. Il a aussi compris ce que signifie vraiment être un Animagus.

Je lui ai lancé un défi : apprendre à Miss Weasley comment en devenir un. Je parie qu'elle est au moins louve, si ce n'est l'autre forme également.

Min

--

_Ronroooooooooooon_

* * *

--- 

**  
**

**De** : Fili

**A** : Minnie

**Objet** : Re : Argot _(ndt : toutes ces références sont expliquées par Jeconais en bas de page)_

Je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre la signification de votre sujet.

Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de faire remarquer qu'il y a autant de chance que Miss Weasley soit double Animagus que de voir Voldemort se recycler en tant que dentiste.

F.

* * *

**  
**

**De** : Coquine

**A** : Felix

**Objet** : Re(2) : Argot

Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas branché (un peu de jus vous ferait du bien, d'ailleurs) que tout le monde est dans ce cas.

Bien sûr, cette idée est absurde. Il n'y a aucune chance que Miss Weasley soit Animagus, vu qu'il n'y pas eu de Weasley ou de Prewett Animagus depuis des siècles.

Ou du moins cela devrait l'être. Car, comme nous l'avons constaté, dès que Harry est impliqué, les règles n'existent plus et il obtient ce qu'il veut.

Et il veut partager ça avec elle.

Et honnêtement, s'il peut faire en sorte qu'elle puisse envoyer des boules de magie, alors il peut aussi trouver un moyen de faire d'elle un Animagus.

C'est pareil.

Min

--

_Ronrooooooooooon_

* * *

**  
**

**De** : David (le gnome)

**A** : Min la coquine

**Objet **: Je vous vois bien dans un pull rayé

Vous avez sûrement raison.

F.

* * *

**De** : Min 

**A** : Filius

**Objet** : Références de pop culture

Filius, depuis toutes ces années, vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous lisiez The Beano ?

Min

* * *

C'était avec une certaine excitation que Narcissa Malefoy montait les légendaires marches de Poudlard. 

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas suivi ce chemin : depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école, des années auparavant. Elle réalisa que la vieille école lui avait manqué**e**, plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Les choses étaient bien plus simples à l'époque. Elle était amoureuse de son petit ami, avait une sœur foncièrement mauvaise qu'elle adorait et le mentor de son copain, Voldemort, allait mettre un terme **à **cette aberration que constituait la présence des Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard. Après tout, il y avait d'autres écoles, moins prestigieuses, où ils pouvaient être éduqués. Vingt ans plus tard, son fils unique était gay et son mari passait bizarrement beaucoup de temps à genoux devant Voldemort. Mettre fin à l'aberration concernant les Sang-de-Bourbe avait impliqué beaucoup plus de sang qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, avait englouti une grande partie de sa fortune, ce qu'elle n'acceptait pas du tout, et sa sœur semblait désormais considérer l'équilibre mental comme quelque chose de secondaire… qu'elle délaissait la plupart du temps.

Elle s'arrêta quand un elfe de maison apparut en face d'elle.

- Par ici, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Dobby ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Dobby la scruta de haut en bas, avant de renifler avec mépris et de la conduire en silence à travers une série d'escaliers.

- Merci Dobby, dit Harry, quand elle fut introduite dans une grande salle de classe.

Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une radio dans un coin et que tous les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs.

- Dobby est heureux de vous servir, dit l'elfe solennellement, avant de disparaître.

- Vous devriez avoir une discussion avec votre elfe, dit Narcissa froidement. Ce genre de comportement fait très mauvaise impression.

- Au contraire, Mrs Malefoy, je crois que Dobby a été remarquablement sobre. Il ne vous a pas lancé de sort.

- Cette dégoûtante créature ? Me lancer un sort ?

Harry la regarda longuement.

- Vous êtes vraiment une personne détestable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Non, je ne pense pas vous l'accorder. L'arrogance n'est pas attirante, tout comme vivre sur la richesse amoncelée par vos ancêtres.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche.

- Laissez tomber, conseilla Harry. Nous sommes sur le point de voir comment vous survivrez dans le monde réel. Je suis sûr que cela sera intéressant, pédagogiquement parlant.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Narcissa en contemplant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et sentant des noeuds se former au niveau de son estomac.

- Votre cher mari a oublié de renouveler sa licence sur la Bièreaubeurre et, par conséquent, disons que tout m'appartient maintenant et qu'en outre nous avons lancé un meilleur produit sur le marché. Votre revenu a tout simplement été laminé, si ce n'est complètement éradiqué. De plus, je crains que lors de la délivrance de certains documents à votre fabrique de Bièraubeurre, il y ait eu une légère altercation, et que tout le matériel ait été endommagé par des gobelins fous de rage. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance, mais il faut dire que votre responsable a détruit certains documents de grande importance. Cela va sûrement prendre du temps et de l'argent pour tout remettre en place.

Narcissa le regarda avec horreur et chancela vers la porte.

- Soutenir Voldemort doit revenir cher non ? Et sans un apport régulier de liquidité, comment allez-vous payer tous vos pots-de-vin ?

Harry traversa la pièce jusqu'à la radio et l'alluma. Un air classique s'éleva doucement dans la pièce.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Narcissa en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Elle se dirigea vers la gauche et s'assit sur le coin d'une table, rejetant inconsciemment les épaules vers l'arrière, avec un regard séducteur. C'était le regard qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait des problèmes, ce qui était très efficace pour traiter avec **d**es **êtres** inférieurs. Elle l'avait beaucoup employé avec Lucius, mais, ces derniers temps, il était beaucoup trop intéressé par Voldemort et n'y était plus aussi sensible qu'il aurait dû l'être. Perdre ainsi tout leur argent était presque criminel.

- Je le tuerai, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Et il n'est même pas là aujourd'hui, cet idiot imprudent !

- Oh mon dieu ! murmura Harry.

- Pardon ? demanda Narcissa.

- Oh non Mrs Malefoy… Oh non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mrs Malefoy, vous ne voulez pas… je veux dire, vous ne vous attendiez pas à…

- Quoi ? demanda Narcissa sans comprendre.

- Je veux dire, bégaya Harry, vous ne pensez pas vraiment quelque chose comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Que pensez-vous ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle convaincue qu'Harry devenait fou.

- Pour l'amour de dieu Mrs Malefoy ! Voilà, vous insultez mon elfe de maison. Vous ne demandez pas quelque chose à boire. J'ai… mis de la musique. Maintenant vous commencez à me parler de votre vie privée et vous me dites que votre mari ne sera pas chez vous aujourd'hui.

- Alors ?

- Je pense que vous essayez de me séduire.

L'affirmation de Harry laissa Narcissa bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un seul son. Elle tenta de répondre mais aucun mot ne venait pour le remettre à sa place.

Soudain, Harry éclata de rire et s'effondra sur une chaise. Il sortit un verre.

- A votre santé, Mrs Malefoy, dit-il. Jésus vous aime plus que ce que vous croyez ! _(ndt : Réplique du film "Le lauréat" avec Dustin Hoffman où l'on voit un jeune homme séduit par la mère d'une de ses camarade de lycée)_

- Mais de quoi parles-tu bon sang !

- C'est ça le problème avec vous les Sangs-Purs, soupira Harry. Vous êtes tellement repliés sur vous-mêmes ! Les moldus ont de merveilleuses distractions, et toute cette histoire me fait penser à une scène extraite d'un de leurs films.

- Un film ? demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix.

- Ouais. C'est drôle non ?

- Je ne trouve pas du tout que ce soit amusant.

- Non, admit Harry. Vous ne trouvez pas. Vous n'en donnez pas l'impression en tout cas. Bien que vous soyez encore plutôt attirante, vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de Ginny.

Narcissa ricana et ouvrit la bouche.

- Dites-le et je m'assurerai que vous passiez la nuit à Azkaban, anticipa calmement Harry.

Narcissa émit un grognement étouffé. Elle sortit sa baguette et se fit apparaître un verre. Elle prit une longue gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu et regarda le garçon qui lui faisait face avec un respect empreint de rancune. Il l'avait déstabilisée, s'était moqué d'elle, et l'avait empêché**e** d'insulter une fille traîtresse à son sang.

- Bravo M. Potter, applaudit-elle en posant son verre.

Elle allait reprendre le dessus dans cette conversation. Même si ça devait la tuer.

- Appelez-moi Harry, je vous en prie, proposa-t-il, penchant sa tête dans une mini révérence moqueuse.

- Harry, accorda-t-elle inclinant sa tête. Vous m'avez mise à mon désavantage.

- Moi, Mrs Malefoy ? demanda-t-il, feignant d'être choqué.

Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il prononçait son nom. Cela sonnait de manière si insolente.

- Vous savez des choses qui me concernent et que je ne connais pas.

- Ah ! Ça ! dit-il doucement. Voyez-vous Mrs Malefoy, le problème c'est que je ne vous aime pas particulièrement, que dans un récent passé, je voulais tuer votre soeur, que je déteste votre mari et que je ne fais que tolérer l'existence de Drago. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin de vous. Bon, en fait j'ai besoin de Bellatrix et elle m'a supplié de vous inclure dans notre marché.

- Alors, pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que vous voulez ? Maintenant que vous m'avez assommée avec vos révélations, allez droit au but.

Narcissa se leva lentement et se dirigea vers lui. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui, droite comme un i.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait ainsi, avoua-t-elle.

- Non, admit-il. Mais cette stupide guerre interfère avec ma vie amoureuse, ce qui me rend très susceptible, sans compter que je sors tout juste d'une leçon douloureuse et qu'en plus j'ai découvert ce matin qu'il y avait un espion à Poudlard. Donc je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment.

- C'est un peu trop d'informations, murmura Narcissa. Laisse**z**-moi d'abord préciser que même si j'ai été convaincue par Voldemort au début, je n'ai jamais tué ni blessé physiquement quelqu'un moi-même, tout comme je n'ai pas accepté la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Soutenir sans intervenir est une nuance qui peut avoir son importance, admit Harry.

- Merci, dit Narcissa. Malgré les particularités étranges de mon fils, il est toujours mon fils et je l'aime vraiment. Il ne portera jamais la Marque des Ténèbres désormais. Même s'il le désirait, on le lui refuserait car Voldemort manque de tolérance envers la marginalité.

- Voldemort méprise beaucoup de choses, souleva Harry.

- En effet, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire. Je veux le manoir Malefoy, mon fils et l'héritage qui me vient de la famille Black. Sirius me l'a refusé, pour empêcher Lucius d'y toucher. Cela m'a chiffonné sur le moment mais maintenant je lui en suis reconnaissante car Lucius a largement prouvé son incompétence à gérer notre fortune. En échange, je ferai ce que vous voudrez, et je divorcerai s'il survit.

Harry la regarda, pensif.

- Vous n'avez pas parlé de Bellatrix.

- Bien que je l'aime beaucoup, je dois admettre que ma sœur a des rapports plus que chaotiques avec sa santé mentale et elle a tué beaucoup de gens. Je ne souhaite pas être liée à son destin. Je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour elle, mais je ne prendrai pas le risque de perdre ma propre liberté.

- Voilà une sage ligne de conduite, accorda Harry. Je ne vous donnerai aucune garantie pour son futur de toute façon. J'ai quelques idées, mais il est vrai que danser avec le diable n'est pas un joyeux loisir. Je crois, Mrs Malefoy, que vous avez remporté le marché

Narcissa sourit.

- Merci, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous.

- On s'attend souvent à quelque chose de différent, dit Harry en haussant les épaules négligemment. Lucius ne pense pas souvent à moi j'imagine.

- Je crois qu'il vous a qualifié de « morveux naïf » une ou deux fois, répondit Narcissa.

Harry lui sourit doucement.

- Biensûr, il est au courant pour Ginny, poursuivit-il.

Elle acquiesça.

- Et il sait aussi que vous deux n'êtes pas encore... comment dire, …intimes.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Quand elle a eu son altercation avec Cho Chang, Miss Weasley a fait une annonce publique concernant l'état actuel de vos relations.

- En effet, marmonna Harry. Ne vous sentiriez-vous pas plus à l'aise avec des jupes plus courtes ?

A nouveau, Narcissa sentit la conversation lui échapper.

- M. Potter, j'apprécierais que vous cessiez ces circonvolutions et que vous en veniez au fait.

- Vous allez me séduire, Mrs Malefoy, répondit Harry en souriant.

De nouveau, elle resta bouche bée, complètement abasourdie à cette idée.

- Je vais quoi ?

- Alors que vous m'appreniez à danser, vous n'avez pas pu ne pas remarquer la réaction induite par la proximité de la danse. Et comme vous ne portez pas la Marque des Ténèbres, je vous fais confiance… un petit peu. Sans compter que vous connaissez la haine que j'ai pour votre fils et votre mari, et que vous devinez qu'il ne me déplairait pas de l'emporter sur l'un d'eux. Et bien**-**sûr, vous savez à quel point je suis frustré. Je vous donnerai des informations convenables que vous pourrez transmettre à Voldemort et à votre mari, des choses que je ne dirais normalement à personne, à part, bien sûr, à ma partenaire sur l'oreiller.

- Très malin, dit-elle avec lenteur. Lucius y croira, car ça serait tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il ferait.

- En effet, admit Harry. Bien entendu, vous rassurerez votre mari sur le fait que vous n'irez jamais trop loin, mais que vous allez essayer de me soutirer le plus d'informations possible. Je voudrais que cela reste un secret de mon côté, donc on va vous faire entrer et sortir d'ici discrètement, mais si vous vous habillez de façon adéquate – de façon à séduire un garçon naïf – vous aurez un alibi parfait pour servir à Voldemort toutes les conneries que je veux lui faire croire.

- Bravo, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était très impressionnée. Le plan qu'il avait concocté se jouait des esprits de Voldemort et de Lucius et allait assurer sa sécurité.

- Et ma sœur ?

- Bellatrix sera plus en sécurité car elle n'aura à transmettre aucune fausse information.

- Merci M. Potter.

- Je vous en prie voyons, soupira Harry, vous pouvez vraiment m'appeler Harry maintenant.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Dites à Voldemort que je suis un Animagus, un loup.

- Vous l'êtes ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Ouais. Je le rendrai public ce soir. Cela devrait être suffisant pour le convaincre de votre sincérité.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Ce fut une conversation particulièrement stimulante, dit-elle. Mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de faire ce que je suis venue faire ici.

Harry la regarda, à son tour complètement désarçonné.

- Danser, Harry. Je vais vous apprendre à danser. Tout le monde en société devrait être capable de valser sur la piste, et j'ai l'impression que vous allez devenir vraiment important pour la société.

Elle se leva gracieusement et marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle leva son bras gauche.

- Nous devrions commencer avec une valse simple, dit-elle fermement. Venez en face de moi et mettez votre bras droit autour de ma taille.

Elle fut vraiment satisfaite de le voir, pendant quelques secondes, rougir légèrement.

---

- Comment diable est-ce que je fais pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles, demanda Harry à la cantonade.

- Quelles situations ? demanda Blaise qui arrivait au détour d'un couloir.

Harry la regarda et soupira.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, murmura-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, assura-t-elle. Je ne serais pas une Serpentard sinon.

- Au moins, je n'ai pas à recompter mes doigts quand je te serre la main, remarqua Harry. Mais disons juste qu'un peu de mauvaise humeur, un film que j'ai vu il y a des années et une imagination trop débordante mélangés ensemble ne font pas bon ménage.

- Je suis suspendue à tes lèvres.

- Merci Blaise, dit Harry doucement. Mais je pense que la meilleure façon de gérer cette affaire est celle des Gryffondors. Mais changeons de sujet. Comment ça va ?

- Plutôt bien en fait, dit-elle joyeusement. Je tiens Serpentard entre mes mains, Parkinson ne bouge plus un cil et Drago est une version, disons, un peu plus flamboyante, mais plutôt inoffensive, de son ancien lui.

- Je suis contente que tu sois de mon côté, dit simplement Harry.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je te verrai plus tard. Je dois y aller et je vais devoir ramper un peu, dit-il.

- Lance un sort sur tes genoux, ça fait moins mal, conseilla Blaise. Et di**s** bonjour à Ginny.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit-il pince-sans-rire avant de se détourner.

Ginny était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il pouvait sentir sa présence et le fait qu'elle était détendue. Il franchit la porte gardée par la Grosse Dame et se dirigea vers elle.

- On peut parler ?

- Et davantage encore, dit-elle avec un sourire en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Ta chambre ?

Elle marqua son accord et s'élança joyeusement dans les escaliers. Il rit doucement et s'envola à sa suite, pensant que cela serait plus commode s'il pouvait se transformer en faucon. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et lança un sort pour qu'elle le reste.

- Tu es nerveux, dit Ginny en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

- Disons que j'ai laissé une bonne idée prendre le meilleur de moi-même tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il. Tu sais que j'ai parlé à Bellatrix hier ?

Ginny acquiesça.

- Eh bien, j'ai parlé à Narcissa aujourd'hui.

- Bien.

- Et j'avais besoin de trouver un moyen de lui donner des informations qu'elle puisse transmettre à Voldemort.

- Et comment t'y es-tu pris ? l'encouragea Ginny.

Harry regarda ses pieds.

- Elle va me séduire, murmura-t-il, attendant l'explosion.

L'explosion vint, mais pas comme il s'y attendait. Ginny explosa effectivement, mais de rire et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- C'est génial ! articula-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

Harry la regarda, surpris.

Elle se releva sur un coude.

- Harry, elle est assez vieille pour être ta mère, elle est Mangemort par alliance, c'est la mère de Drago, et je ne pense pas que tu sois ne serait-ce qu'un peu attiré par elle dans de telles circonstances.

- C'est vrai, admit-il.

- Mais, dit-elle malicieusement, un peu de réconfort ne serait pas de refus.

- Ah oui ?

- Nous avons au moins une demi-heure avant le dîner, dit-elle de manière suggestive. Et tu pourrais passer ce temps-là à me persuader que je suis la seule fille qui t'intéresse.

Il s'apprêtait à la rassurer verbalement quand il se ravisa.

- Tu as peut-être raison, admit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit et se penchant sur elle.

Elle lui sourit et tendit ses bras de façon à l'accueillir.

- J'ai toujours raison, souligna-t-elle joyeusement.

* * *

**  
**

**De** : Narcissa

**A** : Lord Voldemort

**Cc** : Lucius

**Objet** : Rapport

Seigneur,

J'ai rencontré le Gryffondor, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Il était un peu surpris de découvrir qui était vraiment son professeur de danse.

Il était un peu déstabilisé, mais j'ai vite su apaiser ses craintes.

Au départ, il semblait réticent à danser avec moi et, après avoir cru à une répugnance instinctive, je me suis vite aperçu que c'était bien plus drôle que ça.

Il semblerait que sa relation avec la fille traîtresse à son sang frustre légèrement notre petit Gryffondor et que sa passion, à défaut de ses sentiments, pourrait être attirée ailleurs.

Si je portais une tenue un peu plus avantageuse et que je continuais les leçons, je n'ai aucun doute sur ma capacité à gagner sa confiance.

J'ai réussi à lui soutirer une information en or. Il est devenu un animagus loup.

Narcissa.

* * *

**De** : LV 

**A** : NM

**Cc** : LM

Objet : Re : Rapport

Narcissa, vous pouvez compter sur un mari extrêmement reconnaissant quand il rentrera. Vos actions ont presque compensé son incompétence de ce matin.

Je vois que mes doutes sur vous n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Agissez aussi vite que vous pourrez sans vous trahir et obtenez sa confiance le plus rapidement possible. Dites-lui que vous avez changé d'avis et que vous voulez vous joindre aux autres traîtres à leur sang. Peut-être pourriez-vous invoquer l'incompétence de votre mari dans la finance pour consolider votre histoire.

LV

--

_La victoire ou la mort._

* * *

**De** : Narcissa 

**A** : Lord Voldemort

**Objet** : Re(2) : Rapport

Merci Seigneur. Je vis pour vous servir.

Narcissa.

* * *

**De** : Mrs Robinson 

**A** : Benjamin _(Ndt : toujours une allusion au film Le lauréat. Mais peut-être connaissez-vous mieux la chanson du film, interprétée par Simon et Garfunkel)_

**Objet** : Même un sang-pur peut se renseigner

Potter, votre plan marche comme sur des roulettes.

Voldemort est content de moi.

Narcissa.

--

_La perfection au féminin._

* * *

- Harry ? appela Hermione. 

- Hmm ? répondit-il en levant les yeux.

- Tu es complètement dans la lune.

Harry regarda autour de lui doucement. La table des professeurs avait été agrandie afin de faire place aux Weasley et aux autres invités.

- J'ai un pressentiment, admit-il.

- Vite, plaisanta Ron, que tout le monde se mette à couvert, notre intrépide héros a un pressentiment !

- Je reste sous la table jusqu'à ce que ça s'en aille, s'écria Cho de la table des Serdaigles.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Blaise.

- Très drôle, murmura Harry avec un regard amusé. On passe à côté de quelque chose, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Si je savais ce que c'était, on ne passerait pas à côté, grogna-t-il. Tout s'est trop bien passé aujourd'hui, pas parfaitement, mais aussi bien que cela pouvait se passer.

- C'est une bonne chose, non ? demanda Ron.

- Harry n'aime pas se fier à la providence, dit Ginny en couvant ce dernier du regard.

- Comme nous tous, non ? demanda Hermione.

- Peu m'importe, mumura Ron. Mais mon avis ne compte sûrement pas.

- Un peu oui, accorda Harry. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose d'important.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry d'un ton qui trahissait sa frustration même à ses oreilles. J'ai eu cette impression toute la journée.

- Je peux faire une suggestion, intervint Dumbledore de la table des professeurs, suis tes impressions et tu verras bien ce qui arrivera.

Harry acquiesça.

- C'est comme un souvenir qu'on n'arrive pas à se rappeler, ou une odeur qui n'est pas là mais qui devrait.

- Voici votre repas, Harry Potter, Monsieur, dit Dobby en déposant une assiette en face de lui.

- Merci Dobby, dit Harry, comme absent, avant de commencer à manger.

- Harry ?

- Hmmm ? demanda-t-il en prenant une bouchée.

- Il est coutume de cuire la nourriture avant de la servir à table, souligna Hermione gentiment.

- C'est cuit, dit Harry regardant son assiette, c'est juste bleu.

- Non, corrigea Hermione, quand c'est bleu c'est quand même cuisiné. Ce steak est cru.

Harry fit tournoyer sa baguette au dessus de son assiette.

- C'est mieux comme ça?

- Que viens-tu de faire là? demanda Hermione.

- Je lui ai donné un aspect socialement acceptable, dit Harry en plantant sa fourchette.

- Il va falloir qu'on en discute, Harry, dit Hermione fermement.

- En fait, intervint Ginny, non.

- Et pourquoi ? lui demanda Hermione. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

- Réfléchis un peu, suggéra Ginny. Et crois-moi, quand je te dis que c'est parfaitement normal.

- Que veux-tu… commença Hermione, avant de regarder Harry. Tu me fais marcher ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Je veux des détails, répliqua Hermione, râleuse.

- Excusez-moi, dit Ron, mais est-ce que l'un de vous serait assez sympa pour nous dire de quoi vous pouvez bien parler ?

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, dit Harry.

- Tu pourrais essayer d'y réfléchir tout seul, proposa Ginny.

- Ginny, dit Ron avec fermeté, j'ai une quantité limitée de neurones à utiliser dans la journée. Si j'y réfléchissais, j'oublierais autre chose, et j'ai beaucoup trop peur d'oublier quelque chose d'important, comme par exemple quels placards à balais seront libres ce soir, ou quel sort peut éloigner les chats, ou tout simplement la meilleure façon d'embrasser Hermione pour faire augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

- Ron !

Ron adressa un sourire sans aucun remord à sa petite amie.

* * *

**De** : Sniffle 

**A** : Celui qui doit devenir un Animagus

**Objet** : Progrès

Pas de chance, j'ai fait chou blanc.

Cependant, j'ai un plan pour infiltrer les Mangemorts. Je t'en parlerai la prochaine fois que je te verrai.

S.

--

_Ouaf ouaf_

* * *

**De** : Celui qui va te surprendre 

**A** : Celui qui sniffe

**Objet** : Re : Progrès

Pas besoin, je m'en suis occupé.

Essaye dans le Devon.

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De** : Libéré du froid 

**A** : Le germe

**Objet** : Re : Re : Progrès

Tu t'en es occupé ? Sois un peu sirieux (parce que je le suis).

S.

--

_Ouaf, ouaf_

* * *

**  
**

**De** : Celui qui gémit

**A** : Celui qui me fait gémir

**Objet** : Re(3) : Progrès

**Pièce jointe** : plan.mpj

Je devrais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu.

Je pense que le plan que j'ai obtenu va t'intéresser. Une de mes sources m'a affirmé que c'était important.

HJP

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

- C'est ça ! hurla Harry. Je l'ai averti et re-averti, et maintenant il va payer ! 

- Harry ? demanda Albus, visiblement inquiet.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr, c'est juste ce dont j'ai besoin pour mettre le doigt dessus, continua-t-il joyeusement. Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Susan, Blaise, Luna, Padma, Lavande, pouvez-vous aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches avec les Weasley et les futures Weasley. Ron, Dean, Seamus… (il hésita un instant) et Professeur Rogue, vous venez avec moi. Et souvenez-vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny, si on vous demande, vous ne m'avez pas vu !

Les yeux de Ginny scintillèrent de joie en le regardant.

- Je peux demander ?

- Tu verras, promit-il. Allons-y les gars.

Il sortit en courant de la Grande Salle et se dirigea directement vers une salle abandonnée, suivi par un contingent de mâles.

- Messieurs, dit Harry, il me faut des idées et vite !

- A quel sujet ? demanda Rogue.

- Pour la vengeance, bien sûr ! sourit Harry. J'ai prévenu maintes fois Sirius d'arrêter les blagues à la sirieux, mais il refuse d'obtempérer, donc nous allons traiter sérieusement le problème. Je lui ai envoyé un portoloin express.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui faire écrire des lignes ? suggéra Rogue avec enthousiasme. Il ne pourrait pas sortir de la pièce tant qu'il n'aura pas écrit quelque chose une centaine de fois.

- Pas mal, approuva Harry. Au boulot.

Seamus et Dean se regardèrent.

- Les cheveux violets ? suggérèrent-ils. Et pourquoi pas la peau verte !

- On va mettre ça au niveau de la porte, côté sortie. Comme ça, quand il aura écrit ses lignes et qu'il pensera que c'est fini, il sera sans méfiance et ça lui tombera dessus.

- Mais, objecta Ron après avoir réfléchi, il lui suffira de prendre sa forme d'Animagus pour éviter de se ridiculiser, non ?

- Sûrement.

- Alors, il faut le prendre en compte, suggéra-t-il, et trouver un sort qui l'en empêche.

Harry fit venir un livre de sortilèges et le tendit à Ron.

- Je te laisse faire, sourit-il. Moi je dois m'occuper des finitions.

- Telles que ? demanda Rogue qui jetait des sorts sur un mur pour le transformer en tableau noir.

- Les photos bien sûr ! dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Il faut immortaliser tout ça !

Rogue éclata de rire.

* * *

Sirius regarda la carte, pensivement. Il avait déjà fouillé cette région et n'avait rien trouvé. C'est seulement quand il sentit la sensation familière de tiraillement d'un portoloin qu'il comprit ce qui se passait. 

Il se retrouva dans une vieille salle de classe. Sur le mur en face de lui, se trouvait un tableau noir. Il pouvait y lire une inscription avec l'écriture de James Potter :

"_Je ne ferai plus jamais de blague à la Sirieux !_" A copier une centaine de fois et tu pourras sortir.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Expelliarmus, Accio Sirius, Finite Incantatem !

La voix d'Harry s'éleva comme un rugissement d'un coin de la pièce et, avant que Sirius ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, sa baguette lui fut arrachée d'un coup sec. Il fut projeté en arrière, retenu par le second sort qui le ramena vers Harry, puis renvoyé de là où il venait par le dernier sortilège.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ouais, répondit Harry. Ca marche beaucoup mieux que ce que j'attendais.

- Tu me le paieras, Potter ! promit Sirius.

Harry lui sourit et prit Ron par l'épaule.

- Pas avant que tu n'aies fini tes lignes, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, avant de transplaner avec son ami.

- Maudit fils de Maraudeur, marmonna Sirius.

Il se demanda s'il avait une chance de s'échapper, mais se dit que son filleul avait sûrement pensé à toute éventualité.

Il prit un morceau de craie et commença à écrire.

Quand il eut fini, les lettres se mirent à vibrer un instant avant de disparaître. Une nouvelle inscription apparut :

"Maintenant tu peux partir. Ta baguette est devant la porte."

Sirius râla. Sa main lui faisait mal et il était agacé d'avoir dû écrire encore et encore la même phrase.

Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à un miroir. Alors qu'il se pâmait devant son image, admirant sous toutes les coutures son corps d'Apollon que même les années passées à Azkaban n'avaient pu enlaidir, il fut surpris par une kyrielle de sorts.

Il s'observa et se mit à hurler.

- Potter ! Tu es MORT !

- Tu devras m'attraper d'abord, répondit la voix de Harry à travers la porte.

Sirius récupéra sa baguette. Il vit Harry partir en courant au bout du couloir et prit sa forme d'Animagus. Il l'attraperait et lui ferait passer le goût de provoquer un Maraudeur !

Dans son élan, il ne remarqua même pas le dernier sort qui le frappa.

* * *

**  
**

**Notes de l'auteur:**

The Beano est une bande dessinée britannique seconde en longévité derrière The Dandy. On y trouvait des héros tel que Denis la Malice (pas la version blonde américaine avec M. Wilson) et Minnie la coquine. Les deux personnages portent des pulls à rayures rouges et noires.

Un steak bleu, tout juste saisi rapidement sur les deux faces, et dont l'intérieur n'est même pas tiédi.

---


	3. Partie 3

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Fenice, Fidjii, ****Glurb****, m4r13****, Paelsee****, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, ****Vert****, Whizzbee**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 - partie 3/ 12 : **Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !

Harry s'enfuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Quand il sentit Sirius le rattraper, il se jeta en avant tout en se transformant. Une fois à quatre pattes, il huma l'air autour de lui. La blague suivait son cours. Il se carapata le plus vite possible vers la bibliothèque. Il s'élança dans les escaliers franchissant les volées de marche presque un seul bond, jubilant de se sentir aussi libre, claquant des mâchoires et dérapant avant de se stabiliser sur les dalles polies du sol.

En arrivant à un tournant du couloir qu'il empruntait, il bondit et en virevoltant, prit appui sur le mur pour amortir son virage et détala à toute vitesse

Il entendit Sirius derrière lui et ralentit un peu pour ne pas le semer trop tôt. Il reprit de la vitesse quand Sirius repéra son odeur, et fonça vers les portes de la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta et contempla la scène qui s'offrait à lui. On aurait dit que l'école toute entière avait décidé de travailler à cet endroit ce soir là.

Harry sentit l'odeur de sa compagne et courut vers elle, faisant crier des élèves impressionnés par l'énorme loup. Il sauta sur la table qu'occupait Ginny. Hermione souleva calmement son livre pour libérer le passage, sans détourner les yeux de sa lecture. Harry se faufila en dessous, avant de sauter par-dessus la tête de Ginny et de s'accroupir derrière elle, juste au moment où Sirius débarqua.

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine :

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ça, 'il' ? demanda poliment Blaise.

- Potter. Où est-il ?

- Je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis le dîner, répondit courtoisement Padma, rayonnante de sincérité, malgré une légère crispation de la mâchoire.

On entendit un gloussement derrière Sirius, et il se retourna avec panache, avant de se figer, se rappelant subitement de son apparence actuelle. Il se retransforma en chien mais, à sa grande surprise, tout le monde éclata de rire.

Harry promit d'être particulièrement gentil avec Ron la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, car ce dernier s'était vraiment surpassé. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il préférait l'arc sur la queue ou le mélange de vert citron et de violet. Dissimulant parfaitement son amusement, Ginny se leva et fit apparaître un miroir, permettant à Sirius de découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts. Harry faillit aboyer de rire en voyant ses yeux exorbités.

La plus grande partie de son corps était rasée de près, son estomac s'était élargi, et sa tête avait changé de forme, de sorte qu'il ressemblait à un énorme cochon bedonnant, aux couleurs psychédéliques. Sirius gémit et se recroquevilla de honte.

- Patmol !

Sirius leva les yeux au moment où Colin le prenait en photo. Il s'approcha de lui en grognant. Harry aboya sèchement et quitta sa cachette derrière Ginny pour se mettre devant Colin. Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de poser son museau sur le sol et de le couvrir de ses pattes. Harry s'approcha de lui et le renifla un moment avant de le pousser doucement du museau. Sirius aboya doucement, demandant si la blague était finie. Harry le regarda pendant un long moment et Sirius couina plaintivement. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme fit un signe de tête à l'intention de Ron. Ce dernier - fortement ébranlé par l'apparence de Harry - annula les sorts sur Sirius, qui sourit après avoir repris forme humaine.

- Tu réalises, j'espère, que c'est une déclaration de guerre !

Harry aboya et se dirigea vers sa compagne.

- Oh Harry, dit Hermione en dépassant Ginny et en s'agenouillant près de lui, tu es superbe.

- Hé, protesta faiblement Ron.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit aussi, renchérit Ginny en l'embrassant, et en enfouissant son visage dans son encolure.

Harry avança la tête et renifla Hermione. Sa fragrance était un mélange de Ron, de livre et en grande partie du léger parfum qu'elle portait, combiné avec son odeur personnelle. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la tête.

Il se dégagea des bras de Ginny pour aller vers Ron. Il le renifla aussi. Ron sentait un peu Hermione et un peu la sueur et le cuir, en plus de son odeur personnelle. Il fit le tour des personnes présentes pour mémoriser l'odeur de ses amis. Padma le fit éternuer mais il continua, pour finir par Blaise.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny, qui lui donna sa permission.

Blaise s'agenouilla comme l'avait fait Ginny précédemment et embrassa Harry. Ce dernier lui lécha gentiment le nez en retour, ce qui la fit rire.

Il recula et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, pour se retransformer.

- Depuis quand es-tu un Animagus ? demanda Sirius qui jura soudain, comme illuminé. C' est pour ça que ton odeur s'est brusquement modifiée quand je te pourchassais.

- Depuis un moment, répondit vaguement Harry. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches tout de suite.

- Il va falloir te trouver un surnom, proposa joyeusement Sirius, qui avait renoncé à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- Non, dit fermement Ginny. Il est bien trop viril pour porter un surnom débile.

- Tous les Maraudeurs avaient des surnoms, lui opposa Sirius

- Harry n'est pas un Maraudeur, répliqua Ginny.

- Mais il devrait l'être.

- Les Maraudeurs étaient ta génération, Patmol, dit Harry. Celle-ci est la mienne. Je dois suivre mon propre chemin.

Il regarda autour de lui et parut satisfait de voir la quasi-totalité de l'école sortir de la bibliothèque en commentant les derniers événements. Dans leur coin, Minerva, Albus, Severus et Filius le regardaient avec respect.

- Très bonne blague, dit jovialement Albus, et je suis très impressionné par la maîtrise que tu as sur ta forme.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Ron. Cela explique ton attirance pour la viande qui semble à peine connaître cette magnifique invention qu'est le feu !

- Oui, s'esclaffa Harry. Minerva m'a dit qu'avec un peu de pratique, je surmonterai cette dépendance.

- Comment avais-tu réussi à deviner ? demanda Ron à sa petite amie.

- La formulation de Ginny, confessa Hermione. Elle a dit que c'était naturel. La seule explication possible pour qu'il soit naturel à Harry de manger de la viande crue était qu'il soit un animal. La conclusion venait d'elle-même.

- Pour un génie, peut-être, murmura Ron.

Harry s'excusa et se dirigea vers Padma. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu devrais essayer un nouveau parfum.

- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

- Un parfum est censé se combiner avec ton odeur naturelle, et là les deux odeurs s'opposent.

Padma rougit mais fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Elle s'approcha de lui pour murmurer :

- Merci de me l'avoir dit et de l'avoir fait discrètement.

Il accepta le remerciement d'un sourire et revint vers Ginny.

- Et bien, dit Albus, puisque nous sommes tous là, il serait peut-être judicieux de vous montrer vos nouveaux appartements, Professeur Potter.

- Après vous, répondit Harry avec une révérence.

En chemin, il parut étonné par le nombre de personnes qui les accompagnaient. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la statue d'un chevalier en armure et indiqua à Harry :

- Le mot de passe est 'Poudlard', mais tu peux le changer dès à présent.

Harry observa la troupe autour de lui et leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort de silence à chaque extrémité du couloir.

- Le nouveau mot de passe est Beowulf. _(NDT : Le Beowulf est un poème épique majeur de la littérature anglo-saxonne)_

- Intéressant, dit Hermione. Et d'où t'es venue cette idée ?

- J'aimais l'histoire quand j'étais petit.

- Moi aussi, répondit joyeusement Hermione.

Harry prononça le nouveau mot de passe et une section du mur à proximité de la statue pivota vers l'intérieur.

- Une seconde Harry, dit Luna en le retenant. Dobby !

L'elfe de maison apparut.

- Maîtresse Loufoca a appelé Dobby ?

- Je t'avais promis que tu serais là, sourit-elle à l'elfe en montrant Harry du doigt.

- Oh ! s'exclama Dobby. Dobby vous remercie, Maîtresse Loufoca.

- Entre, Harry, dit Luna avec un grand sourire.

Harry poussa la porte-mur et entra. Il cilla en découvrant l'appartement.

- Mazette ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, approuva Ron.

- Mazette, réitéra obligeamment Harry.

Ginny soupira d'agacement et lui donna une légère bourrade :

- Regarde plutôt autour de toi.

Harry examina le plafond et sourit en le découvrant illuminé par la représentation d'un coucher de soleil de fin d'automne bordé de nuages cotonneux.

- Ce n'est pas aussi bien que dans la Grande Salle, reconnut Padma, mais nous avons fait de notre mieux.

- C'est magnifique, dit Harry, réellement impressionné, en s'arrachant difficilement à ce spectacle pour admirer le reste de la pièce

La pièce était aménagée en deux espaces distincts. À gauche il y avait deux canapés confortables auprès d'une grande cheminée. À droite, se dressait une bibliothèque et la disposition des sièges ménageait un coin lecture. Le parquet en chêne était parfaitement assorti aux chaises et aux étagères et les murs étaient peints d'un beige lumineux.

Son premier mouvement fut d'aller ouvrir les doubles croisées et de sortir sur le large balcon qui surplombait le terrain de Quidditch. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard reconnaissant aux autres. Il se réjouit à l'idée de passer du temps ici et se dit que ce serait l'endroit parfait pour s'entraîner à voler sous sa forme de faucon. Il repassa à l'intérieur, faisant courir ses doigts le long du dossier du canapé et visita le bureau. Le sol était du même bois foncé, mais disparaissait en grande partie sous un épais tapis rouge à motifs.

- Il y a un placard dissimulé dans ce mur, pointa Hermione. Il contient tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour tes cours.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et, en ressortant, alla admirer la petite cuisine qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin s'y trouvait.

- Dobby, appela-t-il.

- Oui, Maître Harry Potter ?

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à cuisiner correctement maintenant ?

Dobby en perdit son souffle.

- Dobby serait honoré, dit gravement l'elfe, essuyant le coin de ses yeux.

Harry lui sourit gentiment, retourna au salon et découvrit la salle de bain. Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés : elle avait l'air encore plus luxueuse que la salle de bain des Préfets, qu'il avait eut l'occasion de visiter quand il préparait la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle était juste plus petite. La baignoire, qui semblait pouvoir accueillir six personnes, avait plusieurs pommeaux de douche et toute une série de robinets dorés pour les contrôler. Un large miroir dominait la moitié de la pièce avec un dessus en marbre et une vasque intégrée.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il ouvrit en grand : on y retrouvait les tons bruns des autres pièces, un tapis épais et un grand lit à baldaquin. Trois armoires se dressaient contre le mur, ainsi qu'une table. Il sautait aux yeux que cette pièce était prévue pour y vivre à deux.

Il rejoignit ses amis et sa famille sur le balcon, et se percha sur la rambarde pour leur faire face :

- Merci, dit-il simplement. C'est parfait.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas mériter votre gratitude, Harry, dit joyeusement Albus. Dobby et les autres elfes de maison ont donné de leur personne pour agrandir tes appartements, et les demoiselles Patil et Patil, Zabini, Brown, Bones et Lovegood ont fait le reste, précisa-t-il, approuvé par Ginny.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, n'hésitez pas à le demander, leur dit Harry. C'est valable pour toi aussi, Dobby.

Dobby sortit un autre mouchoir, trop reconnaissant pour pouvoir répondre.

- Il y a deux choses que j'aimerais, confia Lavande avec espoir.

- Lesquelles ?

- La première, intervint Blaise, serait que tu nous laisses venir ici. Nous avons profité du balcon ces jours-ci, et nous l'adorons.

- Pas de problème. Jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Minerva et Albus sourirent à cette remarque.

- Et la deuxième chose ?

- On te la demandera plus tard, dit Parvati. Quand les garçons ne seront plus dans les parages.

- Sirius, le prévint Harry, avant même que son parrain ait pu ouvrir la bouche, rappelle-toi ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as fait une blague douteuse sur ce sujet.

Sirius fit la moue.

- Rabat-joie, protesta-t-il.

- Bien au contraire, opposa Harry en riant, je suis rempli de joie.

Il détourna son attention vers Hermione :

- Oui, précisa-t-il, tu pourras profiter du bureau.

- Merci, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. J'y ai repéré quelques livres que je n'ai pas encore lus.

- Allons-y, dit Ron en passant son bras autour de sa petite amie. Tu pourras te jeter dessus pendant que je planche sur mon devoir de Potions.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ? le gronda-t-elle en sortant de la pièce en sa compagnie, faisant sourire Harry.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour Albus et moi de vous laisser tranquille, remarqua Minerva.

- Je vous suis très reconnaissant à tous les deux, dit Harry.

- Oh, mais tu vas le mériter, Harry, tu vas le mériter, dit Dumbledore en offrant son bras à Minerva pour l'escorter.

Dobby fit une révérence et disparut dans un pop.

Il y eut un grand silence avant que Sirius ne demande :

- Quoi ?

Harry désigna du regard les filles qui le regardaient de travers.

- Je crois qu'elles apprécieraient que tu partes, chuchota-t-il en aparté.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne vais pas te laisser profiter tout seul de ces magnifiques sorcières, répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

- Tu es beaucoup trop vieux, lui opposa Harry, et je n'ai besoin que de l'une d'entre elles.

- Ça se discute, répondit Sirius, secouant la tête de manière désapprobatrice.

- Sirius ! s'agaça Ginny.

- Oui, Ginny ?

- Fiche le camp ! Immédiatement !

- Pourrais-je au moins avoir un Portoloin ?

Harry attrapa une pièce du fond de sa poche. Il se concentra une seconde avant de la donner à son parrain.

- Ça va te ramener auprès de ta magnifique compagne.

- Mais...

Quoi que Sirius ait voulu dire, ce fut perdu quand le Portoloin s'activa et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Bon, dit Harry, c'était quoi votre deuxième requête ?

Parvati attrapa son sac et en sortit la chemise de nuit de Ginny.

- Ceci, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

Harry rougit.

- Oui, et... ?

- Touche-la, dit Lavande.

Il le fit et remarqua qu'elle était douce et chaude au toucher. Très agréable à toucher, en fait.

- Maintenant essaye de la déchirer, lui dit Blaise.

Il s'exécuta et fronça des sourcils avant de saisir le tissu à pleines dents, pour voir s'il pouvait le déchirer de cette manière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'on voulait te demander, dit Lavande. C'est aussi résistant que de la toile de jean, aussi doux que du coton, aussi lisse que de la soie et ça ne devrait pas exister.

- Ginny, on a mis des vêtements du même genre que ceux que tu portais samedi dans la première armoire, dit Blaise. Va te changer.

Ginny obéit de bonne grâce à l'injonction et repassa dans le salon, suivie par Blaise. Cette dernière passa la tête dans le bureau :

- On essaie quelque chose, indiqua-t-elle à Ron et Hermione. Ron, ne sors pas de là, à moins que tu ne veuilles voir ta sœur en petite tenue.

- Je ne bouge pas de là, répondit Ron.

Ginny revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue comme le samedi précédent et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'admiration.

- Tu es superbe, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il leva la main et effleura sa joue.

Quand elle répondit à son sourire, il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et rien n'exista pour lui en dehors du marron de ses yeux, des taches de rousseur sur son nez, du rouge de ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'invitant au baiser. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer avec regret.

- Nous aimerions analyser ta magie pendant que tu opères la métamorphose, expliqua Padma.

- Prête ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

- Toujours, murmura-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et toucha ses vêtements, essayant de les transformer comme précédemment, en fusionnant les différentes épaisseurs.

- C'est bon, dit Lavande.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- Maintenant, on a la manière de le faire, exposa Padma, et nous allons travailler dessus pour que des gens normaux puissent réaliser ce sort. On avait peur que Ginny se retrouve toute nue, si tu ratais ton coup, avoua-t-elle.

- Ah mince ! dit Ginny en faisant la moue. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus drôle !

Harry se contenta de rire.

* * *

**De :** Sirius l'étonné 

**A :** Remus l'éclairé

**Objet :** Harry (ça fait combien de fois que j'utilise ce libellé ?)

Dis donc, Harry est un Animagus ! Ce petit salopiaud n'est rien de moins qu'un loup ! Et comment me l'a-t-il annoncé ? En me ridiculisant, moi, son propre parrain !

Le pire est que Ginny ne m'a même pas laissé lui attribuer un surnom, soi-disant il était trop bien pour ça. Mais c'est impensable d'avoir un Animagus sans surnom dans la famille !

Siri

--

_Ouaf_

* * *

**De :** Le protecteur de la langue anglaise 

**A :** Le boucher de la langue anglaise

**Objet :** Ça fait 117 selon mes calculs

Harry est un animagus loup ? C'est génial. A quoi il ressemble ?

Dis moi donc, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour pousser Harry à te ridiculiser ?

R.

* * *

**De :** Le maître queux de la langue anglaise 

**A :** Le procureur général de la langue anglaise

**Objet :** Re : Ça fait 117 selon mes calculs

Je suis sûr qu'Harry va te montrer les photos soupir.

Je ne comprends pas : un adorable parrain fait une blagounette Sirius/sérieux et hop, tout le monde le traite comme s'il était Voldemort.

Et après, Ginny m'a viré des nouveaux appartements d'Harry, juste quand ça devenait intéressant !

S

* * *

**De :** Le gardien de la langue anglaise 

**A :** Le balayeur de la langue anglaise

**Objet :** Re : Re : Ça fait 117 selon mes calculs

Sirius, viens demain pour le petit-déjeuner et tu me raconteras tout ça en détail.

R.

* * *

**De :** la mouche-hard 

**A :** L'enfant loup

**Objet :** C'est quoi ces con&eries ?

De un : Animagus loup ? Joli - bien plus pratique que ce que la plupart des gens obtiennent.

De deux : qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué aujourd'hui ? Lucius est à moitié sourd et marmonne tout le temps comme quoi tu aurais transformé quelqu'un en bombe explosant au contact d'un Mangemort ?

Deux crétins sont morts pour t'avoir sous-estimé. Je suis impressionnée, Potter. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, ni que tu avais ça en toi. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon, bébé Potter.

B

* * *

Harry fixa le Mmail, incrédule. Il se tourna et regarda Ginny. 

- Je… je… je n'ai pas fait ça, balbutia-t-il, et il créa un parchemin pour y transférer le message, avant de le lui passer.

Il se précipita pour se pencher au dessus de la rambarde du balcon et vomit tout son repas.

- Merde ! jura Ginny en réduisant le Mmail en boule et en le balançant dans une des cheminées à l'intérieur.

- Hermione, appela-t-elle, Ron, ramenez-vous, vite.

Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent sur le balcon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

Harry pouvait sentir Ginny lui frotter le dos, et Padma répondit :

- Aucune idée. Il a reçu un Mmail, l'a lu, et là il a perdu toutes ses couleurs, et il a rendu son déjeuner. J'espère que personne n'était sous le balcon.

Harry se retourna et s'effondra sur le sol.

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, dit-il à Ginny, désespéré. Ce n'était pas censé arriver.

- Je sais, mon amour, répondit-elle, en le serrant dans ses bras.

- C'était juste un sort de lumière, lui dit-il, presque suppliant. C'est tout.

- Je sais, répéta Ginny. C'était mon idée, pas la tienne.

- Mais...

- Chuut, dit Ginny doucement. Laisse-moi d'abord expliquer aux autres ce qui s'est passé, et ensuite on en parlera.

Il la laissa se glisser entre ses bras, s'asseoir carrément sur ses genoux et l'entourer d'une chaude étreinte.

- Ce matin, commença Ginny, après avoir réglé le problème des Mangemorts, nous avons eu affaire à un minable associé de Lucius Malefoy, mais qui n'était pas un Mangemort déclaré... Pour l'empêcher de faire son rapport, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions le manipuler en faisant semblant de lui jeter un soi-disant sort qui le ferait exploser s'il s'approchait d'un Mangemort. Harry lui a lancé un sort lumineux, sans plus. Mais un de nos contacts vient de nous apprendre qu'en fait… ça a marché. (Elle haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance). Deux personnes sont mortes et Lucius Malefoy a été blessé quand l'homme l'a contacté.

- Merde ! fit Hermione, et elle vint serrer Harry dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent enserrés dans les bras de toutes les jeunes filles présentes.

- Mais c'est impossible, répéta encore Harry. C'était seulement un sortilège de lumière !

Ginny s'écarta pour se mettre face à lui et Hermione prit place à côté d'elle. Blaise se mit à la gauche de Harry et Padma à sa droite. Ginny avala sa salive, et Harry sentit quelque chose se tendre en lui en voyant son expression.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il faiblement

- Nous t'avons caché quelque chose, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Ces six mots semblèrent lui geler les entrailles, comme si on les avait plongées dans de l'azote liquide.

- Quoi ? croassa-t-il encore une fois, reconnaissant à peine sa propre voix.

- Harry, dit Hermione, il est impossible d'attacher un sortilège à un Mmail, et ça l'est tout autant de transplaner dans Poudlard.

- Mais je le fais ! rappela-t-il.

- Parce que tu ne sais pas que c'est impossible.

- Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

- Harry, nous avons tous été éduqués selon des règles strictes sur ce qui est possible et ce qui ne l'est pas, dit Ginny. Hermione, par ses lectures et son éducation, est également limitée par ce qu'elle sait être possible ou non. Pas toi, malgré tout ce que tu as souffert en grandissant. Tu crois que tout est possible par la force de la magie, sauf si on te dit catégoriquement que ça ne l'est pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Harry.

- Nous l'avons compris quand tu as créé le premier Portoloin attaché à un Mmail, continua Ginny, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Nous ne savions pas que cela pouvait se retourner contre toi avant que Rogue et toi vous battiez contre Voldemort. Quand il a dit que vous ne pouviez pas vous libérer de son emprise sur vos esprits, tu l'as cru et ça a marché. Nous avons ainsi réalisé qu'il fallait être très prudent. Harry, ta foi en ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire est plus forte que les supposées lois de la Magie, conclut-elle solennellement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ce matin? demanda-t-il.

- Tu as fait ce que je suggérais, sans réfléchir. Tu avais l'idée en tête et ta magie l'a réalisée.

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant que je tue accidentellement deux personnes ?

Ginny et Hermione pâlirent.

- Parce que, répondit Ginny en avalant sa salive, tu servais avec tellement d'efficacité la cause du bien que nous ne voulions pas te freiner.

- Donc, vous m'avez utilisé ? demanda Harry, la dardant d'un regard intense.

- Oui et non, murmura Ginny, les yeux emplis de remords. Ça t'a permis de devenir un Animagus, de transplaner partout, d'améliorer le destin du monde, et tout ce que nous avions à faire était de surveiller ce que nous disions. C'est là que nous avons échoué. Que j'ai échoué, rectifia-t-elle tristement.

- Qui était au courant ?

- Les professeurs, Ron, Hermione, moi, et quelques autres personnes. C'est moi qui ai compris la première. On en a immédiatement parlé à Albus et aux autres, et on a décidé d'essayer de te guider.

Harry leva la main vers son pendentif tout en la regardant. Elle toucha le sien et s'ouvrit à lui, complètement et sans réserve, le laissant voir son âme. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement : il avait eu confirmation qu'elle n'utilisait pas l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, ni menti au sujet des sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, murmura-t-il et elle fit signe qu'elle comprenait.

Il se leva brusquement, fit quelques pas et sauta du balcon. À mi-course, il était déjà transformé en loup et griffait le mur pour amortir sa chute. L'instant suivant, il courait vers la forêt Interdite.

* * *

Ginny se pencha en arrière sur ses talons et soupira. 

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Blaise qui avait du mal à suivre.

- Ça ira, murmura-t-elle, d'un ton torturé. Il avait surtout peur que je ne l'aime pas pour de vrai. Il est bouleversé par le reste, mais il arrivera à le gérer.

- Les colliers ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, je l'ai laissé voir ce qu'il voulait en moi. Je pense que ça a marché. Il est chamboulé et énervé, il ne comprend pas encore tout mais, une fois sa colère passé, il pourra réfléchir à tout ça.

Ron soupira :

- Rien n'est jamais vraiment facile pour lui, hein !

- Ça doit être un cauchemar de réaliser qu'on a tué deux personnes sans faire exprès, dit tristement Hermione.

- Je pense que cela doit rester entre nous, proposa doucement Ginny.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Au moins, ils le méritaient, ajouta Blaise.

- Et demain, ajouta Luna, il sera occupé par l'article de papa sur la nouvelle Bièraubeurre, et il aura le temps de se remettre de tout ça.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que vous partiez, dit Ginny. Je vais me glisser dans son lit et je vais essayer de dormir en l'attendant.

- Tu te ronges les sangs ? demanda Parvati.

- Je suis terrifiée, murmura Ginny, parce que malgré la logique, malgré les bonnes intentions, je lui ai caché quelque chose de très important pour lui, alors qu'il me révèle tout, dès qu'il le peut. J'étais la seule personne à savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire aujourd'hui, et nous l'avons fait ensemble. Je connais ses espoirs et ses rêves, ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il craint. Je sais à quel point il est terrorisé par ce qu'il doit faire et les décisions qu'il doit prendre. Et qu'est ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Je lui cache des choses, des choses qui l'auraient protégé quand il a été en danger avec Rogue, des choses qui l'auraient entravé.

- Mais c'était mieux ainsi, soutint Blaise.

- Mieux pour qui ? demanda Ginny.

- Les autres, admit Blaise, traduisant la pensée de toutes les personnes présentes, l'air affligé, la voix à peine audible.

- Je suis supposée me préoccuper de lui en priorité, conclut Ginny.

Blaise avança avec hésitation et prit Ginny dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ginny ferma les yeux et éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule de Blaise. Elle sentit Blaise la soutenir et la conduire dans le lit d'Harry. Elle essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, mais le lit n'avait pas son odeur, et elle se sentit encore plus malheureuse.

* * *

Harry errait dans la Forêt Interdite comme un fantôme. 

C'était la première fois qu'il restait aussi longtemps sous sa forme de loup, et il se rendit compte que tout lui paraissait beaucoup plus simple. Il n'avait fait que tuer pour protéger sa meute. C'était juste. C'était bien. C'était ce que le chef de meute devait faire. L'honneur voulait qu'il fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sécuriser l'avenir de sa meute.

Il était plus réservé sur ce qu'avait fait sa compagne. Elle était supposée le soutenir sans réserve, lui donner sa force. Et dans les faits, elle lui cachait des informations, alors qu'il lui avait dit tous ses secrets. Sauf qu'il apprenait à danser, mais c'était pour lui en faire la surprise.

Quand la nuit posa sur la forêt son manteau argenté, il leva le museau pour humer silencieusement l'air de la forêt. La lune était presque pleine et, dans peu de temps, il tiendrait le rôle de son père dans le serment qui le liait à Lunard et Patmol. C'était dommage qu'il n'y ait personne pour remplacer Queudver. Il était juste une coquille vide, son âme ayant été aspirée par les Détraqueurs, ce qui n'était pas une grosse perte.

Il grimpa sur un amas de rochers et renifla de nouveau. Il sentit une présence qui lui fit hérisser le poil.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda une voix.

Harry releva le museau et, non loin de lui, un homme, aux cheveux gris emmêlés et à la moustache rigide, l'observait. Il grogna doucement un avertissement, mais l'homme n'en tint pas compte.

- Tu n'es pas un vrai loup, grinça l'homme, en léchant ses ongles jaunis. Tu es un peu trop gros et un peu trop maladroit. Tu es un Animagus.

Harry envisagea de se transformer, mais repoussa cette éventualité. Son instinct lui ordonnait de rester sous cette forme.

- Je me demande ce qui arriverait à un loup Animagus s'il était mordu par un loup-garou, se demanda l'homme à haute voix.

Harry redoubla d'attention. L'homme regarda la lune.

- C'est encore un peu tôt, dit-il pensivement, mais je pense avoir assez de ma magie pour y arriver.

Il se pencha en arrière en lâchant un rugissement, et Harry sentit presque la magie qui jaillit de l'individu, quand sa mâchoire s'élargit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait un loup-garou se transformer, et ça avait l'air tout aussi douloureux. Il se demanda si cette douleur était causée par le fait que le corps du sorcier combattait cette transformation au lieu de fusionner avec la nouvelle forme.

Le loup-garou avait une fourrure grise et de grands yeux jaunes dans laquelle luisait une sorte de folie obsessionnelle. Il observa Harry un moment puis grogna. C'était un défi, une insulte à son honneur. Harry oublia toute idée de recouvrer sa forme humaine. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce pleutre l'insulter de cette manière, ni rester sur son territoire, car Poudlard et ses alentours appartenaient à sa meute. Il ne reculerait pas, il ne perdrait pas. Tant qu'un souffle animerait son corps, il se battrait pour ce qu'il croyait et les gens qu'il aimait.

Harry se redressa de toute sa fierté, la queue en l'air et les oreilles en avant. Il montra les crocs et grogna à l'encontre de l'intrus. Sans prévenir, le loup-garou lui sauta dessus. Harry se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, juste pour éviter la bête et ses griffes fendant l'air. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla son propre défi - c'était son territoire et il était prêt à le défendre. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, banda ses muscles et sauta sur le loup-garou.

Il n'était pas un loup depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas acquis l'apparence d'un loup sous un sort artificiel. Il était un vrai loup. C'était en lui, ça l'avait toujours été et il allait montrer à l'imposteur la différence que cela faisait. Le loup-garou ne battit pas retraite, et eut presque une expression humaine - du mépris. Harry prit appui sur le sol de façon à subtilement changer de direction. Il était novice en tant que loup, mais il avait l'expérience d'une année de combat intensif et d'enseignement, dans laquelle il pouvait puiser.

Sa manœuvre lui permit d'éviter les griffes acérées du loup-garou, et il put sortir habilement les siennes, labourant le côté gauche du loup-garou qui fut, soit trop lent, soit trop maladroit pour l'éviter. Le loup-garou hurla de douleur, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas là. Il ne mettrait fin au combat que lorsque son ennemi serait vaincu, et pas avant. Il se réceptionna, enfonça ses griffes dans le sol et s'élança de nouveau sur son adversaire.

Le loup-garou bondit et évita de justesse les crocs de Harry et fit volte-face plus rapidement que Harry ne s'y attendait. Il essaya de le griffer, mais Harry esquiva en dérapant sur la surface des rochers. Le loup-garou et le loup s'observèrent, tous deux en position de mâle dominant. Ils haletaient et de la buée se formait sous l'action de leur respiration. Mais le loup-garou n'était pas un vrai chef de meute, nota Harry. C'était un faux, une caricature, la manière dont un humain imaginerait cette position, mais le langage corporel était erroné.

C'était une insulte supplémentaire, de voir ce sauvage envahir son territoire et le défier, et ce, dans le mépris le plus total des habitudes de la meute.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment. Le loup-garou avait l'avantage de la taille, mais Harry avait pour lui sa force. Ses muscles n'étaient pas ceux d'un humain transformé de force en loup-garou. Ses muscles étaient les siens, créés par un mélange de magie et de volonté. Il était plus fort.

Il y eut le claquement de deux corps se rencontrant quand ils entrèrent en collision, et Harry put sentir la surprise du loup-garou quand il changea de direction et rebondit de tout son élan sur les rochers. Il bondit sur le loup-garou pris de court et lui entama l'estomac de ses griffes, arrachant à son ennemi un cri de douleur.

Le loup-garou riposta d'un puissant coup de patte, qui l'envoya contre un arbre. Il se secoua et rebondit pour reprendre le combat sans perdre une seconde. Le loup-garou recula précipitamment de biais. Harry chargea de nouveau, ne remarquant même pas que les griffes du loup-garou lui attaquaient le poitrail. Il était trop occupé à utiliser les siennes. Il rebondit en arrière pour contourner le loup-garou, cherchant l'ouverture. Harry savait déjà qu'il allait gagner. Le loup-garou se battait comme un humain, comme un humain amélioré avec des pouvoirs sous la forme d'un loup, mais toujours un humain, alors que lui se battait comme un loup l'aurait fait.

Il feinta vers la gauche avant de bondir à droite. Le loup-garou se laissa prendre et laissa son arrière-train exposé. De la manière séculaire des loups, Harry lui mordit férocement les tendons des pattes arrière et en fit de la charpie. Harry battit ensuite en retraite, échappant à la contre-attaque. Il recracha précipitamment la chair qu'il avait arrachée avec ses dents. Son goût le rendait malade, car elle était polluée et pourrie. Sa haine envers son ennemi grandit quand il détecta d'autres goûts, des goûts indignes d'un vrai loup.

Le loup-garou couinait, immobilisé par sa blessure. Harry se rapprocha, s'avançant puis se reculant hors de portée, attendant l'occasion. Elle vint rapidement. La détente du loup-garou ne fut pas assez rapide et Harry plongea, sans hésitation, visant la gorge. Il ne la rata pas.

Harry hurla à la nuit, un hurlement de triomphe et de défi à tous ceux qui oseraient s'aventurer sur son territoire. Il observa la dépouille du loup-garou se retransformer en l'homme qu'il avait été. Il lui tourna lentement le dos avant de se mettre à courir. Il avait besoin d'aide pour gérer le cadavre du loup-garou, et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de sa connaissance dans les parages pouvant l'aider.

Il courut, une partie de lui-même s'étonnant de sa vigueur, et couvrit rapidement la distance jusqu'au lac de Poudlard, où il plongea le museau, lavant ainsi le sang qui souillait sa fourrure et faisant disparaître le goût désagréable qu'il avait encore dans la bouche. Il se secoua et s'élança vers la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-Au-Lard. Il aboya, d'un aboiement bas, presque inaudible, en grattant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre et que Remus apparaisse. Il portait un pyjama et avait l'air épuisé. Il observa Harry pendant un long moment.

- Harry ? devina Remus.

Harry hocha la tête, fit demi-tour, le regarda au dessus de son épaule avant de s'éloigner puis de s'arrêter. Il le regarda de nouveau en aboyant.

- Laisse-moi mettre mes chaussures, dit Remus en disparaissant.

Harry s'assit et l'attendit patiemment. Remus revint après un moment, totalement habillé. Harry trotta vers la forêt, s'arrêtant régulièrement, pour être sûr que Remus le suivait. Remus se mit à courir, adoptant une vitesse qui permettait à Harry de trotter à ses côtés.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt, Harry prit la tête, et guida Remus parmi les arbres sous le clair de lune.

- Doux Merlin, murmura Remus. Fenrir Greyback !

Harry releva le museau et observa son compagnon. Remus sourit lentement en contemplant Harry.

- C'est le loup-garou qui m'a mordu quand j'étais petit garçon, expliqua-t-il.

Harry acquiesça, particulièrement satisfait d'avoir vaincu cette pâle imitation de loup qui avait nuit à l'un de ses compagnons. Remus s'agenouilla devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, de toutes les choses que tu pouvais faire pour moi, c'est indéniablement le plus beau cadeau. Fenrir avait pour but dans sa vie de mordre le plus de monde possible.

Harry grogna doucement à l'attention de Remus - la posture de son compagnon de meute n'était pas aussi soumise qu'elle aurait dû.

Remus cligna des yeux, et recula, se recroquevillant un peu.

- Le ministère est à sa recherche, dit-il doucement. Je vais jeter un sort pour qu'il reste dans cet état cette nuit, on s'en occupera demain matin.

Harry s'assit pour observer Remus faire ce qu'il avait annoncé. Il bailla. Le combat l'avait davantage épuisé qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il gratta doucement Remus de la patte et le devança en direction de la Cabane Hurlante. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry vit que Remus avait allumé un feu. Il s'installa devant et après avoir léché ses blessures, mit sa tête sur ses pattes. Il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

**Note de l'équipe de traduction** : 

_Un peu de culture :_

Pour ceux qui veulent plus d'information sur Beowulf, une traduction de ce poème qui a inspiré Tolkien est proposée ici : h t t p / w w w . d a v o n l i n e . c o m / c h r o n i q u e s / b e o w u l f p o e m e f r . s h t m l . Pour ceux qui en veulent savoir un peu plus sur le rapport entre Beowulf et Tolkien, je vous conseille de lire l'article suivant : h t t p / p o u r t o l k i e n . f r e e . f r / r e c h e r c h e / B o n e t B e o w u l f . h t m l

Un autre article : h t t p / f r . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / B e o w u l f (le tout sans les espaces bien sûr)  



	4. Partie 4

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Ellula, Fenice, Fidjii, ****Glurb****, Hérisson26, m4r13****, Paelsee****, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, ****Vert****, Whizzbee**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 - Partie 4 /12 : Loup Garous, Gobelins et Dragons, Maman !**

**De :** Ginny

**A :** Amis, Famille, et Sirius

**Objet :** Harry

Est ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ce matin ? Il n'est pas rentré hier soir.

Une Ginny inquiète.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Blaise 

**A :** Famille de Ginny, amis, connaissances, et tous ceux qui s'intéressent à la santé de Harry

**Objet :** Re: Harry

Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir.

B

* * *

**De :** Molly 

**A :** Ginny

**Cc :** Les contacts de Ginny

**Objet :** Re: Harry

Je ne l'ai pas vu. Que se passe-t-il ?

Molly

* * *

**De : **Maître Dragonnier 

**A :** Dragonette

**Cc :** Tout les autres

**Objet :** Re: Re: Harry

Pas vu

C.

PS : Tu veux qu'on organise une battue ?

--

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

**De :** Remus 

**A :** Ginny et Sirius

**Cc :** La famille recomposée

**Objet :** Ça fait 118 _(ndt : c'est le numéro des renseignements)_

Il est avec moi. Ou bien est-ce moi qui suis avec lui ?

Sirius, viens immédiatement à Poudlard. Transplane à Pré au Lard et amène-toi en vitesse.

Ginny, j'amène Harry avec moi. Trouve Minerva, Nous allons avoir besoin de son aide.

Pour info, la nuit dernière Harry a rencontré Fenrir Greyback (le loup-garou qui m'a mordu), et Fenrir a découvert ce qui arrive quand un loup-garou rencontre un vrai loup.

R.

* * *

**De :** Percy 

**A :** Remus

**Cc :** Clan Weasley + les pièces rapportées

**Objet :** Re: Ça fait 118

J'en déduis donc que a) Greyback est mort, et b) Harry est un Animagus Loup.

Vous aimez vraiment me mettre en porte-à-faux avec mes obligations envers le Ministère, n'est ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dénoncerai pas.

Je rajouterais juste que je suis soulagé que Greyback soit décédé. Cet homme représentait une vraie menace pour la société, et il donnait une mauvaise image des loups-garous.

Percy

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi._

* * *

**De :** Bill et Fleur 

**A :** Demi-Portion, Remus

**Cc :** Vous autres

**Objet :** Re: Ça fait 118

Fleur et moi sommes déjà à Poudlard - s'il y a un sortilège en cause, nous sommes à votre disposition. Et sinon, eh bien, on est vraiment très curieux.

B & F

* * *

Ginny déboula dans la Grande Salle, un peu essoufflée, et regarda partout autour d'elle. 

- Mademoiselle Weasley ? demanda Albus.

- Professeur, s'écria Ginny en s'adressant à Minerva, Remus et Harry ont besoin de vous. Quelque chose est arrivé hier soir, Harry s'est battu avec un loup-garou, un certain Fenrir Greyback, et maintenant Remus amène Harry et a convoqué Sirius pour venir l'aider, dit-elle d'un seul souffle.

- Oh Merlin ! dit Minerva.

- Qui est ce Greyback ? demanda Blaise.

- C'est un ami de la famille Malefoy, répondit Draco, à la surprise générale. Il prend son pied à augmenter la population des loups-garous. Il est le lien entre l'Impuissant des Ténèbres et les loups-garous.

- Plus maintenant, dit Ginny. On lui a fait comprendre de façon définitive qu'il ne fallait pas s'opposer à Harry.

Ils entendirent la démarche caractéristique d'un animal en pleine course et Patmol surgit dans la Grande Salle. Il reprit sa forme humaine avant même de s'arrêter complètement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Voilà une question à laquelle j'aimerais bien obtenir la réponse rapidement, demanda Albus. Harry et Remus viennent juste d'arriver à Poudlard

Harry entra tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, suivi de près par Remus.

- Harry ! appela Ginny en courant à lui.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit les plaies sur son poitrail.

Il la renifla et la poussa du bout du museau pour obtenir des caresses.

- Remus ? demanda Ginny, alors que Harry s'asseyait sur ses pattes arrières à côté d'elle.

Remus regarda Minerva.

- Vous saviez qu'il était un Animagus ?

- Je l'y ai aidé, admit-elle.

- Lui avez vous parlé des risques de surexposition des Animagus ?

Minerva le regarda fermement.

- Comme souvent quand il s'agit de Harry, l'initiation a été un peu inhabituelle, dit-elle en descendant de l'estrade où se trouvait la table des Professeurs. D'autant que j'ai été terriblement impressionnée par le talent naturel dont il a fait preuve. Et vu son emploi du temps, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que ce problème était une priorité.

Remus soupira doucement.

- Il s'est battu avec Fenrir Greyback la nuit dernière, loup contre loup-garou, et il a gagné, en tant que loup.

- Et merde, murmura Sirius. Bon, essayons d'abord la manière forte.

- La manière forte ? demanda Ginny en se positionnant devant Harry.

- Oui, essayons de le convaincre de quitter cette forme. Il existe bien un sort que nous pourrions utiliser pour le forcer, mais seul Merlin sait ce qu'il se passerait si on l'essayait sur lui.

Minerva approcha Harry, mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand il grogna.

- Votre langage corporel est inadapté, intervint Remus. Vous le provoquez.

- C'est un Alpha alors ? demanda Minerva.

- Quelqu'un en doutait ? répondit Sirius avec irritation. Vous croyez vraiment que je me couche devant n'importe qui ?

- Oui, c'est bien un Alpha, acquiesça Remus en ignorant le commentaire de Sirius. Mon loup-garou se sent complètement dominé.

Minerva adapta son langage corporel. Elle évita tout mouvement brusque en se penchant pour s'agenouiller devant Harry.

Harry repoussa Ginny du museau et montra ses crocs en se positionnant un peu devant elle.

- Harry, appela Minerva. Écoute-moi, Harry. Il est temps de reprendre ta forme initiale.

Sirius s'avança à côté d'elle.

- Harry, je sais combien il est tentant de rester sous cette forme, à quel point elle te paraît naturelle, mais nous avons besoin de te parler normalement.

- Ta compagne aussi a besoin de te parler, ajouta Minerva.

Ginny baissa sa main et caressa doucement le pelage de Harry. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit les marques de griffes sur le flanc.

- Harry, l'appela-t-elle, d'une voix vibrante d'inquiétude.

Il la dévisagea d'un regard empli de confusion.

- Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi, Harry et j'ai besoin de te voir sous ta vraie forme pour le faire vraiment.

Ses yeux changèrent un peu, le doute s'insinuait.

- S'il te plaît Harry, murmura-t-elle sans le quitter du regard, pour moi.

Harry se pencha doucement en arrière tout en se transformant. Alors qu'il redevenait humain, les plaies sur son torse semblèrent s'agrandirent, la peau s'ouvrit et il commença à saigner.

Ginny avait déjà prévenu sa chute quand il s'évanouit, et elle l'attrapa avant de l'allonger au sol.

- A l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-elle à Minerva et elle s'éloigna en courant.

Minerva récupéra Harry et passa par le Nulle-Part, évitant de peu la meute d'amis qui s'élançait sur les traces de Ginny.

* * *

- Reculez, demanda Mme Pomfresh en se mettant à l'oeuvre. Qu'est ce qui a causé ces blessures ? 

- Un loup**-**garou.

Pompom marqua sa désapprobation et commença à jeter une batterie de sorts.

- On va devoir faire sortir le poison en premier. Les griffes de loup-garou ont un agent anticoagulant qui empêche les blessures de cicatriser proprement. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'y a que des marques de griffures, il ne semble pas avoir été mordu.

- Que se passerait-il si un Animagus Loup était mordu ? demanda une Hermione essoufflée quand elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ai-je l'air d'une voyante ? répliqua Pompom avec irritation. Alors maintenant, laissez-moi fermer ces plaies.

Tout le monde se tut.

Au bout d'un moment, l'infirmière recula un peu et soupira doucement.

- Contre qui se battait-il ?

- Fenrir Greyback, répondit Ginny.

- Dans quel état est-il ?

- Mort.

Pompom acquiesça doucement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien, j'ai eu à m'occuper de trop nombreuses familles qu'il avait anéanties.

Elle repoussa doucement les cheveux de Harry en découvrant son front.

- Harry ira bien, annonça-t-elle. Il est en grande forme physique, surtout pour un sorcier, et ça va l'aider.

- Quand se réveillera-t-il ? demanda Ginny.

- Avant le repas de midi. Allez donc finir votre petit-déjeuner et allez en cours.

- Une idée des plus judicieuses, approuva Albus de l'arrière du groupe.

- Toi aussi Ginny, insista Pompom avec un sourire. Je veille sur lui, je te le promets.

Sans quitter des yeux son petit ami inconscient, Ginny acquiesça doucement. Elle l'embrassa et s'en fut, suivie de tous.

* * *

Percy progressait au coeur de la Forêt Interdite, Kingsley sur ses talons. 

- J'ai toujours la chair de poule quand je viens ici, marmonna Kingsley.

- Moi aussi, admit calmement Percy. Mais nous devons arriver sur les lieux les premiers avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le découvre. Nous pourrons alors décider de la marche à suivre. Remus nous a dit qu'il se trouvait par ici.

Kingsley acquiesça, tout en gardant sa baguette alerte.

- C'est ici, dit enfin Percy. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de jeter le sort, ô grand Auror ? demanda-t-il légèrement moqueur.

Kingsley se concentra.

- _Tempus Acclaro !_

Percy recula pour sortir de la clairière, préférant observer le résultat sans intervenir. La reconstitution du combat lui arracha un mouvement d'admiration.

- Eh bien ? demanda Kingsley quand ce fut terminé.

Percy se dirigea vers Fenrir. Il l'observa et pointa sa baguette sur son corps. "_Cracbadaboum_" dit-il en visant la tête du loup-garou.

Puis il visa plus bas sur la jambe et renouvela le sort.

- Je pense, dit joyeusement Percy, que Harry s'est battu avec Fenrir Greyback, le fameux loup-garou recherché et que grâce à l'utilisation judicieuse d'un sort de Découpe, il a alors réussi à le vaincre. Il recevra, bien sûr, une bonne récompense pour ce noble acte.

- Et le fait qu'il soit Animagus ? demanda Kingsley.

- Je ne vois aucun élément laissant soupçonner une telle chose, dit Percy, ignorant totalement l'étalage d'empreintes de pattes au sol. De toute manière, il est totalement absurde de penser qu'un garçon de cet âge puisse être un Animagus, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Absurde, surtout en l'absence de preuves, acquiesça Kingsley dont l'aveuglement semblait tout aussi total.

Percy sourit.

- Alors je propose que vous fassiez léviter ce corps et que nous retournions au Ministère. Je connais quelques familles qui fêteront cet évènement.

- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois le faire ? geignit Kingsley.

- Parce que je suis la tête et vous les jambes, répondit simplement Percy.

- Crétin, murmura Kingsley.

- Je vous ai entendu, répondit Percy. Et vous pouvez aussi remercier ma famille pour ce fait.

- Vous êtes bien trop nombreux, grogna Kingsley tout en jetant le sort et commençant à s'éloigner.

- C'est rassurant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Kingsley grogna encore.

* * *

Harry gémit en ouvrant les yeux. 

- C'est pire que d'habitude, murmura-t-il.

- Je croyais que vous ne passeriez que pour prendre une tasse de thé la prochaine fois ? dit clairement une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de l'infirmière.

- Dites plutôt ça au loup-garou qui a eu l'audace de me provoquer sur mon territoire, répondit Harry. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revenir, admit-il. Tout était si facile quand j'étais un loup.

- Dans quel sens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tuer est plus facile. Faire ce que je dois faire est plus facile. Les loups n'ont pas de regret. Si quelque chose est nécessaire, ils le font, et ils continuent d'avancer.

- Minerva aurait dû vous prévenir de faire attention lors de vos premières transformations, dit Pompom, tous les Animagus ressentent cela. L'impression que vous n'avez jamais été entier de toute votre vie et qu'enfin vous trouvez votre vrai vous.

- Oui c'est exactement ça, confirma Harry.

- Le problème réside dans le fait que tant que vous n'avez pas atteint l'équilibre entre vos deux formes, il est de plus en plus difficile de revenir à la forme humaine. Tout a besoin d'un équilibre. Si vous restiez sous la forme d'un loup, vous oublieriez finalement d'être un être humain, et vous passeriez le reste de votre vie comme ça, continua l'infirmière.

- Bizarrement, l'idée est des plus attrayantes, dit doucement Harry, faisant rire son interlocutrice.

- Je pense, Harry, que vous avez besoin de rassembler et de fusionner vos personnalités de loup et d'humain. Quand vous aurez atteint ce stade, vous serez alors complet sous n'importe quelle forme.

- Êtes-vous Animagus ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. Je l'ai toujours souhaité. Mais aucun animal ne s'est jamais manifesté.

- Je suis désolé.

- J'ai dépassé cette déconvenue il y a bien longtemps, dit elle pensivement. J'ai effectué des recherches et trouvé tout ce que je pouvais sur le sujet. Quand j'ai réalisé que je n'y arriverais pas, j'ai décidé de me tourner vers la médecine.

- Est ce que je vous ai déjà remerciée pour toutes les fois ou vous m'avez soigné ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux pour l'observer.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est tout naturel.

- Quand tout cela sera fini, dit doucement Harry, ce serait agréable de passer un peu de temps avec vous pour discuter et apprendre un peu comment on soigne les gens. Ce sera mieux que de les tuer.

- Je pense aussi que cela vous plaira davantage, répondit Pompom avec un sourire. Est ce que vous vous sentez capable de vous lever ?

Harry acquiesça et fit glisser ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Il se leva et chancela un peu, se rattrapant au bord du lit.

- C'est bizarre de n'utiliser que deux jambes, expliqua-t-il en riant.

- Mais embrasser est nettement plus facile sous cette forme, et je connais justement une petite rousse très inquiète qui est en classe actuellement.

Harry sourit.

- C'est vrai. Je crois que je vais descendre manger alors. (Il fronça des sourcils.) Je vais devoir passer la nuit sous ma forme de loup ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois aider Remus. C'est la pleine lune.

- Je vous le déconseille, dit doucement Pompom.

- Est ce que ça aiderait si je passais l'après-midi à méditer, en essayant de fusionner comme vous me l'avez suggéré ?

- Et les cours ?

Il lui sourit.

- C'est plus important. Je crois que mon année est fichue, de toute façon. Je la referai quand Voldemort sera mort.

- Dans ce cas, c'est probablement une bonne idée.

Harry sourit et attrapa sa chemise. Il observa à bout de bras le vêtement plein de sang et déchiré.

- Il va falloir que je me fournisse en vêtements chez un grossiste, se fit-il la réflexion.

Pompom se mit à rire et alla chercher quelque chose dans une armoire.

- Voilà vos habits de rechange.

- Merci, je demanderai à Dobby d'en ramener d'autres.

Il s'habilla lentement. Constatant qu'il était presque l'heure de déjeuner, il descendit dans la Grande Salle, pensant que c'était là qu'il avait les meilleures chances de retrouver tous les autres.

Il renifla, et cette impression de vieux souvenir remontant à la surface se fit de nouveau sentir, mais la réminiscence refusa de se préciser. Il essaya de l'ignorer, s'étira et sourit légèrement. Il commençait à retrouver ses réflexes humains, qu'il avait perdus quand il s'était réveillé sous sa forme Animagus ce matin.

Il entra dans la grande Salle et s'assit à sa place avec satisfaction.

* * *

**De :** P. Weasley, Ministère de la Magie 

**A :** Harry James Potter

**Cc :** Le Magenmagot, Cornélius Fudge

**Objet :** Fenrir Greyback

Cher Mr Potter :

Au nom du Ministère de la Magie, je vous remercie d'avoir mis fin aux agissements de Fenrir Greyback.

Selon le rapport officiel, nos inspecteurs ont déterminé que votre utilisation du sort de Découpe lui fut fatal. Nous vous félicitons d'avoir évité l'utilisation des sorts Impardonnables.

En vue des confrontations à venir avec Lord Voldemort, le Ministère de la Magie a convoqué le Magenmagot ce matin, et vous a temporairement accordé licence d'utiliser les sorts de Doloris, d'Imperium et de Mort contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses acolytes.

Veuillez noter que ce privilège est normalement réservé aux seuls Aurors. Mais, suite à la reconnaissance du rôle de important et unique qui est le vôtre dans ce combat pour la justice, il a été décidé de prononcer votre irresponsabilité magique pour vous permettre de vous protéger sans contrainte des attaques portées à votre encontre.

Une fois encore, le Magenmagot et le Ministère de la Magie vous félicitent d'avoir mis un terme aux exactions de l'ennemi public numéro 7.

Cordialement,

Percy Weasley.

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi._

* * *

**De :** Percy 

**A :** Harry

**Objet :** Lettre Officielle

Harry,

Tu as dû recevoir ma lettre officielle. Kingsley et moi avons décidé de ne pas mentionner ta forme Animagus et de préserver une apparence légale et correcte à cette affaire.

Nous avons aussi un autre millier de Gallions pour toi. Pourrais-je te suggérer de le donner à la fondation des Loups-garous ? C'est une association qui aide les lycanthropes et leurs familles notamment en leur fournissant de la potion tue-loup.

P.

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi._

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Manipulateur

**Objet :** Re: Lettre Officielle

Est**-**ce que j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu as obtenu cette autorisation exceptionnelle ?

Bonne idée pour la fondation. Ne fais pas de pub, mais je vais commencer à faire des dons réguliers jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une autre solution pour eux.

H

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Celui-qui-se-bat-avec-les-mots 

**A :** Celui-qui-se-bat-avec-le-reste

**Objet :** Re(2): Lettre Officielle

J'ai peut-être mentionné au Magenmagot qu'il était peu probable que tu arrives à tuer Voldemort (même si j'ai dû utiliser cette stupide périphrase) juste avec un grand sourire et un câlin.

Ils ont entendu raison après ça.

Percy

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi._

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Celle qui connaît tout... le monde

**Pièce Jointe :** Liste.mpj

**Objet :** Mmails

Hermione, ma mignonne, ma chérie, aurais-tu les adresses Mmail de la liste en PJ ?

HJP

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Celle qui admire 

**A :** Crétin sournois

**Pièce Jointe :** Liste-complete.mpj

**Objet :** Re: Mmails

Mais bien sûr. Je ne serais pas Celle qui connaît tout le monde, sinon !

Je me demandais qui tu allais prendre dans ton équipe.

Bien sûr, j'ai fait mes paris quand les pronostics étaient encore en ma faveur.

Hermione

* * *

**De :** Sournois, mais pas un vrai crétin 

**A :** Oracle

**Objet :** Re(1): Mmails

Hermione pariant ? Mais où va le monde ?

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

Harry releva la tête quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et que la masse des élèves commença à entrer. La plupart d'entre eux lui sourirent ou lui firent un geste de la main, avant que Ginny n'entre. 

Elle s'arrêta, hésitant pendant un court moment avant de lui jeter un regard plein d'espoir. Son visage s'éclaira quand il lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle courut à lui et le prit dans ses bras en cachant son visage dans son cou.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. Je vais bien. Il faut que nous parlions tout à l'heure, mais tout va bien.

- Vraiment tout ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, tout.

Ginny renifla doucement et se lova contre lui. A leur tour, Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent.

- Ça va mieux, alors ?

- Je suis encore un peu endolori, confessa Harry, et je vais devoir faire un peu de méditation cet après-midi pour ne plus ressentir le besoin de rester sous ma forme de loup.

- C'était comment ? demanda Ron.

- Être un loup ?

- Oui, ça.

- Évident, mieux que tout le reste.

Il regarda Hermione.

- Vous savez que les loups-garous ne sont pas des vrais loups ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Au moment même où j'ai aperçu Fenrir la nuit dernière, je savais qu'il n'était pas un vrai loup. C'était un humain sous forme de loup. Il ne comprenait pas les choses subtiles que l'on connaît quand on est un vrai loup. Langage du corps, postures, expressions faciales et tout le reste. Ils peuvent les imiter, mais ça ne leur est pas naturel.

- Fascinant, dit-elle doucement. Ça peut nous ouvrir d'autres voies pour la recherche si on ne trouve rien sur l'enchantement.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

- Quand je suis un loup, je pense différemment, plus directement. Les choses que je n'aime pas en tant qu'humain, le loup les ignore. Tuer, par exemple - quand je suis un loup c'est naturel pour moi de protéger ma meute et mon statut. En tant qu'humain, j'ai beaucoup plus d'à priori. C'est pour ça que je dois méditer, pour voir si je peux fusionner les deux. Il y a aussi mes sens. En tant que loup, ils sont beaucoup plus développés. Je peux sentir l'odeur d'Hermione sur toi et vice versa, je peux voir tant de choses et mon ouïe est incroyable, sourit-il. En résumé, c'est génial !

Ron rit.

- Quand vas-tu nous montrer comment faire ?

- J'ai déjà convenu avec Minerva de donner des leçons à Ginny, donc je ne pense pas que qu'élargir la permission sera un problème. Par contre, trouver un moment où nous sommes tous libres sera plus difficile.

- Comme toujours, soupira Hermione. Tu n'as pas beaucoup assisté aux cours ces derniers temps.

- Je pense que je vais devoir redoubler, dit Harry. Voldemort passe avant mes études.

Harry se demanda pourquoi exactement Ron et Hermione choisirent ce moment pour échanger un regard plein de sous-entendus et un petit sourire.

* * *

- Je ne raccroche pas tant que tu ne le fais pas, dit Dudley. 

- Dudley Dursley, soupira Sheryl Thomas. Tu agis plus comme une fille que moi, des fois.

- Eh, protesta Dudley. Je suis un homme moderne : je montre mes émotions.

- Homme moderne, mes fesses, oui.

- Est-ce une invitation ? demanda Dudley.

- Peut-être, rit Sheryl. Tu vas devoir attendre et...

- Sheryl ?

- Dudley, dit Sheryl, soudain effrayée. Dehors il y a un groupe de Mangemorts qui vient d'arriver.

- Fuis ! Utilise le Portoloin !

- Maman, Papa, Jenny ! cria Sheryl. Je vais me mettre à l'abri, promit-elle en raccrochant le téléphone.

Dudley en fit autant, et courut immédiatement vers les fenêtres de l'entrée.

- Dudley ? demanda Vernon qui était rentré pour le déjeuner. Il y a un problème ?

- Et merde !

- Dudley Dursley, couina Pétunia. Je ne te permets pas d'utiliser un tel langage dans cette maison.

- Et tu dirais quoi si tu voyais un groupe de Mangemort ?

Pétunia pâlit.

- Monstres, dit Vernon en se relevant. Je vais leur montrer, promit-il, sa moustache frémissant.

- Papa, tu es un crétin, grogna Dudley.

Pétunia cria quand la porte d'entrée explosa, les échardes s'enfoncèrent dans le mur opposé comme des shrapnels.

Dudley grogna encore. Il attrapa sa mère et la maintint contre lui, tout en agrippant la main de son père. De l'autre main, il se saisit de son collier, tout en remerciant le ciel d'avoir perdu assez de poids pour se contorsionner de cette manière.

- Poudlard ! intima-t-il.

- Dudley ! crièrent Pétunia et Vernon en sentant la traction au niveau du nombril.

* * *

Harry releva le nez de son assiette et fronça les sourcils. Il sortit sa baguette et sauta sur la table des Gryffondors. 

- Arrivée de Portoloin, prévint-il Albus.

Quatre personnes apparurent, l'une d'elle soutenant son bras blessé.

- Papa ! Maman ! Sheryl ! Jenny ! cria Dean Thomas en se levant brusquement et courant vers eux.

- Que quelqu'un aille chercher Madame Pomfresh, ordonna Harry avant de s'adresser aux nouveaux arrivés. Enchanté Mr Thomas, je suis Harry Potter.

- La personne que nous devons remercier pour notre sécurité ?

- Non, dit distraitement Harry qui examinait le bras ensanglanté. On devrait pouvoir nettoyer ça assez facilement.

Sheryl s'approcha et l'embrassa.

- Merci.

- De rien, dit Harry. Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien.

Il fronça les soucils.

- Et merde !

- Quoi ? demanda Sheryl.

- L'autre Portoloin vient de s'activer.

- Dudley ? demanda Sheryl.

Harry acquiesça et recula au moment où trois individus apparurent.

Harry dû retenir un sourire. Dudley avait son bras et sa tête autour de la taille de Pétunia, serrant fermement son collier, tout en tenant la main de son père de sa main droite.

Dudley relâcha ses parents avec agacement.

- Sheryl, dit-il avec soulagement en la voyant et il alla l'embrasser.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda un Vernon en colère. Comment oses-tu m'amener dans cet asile de monstres ? Et toi ? continua-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. On aurait dû extirper ces anomalies de toi quand c'était encore possible. C'est de ta faute, espèce de bon à rien, idiot ! Je savourais tranquillement mon déjeuner quand un groupe de tes sales monstres ont détruit ma porte et mon fils m'a kidnappé avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Moi qui croyais que nous étions débarrassés de toi, et que tes tendances anormales étaient à tout jamais sorties de nos vies...

Il prit une grande inspiration, le visage violet.

- Et...

Sans attendre la fin de la tirade, Dudley fit trois pas en avant et prit de l'élan pour envoyer dans le menton de Vernon un uppercut particulièrement violent. Ce dernier fut légèrement soulevé du sol, avant de s'abattre comme un arbre centenaire, produisant un bruit assourdissant quand il s'écrasa par terre.

- Dudley, cria Pétunia. Qu'as**-**tu fais ?

- Je viens de sauver la vie de cet idiot, répliqua un Dudley irrité. Encore.

- Que veux tu dire ? demanda Pétunia.

- Observe bien autour de toi, suggéra Dudley, et méfie-toi particulièrement de la petite rouquine à gauche de Harry.

Harry regarda autour de lui comme Pétunia le faisait. Presque tous les étudiants avaient sorti leurs baguettes et la plupart d'entre étaient pointées vers l'un des Dursley. Ils étaient tous furieux, sans exception. Ginny avait l'air particulièrement hors d'elle - sa main brillait et elle tremblait de colère. De leur côté, Ron et Hermione avai brandieent l'air implacable, leurs baguettess en direction de la famille de Harry.

- Vous n'oseriez pas... bégaya Pétunia. Vous seriez tous expulsés.

- _Je _ne le serais pas, pointa soigneusement Rogue, mais, de toute façon, jeter un sort sur de la vermine telle que vous serait considéré comme un service à la communauté.

- C'est moi que vous qualifiez de de la sorte ? demanda Pétunia, outragée.

- Sans aucun doute.

- _Silencio, Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerous_.

Les trois sorts fusèrent de la table des Poufsouffles avant que Pétunia ne puisse répondre.

Harry regarda, l'air surpris.

Susan haussa des épaules.

- J'ai pensé que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore perdu son sang-froid devait faire quelque chose pour les protéger.

Elle s'approcha de Pétunia.

- Je suis une Poufsouffle, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Nous essayons de traiter tout le monde de manière équitable, et je viens de le faire. Mais si je vous entends encore parler à Harry de cette manière, vous n'aurez pas à avoir peur des autres, parce que je m'arrangerai pour faire du reste de votre vie un enfer.

- Vingt points pour Poufsouffle, dit tranquillement Rogue.

- Eh bien, dit Harry en soupirant. Ce n'était pas vraiment au programme. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Dudley.

- Merci, répondit ce dernier. Heu, pourquoi le plafond bouge-t-il ?

Harry sourit.

- C'est de la magie.

- C'est vrai, rit Dudley. Désolé, question stupide. Bon et maintenant une question nettement moins stupide. Si on prend en compte que Papa est une brute raciste, pourquoi t'acharnais-tu à revenir tous les étés alors que tu aurais pu rester ici ?

- Je devais le faire. Les enchantements qui protégeaient votre maison étaient liés à ma présence. C'est ce qui vous a donné le temps de venir ici, expliqua Harry

- Tu veux dire que tu nous as supportés pendant tout ce temps pour notre bien ?

- Ce n'était pas entièrement altruiste, et puis, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

- Eh bien, c'est encore une chose que je te dois, dit sérieusement Dudley.

- En fait, dit doucement Harry, vous êtes en vie du fait de tes propres actions, pas grâce à moi. Si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé cet e-mail, je n'aurais jamais su que tu avais changé et je ne t'aurais jamais donné ce Portoloin. Dis-moi, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, quelque chose me tarabuste ça faisait longtemps que tu avais envie de le frapper ?

- Depuis la fois où il a traité Sheryl de métèque, répondit-il l'air sombre. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le faire à ce moment là.

Harry regarda sa famille et haussa des épaules; il pointa sa main sur eux et les fit léviter dans un coin.

- Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'habituer à ça, murmura Mr Thomas. Et vous n'êtes pas supposé utiliser une baguette magique ?

- Papa, dit Sheryl avec exaspération, c'est Harry Potter, il peut tout faire, voyons.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, dit-il. Graeme Thomas, se présenta-t-il en offrant son bras maintenant soigné.

Harry lui secoua la main solennellement.

- Voici ma femme, Mary. Vous connaissez déjà Sheryl, et voici ma petite puce, Jenny.

Jenny était une petite fille aux grands yeux marron. Elle avait l'air d'avoir cinq ou six ans. Elle s'échappa des bras de sa mère et se dirigea vers lui. Elle avait l'air effrayé après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Bonjour, dit il.

- Tu es magique ?

- C'est ce qu'on dit, admit-il.

- Comme Dean ?

- Mais oui, grommela Dean à côté de ses parents , tout comme un chauffeur de taxi comme papa s'apparente à un conducteur de F1.

Harry acquiesça.

- Es-tu meilleur que Dean ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Dean est un très bon sorcier.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda en soupirant.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Dean n'a pas pu réparer mon Nounours, dit elle tristement, en montrant un ours débraillé, tout mou, à qui il manquait la moitié de son rembourrage et son bras.

- Ahh, dit Harry en s'asseyant au sol devant elle. Ce n'est pas que Dean n'a pas pu le faire , c'est qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Tous les sorciers doivent se conformer à des règles.

Harry ignora superbement tous les reniflements incrédules de la foule.

- Par contre, continua-t-il, il se trouve que je suis un spécialiste des ours en peluche. A-t-il un nom ?

- _Elle_, dit la petite fille avec un regard acéré, s'appelle Matilda.

Son expression indiquait qu'elle doutait vraiment qu'il soit un spécialiste des ours en peluche.

- Jenny ! la reprit Mary.

- Tout va bien, lui dit Harry avant de se tourner vers la petite. Tu vois, je suis sûr qu'il y a des choses à propos de Matilda que tu ignores.

Jenny secoua la tête fermement.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il, en tendant la main.

Elle lui donna son ours avec réticence.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi ou de Dean pour réparer Matilda.

- Ah oui ?

- Regarde, dit Harry. Voici ma baguette. Je l'utilise pour faire de la magie.

Il la lui montra et la jeta à Ginny, qui l'attrapa

- Maintenant, le problème c'est que tu n'as jamais essayé de réparer Matilda dans ce merveilleux château qu'est Poudlard.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ?

- Matilda, dit Jenny, d'une voix vacillante, est-ce que tu veux être réparée ?

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, puis elle piailla quand les yeux de l'ours commencèrent à bouger avant de se fixer sur elle.

- N'aies pas peur. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, suggéra Harry. Tout le monde a besoin d'amour.

- Matilda, dit Jenny d'une voix plus assurée. Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu sois réparée.

- Poudlard est un endroit étonnant, dit doucement Harry. Certains disent même que le château est vivant, et qu'il peut aider les autres. Mais regarde, dit-il en pointant l'ours, qui commençait à se balancer.

- Elle bouge, murmura Jenny ébahie.

- Elle t'aime, dit solennellement Harry. Maintenant il faut que tu te concentres très fort sur elle. Que vas-tu réparer en premier ?

- Son bras, son bras ! dit Jenny, en tombant sur ses genoux.

- Regarde ! murmura Harry.

Du tronc de la peluche poussait un petit bout marron qui grossit pour devenir un bras.

- Ça marche ! s'exclama Jenny avec excitation. Vas-y Matilda, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Matilda tourna la tête pour observer son nouveau bras pousser. Quand il fut en place, elle le remua un peu.

- Son corps, dit Jenny ensuite, et frappa des mains quand la peluche se remplit pour de nouveau ressembler à un joli et adorable petit ours.

- Je pense qu'un bain lui ferait du bien, suggéra Harry.

- On peut faire ça ? demanda Jenny.

- Si tu y crois suffisamment, tout peut arriver.

- J'y crois, affirma Jenny. Vas-y Matilda, lave-toi.

Les orteils de Matilda commencèrent à changer de couleur, d'un marron sale à un doux marron miel. Quand le processus fut terminé, la peluche se regarda, puis leva les yeux vers sa propriétaire et elle ouvrit grand ses bras.

- Matilda ! cria Jenny en embrassant l'ours, pleurant de joie.

Harry sourit doucement.

- Tu vois, lui dit-il gentiment, je suis un spécialiste des ours en peluche.

Jenny acquiesça ardemment.

- Je sais aussi que tant que tu es à Poudlard, Matilda pourra te montrer à quel point elle t'aime, mais quand tu partiras, elle sombrera dans un profond sommeil.

Jenny acquiesça à nouveau.

- Mais Matilda t'aimera toujours, et si de méchants hommes viennent pour vous faire du mal, tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est serrer très fort Matilda et ils ne pourront jamais, jamais te faire de mal.

Elle retint sa respiration et regarda son ours. Elle se pencha pour embrasser le sol :

- Merci Poudlard, murmura-t-elle.

Une lumière les illumina tous les deux et ils s'élevèrent dans les airs.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Jenny en s'agrippant à Matilda.

- Poudlard te remercie, expliqua Harry en flottant auprès d'elle.

Jenny l'observa de près.

- Tu n'es pas comme Dean, dit**-**elle finalement, alors qu'ils redescendaient.

- Je le suis, protesta Harry.

- Poudlard t'aime plus que Dean, dit-elle fermement. C'est ce qu'il me dit. Poudlard aime aussi Matilda.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se croisèrent.

- Il dit qu'il a foi en toi.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il étendit sa main et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Je crois que ton frère aimerait que tu lui fasses un câlin.

- Ok, dit Jenny en se relevant.

Elle serra Harry dans ses bras pendant une seconde avant de courir vers son frère.

- Câlin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Viens, dit Dean en la prenant dans ses bras, tu peux t'asseoir avec nous.

Harry se releva, une expression pensive affichée sur son visage. Il observa autour de lui avant de demander :

- Quoi ?

La plupart des filles le regardaient avec des sourires entendus qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Ron ? Demanda Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ron rit doucement.

- Désolé mon vieux, je ne peux rien te dire.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne veux pas, sourit-il. Tu viens juste de faire la plus grosse erreur qu'un garçon puisse réaliser.

- Hein ?

- Ça suffit, Ron, interrompit Hermione.

- Oui, Madame, dit Ron avec un sourire en coin, manifestement amusé par l'embarras dans lequel se trouvait Harry.

- Ginny ? essaya Harry.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle, et observa, un peu dépassé, au dessus de sa tête la table des professeurs. Severus et Albus semblaient légèrement moqueurs, tandis que Minerva avait le même sourire que la gent féminine.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Ginny sans répondre l'attira vers la table, où Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

- S'il vous plaît ?

Ginny l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la joue et laissa sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Harry arrêta d'essayer de trouver ce qu'il avait bien pu faire et passa à autre chose.

- Dobby ?

- Harry Potter a appelé Dobby, Monsieur ?

- Peux-tu faire préparer deux appartements, un pour la famille de Dean et un autre pour eux ?

Dobby acquiesça et se tourna avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

- Eux sont les Dursley, pointa-t-il, en observant le couple au sol.

Harry acquiesça.

- Les Dursley ne sont pas dignes d'avoir des appartements, répondit sèchement Dobby. Les Dursley n'ont besoin que d'un placard.

Et avant que Harry n'ait le temps de réagir, l'elfe se transporta auprès de Pétunia et Vernon et disparut avec eux.

- Dis**-**moi Harry, dit Seamus, peut-on donner des points aux elfes de maison ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Et puisque personne n'a le cran de le dire, tu as été génial avec Jenny. D'habitude elle n'aime pas les étrangers.

Harry regarda Dean pendant un moment, puis il fit un geste de la main. Jenny se pelotonna dans les bras de sa mère et ferma les yeux.

- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, elle est sorcière, dit Harry.

- Cool, s'exclama Dean.

- Mais je suis quand même perturbé par le commentaire qu'elle a fait sur Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Et bien, parce ce que ce n'était pas ma magie qui l'a fait flotter dans les airs, révéla Harry.

- Harry, appela Albus.

Harry regarda vers la table des professeurs, et Albus lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Certains disent même que le château est vivant, indiqua-t-il. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas des préférés ?

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette remarque, il se tourna donc vers la famille Thomas.

- Vous allez devoir rester ici pendant un petit moment. Le Ministère va venir réparer votre maison et effacer la mémoire de vos voisins. Vous avez été attaqués car un mouchard a révélé la relation de Sheryl avec mon cousin Dudley, et puis parce que vous êtes moldus. Vous allez voir, les appartements sont assez confortables ici, et vous serez bien sûr indemnisés pour le manque à gagner occasionné par votre séjour parmi nous. Ça vous va comme ça ?

- Je suis chauffeur de taxi, répondit Graeme. Je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne et ma femme s'occupe des enfants.

- Cela va simplifier les choses, admit Harry. Pourquoi ne prenez vous pas cela comme une opportunité de voir comment Dean vit sa vie loin de chez vous, et de profiter de vacances gratuites? Dean, prends ton après-midi pour installer tes parents.

- Bien, Professeur Potter, le taquina Dean.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, tout le monde en cours. Et espérons que le repas de ce soir sera moins animé !


	5. Partie 5

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Ellula, Fenice, Fidjii, ****Glurb****, Hérisson26, m4r13, Paelsee, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert, Whizzbee.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 - partie 5 / 12 : Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !**

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Loup-Garou vorace

**Cc :** Le toutou

**Objet :** Ce soir

Lunard, mon vieux, il s'est passé deux-trois choses la nuit dernière. Je veux que tu viennes à Poudlard avant la nuit, pour qu'on puisse faire quelques expérimentations avant que tu te transformes.

Sirius, ça vaut pour toi aussi.

H.

* * *

**De :** Wolfenstein 

**A :** Patfol

**Objet :** Ça fait plus que tu ne sais en compter

Patmol, mon vieux, il me semble qu'il me faudra un peu de temps avant que je m'habitue à l'idée que Harry se considère comme mon chef de meute.

Remus

* * *

**De :** Sinistre Sirius 

**A :** Reposé Remus

**Objet :** Je peux compter plus loin que ça…

j'ai pris conscience de cette situation quand il nous a obligés à nous rapprocher, Severus et moi.

En espérant que, quand il grandira, il perdra cette habitude et tu pourras recommencer à le materner.

S.

* * *

**De :** Ne se repose pas l'après midi qui précède la pleine lune 

**A :** Sinistre? Essaie plutôt inoffensif.

**Objet :** Sans enlever tes chaussettes et tes chaussures ?

C'est pas faux.

Et je ne le materne pas ! Je suis bien trop viril pour faire ça.

Remus

* * *

**De :** Pacifiste Patmol 

**A :** Loup stressé

**Objet :** Parfaitement !

Remus, nous sommes de bons amis. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, on a toujours été amis. Et en tant qu'ami, je me dois de te dire…

On dirait que tu préfères la compagnie des hommes, rapport à ta moustache.

Donc, je maintiens, materner.

sourit

S.

--  
_Ouaf_

* * *

**De :** La Figure Parentale 

**A :** Celui Qui N'Est Pas Encore Tout A Fait Un Adulte

**Cc :** Le Métrosexuel

**Objet :** Re: Ce soir

Je serai là.

R.

* * *

**De :** Celui Qui Déteste Les Majuscules 

**A :** Le Gars Grognon

**Cc :** Lui

**Objet :** Re(2): Ce soir

Est-ce que tu es timide ??

H.

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De :** Toi aussi tu serais grognon 

**A :** Celui qui a survécu (alors, heureux ?)

**Cc :** Celui-là

**Subject:** Re(3): ce soir

Pas vraiment, pourquoi?

R.

* * *

**De :** Probablement 

**A :** Evidemment

**Cc :** Qui-que-ce-soit

**Objet:** Re(4): Ce soir

Je viens juste d'avoir une idée pédagogique. Je te vois ce soir.

Harry

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter 

**A :** Tous les élèves

**Cc :** Tout le personnel, tout le monde à Poudlard, Sirius et Remus

**Objet :** Activité extra-scolaire

Bonjour à tous,

J'aimerais inviter toute personne intéressée par la transformation d'un loup-garou à me rejoindre ce soir dans la Grande Salle.

Les loups-garous ont été traités pendant trop longtemps comme des parias à cause de leur comportement lorsqu'ils sont transformés. Il me semble qu'il serait très instructif pour tous de voir les effets de cette malédiction sur l'individu concerné et vous rendre compte ainsi de la douleur que ces personnes innocentes ont à supporter.

Remus Lupin, ancien professeur à Poudlard, s'est gentiment proposé. Le professeur Lupin a été mordu alors qu'il était enfant par Fenrir Greyback, le loup garou que j'ai moi-même combattu la nuit dernière. Je ne connais pas d'homme plus gentil, plus aimable, et plus respectable que Remus Lupin.

J'espère vous voir à 7 heures ce soir, et que vous laisserez vos préjugés à la porte.

Harry.

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** R 

**A :** S

**Objet :** Re: Activité extra-scolaire

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça!

Tu ne penses pas que cela risque d'être dangereux pour eux ?

Remus

* * *

**De :** S 

**A :** R

**Objet :** Re: Re: Activité extra-scolaire

Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, mais de toi : comment tu le sens?

Sirius

* * *

**De :** RL 

**A :** SB

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Activité extra scolaire

A propos de quoi - la démonstration ? Harry a raison, ça pourrait être vraiment bénéfique. Tant que les gens sont en sécurité, et Harry n'y penserait même pas s'il ne contrôlait pas tout, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret, n'est ce pas ?

R

* * *

**De :** Albus 

**A :** Harry

**Objet :** Comme d'habitude

A chaque fois que je regarde autour de moi, tu me surprends.

Je serai là.

Albus

--  
_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Tonton Albie

**Objet :** Re: Comme d'habitude

Parfait - parce que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour protéger tous ceux qui viendront ce soir.

Harry

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Sev

**Objet :** Ma famille

Pouvez-vous m'accorder une faveur et les sortir de l'endroit où Dobby les a collés et les mettre dans une vraie chambre maintenant.

On devra les laisser partir tôt ou tard, quand j'aurai réparé leur maison - ce n'est pas exactement de leur faute si elle a été détruite.

H

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Severus 

**A :** Potter

**Objet :** Re: Ma famille

J'honore ma dette.

S.

--  
_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des ténèbres depuis 15 ans._

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit lentement. 

- Ça, dit doucement Ginny, c'est le sourire le plus carnassier qu'il m'ait été donné de voir sur un être humain.

- Salut, dit Harry. Quand es-tu arrivée ?

- Il y a à peu près vingt minutes, répondit-elle. Tu sais que tu es en train de flotter ?

- C'est plus facile de méditer quand il n'y a pas de perturbations extérieures, expliqua-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, enchaîna-t-il.

- Ah bon ? répondit-elle.

- Je suis un Animagus.

- Je le sais.

Il lui fit signe que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait et se concentra, obligeant son faucon à se manifester. La douleur fut moins forte cette fois lorsqu'il rapetissa pour adopter la forme plus petite de l'oiseau.

Ginny le regarda et éclata en sanglots.

- Ginny ? s'inquiéta-t-il, reprenant immédiatement sa forme première.

- Je suis tellement désolée, renifla-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il, en mettant tout naturellement ses bras autour d'elle.

- De ne t'avoir rien dit, fit-elle, la voix étouffée, dans le T-shirt du jeune homme.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais faire, et je suis passé à autre chose. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour moi, et ça, je l'ai compris.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

- Un loup a une perception différente des choses. En tant que chef de meute, j'étais furieux à l'idée que tu m'aies caché des choses, mais je pouvais sentir à quel point tu étais triste et désolée ce matin, et puis, tu _es_ ma compagneet si on ne peut pas pardonner à sa compagne, à qui pardonnerait-on ?

Elle renifla, toujours contre lui tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Même si je pense que tu as eu tort, ajouta-t-il cependant.

- Mmfpff, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis conscient de l'intensité de mes pouvoirs et je sais que, si je l'accepte, ce que je peux faire est sans limites. Mais je sais que, toi aussi, tu en es capable.

- C'est faux.

- Mais si, tu peux insista-t-il. Regarde-moi, Ginny.

Elle leva la tête. Son visage était rougi par les larmes, tout comme son nez. Il conjura un mouchoir et le posa sur son nez.

- Souffle.

Elle lui obéit et Harry se débarrassa du mouchoir d'un mouvement de la main.

- Je vais rentrer dans ton esprit.

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête, sur quoi il jeta silencieusement le sort de Légilimencie et entra dans son esprit.  
Il ne traîna pas et se dirigea directement à l'endroit qui correspondait à celui où son loup lui était apparut. Il voulait lui prouver qu'elle était capable de n'importe quoi, tout en s'assurant également qu'elle aussi serait un Animagus.

"_Approche_!" ordonna-t-il dans l'obscurité du subconscient de Ginny. "_Je sais que tu es là, et je sais ce que tu veux. Je peux te sentir!_"

Il y eut un léger bruit, suivi par un silence.

"_Aide-moi, Ginny_", lui dit-il. "_Dis lui de se montrer!"_

Silence, encore. Puis il y eut comme un tremblement... Des recoins de son esprit une louve s'avançait lentement. Elle le renifla avec précaution et le salua.

Il lui rendit son salut et sortit de l'esprit de Ginny.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Ginny.

- Ta forme Animagus.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle encore.

-Oh, c'est possible, à la simple condition d'oublier ce que tu sais.

- Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Il n'y a d'autres limites en Magie que celles que nous nous imposons, Ginny. Avec assez de pouvoir, nous pouvons tout faire. Sortilèges, enchantements, maléfices, ne sont que des moyens d'atteindre ce que nous voulons faire. Ce sont des structures et des guides que nous acceptons, mais nous n'en avons pas réellement besoin, et nous pouvons dépasser ces structures et les refuser.

Il s'arrêta un instant et créa un fauteuil d'un revers de la main.

- Fais flotter le fauteuil.

Elle chercha sa baguette, sans le quitter des yeux.

- N'utilise pas de baguette, fais-le flotter, c'est tout, lui dit-il en lui attrapant fermement la main.

- Mais comment ?

- Agite la main, fais-le flotter.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Pourtant c'est ce que je fais, fit-il remarquer.

- Evidemment, tu es Harry Potter, tu peux faire ce que tu veux protesta-t-elle.

- Et tu es ma compagne, gronda-t-il. Tu es mon amour, ma partenaire, mon futur. Maintenant, prouve-le une fois pour toutes, Ginny, fait voler ce foutu fauteuil.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite.

- Fais-le, gronda-t-il, à moins que tu ne sois qu'une faible petite fille sans volonté ?

- Espèce d'abruti ! cria-t-elle en faisant un mouvement brusque de main vers le fauteuil. Il se brisa en mille morceaux.

- C'est pas _tout à fait_ un sort de Lévitation, dit-il en souriant. Mais je pense que tu as compris le principe. Si tu peux le faire quand tu es en colère, pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas quand tu es calme ?

Elle prit une grande respiration, et le regarda pendant bien trente secondes.

- Parce que je perds mon sang-froid ? finit-elle par demander.

- Et quand tu perds ton sang-froid, tu penses à ce que tu peux faire ou pas?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je le fais, c'est tout, admit-elle.

- Un peu comme de la magie à l'état brut?

Elle acquiesça encore.

- Donc tu acceptes que tu puisses faire ce genre de choses ?

- Quand je m'emporte, oui, je peux.

- Si tu peux le faire quand tu t'emportes, tu peux aussi le faire dans un état normal, conclut-il. Pendant que je serai avec Remus ce soir, réfléchis à tout ça, et entraîne-toi à appeler ta forme Animagus dans ton esprit. Mais ne te transforme pas tant que je ne suis pas là pour t'aider.

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Je peux en parler à Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Bien sûr. Elle y passera aussi, tout comme Ron. Et puis peut-être deux ou trois autres personnes. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de convaincre les gens qu'ils s'imposent eux-mêmes leurs limites, et nous verrons bien ce qui se passera.

- Harry, ce ne sera pas la panacée, dit doucement Ginny.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a probablement qu'une quarantaine de personnes dans toute l'école ayant suffisamment de pouvoir pour y arriver. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on a besoin de sortilèges ?

Il secoua la tête.

- C'est parce que les gens normaux n'ont pas autant de pouvoir. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas combattre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne le veulent pas, c'est qu'ils ne le peuvent pas. Ils peuvent effectuer deux ou trois sorts de nettoyage, transplaner un peu, mais dès qu'il s'agit de repousser les frontières, il n'y a rien pour les aider à aller plus loin.

- Oh, marmonna Harry.

- Je suis une sorcière puissante. Je peux comprendre ce que tu dis, encore plus depuis que tu me l'as prouvé. La majeure partie de ma famille est puissante. Percy ne l'est pas, magiquement parlant, cependant il connaît suffisamment de raccourcis pour faire illusion - mais c'est précisément pour ça qu'il n'a jamais été intéressé par la défense, qui est une matière basée sur la puissance du sorcier. Un bon sorcier puissant battra toujours un bon sorcier faible. La plupart des cours ici parlent de théories et de techniques pour que certains puissent compenser la faiblesse de leur pouvoir. Les responsables de l'AD ne le sont pas seulement parce qu'ils le désirent, mais parce qu'ils en ont aussi le pouvoir, et ce sont ceux-là que tu pourrais persuader. Nous avons peut-être la possibilité de faire de nouvelles choses avec la magie, mais d'autres en sont incapables.

- Et bien, nous inventerons des sorts pour leur faciliter la vie.

- Je t'aime, souffla Ginny en riant doucement et revenant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il. Mais que me vaut cette déclaration ?

Elle respira profondément :

- Rien ne t'abat vraiment longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je crois pas.

- Tu es un guerrier, mon amour, et tu ne t'arrêteras jamais, dit-elle.

Il fit courir le bout de ses doigts le long de son dos.

- Tu as toujours ma baguette ?

- La fausse, oui.

- Commence à l'utiliser.

Elle rit contre son épaule.

- J'essaierai, promit-elle.

- Ginny, dit-il en lui faisant relever la tête. Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était parce que j'y croyais que j'arrivais à tout faire ?

- Si.

- Et bien n'essaie pas, alors, _fais-le_. Je crois sincèrement que tu en es capable, parce que je sais que je ne suis pas extraordinaire. Je suis conscient que je ne suis qu'un sorcier puissant, comme Albus, Severus, ou même Voldemort. Mais je crois vraiment que je peux faire tout ce que je me mets en tête de faire, et je crois vraiment que tu le peux aussi.

Elle chercha une faille dans son regard, et finit par acquiescer.

- Ne doute pas, Ginny, ça arrêterait tout.

- D'accord.

- Allez, je pense qu'on devrait aller voir où en est ta famille dans les recherches.

Main dans la main, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque. Charlie était par terre, étendu de tout son long, un livre planant au dessus de lui. Bill et Fleur étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, de la même façon que Molly et Arthur, bien que ce dernier paraisse un peu plus fatigué. Ron et Hermione se tenaient en face de Bill et Fleur. Tous semblaient découragés.

Harry les rejoignit, et lança autant de sorts de silence et d'intimité qu'il le pouvait.

- J'ai réfléchi, annonça-t-il.

Ron bondit sur Hermione et les fit rouler sur le sol jusque sous la table.

- Tu es un petit marrant, toi, dit Harry pince-sans-rire.

- Je sais, dit Ron, de dessous la table.

- Et qu'est ce que tu pensais faire, exactement? reprocha Hermione à Ron. Je vais avoir un bleu sur la hanche.

- Je pourrais mieux l'embrasser, roucoula Ron.

- Ronald Weasley ! cria Molly.

- Mince, grommela Ron. J'avais oublié qu'elle était là.

- 'Elle' n'est pas une manière correcte de parler de sa mère, répliqua sévèrement Molly.

- Si je peux me permettre d'interrompre cette charmante scène familiale, les coupa Harry avec fermeté, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de changer l'axe de vos recherches.

- Ah bon? demanda Arthur.

- Oui, Remus et les loups-garous peuvent attendre. Maintenant j'ai besoin de vos talents. Charlie, tu passeras toute la journée de mardi avec moi : on va s'attaquer à la Légilimancie, et demain tu iras avec Percy et Bill. En attendant, vous, Ron, Hermione et Arthur, puisque vous n'avez rien prévu d'autre, vous pouvez aider Bill et Fleur. Bill, Fleur, pourriez-vous tenter de trouver le maximum de choses sur les sorts de protection de Poudlard, et aussi comment les rendre plus… (il s'interrompit un instant) plus dangereux, ou, si ça n'est pas possible, comment les renforcer de l'intérieur.

- Dangereux ? demanda Bill en levant un sourcil.

Harry lui sourit.

- Molly, avec les jumeaux, il faudra que vous trouviez autant d'idées que possible. Je voudrais pouvoir développer un maximum de sorts automatiques.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi? demanda Molly.

- Pour le moment, faites-moi confiance, dit Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre l'espion, le seul endroit sûr est la Salle sur Demande, puisque je peux la contrôler totalement. Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas, et tout va de plus en plus vite. Dès que je pourrai vous mettre au courant, je le ferai.

Il regarda sa montre.

- Et pour ceux qui voudraient voir le loup-garou, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant.

- Tout à fait, fit Hermione en s'extirpant de dessous la table. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Apparemment, presque tous les élèves étaient venus, et s'étaient assis sur les bancs. Il y avait un cercle au milieu de la salle. Sirius était assis au coin d'une table, et fronçait les sourcils.

Remus parlait à Albus. Il semblait fatigué et nerveux.

- Bill, Fleur, pouvez-vous installer les protections avec Albus, s'il vous plaît ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers Albus, tandis qu'Harry rejoignait Remus.

- Tu as déjà pris ta potion Tue-Loup?

- Pas encore. Severus me l'apporte, dit-il alors que ledit Severus entrait dans la Grande Salle.

Harry hocha la tête, et prit le gobelet des mains de Severus. Il le déboucha et renifla.

- C'est probablement le truc le plus horrible qu'il m'ait été donné de sentir.

- Je sais, soupira Severus. Et le goût est encore pire que l'odeur. Tous les essais que j'ai tentés pour l'améliorer ont diminué les effets de la potion.

Harry tendit le gobelet à Hermione.

- Sens-le et passe-le à ton voisin.

Il se lança un Sonorus et continua à parler.

- Merci d'être venus. La potion qui circule parmi vous est la potion Tue-Loup. Imaginez-vous boire ça toutes les quatre semaines, et imaginez que la potion, aussi répugnante soit-elle, n'est rien comparée à ce qui arrive après.

- Heu, Harry, lui fit remarquer Remus. Je vais bientôt en avoir besoin.

- Pas ce soir, lui répondit fermement Harry.

Remus et Severus le regardèrent, bouche bée.

- Ce soir, dit Harry, changeant subtilement de langage corporel, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis.

- Mais, sans la potion, je deviens une véritable bête ! dit Remus en criant presque.

- Silence, lui ordonna Harry. Ne me pose pas de questions.

- Oui, Chef, répondit Remus instantanément.

Harry lui lança un sourire presque imperceptible.

- Où en est la barrière de protection ?

- Presque prête, dit Bill.

- Et la lune?

Remus frissonna.

- Bientôt prête.

- Sors ta baguette, fit Harry à Remus.

- Pardon?

- J'ai dit, sors ta baguette, gronda Harry. Que tous ceux qui ne sont ni Animagus ni un vieil homme ridiculement puissant se mettent derrière les sorts de protection.

- Et si on est les deux ? demanda Albus calmement.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

- Hermione, tu peux t'occuper de faire le commentaire ? Tu as déjà assisté à ça. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, et elle se lança un sort pour pouvoir être entendue de tous, alors que Harry lançait un sort de silence à l'intérieur du cercle.

- Remus, pourrais-tu concentrer ta magie ? Sirius, si tu te transformais ?

Sirius obtempéra et se transforma en Patmol. Harry regardait Remus.

- Un peu plus, Remus. Ne retiens rien. Je veux sentir toute ta magie.

Remus grogna. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller.

- Albus, dit Harry, sans quitter le loup-garou des yeux, vous pourriez créer une illusion de ce à quoi Remus ressemble lorsqu'il est un loup ?

Albus leva sa baguette et murmura quelques mots dans sa barbe. Une copie grandeur nature de Remus apparut en face d'eux.

- Regarde, Remus, lui ordonna Harry. Tu le reconnais ?

- Oui, siffla Remus.

- Prends toute cette magie et transforme-toi _maintenant_, dit Harry avec fermeté.

- Mais... commença Remus.

- Fais-le, allez! Maintenant!

Remus cria, libérant la magie et commença à se transformer. Quand il eut fini, le loup-garou hurla en secouant la tête, avant qu'il ne voie Harry et se dirige sournoisement vers lui. Harry baissa les yeux sur le loup-garou, dont le regard semblait tout à fait malveillant. Le loup-garou se redressa un peu, se préparant à attaquer, et Harry se transforma, rentrant aisément dans sa forme de loup. Il fixa le loup-garou, et lui montra qui dominait. Le loup-garou gronda et, comme Fenrir la nuit précédente, adopta le comportement d'un mâle dominant avant d'attaquer.

Harry l'évita facilement, avant de bondir pour atterrir sur le dos du loup-garou. Ce dernier gronda et le repoussa immédiatement, se débarrassant de lui. Harry se rapprocha encore et fonça tête la première dans le ventre du loup-garou, qui tomba lourdement sur les barrières de protection.Harry découvrit ses crocs dans un sourire carnassier et s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux museau à museau. Le loup-garou semblait troublé ; il battit en retraite aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, c'est à dire jusqu'à ce que les barrières ne l'arrêtent.

Harry hocha la tête et fit le tour du loup-garou, le poussant du museau ici et là jusqu'à ce que la posture le satisfasse. Il revint en face du loup-garou et le regarda une nouvelle fois. L'attitude du loup n'était plus menaçante à présent. Le loup-garou grogna doucement. Harry allongea la patte pour lui taper le museau, en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser avec ses griffes. S'il avait été humain, il aurait ri de la stupéfaction qu'on pouvait lire dans l'expression du loup-garou.

Harry hocha la tête en voyant que le loup acceptait sa supériorité. Le plus dur était passé. Harry poussa un grognement victorieux, se tourna vers la porte et s'élança à travers le passage prévu dans les protections de Bill et Fleur. Il ressentait pleinement la présence de Patmol et Lunard alors qu'il s'éloignait en courant de l'école en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Il y avait un sentiment de liberté et de bonheur dans l'élan des deux derniers maraudeurs et du fils du troisième, quand ils retrouvèrent l'essence des nuits de vadrouille qu'ils avaient connues des années plus tôt.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger 

**A :** Fleur Delacour

**Cc :** Les filles

**Objet :** La Bible Vélane

Fleur,

Page 76, position 19.

Comment est-ce qu'on peut arriver à faire cette position, exactement?

Hermione la curieuse

* * *

**De :** Vélane Expérimentée 

**A :** Sorcière Inexpérimentée

**Cc :** Mes soeurs (et PAS ma soeur)

**Objet :** Re: Bible Vélane

Et bien, on se fait disparaître l'os de la cuisse gauche.

Fleur

* * *

**De :** Normale 

**A :** Anormale

**Cc :** La Fratrie

**Objet :** Re(2): Bible Vélane

Que je suis sotte de ne pas y avoir pensé… Attends, Fleur, tu es sérieuse ? Harry m'a dit que la potion pour faire repousser les os était horrible, alors pourquoi donc quelqu'un voudrait passer par là, juste pour un peu de plaisir?

Hermione

* * *

**De :** Ginny 

**A :** Fleur et Hermione

**Cc :** Katie, Angelina, Penny, Tonks

**Objet :** Re(3): Bible Vélane

D'abord, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de m'inclure à votre conversation, alors que je suis la seule qui n'en n'ai pas besoin ?

Ensuite, Hermione, si je comprends bien la position, et bien, je peux aussi en comprendre l'intérêt… et après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une petite douleur ?

Gin

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Satisfaite 

**A :** Insatisfaite

**Cc :** Les autres filles satisfaites

**Objet :** Re(4): Bible Vélane

Ginny, mon chou, tu es sûre d'essayer suffisamment?

Et tu as tout à fait raison, Hermione, mais il y a un sort pour les os page 215 qui est temporaire et qui ne fait pas mal.

Nous, les Vélanes, avons l'efficacité dans le sang.

Fleur

* * *

**De :** Vraiment ? 

**A :** Inquisitrice

**Objet :** Harry

Je pourrais en faire un peu plus pour le séduire, mais je ne suis même pas sure que ça fonctionnerait. Il veut que tout soit parfait pour notre première fois.

Parfois je m'interroge un tout petit peu sur notre relation. Par exemple, ce soir, il est dehors dans la forêt avec un loup-garou, et hier soir il y combattait un autre.

C'est juste une peu dur d'accepter que, en ce moment, je passe après le reste du monde.

Ginny

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** L'Ancienne 

**A :** La Novice

**Objet :** Re: Harry

Ginny, mon chou, en ce moment, Harry a besoin de ton soutien. Tu le sais très bien, et tu sais aussi que lorsque ce sera fini, tu passeras première jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Et d'un autre côté, un peu d'attente peut pimenter les choses. Ce n'est pas parce que tu le soutiens que tu dois absolument lui rendre les choses faciles.

Déshabille-toi innocemment devant lui, aguiche-le, colle-toi contre lui, durcis ta position (et la sienne, dans tous les sens du terme).

De toutes façons, tu peux le sentir, non?

F.

* * *

**De :** Curieuse 

**A :** Feline

**Objet :** Sentir quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que tu sens, exactement?

Et si tu parles de mon frère, je devrais t'arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère sourire.

Ginny

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Chat persan 

**A :** Chat de gouttière

**Objet :** Re: Sentir quoi?

Que ça finira dans quelques semaines, pas quelques mois. Il n'arrête pas de faire des allusions…

Fleur

* * *

**De :** Fille-Chat 

**A :** Fille-Oiseau

**Objet :** Le chat mange l'oiseau

En fait, oui, c'est vrai, je le sens. Quand j'ai vu Harry tout à l'heure, il a eu le sourire le plus carnassier que j'ai jamais vu. J'ai été un peu distraite et j'ai oublié de lui demander, mais je sais qu'il a un plan.

Ginny

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** La Vélane 

**A :** L'Humaine

**Objet :** Re: Le chat mange l'oiseau

Et bien, Ginny, je ne savais pas que tu te laissais distraire de cette façon.

Fleur.

* * *

**De :** Rougissant furieusement 

**A :** Moqueuse

**Objet :** Re(2): Le chat mange l'oiseau

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !!!!

G.

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Ginevra Weasley 

**A :** La Boutique de Lingerie Coquine de Marge

**Objet :** Commande sur catalogue

**Pièce jointe :** paiement.pmt

Page 35, modèles deux et trois en vert forêt, taille 90 B. A livrer à Poudlard.

Ginny

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

Severus se regarda dans le miroir et ricana. Il soupira et ré-essaya. Ce foutu Potter lui avait saboté son ricanement. 

Voilà, c'était ça.

Avec une expression de méchanceté absolue, il sortit sa cape préférée et traversa le château jusqu'au placard agrandi du premier étage où avaient été fourrés les Dursley.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, et surgit soudainement dans l'embrasure de ladite porte, sa cape claquant autour de lui. La femme poussa un petit cri qu'il trouva satisfaisant, et le gros grogna de colère.

Vernon s'approcha.

- Vous, là-bas ! le héla-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Rogue le regarda comme s'il était un Gryffondor de première année.

Vernon déglutit, juste avant de commencer à rougir.

- Vous, siffla Rogue, suivez-moi.

- C'est un scandale ! lui répliqua Vernon. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous traiter comme ça, espèce de malade !

Rogue sourit presque.

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien saisi la situation, murmura-t-il. Vous voyez, tout le monde dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres pratique la magie. Tout le monde peut faire des choses à vous faire hurler à la mort et vous recroqueviller dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus reculé de votre esprit. De notre point de vue, c'est vous les malades, et savez-vous comment nous traitons les malades?

- C-c-comment ? bredouilla Pétunia.

- Eh bien, nous tentons d'extirper cette anormalité en les mettant au travail, dit Rogue avec un sourire suffisant. Et nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'ils ne gâchent pas les formidables réalisations que les sorciers et sorcières méritants produisent par leur merveilleuse magie et leurs admirables potions.

- Mais c'est nous qui sommes normaux ! protesta Vernon.

- Pardon ? Vous êtes un obèse ignorant, d'une impolitesse sans nom et qui n'a pas vu ses pieds depuis plusieurs décennies déjà. Il saute aux yeux que vous êtes loin d'être normal, et même pas capable de lancer un petit sort de déverrouillage pour sortir de votre placard. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait prendre à peine onze ans avant que quelqu'un de votre monde ne vienne vous délivrer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! cria encore Vernon.

- Si vous n'arrêtez pas de crier, dit Rogue d'une voix basse, j'arracherai votre langue pour l'utiliser comme ingrédient dans une de mes potions.

Vernon pâlit soudain.

- Maintenant, suivez-moi.

- Mais nous ne voulons pas rester ici, gémit Pétunia.

- Vous saviez que j'ai déjà travaillé pour Voldemort? demanda Rogue froidement. Laissez-moi vous dire ce qu'il fait à des gens comme vous.

Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta quelques horreurs dont il avait été témoin lorsqu'il espionnait Voldemort. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les Dursley devenaient de plus en plus pâles.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, dit-il en lieu de conclusion, sa voix ressemblant plus que jamais à un sifflement, je vous amènerais à lui maintenant, et je laisserais Voldemort s'amuser avec vous. Même si c'est encore loin de ce que vous devriez subir pour ce que vous avez fait à votre neveu. Vous pouvez nous appeler "malades" mais je vous garantis que n'importe quelle famille _normale_ s'occuperait correctement de l'un des siens, sans attendre de remerciement ou de récompense, simplement parce que c'est normal et naturel.

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à leurs quartiers, et les fit entrer.

- Et vous devriez encore penser à une chose, finit-il. Ce jeune homme, qui vous a permis de rester ici, est déjà bien plus riche que vous ne l'imaginez, et se trouve impliqué dans plusieurs affaires, qui sont en train de révolutionner notre monde et vont toucher le vôtre. Si vous aviez été bons, si vous l'aviez bien traité, imaginez maintenant à quel point il vous serait reconnaissant, et à quel point vous seriez devenus riches.

Il s'arrêta un instant et leur envoya son ricanement spécial "Severus Rogue".

- Mais bien sûr, l'argent ne signifie rien pour vous, n'est-ce pas? Pas quand il vient de chez les malades.

Il claqua la porte, lança un sort de verrouillage, respira un grand coup, et sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Vous m'accompagnez ?

Rogue sursauta littéralement et reconnut Blaise.

- Mademoiselle Zabini.

Elle lui sourit.

- Ce fut réglé d'une main de maître, dit-elle alors qu'ils rentraient vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

* * *

**De :** Remus Lupin 

**A :** Loups-garous (tous)

**Objet :** Rencontre

Mesdames et Messieurs, nous devons nous rencontrer, aujourd'hui.

Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont irrités, déçus, en colère contre le monde entier.

Et bien, moi, je ne le suis pas, et je vous expliquerai pourquoi plus tard.

A deux heures précises au point de rencontre de la Forêt Interdite.

Remus

* * *

**De :** Blaise 

**A :** Gin-gin

**Objet :** Le Gros et l'étonnante Animagus girafe

**Pièce jointe :** dialogue.pmt

Salut,

Voici ce que le professeur Rogue a dit à l'oncle et à la tante de Harry la nuit dernière.

B.

* * *

**De :** Gin 

**A :** L'espionne

**Objet :** Rogue

Je l'ai prévenu et reprévenu. Maintenant, il va payer!

Ginny

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

Harry s'assit pour le petit-déjeuner et attendit Ginny, avec Sirius et Remus, qui semblait particulièrement heureux. Toute l'école semblait être là, la famille Weasley comprise, ainsi que Dudley et la famille de Dean. 

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement, et une Ginny au regard altier apparut dans la lumière du matin.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer ; elle avait ce regard qui signifiait plus clairement que des mots qu'elle allait faire quelque chose de spectaculaire. Elle était superbe, ses longs cheveux semblaient chargés d'énergie, ses yeux marrons contrastaient superbement avec la pâleur de sa peau.

- Severus Rogue, au rapport immédiatement ! appela-t-elle.

Harry était quasiment sûr que même Dumbledore aurait bougé si c'était lui que Ginny avait appelé de cette façon.

Rogue devint encore plus pâle, un véritable exploit pour le professeur au teint déjà cireux, et se leva à contrecœur de la table des Professeurs pour aller jusqu'à Ginny, sous son regard implacable.

- Je vous avais prévenu, dit-elle, et maintenant, vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur le sol juste devant lui. Un bloc légèrement transparent se matérialisa. Elle monta sur celui-ci et serra fort son Professeur de Potions dans ses bras, avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

- Merci, dit-elle suffisamment fort pour que toute la Grande Salle l'entende.

Et Severus Rogue, l'espion distant et froid, l'homme qui avait trompé Voldemort, l'homme qui avait vu la mort en face, Severus Rogue lui-même rougit comme une écolière. Ginny lui sourit affectueusement, le serra encore une fois dans ses bras avant de le libérer. Elle fit disparaître son marche-pied et rejoignit Harry.

Harry pouffait, tandis que Remus et Sirius à côté de lui étaient morts de rire. Leur hilarité se propagea bientôt dans toute la Grande Salle. Severus se reprit, poussa un soupir, et retourna vers la table principale, un petit sourire persistant sur son visage.

- Et bien, dit Ginny en s'installant confortablement dans les bras de Harry, comment s'est passée la nuit dernière?

- Fantastique, fut la réponse de Remus.

* * *

- A présent, dit Percy, je vais vous exposer la situation, avant le début des opérations, alors si vous voulez bien vous asseoir... 

Charlie, Bill, Tonks, Kingsley, et quelques Aurors de confiance s'assirent autour de son bureau.

- Nous savons que Fudge a reçu d'importants pots-de-vin des Mangemorts, et le plus récent coïncide avec la réhabilitation de Sirius. Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Cela n'a aucun sens. En plus de cela, quand nous avons inspecté Azkaban, tout était en ordre. Beaucoup trop en ordre. Nous parlons d'une prison, et comme vous le savez tous, les gardiens des prisons sont les gens qui n'ont pu être Aurors. Pas des plus méticuleux. Donc, l'opération d'aujourd'hui est simple : à onze heures trente précises, nous démarrerons une inspection surprise. Nous voulons les prendre sur le fait, en espérant que fait il y ait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Tonks.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Percy. Quelque chose qui dépasse, quelque chose qui nous gêne. Bill, Charlie, je voudrais vraiment votre avis sur la question. N'ayez pas peur de poser des questions, aussi idiotes soient-elles.

- Idiotes ? répliqua Charlie, c'est justement ma spécialité !

- Je sais, sourit Percy. Mais plus sérieusement, le problème est que nous connaissons tous Azkaban, car y faire un stage fait partie de l'entraînement des Aurors. Moi-même, j'y suis déjà allé en inspection deux ou trois fois. Ce que je crains, c'est que nous laissions passer quelque chose à cause de l'habitude.

- Comment est-ce qu'on y va? demanda Bill.

- Portoloin du Ministère. Normalement on est supposés transplaner dans le port le plus proche et prendre un bateau jusque là-bas, mais Fudge a le mal de mer.

- On va voyager classe, dites donc, dit Kingsley.

- On va faire en sorte.

Il déroula une grande carte sur son bureau.

- Bill, Charlie, voici l'île d'Azkaban dans toute sa splendeur. C'est un enfer humide et grouillant et, honnêtement, dès qu'on se sera débarrassé de Fudge, je fermerai cette prison. On doit instaurer des droits de l'homme dans le monde magique, et cet « établissement » en contredit plus d'un. Je préfèrerais encore exécuter les gens purement et simplement, plutôt que de les condamner à une vie entière de torture. Si nous avions fait ça il y a quelques années, Bellatrix serait morte, et nous n'aurions plus à nous occuper de la chienne vicieuse et dérangée qu'elle est maintenant, conclut-il froidement.

* * *

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de la classe d'Histoire de la Magie et secoua la tête. 

- Désolé, dit-il à Ron et Hermione, mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de faire une sieste maintenant.

- Bon sang, Harry, se plaignit Ron. Qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois ?

- Les jumeaux sont trop silencieux en ce moment. Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font avec Abe.

Hermione soupira.

- Je déteste que tu aies toujours une bonne raison.

- Je sais, mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'apprends mille fois plus de choses en dehors des cours que je ne le pourrais en dormant dans cette classe.

- Mais c'est important, l'histoire des gobelins !

- Si c'est tellement important, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas un gobelin qui te l'enseigne ? demanda Harry d'un air narquois.

Hermione tapa du pied.

- Harry James Potter, arrête ça tout de suite.

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête.

- Allez, ma puce, dit Ron en lui prenant la main. Je vais dormir sur ton épaule, et tu pourras finir tes recherches sur les runes magiques pendant que tu fais semblant d'écouter.

- Hermione ! dit Harry d'un air faussement choqué.

- Ron ! C'était supposé rester secret !

- C'est l'heure d'y aller, Harry, dit Ron en riant. Je vais devoir me mettre à genoux pour me faire pardonner, maintenant.

- Tiens, dit Harry en lançant un sort sur les genoux de Ron. Un sort de coussinage pour genoux.

Il les salua et transplana dans l'usine de Biéraubeurre.

- Harry ! cria Fred depuis l'autre côté de la salle. Transforme tes vêtements pour qu'ils ne craignent rien et viens nous aider.

Harry regarda sa robe de sorcier et l'enleva. Il portait en-dessous un simple jean et un T-shirt. Il alla au pas de course vers l'endroit où Fred venait de disparaître, et se dirigea droit au sous-sol, où la bière était produite en quantité industrielle.

- On n'a pas arrêté une seconde, dit George, oubliant par ailleurs la politesse la plus élémentaire. La demande a été plus forte que ce qu'on avait prévu. On a déjà plus rien de notre réserve pour la première semaine. Et ce matin, après cet article dans le Chicaneur, on a des commandes par-dessus la tête.

- Ravi de vous voir, dit Abe en faisant rouler un tonneau.

- On a une série de livraisons en cheminée à effectuer mais il faut faire la manutention à la main, sans utiliser la magie, car ça interfère avec la machinerie.

- Donc, continua Fred, on prend un tonneau là, on le remplit ici, et on le fait rouler près du feu. Quand on a aligné une dizaine, on regarde le bon de commande qui est là et on envoie le tout à l'adresse qui est en haut de la liste.

Il lui avait montré du doigt les endroits correspondants de la pièce à chaque instruction.

- Heureusement qu'on a des réserves pour un mois, ça devrait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on en refasse.

Harry leur sourit et s'avança vers les tonneaux.

- C'est un succès, donc ?

- Ah oui, le bouche à oreille a fonctionné du tonnerre, répondit Abe en travaillant côte à côte avec Harry.

- Fred et George ont apaisé la presse en disant que la vieille Bièraubeurre faisait partie d'un complot des Mangemorts. Ça prouve qu'on peut jouer avec l'argent du peuple en utilisant des taxes illégales, on peut les torturer, on peut les tuer, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'on touche à leur boisson préférée que les bons sorciers d'Angleterre trouvent enfin le temps de défendre leurs droits, finit-il d'un ton profondément cynique.

Harry remplit son tonneau avec le sombre liquide marron et ferma le couvercle, en imitant les gestes de Abe. Il le fit rouler vers la cheminée et recommença.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on engage pas des gens pour faire ça ? demanda Harry à Abe.

- Parce qu'on n'a pas le temps ! Si on s'arrête pour engager quelqu'un, on n'y arrivera jamais. Les sorciers adultes n'aiment pas les métiers purement physiques, et les jeunes sont à l'école.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la cheminée de communication. Il appela Mackrack.

- Harry ? répondit le chef des gobelins.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez trouver des jeunes gens qui ont du temps libre et qui ne rechigneraient pas à faire du travail manuel pour quelques gallions ?

- Des centaines, répondit le gobelin immédiatement, ainsi que des membres de ma propre famille qui « se cherchent » encore avant d'entamer une vraie carrière dans la banque.

- Et bien, envoyez-les ici, dès que vous le pouvez. On a du travail par-dessus la tête et l'or coule à flots.

- Ils seront là dans quelques instants, promit Mackrack.

- Merci, répondit Harry en coupant la communication.

- Fred, George, Abe, au rapport ! cria-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Quoi ? lâcha Fred et le trio arrêta un instant son travail frénétique pour s'avancer vers Harry.

- Est-ce que ceci est la liste complète des commandes à livrer ce matin?

- Oui.

- Bon, montez tous les trois à l'étage, prenez une douche et dormez un peu. J'ai des ouvriers qui vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Revenez pour midi, car j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi.

- Mais d'où tu vas les sortir ces ouvriers? demanda George.

- Gobelins.

Fred et George se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir.

- Aurait-on loupé une évidence ?

Harry sourit d'un air innocent.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Maintenant, dégagez, tous autant que vous êtes.

A peine une minute après que l'improbable trio eût quitté la pièce, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et cinq gobelins en sortirent.

- Je suis Blutwood l'Ancien, grogna l'un deux. Je suis là pour m'assurer que ceux-là ne vous gênent pas.

- Je suis certain qu'ils se tiendront bien, dit Harry. Nous payons un gallion pour deux tonneaux acheminés. Les tonneaux sont là, ils doivent être remplis à ce robinet, et roulés vers la cheminée.

Conformément aux accords passés, les revendeurs achetaient la Bièraubeurre cinquante-huit gallions le tonneau, ce qui revenait à un profit d'à peu près vingt-et-un gallions le tonneau. Comme le disait feu Mr Crys , la moindre des choses pour une entreprise, c'était de s'enrichir. Les jeunes gobelins se réjouirent en réalisant l'or qu'ils pourraient se faire, et se mirent rapidement au travail. Harry les regarda travailler pendant quelques minutes, puis il haussa les épaules et les rejoignit.

A midi, trois sorciers à l'air penaud revinrent, propres et nettement plus réveillés qu'avant.

- Blutwood l'Ancien, dit Harry au gobelin resté assis, pouvons-nous vous dire un mot ?

Le gobelin hocha la tête et s'avança en traînant des pieds.

- Vous êtes tous les trois trop importants en ce moment pour perdre votre temps à travailler dans l'usine, dit Harry, décidant de ne pas tourner autour du pot. (Il se tourna vers le gobelin.) Est-ce que vous seriez intéressé par un poste de gérant ?

Le vieux gobelin le regarda, surpris, puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Bien. Abe, pouvez-vous montrer à Blutwood l'Ancien ce qu'il y a à faire, et puis laissez-le se débrouiller.

- Blutwood l'Ancien, dit Abe, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer la liste des commandes à traiter.

Ils partirent faire le tour du propriétaire .

- Fred, George, je suis presque sûr que Molly a essayé de vous appeler ce matin, dit Harry.

Les jumeaux regardèrent d'un air coupable leurs alertes Mmails.

- Quand Abe en aura fini avec Blutwood l'Ancien, j'aimerais que vous travailliez tous les trois avec Molly, en vue de renforcer la défense de Poudlard. Et n'oubliez pas votre entraînement de Quidditch ce soir.

- Oui, Harry, dit Fred en souriant. On avait tellement la tête dans le guidon qu'on avait oublié qu'il vaut mieux prendre le temps de s'organiser efficacement.

- Défendre le château ? releva George.

Harry sourit et se tapota le nez.

- Contre tout et n'importe quoi, messieurs. Je serais très surpris si toute l'affaire n'est pas terminée d'ici la semaine prochaine.

- Ah bon?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant ; trop de choses sont en mouvement. Il ne manque plus que la goutte en trop dans le vase.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est d'où la goutte tombera.


	6. Partie 6

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

**Equipe de traduction : Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Ellula, Fenice, Fidjii, Glurb, Hérisson26, m4r13, Paelsee, Popoyo, Ttazz, Vert, Whizzbee.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 - Partie 6 / 12 : Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !**

* * *

**De : **Harry 

**A** : Narcissa

**Objet **: Cet après-midi

Pouvez-vous venir à Poudlard pour un autre cours à 15 heures, aujourd'hui ?

Je vais vous envoyer un autre Mmail que vous pourrez transmettre à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres.

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De** : Celui qui a survécu 

**A** : Celle qui ensorcèle

**Objet** : Leçon de danse

Très chère Narcissa,

J'ai vécu des instants plus que formidables avec vous en apprenant comment bouger tout en tenant dans mes bras une femme magnifique.

Je me demandais si vous pourriez continuer ces leçons cet après-midi.

Recevez l'expression de ma reconnaissance éternelle,

Harry

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De **: Narcissa Malefoy 

**A **: Lord Voldemort

**Cc **: Lucius

**Fichiers joints** : mmail.mpj

**Objet** : Fwd : Leçon de danse.

Seigneur,

Veuillez trouver ci-joint le dernier courrier de Potter.

Narcissa

* * *

**De** : L'éternel Seigneur des Ténèbres 

**A :** Les toujours fidèles Malefoy

**Objet** : Re : Fwd : Leçon de danse

Excellentes nouvelles.

Continuez ce bon travail.

L.V.

* * *

**De** : Narci 

**A** : Harry

**Objet** : Cet après-midi

L.V. est ravi de votre email. Je serai là à 15 heures.

N.

--

_La perfection au féminin._

* * *

Percy frémit quand le portoloin les déposa dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban. L'endroit ressemblait à un château, avec ses grandes cellules pour accueillir les prisonniers et les Détraqueurs, sa grande cour, et ses murs extérieurs. Ils étaient au dernier étage de la prison, dans les bureaux de l'administration. 

- M. Weasley ? demanda la gardienne-en-chef, une femme assez mince du nom de Claudia Striven.

- Inspection surprise, répondit Percy d'une voix coupante, retrouvant ses anciens réflexes avec une facilité qu'il trouva désolante. Nous allons passer ce site en revue. Vous, restez assise ici et ne faites rien.  
- Vous n'avez pas autorité à faire cela !

- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Percy, faisant comme si cette conversation l'ennuyait. Et les Aurors ici présents m'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil. Donc, à moins que vous ne vouliez être arrêtée et enfermée dans une de vos propres cellules, vous allez faire exactement ce que l'on vous dira de faire.  
- Je prendrai ma revanche, promit-elle.

- Non, répondit Percy. Vous ne le ferez pas. Vous pourriez essayer. Mais si vous le faites, je ferai en sorte que vous vous retrouviez à balayer le Chemin de Traverse.

Claudia se rassit dans sa chaise et le regarda d'un air menaçant.

- Gardez-la à l'œil, dit Percy en se tournant vers l'un des Aurors. Si elle bouge, frappez-la d'abord et posez les questions ensuite.

- Bien, Chef, grogna l'Auror.

- Parfait, vous savez quoi faire, dit Percy. Alors allez-y.

Il sortit avec Charlie et se dirigea vers le greffe de la prison. Bill était avec Kingsley pour inspecter les prisonniers, tandis que Tonks et le dernier Auror allaient parler aux autres gardes. Après une heure particulièrement frustrante, ils durent admettre qu'il n'y avait rien ici, rien du tout. Les enregistrements étaient en règle avec les directives du Ministère. Et c'était ça le problème. Personne, même pas le Ministère, ne suivait ces règles.

- On passe à côté de quoi, Charlie ? grogna Percy.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Charlie.

- On ne le trouvera pas ici. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres au bureau.

L'expression déconfite qu'affichaient les autres l'informa instantanément qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé non plus.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Percy en découvrant la femme inconsciente derrière le bureau.

- Elle a bougé, répliqua l'Auror avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Bon travail, sourit Percy avant de la réveiller négligemment avec un _Enervatum_.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Je dirige une organisation modèle, se vanta-t-elle. Vous n'avez rien trouvé, et j'attends vos excuses par écrit.

- Attendez-les autant que vous voudrez, répondit Percy dédaigneux. Tonks, comment sont les gardes ?

- Ils ne semblent pas cacher quelque chose, répondit Tonks en prenant l'apparence d'une blonde à forte poitrine en un clin d'œil. J'ai même demandé comme ça, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix aguichante.

- Et ils n'avaient aucune chance, compléta l'Auror qui l'avait accompagnée.

- Kingsley ?

- Les prisonniers étaient tous là et dans leur cellule.

Percy soupira et sortit le Portoloin.

- La seule chose que nous n'avons pas vérifiée, ajouta Bill, c'est l'état des prisonniers qui ont subi le Baiser du Détraqueur.

- On ne les vérifie jamais, répondit Percy distraitement. Ce sont des créatures sans âme qui se contentent d'errer sans but dans cette prison jusqu'à la mort. Personne n'y fait attention.

- Heu, Percy ? interrompit Bill. Tu sais que tu as mentionné les questions stupides tout à l'heure ? Alors ça en fait partie. Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas contrôlés comme les autres ?

- Parce qu'il n'y pas de…

Percy s'interrompit quand son regard se posa sur Claudia qui perdit fugitivement contenance.

Soudain, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit : les versements faits à Fudge, et tout ce qui s'était passé le jour de la réhabilitation de Sirius. Il se sentit défaillir.

- Percy ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

- Je suis passé à côté de ça ! murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai rien vu !

- Passé à côté de quoi ?

- Arrêtez-la ! dit-il brusquement. Ensuite descendez et comptez-les.

- Hein ? s'exclama Bill.

- Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas Claudia ? Et il y aura beaucoup plus d'enterrements que prévu.

Le regard haineux qu'elle lui lança confirma ses soupçons.

- Je dois avertir Harry. Le réseau sorcier ne passe pas ici. Je reviens plus tard.

Sans attendre de réponse, il activa le portoloin. Dès qu'il arriva au Ministère, il se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage la plus proche et transplana aux alentours de Poudlard. En remontant la longue allée en courant, il pestait contre son manque d'endurance, la longueur de la route et le fait qu'il ait manqué quelque chose de _si évident_. Tout était devenu clair à partir du moment où Bill avait fait allusion aux prisonniers qui avaient subi le Baiser du Détraqueur. À présent, il savait exactement ce que Claudia cachait.

Il entra dans l'école, toujours en courant, ouvrit brusquement les portes de la Grande Salle et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Harry était assis avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Il courut vers eux puis s'effondra sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Percy ? demanda Harry.

- Espion, articula Percy entre deux souffles. L'espion est…

Il toussa en essayant de le dire.

- Respire un bon coup, conseilla Harry. Parle lentement.

Percy obtempéra.

- J'ai trouvé l'espion, dit-il avant de prendre une autre inspiration. C'est Queudver.

Sans une hésitation, Harry hurla "Accio Queudver" de toute sa magie.

Il y eut un son étrange, comme un cliquetis, en provenance d'un coin de la Grande salle. Un rat avec une patte d'un gris étincelant s'enfuyait vers la sortie.

Percy vit disparaître Harry qui se matérialisa face au rat qui couina avant de se jeter dans un trou dans le mur.

- Tout le monde dehors ! hurla Harry. Cernez Poudlard. Ne le laissez pas quitter l'enceinte de l'école !

Percy se retrouva pris dans un mouvement de foule.

- C'était ça que je sentais, grogna Harry avant de se transformer en loup.

Il renifla avant de grogner de nouveau et de s'élancer dans le couloir.

- Alors pourquoi le sort n'a pas marché sur Pettigrow ? demanda Ron alors que tous se disposaient en ligne autour de l'école.

* * *

**De** : Hermione 

**A** : Tous les étudiants et tout le personnel

**Pièce Jointe** : Sort.mpj

**Objet** : Attraper le rat

Je suis sûre que vous l'avez tous compris : le rat que Harry est en train de poursuivre est un Animagus du nom de Peter Pettigrow.

Le sort ci-joint doit être dirigé en face de vous. Il vous permettra de voir le rat s'il court dans votre direction. Le second vous aidera à vous concentrer notre attention. Si vous n'êtes pas au moins en 5ème année, n'essayez pas de l'attraper. Appelez l'un d'entre nous pour qu'il le fasse.

Hermione.

* * *

**De** : Dragonius 

**A** : Cleverus

**Objet** : Azkaban

Pour ta gouverne : tu avais raison. Les effectifs sont en baisse de 15 pour cent, et nous suspectons qu'il y en a bien d'autres qui nous ont quittés trop tôt, pour le dire ainsi. Tous sont des Mangemorts connus. Nous savons maintenant pourquoi l'Impuissant des Ténèbres n'a jamais attaqué cet endroit : il n'en avait pas besoin.

Kingsley est sur les nerfs, il a retiré cette information à la charmante Claudia. J'ai appris de nouveaux sorts de Parlotte. Cependant, je ne pense pas avoir l'étoffe nécessaire pour en jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

Charlie

--

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

- Sa patte doit lui servir de contre-sort, répondit Hermione en faisant disparaître le parchemin de son Mmail. Harry est là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le sommet d'une des tours. 

De là où ils étaient, ils virent le loup rôder sur le parapet avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le sol en contrebas et hurler. Il disparut de leur champ de vision.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Hermione. Le faire d'un balcon pas très haut est une chose, mais de là-haut !

- Faire quoi ? demanda Ron.

Il y eut un autre hurlement, et Harry ré-apparut, toujours sous sa forme de loup. Il bondit sur le parapet puis s'élança dans le vide.

- Harry ! s'époumona Hermione.

Il était à mi-chemin quand il commença à changer, à rétrécir, et des ailes lui poussèrent de chaque côté du corps.

La voix de Minerva s'éleva :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici le premier double Animagus du monde !

- Très impressionnant, dit Filius à Minerva.

Harry battit des ailes et s'éleva dans le ciel, en scrutant le sol, vérifiant la plus grande surface possible.

- Pauvre Peter, sourit Ginny, machiavélique. Un faucon Harris peut plonger à plus de 300 kilomètres/heure.

Harry poussa un cri perçant et battit des ailes avec ardeur. Il plongea à une vitesse vertigineuse. A la dernière seconde, comme dans une feinte de Wronski, il changea de direction et ses serres étincelèrent. Puis, il fut de nouveau haut dans les airs, une petite chose était prisonnière de ses serres.

- Il l'a eu ! s'exclama Ron joyeusement, alors qu'Harry poussait un cri de triomphe.

- Je suis impressionnée qu'il ne l'ait pas tué, remarqua Hermione. Ce mouvement est fait pour tuer. Il a dû se retenir au dernier moment.

- Vous pouvez m'aider à créer un espace pour qu'Harry puisse le lâcher ? demanda Ginny.

Les forces réunies des professeurs et des élèves des grandes classes contribuèrent à l'élaboration d'un grand cube ouvert sur le dessus. Harry fondit dans cette direction et lâcha Pettigrow à la verticale, avant d'accompagner sa chute en piquant à ses côtés. Juste avant de toucher le sol, Harry et Pettigrow reprirent leur forme humaine.

Pettigrow atterrit lourdement, en hurlant. Harry, lui, atterrit tout en grâce, comme un chat, une épée à la main. D'un simple mouvement, Harry trancha la main d'argent de Queudver puis utilisa l'épée pour la jeter hors du cube. Il marqua une pause avant de lancer un sort pour cautériser la plaie.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la main d'argent et l'observa pensivement avant de l'incinérer. Queudver gémit de nouveau, à la fois à cause de la douleur et de la vue de sa main détruite.

- Ha… Ha… Harry, pleurnicha-t-il en se redressant, ramenant son bras contre sa poitrine.

Harry virevolta en levant la jambe. Son pied droit frappa Pettigrow en plein visage, et ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. Harry lui mit l'épée sous la gorge, avant de prononcer un « Enervatum » pour le réveiller.

Pettigrow regarda Harry, puis il tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit de nouveau. Harry soupira et jeta l'épée.

- Avez-vous quelque chose pour qu'il continue de dormir ? hurla-t-il à l'attention de Rogue.

Ce dernier acquiesça et repartit vers l'école en courant. Harry regarda une dernière fois avec insistance l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents, puis il se changea en faucon et quitta le cube d'un coup d'aile avant d'atterrir près des autres.

- Vous pouvez le transporter ? demanda Harry après s'être retransformé.

- Oui, lui répondit Percy.

- Percy, dit Harry en le regardant. Je suis très fier de toi. Sans toi, il serait encore en train de saccager mes plans. Si tu avais voulu prouver que tu es bien un Weasley, tu n'aurais pas pu faire autrement, ni avec plus de style.

Percy se sentit plus grand et prit une grande inspiration. Ginny le serra contre elle et Ron lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit-il à Harry, se sentant extraordinairement fier de lui. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt…

- On aurait tous dû, admit Harry. Nous avions tous la même information. Nous étions tous si contents que Sirius soit réhabilité que nous avons oublié que Pettigrow avait été condamné à mort le même jour.

Percy sourit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit qu'il refaisait vraiment partie de la famille. Sa famille lui avait pardonné sans poser de questions, mais aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de l'avoir mérité, il avait prouvé qu'il était un Weasley, sans doute possible. Il pouvait avancer maintenant.

Harry parcouru du regard l'assemblée des élèves et se lança un _Sonorus_.

- Merci à tous pour votre aide, mais il est temps de retourner à l'école. Nous allons nous occuper du rat et il ne nous posera plus jamais de problèmes. Je savais que l'espion n'était pas l'un d'entre vous, et j'en ai désormais la preuve.

Les élèves et quelques professeurs commencèrent à regagner le château.

- Si l'on doit blâmer quelqu'un, continua Harry, l'air absent, il faut blâmer Remus, Sirius et moi. Nous avons senti son odeur, mais nous n'avons pas écouté notre instinct.

Ginny se fraya un chemin jusque dans ses bras.

- Je pense, dis doucement Harry, que nous devrions avoir une réunion avec l'Ordre ce soir. Je te dirai ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'on peut faire.

- Parce que Voldemort compte lancer une attaque pendant le match de Quidditch de samedi ? demanda Percy.

Harry sourit sournoisement.

- Oh non ! Voldemort n'attaquera pas à ce moment-là, dit-il avec tant de confiance que personne ne le remit en question. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de provoquer Tom. Cela joue sur mes plans à tellement de niveaux que je peux à peine y croire.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny avant de s'éloigner, d'une démarche presque sautillante.

- Ginny ? demanda Percy.

- Il est de bonne humeur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas tué Pettigrow. Il en a eu l'occasion, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Maintenant, il sait qu'il est toujours quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

**De** : Harry 

**A** : Lord Volde-singe.

**Objet** : C'est une si belle journée.

Tom, mon vieil ami, mon vieux camarade, mon pote. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de Mmail… Tu m'aimes plus ?

Ces derniers jours se sont mal passés, hein ?

D'abord, tu as perdu quelques Mangemorts, ensuite tu as perdu ta source de financement, et maintenant tu as perdu ton espion.

Chienne de vie (pour toi), non ?

Eh oui ! Tu pensais vraiment que Pettigrow pourrait m'échapper pendant longtemps ? Il a tourné de l'œil et s'est effondré. On lui a piqué sa main en argent et, pas de bol, elle a été cassée. Quels maladroits nous sommes, hein ?

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous avons mis de nouvelles protections à Poudlard qui repoussent non seulement les Mangemorts mais aussi les Animagus.

On se verra bientôt.

Tendrement,

Harry

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De** : Harry 

**A** : Les Weasley

**Objet **: Fudge

Percy,

Garde l'information pour toi pour le moment. J'ai besoin que rien ne bouge durant le week-end. Parle à Amelia ce soir, et raconte-lui ce qu'il s'est passé. Prépare les procès-verbaux, mais attend que le Magenmagot se soit réuni lundi avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'aimerais qu'on ait un autre Ministre, en attendant qu'on ait de vraies élections.

Harry.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De** : Celui qui a regagné son honneur 

**A** : Celui qui dirige tout

**Objet **: Re : Fudge.

Pas de problèmes Harry.

Je suppose que tu ne me donneras aucun indice sur celui qui va devenir mon patron ?

Percy

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi._

* * *

**De** : HJP 

**A** : PIW

**Objet** : Re(2) : Fudge

Sourit

Non.

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De** : Lord Voldemort 

**A** : Narcissa Malefoy

**Cc** : Lucius Malefoy, Marcus Flint

**Objet** : Espionnage et Queudver

Cet imbécile de Queudver vient de se faire prendre par Potter. Je le tuerai la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je m'en fiche.

Il m'a envoyé un Mmail - quand je le capturerai, je lui ferai écrire un Mmail avec son propre sang, et je le lui ferai manger ! Mais il m'a révélé qu'il avait protégé Poudlard de tous ceux qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres. Il se sent en sécurité maintenant et croit que je n'ai plus d'espion à Poudlard. Pas de chance pour lui, ce gamin naïf et puéril a sous-estimé mon génie.

Narcissa, vous allez le séduire aujourd'hui et « prouver » votre loyauté. Plus de marivaudages, je veux qu'il tombe amoureux de vous.

Flint, toi qui es jeune, accompagne Lucius pour s'assurer que sa femme est habillée de manière appropriée à séduire.

L.V.

--

_La victoire ou la mort_

* * *

Narcissa serra plus étroitement sa cape autour d'elle, et se faufila mal à l'aise dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de classe. 

Harry leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entra. Elle se sentit rougir.

- Je vais le tuer ! promit-elle.

- Qui ?

- Mon époux adoré, gronda-t-elle en serrant les dents. Ensuite, je tuerai Marcus Flint par acquit de conscience !

- Si vous le faites, je m'assurerai que le Ministère vous offre une récompense, proposa Harry.

- Je vous en serai reconnaissante, murmura-t-elle sombrement.

- Et pourquoi envisagez-vous cette forme de divorce, somme toute un peu brutale ?

Elle le regarda un moment puis fit tomber sa cape d'un coup d'épaule, provocatrice.

Harry l'observa fixement avant de pâlir.

- Laisse tomber, dit-elle après un soupir désespéré.

Harry rencontra son regard puis commença lentement à ricaner.

- Vas-y, te gêne pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Et je suis censé trouver ça séduisant ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute ma vie, déclara-t-elle avec humeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'enrage le plus : cet accoutrement, Flint me donnant des conseils ou mon cher mari voulant faire de moi une pute au profit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Impuissant, dit Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Appelez-le l'Impuissant des Ténèbres, cela vous fera du bien.

- Harry, as-tu du goût en matière de vêtements ? Parce que je ne pourrai pas porter ça encore longtemps. Il fait froid, je suis aussi à l'aise qu'un elfe de maison à un bal du Ministère et Lucius a gardé ma baguette pour s'assurer que je ne me dégonflerais pas.

Harry l'observa longuement et attentivement.

- Flint a choisi ça ? demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Narcissa se regarda avec dégoût. Elle ressemblait à une caricature. Sa poitrine avait été gonflée (à un point que c'en était ridicule) grâce à quelques sortilèges. Sa chemise cintrée était déboutonnée, exposant son absence de sous-vêtements. Sa jupe ne pouvait même pas porter ce nom, et elle cachait à peine des bas résilles de couleur violette. Le fait que le violet jurait avec le vert de sa ceinture et de sa robe n'avait apparemment pas été remarqué par son mari et Flint.

Elle avait refusé de se regarder dans un miroir, absolument consciente du fait que son maquillage était beaucoup trop lourd pour ses traits.

Toutes ses tentatives pour protester avaient tourné court, et le fait d'avoir été forcée à se mettre nue en présence de Flint était un autre sujet qu'elle avait l'intention de mettre sur l'ardoise son cher mari.

- Je me sens insulté, dit Harry tout en faisant venir quelques uns de ses propres vêtements et les transformant. Ils pensent vraiment que je serais attiré par quelqu'un habillé comme une putain de bas étage ?

- Oui, dit Narcissa dans un soupir. Ou plutôt, Flint n'a pas l'imagination nécessaire pour se voir à ta place, et il a projeté sur moi ses propres fantasmes.

- Il a de sérieux problèmes, remarqua Harry. Il est daltonien, entre autre.

- Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour ça ? gémit-elle en montrant sa poitrine. Mon dos me fait mal, ça se voit qu'ils sont faux et ça ne me va pas du tout !

- Finite Incantatem, prononça Harry en dirigeant sa baguette vers sa poitrine.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand la pression sur son dos s'allégea, et que sa poitrine reprit sa taille d'origine.

- C'est un peu de ta faute.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu as capturé Queudver, alors l'Impuissant des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de te séduire. Puis il a exigé que ces deux-là me montrent comment faire. Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide pour séduire quelqu'un !

- Et _comment_ me séduiriez-vous ? demanda Harry de façon absente en ce concentrant sur les vêtements.

- Ce ne serait sûrement pas en m'habillant comme une prostituée ! répondit Narcissa avec fermeté.

Harry lui sourit et lui tendit les vêtements qu'il avait transformés, une jolie robe faite d'une matière qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant.

- Puis-je t'emprunter ta baguette pour me faire des sous-vêtements ? demanda-t-elle, sentant l'abjecte humiliation revenir, accompagnée par un désir de vengeance.

- Ça ? demanda Harry. C'est un bâton, pas une baguette.

- Oh, s'exclama Narcissa, ses sourcils s'arquant sous la surprise.

- Je peux vous en faire venir, proposa-t-il après un long silence.

- D'où ?

- Du manoir Malefoy bien sûr, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Pensez à l'endroit où vous les mettez.

Narcissa hocha la tête et se concentra sur les tiroirs de la commode de son placard. Elle sentit l'esprit d'Harry effleurer le sien avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle sourit quand il revint avec le contenu entier de ses tiroirs.

- Les protections du manoir Malefoy ne vous ont pas arrêté apparemment, demanda-t-elle aussi calmement que possible, essayant de dissimuler sa surprise.

- Je pense que votre époux chéri les a bâclées. J'en ai vu de bien meilleures au Ministère.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait que Lucius s'était vanté des moyens qu'il avait mis en œuvre. Maintenant, elle se demandait où l'argent, _son_ argent, était vraiment passé.

- Je reviens dans un instant, dit Harry, dirigeant sa main vers un mur et créant un espace pour elle.

Elle s'y dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le put pour se débarrasser des vêtements dégoûtants qu'elle avait été forcée de porter, et enfila les vêtements qu'il lui avait laissés. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'espace créé et frissonna à la vue de l'épaisseur de son maquillage. Elle prit une des bouteilles et sourit, décidant qu'elle lui était redevable.

Deux minutes plus tard apparut le vrai visage de Narcissa Malefoy, libéré du fond de teint. Bien qu'elle fût du mauvais côté de la quarantaine, elle était toujours une très belle femme. Son héritage sorcier assurait l'absence de cheveux blancs et de la moindre ride.

Elle se dirigea vers la commode et ouvrit le tiroir du milieu. Elle allait sortir l'un de ses dessous normaux puis elle eut une idée. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du bas, celui qui contenait sa lingerie. Elle sortit un corset semi transparent et la culotte assortie puis les mit. Elle se les était procurés dans le but de rallumer la flamme avec Lucius, mais la première fois qu'elle les avait portés, il avait disparu pour une réunion de Mangemorts, sans avoir vraiment remarqué ce qu'elle portait. Elle avait rangé cette lingerie et n'y avait plus jamais touché.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis sourit. La dentelle froissée de son corset cachait tout ce qu'elle devait tout en le suggérant, tandis que la culotte s'occupait du reste.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec ses cheveux (sans baguette), alors elle les tira dans une simple queue de cheval. Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle avait l'air plus jeune, c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Harry revint dans un « pop » et elle se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, se tenant sur demi-pointes, un pied face à l'autre. Elle feignit la surprise.

- J… Je suis… désolé, murmura Harry en écarquillant ses yeux.

- Attends, appela Narcissa d'une voix rauque avant qu'il ne transplane de nouveau. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercié.

Elle marcha vers lui, s'assurant que chacun de ses pas était fluide et contrôlé, et qu'elle restait sur ses pointes pour que ses jambes paraissent plus longues.

- De… De… rien, déglutit Harry.

Narcissa s'arrêta en face de lui, juste un peu plus proche que ce qui était normalement d'usage. Elle tendit la main et toucha doucement son bras, le caressant le plus doucement possible. Il avala sa salive puis ses yeux brillèrent un moment puis son expression changea.

Elle lui sourit et recula. Harry commença à rire.

- Vous _êtes_ dangereuse, dit-il fermement.

- Je suis une Black, approuva-t-elle. C'est comme _ça_ que je t'aurais séduit.

- Ça aurait marché si je n'avais pas eu Ginny et si vous n'aviez pas été assez vieille pour être ma mère.

- C'est une question de point de vue Harry. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'attirant chez un adolescent, à moins d'être une adolescente. Dans dix ou quinze ans, quand ton corps et ton esprit auront gagné en maturité, je serai peut-être intéressée, mais à l'heure actuelle, non. C'est plutôt dérangeant pour moi aussi.

Elle se retourna en direction de la commode, et tournant le dos à Harry, enleva le corset et mit un soutien-gorge blanc, avant de passer la robe qu'il lui avait faite.

Son humeur s'était bien améliorée. Elle avait encore de beaux restes, même si Lucius ne s'y intéressait pas et, quand tout ça serait fini, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour se trouver un consort valable. Sa première réaction prouvait qu'elle était encore désirable, même s'il avait repris contrôle de lui-même plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait désiré - elle aurait préféré être la première à mettre fin à cet instant magique. Il avait cependant acquis son respect réticent.

- C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et le trouva assis sur une chaise, plongé dans un parchemin.

Il leva les yeux et fit signe que oui.

- On danse ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil impérieux.

Harry se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme elle le lui avait appris lors de la leçon précédente.

- C'est mieux, lui dit-elle après une heure et demie de travail intense. Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne risques pas de te ridiculiser en public.

- Vous êtes un bon professeur.

- Je sais.

- Que pensez-vous de la matière de la robe ?

- J'aime beaucoup, mais je ne la reconnais pas. Qu'est-ce ?

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait. C'est aussi doux que la soie et aussi résistant que du jean. J'ai des amies qui sont de très bonnes couturières, et nous allons lancer une nouvelle ligne de vêtements. Nous utiliserons des matières classiques améliorées et ce matériau.

- J'achèterais bien quelques tenues faites ainsi, admit-elle. C'est une bonne idée, ces vêtements enchantés. Il n'y a pas plus de magasins de ce genre depuis 1949.

Elle vit à son expression que les pensées du jeune homme étaient revenues vers son mari et Voldemort.

- Bien, vous avez réussi à me séduire, mais nous n'avons pas encore eu de relations sexuelles. C'était ma première fois et, bon, les choses ont pris fin avant même que ça puisse aller bien loin. J'ai été atrocement gêné à l'idée de vous avoir déçu, et j'ai lâché quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Je joue au Quidditch samedi, et je suis persuadé que Voldemort ne manquera pas de m'attaquer. J'ai prévu des surprises pour le recevoir mais Amelia, et d'autres membres du Ministère, pensent que je me fais des idées et, s'il ne vient pas, je serai complètement décrédibilisé à leurs yeux. Fudge est hors jeu, nous savons qu'il travaille pour Tommy. Comment vous débrouillez-vous en Légilimancie ?

- Assez pour m'en sortir.

- Vous allez faire comme si vous aviez pénétré dans mon esprit et vous aviez découvert que les Gobelins avaient mal pris une de mes remarques et que, par conséquent, ils resteront neutres.

Narcissa fit signe qu'elle avait compris.

- Vais-je savoir ce que tu prépares ?

Il l'observa longuement.

- Voldemort va faire ce que je veux, et tout sera terminé bientôt.

- Ce n'était pas particulièrement bien détaillé.

- Non, en effet.

Elle le regarda, exaspérée.

- Une dernière chose : je n'ai pas vraiment l'air d'avoir réussi.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit penser à tout ? demanda Harry à la cantonade. Voilà, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la jupe dont elle s'était débarrassée. Pensez à votre salle de bain, je vais vous faire un portoloin et vous renvoyer votre commode.

De nouveau, elle le sentit frôler son esprit.

- _Portus_, dit-il. Rentrez chez vous, prenez un bain, puis envoyez votre rapport à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres.

- D'accord.

- Narcissa, dit Harry avant qu'elle n'active le Portoloin. Lorsque la guerre sera terminée, vous aurez votre chance. Plus vous pensez par vous-même, plus vous avez de chances. Pensez à vos préjugés et jusqu'où ils vous ont menée, puis voyez si ça valait vraiment la peine avec ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Elle acquiesça puis activa le Portoloin. Alors qu'elle faisait couler son bain, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

**De** : Harry 

**A** : L'agent secret.

**Objet **: Ce soir

Proposez jeudi lors de la réunion de ce soir. Vous saurez quand ce sera le moment.

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat._

* * *

**De** : Donna 

**A** : L'homme pressé

**Objet** : Re : Ce soir

Tu fais beaucoup de remous. Je suis intriguée. Je ferai ce que tu m'as demandé.

Désolée, je ne savais pas à propos du ver. L'Impuissant des Ténèbres ne voyait pas l'intérêt de nous informer de ses évasions discrètes d'Azkaban. Et je remarque aussi que cet idiot n'a pas vu l'intérêt de m'en sortir!

Bellatrix.

* * *

**De** : La sœur brune 

**A **: La sœur blonde

**Objet **: Lord Volde-Singe

Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas haïr Voldemort davantage, mais j'ai réalisé aujourd'hui qu'il aurait pu me sortir d'Azkaban il y a des années, comme il l'a fait pour beaucoup d'autres.

Connard.

Je vais lui montrer ce qui arrive quand on se frotte à une Black !

B.

* * *

**De** : Blondie 

**A** : Blackie

**Objet** : Re : L'Impuissant des Ténèbres

Tu sais que c'est pour ça que Harry l'appelle « Volde-singe » ces derniers temps ? J'approuve.

Je vais personnellement faire remarquer à Lucius que j'ai été une Black, bien avant d'être une Malefoy.

Mais voilà quelque chose qui te donnera matière à réflexion : selon mes recherches de ces derniers jours, il y a, dans le Royaume-Uni, environ 50 millions de Moldus, et seulement un petit million de sorciers. Ces Moldus utilisent ce qu'ils appellent « électricité » pour imiter quasiment tout ce que nous faisons magiquement. Ils sont menteurs, sournois, fourbes, créatifs, talentueux et leurs connaissances augmentent incroyablement vite.

L'idée qu'ils sont en retard sur nous est tout simplement fausse. Ils l'ont peut-être été il y a quatre cents ans, la dernière fois où quelqu'un d'intelligent s'y est intéressé, mais si nous ne faisons pas attention, ils vont être en avance sur NOUS ! Les temps ont changé - les Sang-Purs doivent changer aussi. Vois où l'ancienne idéologie nous a menées...

Nous sommes des Black. Nous ne passons derrière personne. Et si ça signifie accepter les Issus-de-Moldus à Poudlard et utiliser ce qu'ils créent, alors soit.  
N

--

_La perfection au féminin_

* * *

- Alors, il y a un remède ? 

Remus remua la tête.

- J'ai bien peur que non.

- Alors, au nom de Loki, pourquoi tu es si heureux aujourd'hui ? demanda hargneusement un autre loup-garou.

- Parce que, la nuit dernière, j'ai pris exemple sur Greyback et j'ai accepté d'être un loup. Seulement, au lieu d'essayer de faire semblant comme lui, j'ai appris à vraiment en être un.

- Explique !

Remus se rapprocha du feu, regardant lentement autour de lui. Il y avait près de cinquante loups-garous rassemblés. La plupart d'entre eux étaient aussi mal habillés que lui, et ils avaient tous de larges poches sous les yeux, suite à la nuit précédente.

- Je n'ai pas pris cette satanée potion hier soir, expliqua Remus. Et j'ai forcé ma magie à m'aider à me transformer. Greyback avait raison : ça aide vraiment. Avec moi, il y avait Harry Potter, qui est un Animagus loup. Quand je me suis transformé, j'ai voulu exprimer ma domination, en tant que loup-garou, mais vous savez quelles émotions j'ai provoquées chez le loup ?

- De l'irritation et du mépris, dit un autre loup-garou. J'ai croisé un loup une fois, et il m'a flairé et est reparti comme si je n'étais rien.

- Eh bien, c'est parce que notre langage corporel est complètement faux. Harry dit que c'est comme un humain imitant un loup. Il n'était pas content du tout et, chaque fois que je prenais une position que je pensais correcte, il corrigeait mon attitude jusqu'à ce que ce soit bon. Puis, quelque chose d'étonnant est arrivé. Plus j'acceptais d'être un loup, plus tout était clair, même sans la potion Tue-Loup. La nuit dernière, j'ai appris à être un vrai loup, et c'était bien. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je me suis réveillé quasiment sans douleur, et je me sentais rafraîchi et revigoré. Je crois vraiment que s'il n'y a pas de remède, c'est la meilleure chose qui reste.

Les autres loups-garous approuvaient doucement.

- Alors, on rejoint qui ? Voldemort nous a offert la vengeance ; Albus nous a offert la sympathie, souligna Alex

Saxon, le chef des loups-garous.

- Moi, coupa une nouvelle voix.

Remus se retourna et vit Harry tranquillement appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés.

- Je vous offre la liberté, je vous apprendrai à devenir de vrais loups, pas cette parodie que vous devenez à chaque pleine lune, et la garantie d'un emploi correct jusqu'à ce que j'aie supprimé des Codes ces stupides lois anti-créatures.

- Ombrage ne va pas être d'accord.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Quand j'aurai tué Voldemort, les officiels minables du Ministère ne me poseront plus de problème.

- Tu penses pouvoir faire tout ça, mon garçon ?  
Remus regarda s'approcher Alex, un colosse entièrement constitué de muscles. Harry montra les dents et grogna. Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune peur, et son attitude criait qu'il ne ressentait aucune menace. Remus sourit presque en voyant son Alpha s'affirmer comme chef de meute.

Pendant quelques secondes, Alex et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux et, plus ça durait, plus Harry semblait irrité. Après une minute de défi, Harry fit un pas en avant avec un grognement sec.  
Alex fit un pas en arrière, par réflexe, sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda Harry et s'inclina doucement.

- J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, dit Harry, de nouveau appuyé sur l'arbre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je veux que vous rejoigniez Voldemort demain.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Remus.

Harry grogna, et Remus ajusta sa posture et recula légèrement.

- Voldemort sera content, continua Harry, quand vous lui direz que vous rejoignez son combat, parce que vous avez entendu des rumeurs au sujet de lois encore plus restrictives, et parce que vous en avez marre. Il vous demandera de rassembler vos meutes et de l'attendre. Il vous promettra tout le grabuge que vous pourrez souhaiter.

- Tu as un plan, affirma Alex.

- Je suis un meneur, accorda Harry. Les loups sont rusés et intelligents, et le seront toujours. Tu es le chef quand je ne suis pas là.

Alex se redressa et accepta, rempli de fierté.

- J'ai donné ma parole, reprit Harry. Je serai là ce soir pour la métamorphose.

Puis il disparut.

Alex se retourna vers Remus.

- C'est un Alpha.

- Aucun doute.

Alex eut un sourire en coin.

- Il peut faire ce qu'il a dit ?

- Ce n'est pas un Alpha sans raison.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, se réjouit Alex. Je vais voir Voldemort demain. Tu penses vraiment qu'il y aura une bataille ?

Remus gloussa.

- Laisse-moi te raconter comment Harry a démoli Greyback.


	7. Partie 7

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

**Equipe de traduction : Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Ellula, Fenice, Fidjii, Glurb, Hérisson26, m4r13, Paelsee, Popoyo, Ttazz, Vert, Whizzbee.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 - partie 7 / 12 : Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !**

* * *

Narcissa se tenait debout au fond de la salle, dissimulant son mépris. Elle était entourée de sorciers en robe noire - les proches de Voldemort. 

- Hé bien, lui siffla Voldemort. Avez-vous réussi ?

Elle savait qu'elle se démarquait des autres. Elle était vêtue de gris - le noir étant réservé aux porteurs de la Marque.

- Pas tout à fait, Monseigneur, dit-elle.

L'expression de Voldemort s'assombrit et il leva sa baguette.

- Cependant, poursuivit-elle sans hésitation et sans la moindre once de peur, je pense que vous allez encore plus apprécier ce qui s'est passé.

- Tiens donc ? fit-il, laissant planer une menace.

Elle se permit un sourire légèrement sardonique, qui éclaira ses traits.

- J'ai tout d'abord dû surmonter l'incompétence de Lucius et de Flint, Maître.

- Comment ? s'exclama Lucius.

- Effectivement, ajouta Voldemort. Expliquez-vous.

- Ils m'ont littéralement déguisée en prostituée de bas étage, sans aucune classe. J'ai tenté de leur expliquer, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre.

- Où était le problème? demanda Voldemort qui semblait s'ennuyer.

- Potter n'est peut-être qu'un jeune garçon, mais il a un certain goût. Il m'a ri au nez.

Voldemort se redressa sur son siège.

- J'ai réagi rapidement et je lui ai expliqué que Lucius m'obligeait à m'habiller ainsi à la maison, et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de me changer. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour paraître désolée et abattue. J'ai même versé quelques larmes de Vélane pour bien lui montrer à quel point j'étais désespérée. Il n'a pas pû s'empêcher de me consoler. Je lui ai alors raconté que Lucius ne me regarde que si je m'habille comme ça.

- Et ?

- Potter a tout avalé, plastronna-t-elle. Il m'a même prêté sa baguette pour que je puisse remédier à mon état.

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Voldemort.

- J'ai bien pensé à le faire prisonnier, mais vous m'aviez simplement ordonnée de l'espionner - ai-je bien agi, Maître ?

- Le garçon est doué en magie sans baguette, reconnut Voldemort. Pas autant que moi bien sûr, mais il a quelques compétences. Vous auriez été vaincue, et j'aurais perdu mon dernier espion à Poudlard. Vous avez bien agi. Poursuivez.

- Oui, Monseigneur. J'ai rapidement fait disparaître l'horrible maquillage qui me défigurait, revenir ma poitrine à sa taille normale, et apparaître mes plus beaux sous-vêtements depuis ma garde-robe. Potter a détourné les yeux, mais je me suis placée de telle façon qu'il pouvait m'observer dans un miroir tandis que je me changeais - et il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je ne vous noierai pas dans les détails, dit-elle d'une voix aérienne, mais sous ma forme habituelle, et habillée de façon correcte, j'ai vite réussi à lui ôter ses vêtements. J'étais sur le point d'exécuter mes ordres lorsque, disons, les choses connurent une fin abrupte.

Voldemort l'observa un long moment, avant d'éclater de rire, à sa grande horreur. Le rire était sec, comme rouillé, et sonnait faux dans sa bouche.

- Maître, poursuivit-elle, Potter s'attend à ce que vous attaquiez pendant ce stupide match de Quidditch, il l'espère même.

Voldemort se raidit et la dévisagea.

- Il l'espère ? siffla-t-il.

- Il était très gêné, et il a parlé sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, expliqua-t-elle. Sa crédibilité est en jeu. Si vous attaquez, il aura prouvé safiabilité à Bones et au Ministère, qui le soutiendront ensuite sans réserve.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

- Maître ? résonna la voix de Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix ? répondit Voldemort, une nouvelle menace voilée dans sa voix.

- Nous sommes prêts à attaquer dès à présent, enchaîna celle-ci, montrant une effrayante avidité pour la souffrance et la douleur, mais nous devrions éviter de le faire samedi.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur du Ministère ? lança Voldemort.

- Oh non, Maître, s'exclama Bellatrix qui tomba à genoux, rampa à ses pieds et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe. Mais si cela peut affaiblir Potter, je suis d'avis de nous retenir, pour ensuite attaquer le jeudi suivant.

- Oh vraiment ?

Bellatrix tremblait de peur tandis que Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur elle.

- Le garçon perdra ainsi la face, dit-elle rapidement, et il ne s'attendra pas à ce que vous agissiez si rapidement ensuite. Vous le prendrez au dépourvu et, si le Ministère le prend pour un canular ambulant, vous pourrez aisément vous emparer de Poudlard ; alors tous s'inclineront devant vous.

Voldemort ne réagit pas pendant un long moment.

- Dolohov, murmura-t-il enfin. Préviens nos alliés. Nous attaquerons jeudi.

- Maître, intervint Narcissa, j'ai réussi à lui extorquer une autre information. Ses tentatives de rapprochement avec les gobelins ont échoué. Ils resteront neutres.

- Excellent. Préparez-vous tous pour jeudi. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler quel châtiment vous attend si vous racontez cela à qui que ce soit. Vous pouvez disposer. Sauf toi, Lucius, et toi, Flint. Vous allez rester, et nous allons avoir une longue discussion quant à votre incompétence. Parfois, Lucius, il me semble que le seul acte d'intelligence dont tu aiesjamais fait preuve fut d'épouser ta femme.

Narcissa décocha un sourire mauvais à son mari et transplana jusqu'à sa chambre du domaine Malefoy, très contente d'elle-même.

* * *

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, et s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui . Il était submergé par l'envie pressante d'accélérer les choses, mais il y résistait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de malencontreusement dévoiler sa main trop tôt à Voldemort ; il y avait trop en jeu. 

A la table des Gryffondor, la famille Weasley et assimilés siégeait au complet, et semblait passer un très agréable moment. Dean, Sheryl et leur famille, qui étaient assis à la table des Poufsouffle, avaient eux aussi l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Harry !

Jenny le remarqua la première, et se précipita vers lui, l'agrippant à la taille.

- Hey, l'accueillit-il en la soulevant à hauteur d'yeux.

- Tu t'es transformé en loup !

- Effectivement.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tu étais meilleur que Dean.

- Pas meilleur, la corrigea Harry. Juste différent.

- Mouais, renifla-t-elle. Tu peux te changer en poney ?

- Jenny ! s'exclama Dean.

Jenny se retourna et lui tira la langue.

- Non, répondit Harry. Seulement en loup et en faucon.

- Seulement ! murmura un Serdaigle.

Jenny fit la moue.

- Viens manger avec nous, lui ordonna-t-elle, échappant à son étreinte, et elle l'attira vers sa place.

- Fais gaffe, Ginny, plaisanta Blaise depuis la table des Serpentard. Tu as de la concurrence !

- Je pense qu'il me reste encore quelques années avant de devoir m'inquiéter, répondit-elle gaiement en riant.

- Vous vous plaisez à Poudlard ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

- C'est extraordinaire, dit doucement Mary. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet endroit soit aussi merveilleux, malgré tout ce que Dean a pu m'en dire.

- Je sais, reconnut Harry. Je suis toujours frappé lorsque j'entre dans ces murs bénis.

- Et les repas sont excellents, ajouta Graeme. En fait, ce sont peut-être nos meilleures vacances.

- Tiens, ce serait une bonne idée d'inviter quelques-unes des familles d'étudiants d'origine Moldue à passer l'été ici, dit Harry, pour les tranquilliser sur l'aventure dans laquelle s'engagent leurs enfants.

- Nous aurions bien aimé pouvoir faire cela, répondit Mary. Nous n'allons plus avoir envie de repartir pas vraiment envie de rentrer.

- Hé bien, il vous reste un peu de temps - il va y avoir un important match de Quidditch samedi, vous devez voir ça.

- Il me tarde d'y être, se réjouit Graeme. Ça vaudra sans aucun doute le match Hammers contre Chelsea que je vais rater.

- Jenny, dit Harry, remarquant qu'elle avait terminé son dîner, tu vois le très grand monsieur à la table des professeurs ?

Elle hocha la tête, un peu inquiète.

- C'est M. Hagrid. Il dirige la ferme de Poudlard. Il a plein d'animaux que tu n'as encore jamais vus. Si tu lui demandes gentiment, il pourra sans doute t'emmener en voir quelques-uns.

- Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça et se pencha vers elle

- Il y a même des licornes dans la forêt

Jenny écarquilla les yeux, quitta la table et trotta vers Hagrid.

- Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? demanda doucement Susan.

- Hagrid préférerait mourir plutôt que de laisser faire du mal à quelqu'un, en particulier à un enfant.

Susan sourit et opina.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je demandais.

- Oh désolé, s'excusa Harry à l'intention des parents de Dean. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Tout va bien, nous vous faisons confiance.

- Ouais, le taquina Dean. Après tout, tu es meilleur sorcier que moi.

- Différent, pas meilleur !

- D'accord, tu n'apprécies pas le mot "meilleur". Est-ce que "plus puissant" te conviendrait?

- Je pense que oui.

- Plus compétent?

- Hé bien...

- Plus dévoué, plus travailleur, plus imaginatif?

- Mais...

Dean ricana.

- Et si tout ça, ça ne veut pas dire "meilleur", alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier?

Harry le regarda avec agacement et fit la moue.

- Accepte-le donc, Harry, lui dit fermement Mary. Nous n'en aimons pas moins Dean. Il a toujours existé des personnes talentueuses, et elles deviennent vraiment spéciales lorsqu'elles conjuguent talent et détermination.

- C'est bon, je renonce, grogna Harry. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques instants, je vais littéralement engloutir ce repas. Je n'ai pas assez mangé aujourd'hui.

Il se concentra sur son assiette, remarquant à peine que Hagrid venait d'inviter le reste de la famille Thomas à venir voir ses animaux.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, et qu'il se sentit capable de poursuivre son travail, il releva la tête, l'air pensif.

- Planquez-vous, lança Padma. Quand il fait cette tête, c'est que quelqu'un risque de ne pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

- Je prends ça comme une proposition, rétorqua Harry, ignorant son grognement. En fait, tout votre petit groupe vient d'être désigné volontaire.

Padma dut se baisser pour éviter les morceaux de pains que lui lancèrent ses amies.

- J'aimerais que vous assistiez Molly Weasley et les jumeaux, poursuivit Harry. Charlie, tu es avec moi ce soir. Fleur, pourrais-tu organiser une rencontre avec Madame Maxime assez rapidement ?Tes talents de traductrice nous seront utiles.

Il balaya à nouveau la Grande Salle d'un oeil pensif.

- Charlie, rendez-vous à la bibliothèque dans une demi-heure. J'ai une course à faire d'abord.

* * *

Harry apparut dans l'antichambre de Gringotts. 

Cinq gardes armés jusqu'aux dents surgirent, prêts à charger.

- Oh, c'est vous.

- Désolé ! lança gaiement Harry. Il faut que je parle à Mackrack, et je ne veux pas être vu.

- Par ici, Harry, l'appela Mackrack depuis son bureau. Excellent temps de réponse ! apprécia-t-il en se tournant vers les gardes gobelins.

Les cinq gobelins s'inclinèrent et se retirèrent.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Mackrack.

- Vous pouvez vous fâcher avec moi, lui répliqua Harry.

- Oh ?

- J'ai fait de l'intox à Voldemort tout à l'heure en lui faisant savoir que vous resteriez neutres. Il aurait dû essayer de vous engager, mais il n'a pas pu.

- Parce que vous avez coupé sa source de revenus ?

- Entre autres, admit Harry. J'ai besoin de tous les guerriers gobelins disponibles la semaine prochaine.

Mackrack haussa les sourcils à s'en faire disparaître le front.

- Vous voulez QUOI ?

- Je paierai, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry en écartant le problème du financement.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'eux, Harry ?

- Parce qu'il ne nous suffit désormais plus de vaincre, répondit Harry à voix basse. Je veux envoyer un message qui restera longtemps gravé dans les mémoires, afin de dissuader quiconque voulant endosser à son tour le rôle de Mage Noir y réfléchisse à deux fois.

- Puis-je vous demander quels sont vos plans ?

- Vous pouvez, mais ne vous attendez pas à recevoir une réponse. Je suis la seule personne à les connaître, et pour l'instant c'est très bien ainsi. Beaucoup d'éléments sont en train de converger, plus par chance que par calcul, et j'arrive à peine à suivre le mouvement. Si tout se passe bien, je pourrai redevenir un adolescent normal d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Si ça foire, je serai mort.

- C'est prévu pour si tôt ?

- S'il vous plaît, ne le dites à personne - même si, évidemment, les combattants que j'engage devront s'entraîner.

- Harry, dit pensivement Mackrack en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Que croyez-vous que le Ministère et l'ensemble de la population vont penser si je vous laisse nous engager ?

- Ils vont être reconnaissants ? dit Harry, quelque peu dubitatif. Je ne m'inquièterais pas trop du Ministère, ce problème-là sera bientôt réglé.

- Les gens penseront que rien n'a changé, et que si Voldemort nous avait proposé suffisamment d'argent, nous aurions travaillé pour lui, et les choses resteront en l'état. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, Harry, j'ai donc bien peur de devoir déclarer que la nation gobeline vous soutient à cent pour cent, et que notre armée est à votre disposition. Gratuitement, termina-t-il, avec l'air d'avoir une rage de dents.

Harry le dévisagea, ébahi.

- Il est temps pour nous de gagner notre place au sein de la société, Harry. Les gens commenceront à nous considérer différemment si nous vous aidons à combattre Voldemort. Cela prendra du temps, car on ne peut pas effacer des siècles de préjugés en une journée, mais ça vaut le coup.

- Mais si je perds, Voldemort se retournera contre vous.

- Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'il ne le ferait pas si nous le soutenions?

- Non, c'est vrai, admit Harry.

Macrack dévoila ses dents

- Nous vous faisons confiance, Harry, pour nous guider vers le futur que nous désirons.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

- Je sais. Bien, pendant que vous êtes là, si nous discutions de l'affaire Bièraubeurre?

* * *

**De : **Super Chercheuse 

**A :** Celle qui cherche bizarrement

**Objet :** Recherche

Dis-moi, pourquoi fais-tu semblant de lire un livre d'Enchantements alors que tu consultes en fait un cours sur la transformation en Animagus?

Hermione

* * *

**De :** La fille qui a besoin de faire des recherches utiles 

**A :** La fille qui fait des recherches pour le compte de mon petit ami

**Objet :** Re: Recherche

Il le faut, Hermione.

Tout le monde ici travaille, fait ce qu'il faut pour sauver le monde sorcier et causer la perte de Voldemort.

J'ai quelque chose de plus important encore à faire. Tout le monde a remarqué que Harry changeait, ces temps-ci. Il a passé pas mal de temps sous sa forme de loup, et cela a légèrement affecté sa personnalité ; j'ai besoin de comprendre tout ça, et je dois arriver à son niveau.

Harry m'a déjà prouvé que je pouvais être sa compagne de plusieurs façons, et j'ai besoin de comprendre ce que je dois faire pour être capable de le rejoindre dans ses escapades nocturnes avec les loups-garous, ou simplement dans ses moments de repos canin.

Les autres peuvent s'occuper du sort du monde ; moi, je m'occupe de celui de Harry !

Ginny

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** La fille qui a compris 

**A :** Celle qui m'a fait comprendre

**Objet :** Hé bien, j'ai compris

C'est tout à fait logique. Je passerai d'ici 10 minutes te donner un livre plus complet.

Hermione

* * *

Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et eut un petit sourire. Toute sa famille était dans la bibliothèque, engagée dans des conversations à voix basse, d'un genre que l'on n'avait probablement jamais entendu à Poudlard auparavant. Les jumeaux présidaient une large table ronde autour de laquelle trois générations échangeaient leurs idées. 

Abe était assis à côté de sa mère, Sirius à côté de son père et Remus près de Bill. Blaise côtoyait Percy, Padma flanquait Fred et George, et ainsi de suite. Seul Charlie manquait à l'appel, car il s'entraînait à l'Occlumencie et à la Légilimencie avec Harry.

- Bien, dit Fred. Plusieurs bonnes idées sont déjà sorties de cette discussion.

- Savons-nous contre quoi nous nous battrons, exactement ? demanda Graeme en s'installant à sa place. Désolé pour le retard.

- Nous ne connaissons pas les effectifs, non, répondit George. Nous savons simplement qu'il faudra faire face à quelques géants, à d'autres créatures encore, et à un grand nombre de Mangemorts.

- Et de notre côté, nous pouvons compter sur nous et sur les autres alliés que Harry nous aura dénichés, ajouta Ginny. Je n'en connais ni le nombre ni la nature, mais je sais que nous ne combattrons pas seuls.

- Donc, poursuivit Graeme, notre rôle sera de protéger le château, et de causer à l'ennemi autant de dommages que possible ?

- C'est à peu près ça, acquiesça Fred.

- Bon, alors je vais apporter ma contribution, et puis je retournerai jouer avec mes enfants. Des chausse-trappes.

- A vos souhaits, marmonna Blaise.

- Pourrais-je demander à quelqu'un de m'aider à montrer de quoi je veux parler ?

- Venez avec moi, dit Ginny en se levant, et en l'entraînant dans un coin.

- Bien, pourriez-vous créer deux bouts de fil de fer ?

Ginny opina et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle tendit la main et se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ce que les Dursleys avaient infligé à Harry. Avec un grondement, elle força sa magie à se plier à sa volonté.

- Vous n'avez pas utilisé votre baguette ?

- Harry m'a demandé d'arrêter de le faire. Il m'est arrivé de faire de la magie sans baguette par le passé, quand j'étais vraiment folle de rage, et nous faisons tous de la magie accidentelle pendant l'enfance. Puis nous entrons à Poudlard, et on exécute tout à la baguette. Cela devient une habitude, parce que c'est bien plus facile.

- Tout ceci me fascine, je dois dire.

Il prit les deux morceaux de fil de fer et les plia, avant de les assembler au niveau des coudes, pointes vers l'extérieur.

- Vous pouvez les attacher, au milieu ?

Ginny s'exécuta

- Bien joué, dit Graeme. L'avantage de cet objet est d'avoir toujours une pointe vers le haut, quelle que soit la manière dont vous le lanciez. Vous en éparpillez une grande quantité : quand l'ennemi attaquera, il marchera dessus, et ça fera mal.

- Parfait, murmura Ginny. C'est génial, ce truc !

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je les ai inventés, reconnut-il. Mais je me souviens avoir appris ça à l'école. Je retourne voir ma famille, à plus tard.

- Merci, Mr. Thomas.

Graeme sortit de la bibliothèque. Ginny prit le chausse-trappe et le jeta au beau milieu de la table de réunion.

- Ceci, clama-t-elle en s'asseyant, est un chausse-trappe. Si vous regardez bien, il a toujours une pointe vers le haut, quelle que soit la manière dont il repose sur le sol . Il nous faut en fabriquer un grand nombre, et les placer là où l'ennemi posera le pied. (Elle s'interrompit) Et si nous les enduisons de poison, nous devrions être capables de décimer nos adversaires.

- Ginny ! la rabroua sa mère.

- Elle a raison, Maman, la coupa Percy. D'après les chiffres du Ministère, les Mangemorts ont brisé plus d'une centaine de familles. Ce qui comprend une trentaine d'enfants en bas âge. Pensez juste à Jenny - elle est vive, drôle, elle a visiblement l'intention de piquer Harry à Ginny, et Hagrid s'est désormais complètement entiché d'elle. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, elle ne serait qu'une donnée de plus dans les statistiques, un petit cercueil dans une tombe anonyme.

Plus personne ne parlait autour de la table.

- Vous savez, la mort est presque trop douce pour ces animaux. Ils s'attaquent à plus faible qu'eux et qualifient leur conduite d'héroïque. Mais ce ne sont pas des héros. Ce sont des barbares, des tortionnaires et des meurtriers. Et si des chardons plongés dans le poison peuvent assurer un sommeil tranquille à une autre famille, ou un avenir sûr pour mes enfants, alors je les y tremperai moi-même.

Pénélope se leva et alla l'embrasser, très fort, tandis que les autres commençaient à applaudir.

Molly attendit que le bruit diminue.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle. Excuse-moi, Ginny.

Ginny lui répondit par un sourire.

- Et ne va pas t'imaginer que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit numéro de magie sans baguette, lança Harry depuis un siège qui avait été libre jusque là. Charlie était assis à côté de lui, et il arborait un sourire amusé.

- Comment t'as fait ? demanda Sirius en sursautant.

Harry agita les doigts.

- Magie !

- Ginny ? interrogea Hermione.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, dit Ginny tandis que Harry, après l'avoir soulevée, l'installait sur ses genoux, as-tu fait de la magie accidentelle quand tu étais petite ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Avais-tu utilisé une baguette ?

- Je n'en avais même pas à l'époque.

- Comment as-tu pu faire de la magie, alors ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

- Mon pouvoir magique était encore à l'état naissant, et je ne savais pas comment le contrôler.

- Vous ai-je déjà raconté ce qui s'est passé quand Hagrid a rencontré les Dursleys pour la première fois? demanda Harry. Après avoir suivi notre piste jusqu'à la cabane où Vernon nous avait cachés, il leur a crié dessus un moment, et puis il a fait pousser une queue de cochon à Dudley.

- Et ? questionna Blaise.

- Hagrid n'avait plus de baguette depuis des années. Il utilisait un parapluie. Et vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez tous besoin de vos baguettes, alors qu'un demi-géant sans grand pouvoir peut lancer un sort avec un parapluie ? Vous êtes probablement encore capables de faire de la magie accidentelle, et c'est la même chose que de la magie sans baguette, simplement moins contrôlée.

Hermione dévisagea Harry pendant un long moment avant de soupirer.

- Tu es un salaud Harry, déclara-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas trouver de faille à ton raisonnement.

- Hé ouais, ricana Harry.

- C'est encore pire quand tu as raison, en fait.

- J'essaierai de ne pas recommencer.

Hermione examina sa baguette et soupira. Elle la lança à Harry, qui tendit la main et la rattrapa.

- Sèche les cours demain matin, et je t'aiderai à maîtriser les bases, proposa-t-il en lui rendant sa baguette. Mais garde ta baguette pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de tout reprendre à zéro.

- D'accord, acquiesça Hermione.

- Argh, mon coeur, s'étrangla Ron, étreignant sa poitrine.

- Je vais t'aider, lui dit tendrement Hermione avant de lui taper violemment dans le dos.

- Aïe !

- Et tu viendras aussi demain.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Si Ginny peut faire de la magie sans baguette, nous le pouvons aussi, comme tout le monde autour de cette table, répondit fermement Hermione.

- Presque tout le monde, dit Ginny d'un air d'excuse.

- Malheureusement, ma chère soeur a raison, soupira Percy. Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas assez puissants. (Il s'interrompit et son regard se perdit.) Corrige-moi si je me trompe, dit-il à Pénélope. La magie sans baguette était auparavant quelque chose d'assez commun. Les baguettes existent, elles, depuis le début de notre histoire. Elles servaient à rendre la magie plus facile d'usage, mais la plupart des sorciers plus puissants ne les utilisaient pas - ils trouvaient qu'elles les limitaient. Et elles nous limitent en effet. Elles sont très utiles pour faciliter le lancer de sorts, mais elles ont aussi un aspect restrictif. Il est beaucoup plus facile d'apprendre et d'utiliser des incantations et des mouvements de baguette que de mettre au point une méthode originale. Ces mille dernières années, notre société, trop insulaire et conservatrice pour une quelconque innovation, a progressivement rejeté l'idée de la magie sans baguette. On devrait utiliser les baguettes au début de notre formation, puis les abandonner pour utiliser directement la magie.

- Et pourquoi ne nous a-t-on rien dit ? demanda Fred.

- Parce que le Ministère peut contrôler les baguettes, reconnut Percy. Ils, et par "ils" je veux dire les sang-purs qui veulent tout régenter, pensent qu'ils peuvent contenir la population à sa place en rendant les gens dépendants de leur baguette - qu'ils ont obtenues grâce au Ministère. Vous imaginez la peur qu'ils ressentent à l'idée qu'un sorcier de sang impur puisse maîtriser une magie qu'ils n'arrivent pas à contrôler ? Ce sont eux qui sont responsables du monopole des baguettes pendant les derniers millénaires.

- Percy, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? demanda Charlie.

- Je n'ai appris que récemment une partie de tout ceci. Je veux obtenir une Maîtrise, et c'est mon champ d'études. Cela vient sans doute du fait, j'ai honte de le dire, que j'ai toujours été incapable de faire de la magie sans baguette. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous jamais rien demandé, de votre côté ?

Personne ne répondit pendant un long moment.

- Parce qu'on nous éduque dans ce sens, finit par répondre Hermione. Et il a fallu les remarques de quelqu'un qui ne tient pas vraiment compte des restrictions pour nous en faire prendre conscience.

- Que ce soit bien clair, dit Harry, ceci n'est pas une priorité pour l'instant. Je voudrais que tous ceux d'entre vous qui sont intéressés viennent demain matin, mais nous ne nous y attellerons pas vraiment avant que tout ceci soit terminé. Et à ce propos, (il ferma les yeux et agrippa la table) accrochez-vous.

Plutôt que de s'accrocher à la table, Ginny resserra son étreinte sur Harry. Le Portoloin s'activa, et ils réapparurent tous à l'étage inférieur, dans la salle de réunion derrière le bureau de Dumbledore. Les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix les y attendaient déjà. Harry effleura la table et la renvoya dans la bibliothèque.

- Hmmm, réfléchit-il tout haut, une table ne suffira pas.

Il agita la main, et plusieurs rangées de fauteuils à l'air confortable apparurent.

- Asseyez-vous tous, ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il invoquait un pupitre et allait s'installer derrière.

Sans autre préambule, il attaqua :

- Les dés sont jetés, et nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Aussi je veux que chacun de vous lève sa baguette, dit-il en s'exécutant lui-même, et jure de ne jamais révéler ce qu'il est sur le point d'entendre à quiconque n'est pas présent aujourd'hui, à moins d'avoir ma permission.

- Et si nous ne le faisons pas? demanda Mondingus Fletcher.

- Alors nous pourrons nous dispenser de vos services, répondit froidement Harry. Votre mémoire sera altérée et vous serez renvoyé chez vous.

- Harry, dit Albus, j'ai toute confiance en leur loyauté.

- Je ne vais pas risquer la vie de toutes les personnes impliquées pour quelqu'un qui refuse de prêter un simple serment magique, répliqua Harry.

Minerva se leva

- Je jure de ne jamais révéler à quiconque ce que je suis sur le point d'entendre.

- Merci, lui sourit Harry.

Comme un seul homme, les membres du groupe de la Bibliothèque suivirent immédiatement son exemple. Puis tout le monde s'exécuta à leur suite, y compris Ding ; Albus Dumbledore fut le dernier à prêter serment.

Harry eut un petit sourire et commença à parler. Il disserta pendant près d'une heure, exposant ses plans, ce qu'il avait déjà accompli, et ce qu'il avait encore prévu de faire.

- Et ceci, acheva-t-il, constitue mon plan.

Il y eut un profond silence tandis que tout le monde le dévisageait.

- Des questions ? demanda-t-il.

Personne ne semblait vraiment savoir quoi dire.

- Pas vraiment, dit finalement Blaise, brisant le silence, mais merci de nous avoir invités ce soir.

- Tout comme Albus peut compter sur certains en toutes circonstances, j'ai mes personnes de confiance, Blaise... même si tu es une Serpentard, conclut-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, je vous donne rendez-vous lundi pour une dernière mise au point. Remus et Sirius, pourriez-vous aller retrouver les loups-garous, et les préparer ? Je passerai plus tard. Il me semble que les fils Weasley ont un entraînement de Quidditch. A lundi pour le reste d'entre vous.

Harry se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les rangées de fauteuils, attrapa Ginny et les fit transplaner tous les deux. Il eut un grognement de soulagement en apparaissant dans sa nouvelle chambre et s'écroula sur le lit.

Ginny l'examina pendant un long moment avant de grimper sur le lit et de l'enjamber, s'installant confortablement contre ses hanches.

- Comment j'étais ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu étais merveilleux, lui dit fermement Ginny. Réellement brillant, mais d'où te vient cette capacité d'organisation ?

- Organisation ? Quelle organisation ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de me contredire, je n'ai pas cessé d'avoir le trac, et je me suis reposé sur mes instincts. Et j'oublie sans cesse des trucs - comme de parler à Sev d'un enchantement qui nous aurait permis d'attraper Queudver plus tôt.

- Oh, dit Ginny en s'allongeant sur lui, secouant la tête pour que ses cheveux tombent en cascade autour de sa tête, ce sont les mêmes instincts qui t'ont poussé à me choisir comme ta compagne ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Ce sont de bons instincts, alors. Tu n'as mentionné ni Narcissa ni Bellatrix.

- Il y a plusieurs éléments que je n'ai pas mentionnés, reconnut-il. Je ne voulais pas devoir faire face à leur opposition.

- Oh ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry leva sa main gauche et caressa sa joue, et elle faillit ne pas prêter attention aux mots qu'il prononça ensuite. Elle cligna des yeux, et céda à l'envie de l'embrasser. Un baiser en entraîna un autre, et l'avenir et ses projets s'évanouirent tandis qu'elle laissait son futur mari dissiper par des baisers les peurs et les doutes que ses paroles avaient fait naître en elle.

* * *

**De :** Ginny 

**A :** Blaise

**Objet :** Ce soir

Hé, Blaise, Harry court avec les loups-garous ce soir, et je me sens un peu seule ; tu ne voudrais pas passer ?

Gin

--

_Audaces fortune juvat_

* * *

**De :** La Régente de Serpentard 

**A :** La Régente de Poudlard

**Objet :** Re : Ce soir

Pas de problème, je serai chez toi le temps que Sirius remue la queue. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer de toute façon.

B

* * *

**De :** Hermione 

**A :** Son petit ami

**Objet :** Si tu as fini tes devoirs...

... Je connais un endroit où nous pourrions... discuter des événements de la journée...

Hermione

* * *

**De :** Celui qui vient juste de trouver la motivation nécessaire pour finir 

**A :** Celle qui aime les points de suspension

**Objet :** Re : Ce soir

Quinze minutes. Et ça me vaudra une récompense de catégorie quatre.

Ron

* * *

**De :** L'amoureuse de la ponctuation 

**A :** Brillant garçon

**Objet :** La pièce où nous avons découvert Touffu

Catégorie quatre, tu veux dire que tu auras un O ?

J'attends avec impatience de voir si tu l'auras mérité.

* * *

**De :** Checkpoint Charlie_ (NdT : passage entre Berlin Est et Berlin Ouest pendant le Guerre froide) _

**A :** Bill

**Objet :** L'occlumencie et ta chère petite amie

Hé, Bill, tu devrais venir apprendre quelques trucs avec moi - ça t'immunisera contre le charme de Vélane.

C

--  
_Draconis dominium_

* * *

**De :** Le Frère Supérieur 

**A :** Choupinet

**Objet :** Re : L'occlumencie et ta petite amie

On arrive en vitesse tester ça.

B.

* * *

Harry termina son petit-déjeuner, embrassa Ginny, adressa un sourire moqueur à Ron et Hermione, dont l'odeur, malgré la douche qu'ils avaient prise, lui indiquait clairement qu'ils avaient passé une nuit extrêmement vigoureuse, et transplana à Little Whinging. 

La maison qu'il avait habitée pendant 11 ans était dans un état impeccable. Les employés du Ministère chargés de réparer les dégâts causés par l'attaque des Mangemorts l'avaient reconstruite comme avant.

Les sortilèges qui l'avaient jadis protégée avaient disparu, détruits par l'attaque concertée des Mangemorts.

Il entra, déverrouillant la porte avec un simple charme, et s'assura d'emporter tout ce qui lui avait un jour appartenu, depuis la petite couverture bleue qui avait été sa seule possession terrestre pendant des années, jusqu'au premier devoir qu'il avait ramené à la maison. Cela avait d'ailleurs aussi été son dernier, du fait de la réaction effrayante des Dursley lorsqu'ils avaient constaté qu'il avait obtenu un A. Il avait réussi à le repêcher dans la poubelle le lendemain matin.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Dudley, et cligna des yeux sous la surprise. La plupart des jouets avaient disparu, et une nouvelle bibliothèque était rangée contre un mur, remplie de livres d'occasion - preuve que Dudley les avait achetés lui-même, car les Dursley n'auraient jamais accepté que leur précieux Dudlichounet ait autre chose que des objets neufs. Une idée lui vint : d'un mouvement de la main, il invoqua un cyclone miniature au milieu de la pièce. Celui-ci tournoya dans la chambre, aspirant le contenu des étagères, avant de tout envoyer dans une petite boîte, qu'il mit dans sa poche.

En haussant les épaules, il transplana à Poudlard, et réapparut à l'entrée de la série de pièces qui servait temporairement de logements aux Dursley.

Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper, et entra. Vernon devait attendre quelqu'un, car il balança en direction de la tête d'Harry un vicieux coup de ce qui paraissait être un pied de table. Guidé par les instincts acquis lors de ses entraînements, Harry suivit le mouvement, attrapant au passage le bras de Vernon. Sa main droite jaillit, et percuta le menton de son oncle.

Le gros Moldu s'écroula sur le sol, sous les cris de Pétunia.

D'un geste de la main, Harry lança un sort de silence pour arrêter ses hurlements. Toutes les belles phrases qu'il avait répétées s'évanouirent, et il agrippa le bras de sa tante, tout en s'agenouillant pour toucher Vernon. Faire transplaner des Moldus fut plus dur qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, en particulier Vernon, qui semblait peser une tonne. Ils atterrirent dans le salon du 4, Privet Drive.

Harry annula son sort de silence et se détourna, prêt à transplaner à nouveau.

- Attends ! l'appela Pétunia.

Harry se retourna vers elle.

- Sommes-nous toujours protégés ici ?

- Vous savez, répondit lentement Harry, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Et il disparut, sûr qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais, et parfaitement satisfait à cette idée. Ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'on se fatigue pour eux. Ils avaient perdu leur fils, et chacun, désormais, était seul - seul avec l'autre.

De retour à Poudlard, il se dirigea vers le Lac, où Dudley et la famille Thomas profitaient des derniers rayons d'automne.

- Harry ! s'écria Jenny en gambadant vers lui.

- Salut, p'tite tête, l'accueillit Harry en la soulevant pour la poser sur ses épaules. Comment ça va?

- Super ! On a vu le tentacule d'un énorme monstre !

- Oh, vous avez rencontré Iris ?

- Iris ?

- Tous les monstres ont des noms. Iris est le calmar géant qui garde le lac pour nous.

- Cool !

Harry s'assit avec les autres.

- Je viens de renvoyer tes parents chez eux, dit-il à Dudley.

- Ca veut dire qu'il faut aussi que je parte, c'est ça ? soupira ce dernier.

- C'est une de tes possibilités, reconnut Harry en installant distraitement Jenny sur ses genoux. La deuxième étant pour moi de te faire confiance et de t'offrir ton propre appartement.

Dudley cligna des yeux

- Hein ?

- Je n'infligerais à personne que j'aime la punition de devoir vivre avec Vernon et Pétunia. Ce sont des rebuts de l'humanité, et je suis bien conscient que s'il avait existé une milice moldue de Mangemorts, Vernon en aurait été le premier membre. Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité.

- Il pourrait venir chez nous, proposa Mary

- On serait un peu à l'étroit, acquiesça Graeme, mais je pense que c'est possible. Il pourrait prendre la chambre de Dean, ils la partageraient pendant les vacances, et Sheryl pourrait retourner avec Jenny.

- Vraiment ? demanda Dudley avec surprise.

- Même sans ta relation avec Sheryl, nous ne pourrions laisser personne vivre avec ces gens-là.

- Bien, Graeme, venez donc avec moi, nous irons jeter un coup d'oeil à votre maison. Jenny, tu veux venir ou tu préfères rester ? demanda Harry.

- Je viens, répondit immédiatement Jenny, avec un ton qui laissait envisager qu'il était fou de pouvoir penser le contraire.

Harry rit sous cape.

- A plus tard, dit-il aux autres en se levant. Prenez ma main, proposa-t-il à Graeme.

Il souleva Jenny, et les fit transplaner tous deux à leur maison, aussi impeccable que celle des Dursley.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda Graeme.

Harry examina le pavillon de banlieue standard qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était une maison mitoyenne typique, avec un garage sur le côté.

- Et si je finançais la construction d'un petit appartement au-dessus du garage pour Dudley ?

Graeme le regarda, surpris.

- Vous pourriez vous le permettre ?

Harry eut un faible sourire.

- Je pourrais probablement acheter Little Whinging avec mon argent de poche, et ne pas sentir la différence, reconnut Harry. Je demanderai aussi à des amis de placer quelques sortilèges de protection ici, au cas où. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je pense que c'est sans doute la meilleure solution, admit Graeme.

- Bien, j'espérais que vous seriez raisonnable, sourit Harry. Je suppose que vous allez protester si je vous propose de payer le loyer de Dudley ?

Graeme semblait se livrer un véritable combat intérieur.

- Je sais que vous ne faites pas ça pour l'argent. Si tel avait été le cas, j'aurais fait le strict minimum, mais vous avez proposé d'héberger Dudley parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ce genre de choses signifie beaucoup pour moi, et Dudley est toute la famille qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas le gâter ni rien, mais je ne veux pas non plus que vous ou votre famille ayez à en souffrir, alors que cet argent ne représente rien pour moi. Si vous ne voulez pas recevoir de liquide, je peux aussi bien rembourser votre emprunt, ou vous acheter une nouvelle voiture. De toute façon il en faudra une à Dudley, alors je vais lui acheter. Vous pourrez dire à vos amis que vous avez gagné à la loterie, comme ça ils ne se poseront pas de questions sur la provenance de tout cet argent.

- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela, finit par reconnaître Graeme.

Harry estima plus prudent de ne pas lui dire qu'il inventait tout au fur et à mesure.

- On pourra en prendre une rose ? demanda Jenny. J'aime bien les voitures roses.

- Okay, Harry, dit Graeme. Faites comme bon vous semble.

- Alors allons-y, répondit joyeusement Harry. Passons d'abord chez mon banquier.

* * *

**De :** Blaise 

**A :** Harry

**C****C :** Ginny

**Objet :** Ce soir

Harry, est-ce que toi et Ginny pourriez passer à la Salle sur Demande vers cinq heures ce soir ? Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

B.

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Blaise et Gin

**Objet :** Re : Ce soir

Bien sûr, j'aurai sûrement fini d'ici là.

Harry

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat._

* * *

**De :** Ginny 

**A :** Blaise

**Objet :** Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

Ginny

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Nerveuse 

**A :** Encourageante

**Objet :** Re : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je pense que je suis prête, Ginny. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

B.

* * *

**De :** La future Mme Potter 

**A :** L'actuelle Mlle Zabini

**Objet :** Re(2): Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Tu n'en as pas besoin, Blaise, mais je te le souhaite quand même.

Ginny

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat._


	8. Partie 8

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

**Equipe de traduction :** **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Ellula, Fenice, Fidjii, Glurb, Hérisson26, m4r13, Paelsee, Popoyo, Ttazz, Vert, Whizzbee.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 - partie 8 / 12 : Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !**

* * *

- Papa, fit remarquer Dean en s'asseyant ce soir-là aux côtés de sa famille à la table des Poufsouffle, vu ta mine, on dirait que l'ouragan Harry a croisé ton chemin. 

Graeme acquiesça.

- La prochaine fois que tu rentreras à la maison, une ou deux choses auront changé.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Susan en s'asseyant et embrassant Jenny.

- Nous allons héberger Dudley, expliqua Graeme. Et puisque Dudley est le dernier membre de sa famille reconnu, Harry a veillé à ce que nous soyons capables de l'accueillir. Il a réussi à faire dessiner par un architecte une extension au-dessus du garage, il a ensuite été chez un entrepreneur du coin pour convaincre les maîtres d'œuvre de la validité des plans et les a persuadés de commencer immédiatement les travaux avec toute une équipe.

- C'est génial ! dit Dean joyeusement.

- Ensuite, continua Graeme, il m'a emmené chez un concessionnaire pour m'acheter une nouvelle voiture pour le travail, afin d'être sûr que nous puissions nous permettre de nourrir Dudley.

- Hey ! protesta gentiment Dudley. Je ne mange pas tant que ça !

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu viens de finir ta deuxième ration, le taquina Sheryl.

- Je suis en pleine croissance, tous ces exercices, ça creuse.

- Alors qu'as-tu pris ? demanda Dean. La nouvelle Ford Mondeo ou la Vauxhall Vectra ?

Graeme soupira.

- Harry n'aimait pas leurs formes, et Jenny n'aimait pas les couleurs.

- Tu as laissé _Jenny_ choisir la voiture ? demanda Mary.

Graeme secoua la tête.

- Elle a juste donné son opinion. J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre que la Ford ou la Vauxhall était suffisante, mais Harry a décidé que Jenny en connaissait plus que moi rayon voiture.

- C'est parce que c'est vrai, affirma Jenny. Papa voulait acheter des voitures pas belles.

- Alors qu'as-tu pris ?

- La nouvelle Mercedes Classe E.

La mâchoire de Dean resta sur la table.

- On a la dernière Merco' ?

Sa voix faillit prendre deux octaves sur ce commentaire.

Graeme acquiesça.

- Elle sera livrée la semaine prochaine. Harry peut être très persuasif.

- Je l'aime bien, dit Jenny en mangeant. Elle est jolie. Ils ne l'avaient pas en rose, mais le noir brillant est très beau quand même.

- Quand j'ai annoncé à la station que j'allais avoir une nouvelle voiture, ils étaient contents pour moi, puis ils m'ont demandé quel modèle. Ils m'ont transféré dans une autre branche de la société et, à la fin des vacances, je serais chauffeur pour hommes d'affaires.

- Oui ! cria Dean en dansant sur sa chaise.

Mary fronçait un peu des sourcils.

- Nous n'abusons pas de Harry, justifia Graeme à l'intention de sa femme. Il voulait juste être sûr que nous n'aurions pas de problème en hébergeant Dudley.

- Mais…

- Oui, il sait que nous ne le faisons pas pour l'argent, mais il veut s'assurer que nous serons tous à nos aises.

Il fit une pause.

- Harry a aussi remboursé notre emprunt.

Mary cligna des yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que nous puissions envoyer Jenny ici, murmura-t-il.

Mary soupira.

- Ce garçon, grommela-t-elle.

- Il n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qui est faisable ou pas, interrompit Susan. Dudley est sa famille, et il y a très peu de choses qu'il ne ferait pas pour les gens auxquels il tient. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ses finances. Au vu des bruits que faisaient les jumeaux hier, il aurait pu faire ça uniquement avec ce qu'il a gagné cette semaine.

Mary lui sourit.

- Tu es une amie fidèle.

- Juste aussi fidèle que Harry, répondit-elle. Alors pas de dispute sur le sujet, s'il vous plaît. Nous apprécions tous Harry tel qu'il est.

La mère de Dean leva les mains.

- C'est juste inhabituel de trouver quelqu'un qui vous facilite la vie sans raison.

- Il y a une raison, maman, pointa Sheryl. C'est parce que vous êtes assez gentils pour héberger mon petit ami. Un bienfait n'est jamais perdu.

- A propos de ça, dit Graeme, en regardant Dudley et Sheryl. Nous allons avoir une longue discussion au sujet de votre cohabitation et de ce que ça implique !

Il prit plaisir aux expressions de déception et d'inquiétude qui s'affichèrent sur leurs visages.

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

- Harry, l'accueillit joyeusement Blaise.

Elle portait une jupe noire droite, des chaussures noires à talons et un chemisier blanc.

Il l'observa et haussa un sourcil.

- Ginny est déjà là, dit-elle. Elle n'offrit aucune explication sur sa tenue et le laissa entrer. Puis-je te servir quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, répondit Harry en s'asseyant dans la chaise à côté de Ginny.

- Bien, dit Blaise en se plaçant face à eux.

Elle avait sa baguette dans sa main droite, et elle la remua vers un écran derrière elle. L'image d'un immeuble en très mauvais état apparut.

- Merci d'être venu Harry, dit-elle, son attitude changeant un peu. Je t'ai demandé de venir ici parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire. Après ton partenariat réussi avec les jumeaux, et ton investissement avec Parvati et Lavande, je me suis demandée si, avec ton aide, je pouvais réaliser mon projet post-Poudlard, et la réponse est oui. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'est mon projet.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement.

- Ceci, dit-elle, en pointant sur l'image derrière elle, est la Cabane aux herbes. C'est le plus gros fournisseurs de potions de tout le pays. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un vrai trou à rats.

Elle remua sa baguette, et un graphique apparut derrière elle.

- Ce graphique nous montre les investissements du magasin - les chiffres sont à disposition puisque ce commerce est d'utilité publique. Comme vous pouvez le voir, durant les dix dernières années, les ventes ont stagné. Les raisons sont multiples, notamment le fait que le professeur Rogue a poussé beaucoup de monde au chômage ces derniers temps, et aussi la mauvaise réputation qu'ont les potions, à moins d'être médicinales, auprès des gens. La laideur du magasin et le fait qu'il est implanté Allée des Embrumes n'ajoutent rien. Ils ouvrent juste une petite succursale un peu avant la rentrée des classes sur le Chemin de Traverse, Le reste de l'année c'est un marchand de journaux.

Elle passa à l'image suivante.

- Pour ma part, je voudrais ouvrir un nouveau magasin, les Puissantes Potions de l'Apothicaire.

Le magasin qui était apparu sur l'écran derrière elle était neuf et propre et avait l'air accueillant.

- Il sera divisé en deux parties. La partie ouverte au public proposera des potions prêtes à l'emploi, et les gens auront la possibilité de commander leurs potions. Cela ira du filtre de Sommeil à la potion Tue-Loup. Dans l'arrière-boutique, on stockera les ingrédients et instruments nécessaires à la réalisation de potions. J'ai discuté avec Percy au Ministère, et j'ai réuni les papiers nécessaires, ainsi qu'une liste de toutes les potions interdites et des ingrédients qui ne doivent être délivrés qu'aux Maîtres de Potions certifiés. Ils ne sont que quatre pour le moment dans tout le pays. J'ai parlé avec Severus concernant un contrat avec Poudlard, et si je lui propose des tarifs compétitifs, il n'hésitera pas à changer de fournisseur. J'ai aussi discuté avec Neville, et il est intéressé pour être mon fournisseur principal de plantes. J'ai tâté le terrain sur le marché des fournisseurs d'ingrédients, et j'ai sorti une liste de prix pour les ressources dont j'aurais besoin.

Elle fit apparaître une nouvelle image affichant les coûts et profits sur les ventes.

- Mon souci actuel, est de trouver l'argent nécessaire pour cette réalisation. Contrairement à d'autres, les bons matériaux de base ne peuvent être créés. Les ingrédients ne pourront pas être conjurés ou obtenus par métamorphose et je dois avoir un fonds de départ important si je veux avoir une chance de réussir.

Elle reprit sa respiration.

- J'aurais besoin de six mille Gallions pour commencer, je suis bien consciente que c'est une petite fortune, mais c'est la seule manière de vraiment démarrer. Je propose en retour un véritable partenariat. Cinquante-cinquante. J'ai les fournisseurs, l'emplacement idéal et j'ai déjà prospecté. Il ne manque plus que le financement et que tu m'obtiennes le soutien des Gobelins.

Elle s'assit, épuisée par la tension nerveuse.

- Peux tu ré-afficher les chiffres, s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry.

Blaise acquiesça et afficha l'image demandée. Il fit un peu de calcul mental. Il sentait que Ginny était vraiment favorable à ce projet, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer une pareille opportunité, mais il devait aussi donner une réponse sérieuse à Blaise. Elle avait visiblement mis beaucoup d'efforts dans ce projet et il ne voulait pas sous-estimer le travail accompli. D'après ce qu'il voyait, les chiffres étaient raisonnables. La croissance régulière, et l'idée de potions prêtes à l'emploi était bonne.

- As-tu pensé à en parler à Fred et George pour voir si tu ne pourrais pas faire des potions pour eux ? Ils perdent beaucoup de temps avec ça, au lieu de se consacrer à des choses qu'eux seuls peuvent faire. Tu devrais aussi contacter Ste Mangouste et parler à Pompom, pour savoir si tu peux devenir leur fournisseur.

- Bonne idée, approuva Blaise en clignant des yeux.

Elle nota les propositions.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour gérer les demandes si tu as le succès escompté ?

- J'ai parlé a beaucoup de Serpentards et j'ai une liste des meilleurs anciens élèves du Professeur Rogue. Plusieurs sont intéressés et prêts à me rejoindre en cas succès.

- Je crois bien que tu as un financier, dit doucement Harry.

Blaise glissa au sol sous le coup de l'émotion. Ginny embrassa Harry avant de se jeter sur Blaise.

- C'est la meilleure proposition d'investissement que j'ai jamais vu, continua-t-il. Dorénavant, j'exigerai toujours ce professionnalisme et cette réflexion. Les jumeaux étant de la famille, je n'ai pas les même exigences. Idem pour Lavande et Parvati, car c'est moi qui leur ai fait une proposition.

- Merci, dit Blaise en se relevant et tendant la main à Ginny pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Cette dernière la poussa en avant, l'encourageant à embrasser Harry.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de la faveur que ça représente, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Je crois que si, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu y as mis toute ton énergie, tu as fait des recherches, et c'est cet effort plus que tout le reste qui m'a convaincu.

- Je planifie tout ça depuis que j'ai douze ans. J'avais déjà parlé à quelques personnes pour des investissements. Les Gobelins ont refusé car ils me trouvaient trop jeune. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le réaliser, dit Blaise avant de le remercier une nouvelle fois et de sortir de la pièce en flottant sur son petit nuage.

- Tu n'as pas eu l'air surprise, dit Harry en attirant Ginny à lui.

- J'ai assisté à la démonstration hier soir, admit-elle. Et j'ai pensé que l'idée était bonne.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir descendre manger, soupira-t-il quand son estomac cria famine.

- As-tu déjeuné aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai avalé les saletés moldues que Jenny a voulu manger, mais ce n'était pas très bon. On peut aller dans mes appartements et je cuisinerai pour nous.

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

- Oui, si on me donne une recette. Je vais voir les jumeaux et Abe ce soir. Ils travaillaient avec ta mère, et j'ai besoin de savoir où ils en sont. Tu veux venir ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Il faut que je passe du temps avec toi pour être sûre que tu ne t'envoles pas avec Jenny.

- Tu peut t'estimer tranquille au moins pendant six mois, la taquina-t-il. Voire même onze ans, admit-il, et j'espère qu'à ce moment là elle sera plus intéressée par les garçons de son âge.

* * *

La journée précédant le match de Quidditch commença suffisamment tôt pour mettre Harry de mauvaise humeur. La soirée de la veille avait été des plus constructives, autour du Whisky Pur-Feu et de la Bièraubeurre, les idées de Fred et George avaient fusé et plus Fred, George, Abe, et Molly buvaient, plus les idées devenaient folles.

Harry avait pris soin de toutes les noter, même si certaines le firent frémir. Molly se révéla avoir les idées les plus machiavéliques, l'alcool lui faisant perdre toute retenue. Ils avaient tous fini sur des canapés, bien trop fatigués pour transplaner.

- Ginny, dit Harry.

- D'gage, marmonna Ginny, sa tête dans son épaule. 'Tiguée.

- On doit retourner à Poudlard avant le petit déjeuner.

Ginny releva le nez.

- Fais-nous transplaner plus tard, grogna-t-elle.

- Il est plus tard, essaya-t-il. Tu as déjà dit ça il y a vingt minutes.

- 'Te déteste, marmonna-t-elle encore. Chaud, bien, avec petit ami.

- Et tu n'as pas faim ?

Ginny lui enfonça l'index dans la poitrine.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin !

- Parce que tu l'es, toi ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant avec difficulté.

- Pas vraiment. On n'a rien d'important de prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais on doit aider Hermione et les autres à se mettre à la magie sans baguette, et on fera peut-être un peu de Quidditch avec Severus, Remus et Sirius.

Ginny s'étira longuement en réponse.

- Mon T-shirt sent l'alcool, se plaignit-elle et en deux temps, trois mouvements elle l'enleva et le jeta dans un coin.

Du moins c'est ce que Harry supposa car son regard était rivé au soutien-gorge vert de Ginny et fasciné par les deux éléments contenus par le sus-mentionné soutien-gorge. Ginny inspira fortement, donnant à la respiration profonde le statut d'activité à plein temps et joua de son corps comme si elle s'entraînait pour un concours d'étirements, le tout en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Toute pensée d'école et de petit déjeuner s'évanouit de l'esprit de Harry, ses yeux allant du visage amusé de sa petite amie à son attirante poitrine.

Ginny amena lentement ses mains vers ses propres omoplates. Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle en la regardant faire.

- Je t'aime, murmura Ginny en défaisant l'attache de son soutien gorge dans un bruissement de tissu.

- Ginny, Harry, vous devez retourner à l'école, s'éleva la voix de Molly derrière la porte.

Harry relâcha sa respiration dans un juron explosif, mais se fut Ginny qui cria le plus fort.

- Et merde, Maman, j'essaie de séduire mon futur mari !

- Et j'ai cassé l'ambiance, n'est ce pas ? demanda Molly.

- Oui !

- Bien, c'est le boulot des mères. Maintenant, allez manger. Dois-je entrer ?

Ginny grommela en remettant son soutien-gorge.

- Bien, continua-t-elle. Nous allons faire exactement ce qu'elle nous a dit de faire. Harry, fais nous transplaner dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, dit-elle. Papa et mes frères y seront, et pourront lui assurer que nous avons suivi ses ordres à la lettre.

- Mais...

- Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Ginny, mes dessous couvrent davantage qu'un bikini et tu portes un jeans, Allez !

Harry secoua la tête et les fit transplaner, comme ils étaient, dans la grande salle.

Tout le monde les dévisagea et, dans un ensemble parfait, laissèrent leurs mâchoires tomber au sol et leurs langues se dérouler.

- G-G-Ginny, Bégaya Ron. Tu es toute nue.

- Toute nue ? demanda Ginny en descendant des genoux de Harry et en mettant ses mains sur les hanches. Pas du tout. Si ma sainte mère ne nous avait pas interrompus, je l'aurai probablement été, et j'aurais sûrement eu plus de plaisir que de manger mon petit-déjeuner, mais noooon, elle devait nous ordonner de venir prendre notre petit-déjeuner, et comme je suis une fille obéissante...

Harry observa les autres Weasley, et vit l'amusement combattre l'étonnement sur leur visage. Fleur souriait fièrement à Ginny. Harry soupira.

- Vous allez devoir vous habiller, vous deux, dit fermement Hermione. Autant de langues pendantes, c'est quelque peu rebutant, et la bave risque de devenir un problème, surtout à nettoyer pour Rusard. De plus le repas de tout le monde refroidit.

Ginny fit la moue.

- Mais je suis super comme ça.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ma timide petite soeur ? demanda Ron au plafond.

- Elle a grandi et a maintenant des seins bonnet B et le meilleur petit ami au monde, répondit Ginny joyeusement. Et elle dépense l'argent de son petit ami dans des nouveaux sous-vêtements, ajouta-t-elle. Tu me donnes mes vêtements, mon coeur ?

Harry claqua des doigts, et lui passa un T-shirt et une jupe très courte.

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu préfères vraiment les jambes, dit-elle en s'habillant rapidement. C'est mieux ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione sachant pertinemment que son soutien-gorge était visible à travers son T-shirt blanc peu épais, et que sa jupe était un peu trop courte.

- Non, lui répondit Hermione en réprimant un sourire. Et tu n'as réglé que quarante-six pour cent des langues pendantes. Harry doit aussi mettre un haut.

- Si tu insistes, répondit-il en enfilant un T-shirt noir. On peut manger maintenant ?

- Bien sûr. La famille de Ginny a l'air d'être convenablement choquée, répondit Hermione.

- Excellent !

* * *

**De :** HJP

**A :** La future demoiselle Black

**Objet :** Aujourd'hui

Narcissa,

Je vais vous envoyer un Mmail d'ici peu qui annulera la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Si vous êtes à la maison et que Lucius est absent, je viendrai au Manoir Malefoy pour ma leçon de danse plus tard, mais vous allez devoir faire passer le message à Tom.

Harry.

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Harry

**A :** Ma chère Narcissa

**Objet :** Aujourd'hui

Très Chère Narcissa,

Mon coeur est en pleine tourmente de ne pas pouvoir vous voir aujourd'hui, mais, à mon grand regret, je dois me préparer à l'invasion de Tom. Nous devons être prêts, et puisque tout le monde sera là demain, nous devrions l'être.

Vous allez me manquer, chaque seconde de chaque jour qui me sépare de vous est une éternité.

Harry

P.s. J'ai découvert une potion qui permet de régler le petit problème que j'ai eu la dernière fois (je suis vraiment désolé à ce sujet).

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Regagne son nom de jeune fille

**A :** Celui qui écrit de très mauvaises lettres d'amour

**Objet :** Re: Aujourd'hui

Cela sonne très juste, Harry. Je suis sûre que Voldemort va tout gober.

Lucius est rarement là en journée, venez donc vers trois heures.

Vous serez satisfait de savoir que Voldemort l'a presque tué pour ce qu'il m'a fait porter.

N.

--  
_La perfection au féminin_

* * *

**De :** La compétente Malefoy

**A :** Lord Voldemort

**Cc :** Mon cher mari

**Pièce Jointe :** mml.mml

**Objet :** Leçons de Danse

Monseigneur, Potter a annulé sa leçon du jour puisqu'il se prépare pour votre « attaque » de demain. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est amoureux de moi. Je me suis arrangée pour le rencontrer lundi, je le « consolerai ».

Narcissa.

* * *

**De :** Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**A :** La compétente Malefoy

**Cc :** L'incompétent Malefoy

**Objet :** Re: Leçons de Danse

Narcissa, dites à Potter que je prévois une attaque à Halloween. C'est un jour symbolique, il y croira, et quand noue passerons à l'attaque, il ne sera pas prêt.

Lucius, contacte les banshees aujourd'hui et fais-leur comprendre d'être prêtes pour jeudi.

L.V.

--  
_La Victoire ou la Mort_

* * *

**De :** Celui qui tient votre futur entre ses mains

**A :** L'empoisonneuse

**Objet :** Espionnage

Bellatrix, j'ai besoin de renseignements chiffrés.

Plus vous serez précise, plus je serai clément.

H.

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** La fourbe

**A :** Celui qui a grandi

**Objet :** Re: Espionnage

Le bâton et la carotte, Potter ? Vous irez loin.

Je vous transmettrai les chiffres mardi.

Bella.

* * *

**De :** Harry

**A :** L'équipe de Quidditch

**Objet :** Quidditch demain

Excellent entraînement hier soir, les gars. Les deux autres, on se voit demain – ne vous inquiétez pas, on est les meilleurs.

H

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Simple élément

**A :** Maître de potions

**Objet :** Harry

Sev, es tu sûr que ce garçon gère tout ? Parce qu'il a l'air de devenir vraiment impitoyable quand il a affaire à moi.

Bella

* * *

**De :** Habitué à manier des produits dangereux

**A :** Dangereuse

**Objet :** Re: Harry

Tu sais que c'est un loup ?

Il est facilement et entièrement entré dans son rôle, et il est devenu plus dur dernièrement, et pas qu'avec toi.

Ca rend effectivement les choses plus intéressantes. Et ça me rend d'autant plus optimiste. Je crois vraiment qu'il va achever le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Définitivement.

S.

--  
_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des ténèbres depuis 15 ans._

* * *

**De :** Maître du Quidditch

**A :** Collègue batteur

**Objet :** Je n'en peux plus d'attendre

Mon vieux, ça m'a rappelé le bon vieux temps. Poudlard, jouer avec toi et le sosie de James, même Rogue dans les airs faisait plaisir à voir.

Nous allons gagner demain – nous le devons !

Sirius.

* * *

**De :** Le batteur

**A :** L'autre batteur

**Objet :** Re: Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Le plus triste c'est que nous ne pouvons pas parier sur nous-mêmes.

Remus.

* * *

**De :** Harry

**A :** Amélia, Tonks 'n' Kingsley

**Objet :** Le match

Pouvez-vous assurer une forte présence d'Aurors au match de samedi, s'il vous plaît?

Mettez quelques gratte-papiers avec des capes d'Auror pour avoir l'air impressionnant.

Nous n'en aurons pas l'utilité, mais il faut préserver les apparences.

Amélia, à la fin il faudra m'engueuler publiquement pour vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, à vous et vos Aurors

Harry

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Chef du Département de la Justice Magique

**A :** Celui qui envoie des messages codés avant de faire bouger ses pions.

**Cc :** Kingsley et Tonks

**Objet :** Re: Le match

Avec autant de gens présents, Harry, nous serons en nombre, soyez-en sûr.

Et c'est avec un malin plaisir que je vous ferai descendre de votre piédestal. Par contre, j'exigerai une explication en privé.

Amélia

* * *

**De :** Kingsley

**A :** Tonks et la chef

**Objet :** Re: Re: Le match

Combien pour l'exclusivité des explications ?

K

--  
_Les Aurors ont toujours raison, même quand ils ont tort._

* * *

**De :** Tonks

**A :** La chef et le King

**Objet :** Corruption

J'en suis ! Fifty fifty !

NT

* * *

**De :** La Chef

**A :** Aurors qui travaillent pour moi

**Objet :** Re: Corruption

Souvenez vous juste que je sais ce que vous touchez tous les mois. Alors :

1) Je ne suis pas dans vos moyens

2) Si je le suis, vous avez peut-être besoin d'une diminution de salaire.

D'autres offres ?

A

* * *

**De :** Kingsley et Tonks

**A :** La Dame de Fer

**Objet :** Re: Re: Corruption

Non, M'dame.

K&T

--  
_Les Aurors ont toujours raison, même quand ils ont tort._

* * *

- Prêt ? demanda Harry à Charlie en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

- Pour faire quoi exactement ?

- Le sabotage du match de demain, ironisa Harry.

- Oh, dans ce cas, je suis plus que prêt.

Harry attrapa l'épaule de Charlie et ils se retrouvèrent en Roumanie.

- Mazette, siffla Charlie. Voila ce qui s'appelle voyager. Tu devrais ouvrir un service de taxi.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

- C'est l'heure de vérité.

Il observa Crenth venir à eux.

- Eh, accueilla-t-il l'énorme dragon, en lui grattant le dessus de la tête. Comment va Midram ?

Crenth lui répondit en grognant fièrement.

- Félicitations.

Crenth sourit à sa manière et examina Charlie.

- Je l'ai dressé, expliqua Harry. Tu veux l'essayer ?

Le dragon observa Charlie pensivement avant d'acquiescer.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, dit Harry au Weasley.

- Legilimens ! dit Charlie en se concentrant, sa baguette dans la poche. Je suis en train de le faire, murmura-t-il. Je peux lui parler !

- Je vais vous laisser tranquille.

Harry déambula dans le campement des dragons, s'arrêtant devant un énorme dragon bleu avec des boucles violettes sur ses écailles. Il s'inclina devant le dragon.

- _Je t'accorde audience, petit_, concéda le dragon.

La clarté de la voix mentale était aussi pure qu'un diamant en comparaison à la voix rugueuse de Crenth. Elle était aussi des plus féminines.

- _Je viens pour requérir une assistance de votre part. Je me suis débrouillé pour qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque mon école, et j'aurai besoin_ _de votre concours pour le défaire._

- _Un Seigneur des Ténèbres_, demanda le dragon. _Ouvre-moi ton esprit, petit, et laisse-moi voir._

Harry fit ce qui était attendu de lui et baissa ses barrières d'Occlumens. Il eut l'impression de revivre chacune de ses rencontres avec Voldemort, mais les souvenirs ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Le dragon se plongea encore plus profondément dans son esprit, examinant et jugeant chacune de ses actions. Il essaya de résister, tentant de la repousser de son esprit, en vain, le dragon ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Il lui fallut toute sa détermination pour ne pas tomber à genoux quand la dragonne se retira. Il reprit son souffle avant de se redresser pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux violets.

- _Tu es brave, petit. Tu mérites notre aide._

Elle se dressa sur ses pattes postérieures pour cracher une volute de feu dans les airs.

- _Les vieux jours reviennent - les cavaliers sont de retour_, cria-t-elle avant de regarder Harry.

Harry lui sourit et courut vers elle, plaçant son pied sur sa patte gauche avant de sauter en place.

- _Tu vas voir petit, à quoi ça ressemble de monter un vrai dragon, et tu vas expérimenter la joie qu'est un vol de dragons._

Elle battit des ailes, une fois, puis une seconde fois avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Tous les autres dragons la rejoignirent en détruisant les sorts de protection et se dirigèrent vers l'Est.

Harry regarda Charlie voler sur le dos de Crenth à côté de lui. Il avait un poing en l'air et hurlait de plaisir. Crenth lui répondit. Harry n'avait jamais vu Charlie aussi heureux qu'en cet instant.

- _Je n'ai pas étiré mes ailes depuis plusieurs millénaires_, murmura la dragonne. _Le temps de voler est revenu._

- Quel est votre nom ? demanda Harry par la voix et par la pensée.

- _Je me prénomme Gwyneth._

_- Eh bien Gwyneth, montrons aux autres ce que voler veut dire_.

Gwyneth tourna la tête pour regarder Harry et lui donna l'équivalent dragonien d'un sourire :

- _Oui, ces jeunots ont presque oublié comment faire !_

Quand le dragon baissa la tête, Harry consolida son assise, tout en murmurant un sortilège de stabilité. Avec un grondement puissant, le dragon prit la tête et continua son accélération.

Crenth essaya de rester à sa hauteur, mais il fut vite distancé. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi vite, et il ne put retenir le cri en provenance du plus profond de son être. C'était l'expérience la plus enivrante qu'il ait jamais vécue. Le vent l'assomma quand le dragon traversa les nuages. Il regarda en arrière et vit de la vapeur derrière eux. Il rit comme jamais, le son arraché de sa gorge avant qu'il ne le relâche.

- _Plus haut_, cria Harry, _plus vite et plus haut._

Gwyneth rugit et vola encore plus haut, jusqu'à ce que Harry doive se jeter un sort pour pouvoir respirer. Gwyneth rugit de nouveau et une bulle violette les entoura. Le mouvement sans fin de ses ailes les poussait toujours plus vite. Il y eut une forte sensation de chaleur quand la bulle s'enflamma, avant que tout redevienne calme.

Il faisait froid, si froid que Harry dut jeter un sort de réchauffement pour eux deux, en y incorporant encore plus de magie qu'il n'en avait jamais utilisé. Avec un léger mouvement de l'aile gauche, Gwyneth tourna sur elle-même. Devant eux s'étalait la Terre.

Harry observa la petite planète bleue, incapable de proférer un seul mot.

- _C'est ce pourquoi vous vous battez, _murmura Gwyneth dans son esprit. _Si Voldemort gagne, le bleu tournera rouge, puis noir et nous vous quitterons et traverserons le grand néant. J'ai vu des gens comme Voldemort durant l'histoire, ces gens qui ne savent que détruire. C'est le devoir de tout le monde de les arrêter, comme le nôtre est d'aider. Nous serons là, petit, et nous rappellerons au monde que nous vivons ensemble sur cette planète. Le fait qu'une espèce s'estime supérieure à une autre espèce intelligente est inacceptable. Cette terre est notre maison, elle l'est depuis bien longtemps avant que vous n'existiez, et nous espérons y rester encore pour longtemps, tant que la planète existera._

Harry acquiesça, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de la scène tranquille devant lui.

- _Accroche-toi, petit, l'entrée dans l'atmosphère est toujours un peu brutale._

Il jeta de nouveau le sort et se pencha en avant pour embrasser la dragonne.

Il ne fallut que quelques battements d'ailes de dragon avant que la bulle violette ne s'illumine. L'entrée se passa mieux que ce à quoi s'attendait Harry, moins chaotique qu'un tour en chariot à Gringotts. Gwyneth ralentit et se dirigea vers les autres dragons en vol plané.

Le reste du vol se fit en silence, jusqu'à l'atterrissage des dragons. Harry sauta de sa monture et se mit face à Gwyneth pour la saluer d'une révérence.

- _Ce fut un plaisir, petit. Je vais manger et dormir maintenant. Nous serons prêts._

- Je vous enverrai Charlie quand le moment sera venu, promit-il.

- _Crenth sera de garde_, répondit Gwyneth. _Pourrais-tu demander aux serviteurs de m'amener une vache ?_

- _Bien sûr. Merci_, sourit Harry.

- _Merci, petit._

Harry se dirigea vers les dragonniers.

- Ils aimeraient des vaches pour dîner.

- D'accord, répondit l'un d'eux, visiblement impressionné par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Vous pensez qu'ils nous laisseraient les monter ?

- Quand j'aurais fini avec Charlie, il pourra vous apprendre. Et si vous demandez poliment, qui sait ?

- Le dragon bleu, commença un homme que Harry reconnut comme le supérieur de Charlie - Morgo Teintéclair.

- Gwyneth, interrompit Harry.

- C'est le chef ?

- Oui, répondit Charlie en les rejoignant, avec un sourire qui semblait avoir été chirurgicalement appliqué sur son visage. Crenth m'a dit qu'elle était le dragon le plus vieux de la planète.

- Bon, murmura Morgo. Je ne l'ai jamais vu voler.

- Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire avant, expliqua Harry. Nous avons eu une petite discussion, et elle a été assez sympa pour m'emmener faire un tour.

- Bon, murmura de nouveau Morgo.

Harry éclata de rire.

- N'oubliez pas sa vache !

Il attrapa l'épaule de Charlie et les fit transplaner à Poudlard.

La bibliothèque était envahie par les amis proches et la famille de Harry, ainsi que par la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, ce qui devenait une habitude. Ils recherchaient et discutaient des plans à voix basse.

- Nous avons de nouveaux alliés, cria Charlie en dansant sur place.

- Vraiment ? demanda Albus.

- Pour l'effet de surprise, c'est raté, murmura Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Charlie rougit, tournant au fameux "rouge Weasley".

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en observant les autres.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

Charlie quêta l'approbation de Harry avant de répondre :

- Et bien, commença le dragonnier, j'ai pu parler avec Crenth et il m'a fait l'honneur de m'emmener voler. J'étais sur son dos quand Harry a approché leur reine. Ils ont parlé pendant un moment avant qu'Harry ne lui saute sur le dos et qu'ils s'envolent avec tous les autres dragons. Nous volions en formation. Crenth me parlait de la chance que nous avions de voler à côté de la reine. C'était génial, incroyable et ça donne l'impression que voler sur un balai est une simple balade dans les bois. Harry et la reine se sont regardés et la reine est partie à toute allure. Nous allions déjà à plus de trois cent kilomètres / heure et on a essayé de les suivre mais même en doublant notre vitesse, on a été distancés. Ils ont continué, ils ont pulvérisé le mur du son en laissant derrière eux un rond de fumée assez cool tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient toujours plus haut.

- On est sortis de l'atmosphère, finit doucement Harry.

Le silence dans la bibliothèque se fit pesant.

- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda tranquillement Padma.

- Nous nous sommes retournés, et j'ai pu voir la Terre, continua-t-il. Et Gwyneth m'a dit qu'elle nous aiderait à vaincre Voldemort, et à changer le monde. Elle m'a fait comprendre que les dragons n'ont pas besoin d'être protégés, et que ceci est valable pour toutes les espèces dites intelligentes.

Il releva les yeux.

- Chaque fois que je regarde autour de moi, je trouve de nouveaux alliés que nous avons ignorés dans le passé. Je trouve de la grandeur et de la gloire que nous, humains, avons ignorées et enterrées. J'ai trouvé les gobelins, j'ai trouvé les loups-garous, et je n'ai même pas commencé à chercher. Combien en avons-nous délaissés, combien en avons-nous perdus par arrogance ? Combien de temps va-t-il nous falloir pour que nous retrouvions tout cela ? Combien de nos enfants grandiront, apprenant ces mensonges, considérant notre soi-disant supériorité comme un fait acquis ? Les dragons n'ont pas besoin de nous et, s'ils n'aimaient pas cette planète, ils nous abandonneraient et ils traverseraient les grands espaces pour trouver un autre habitat. Les gobelins n'ont pas besoin de nous. S'ils le voulaient, ils fermeraient leurs portes et s'enterreraient dans les tréfonds de la Terre, sans qu'on ne les revoie jamais, vivant en autonomie. Les elfes de maisons font tant de choses pour nous, et pourtant nous les traitons comme des moins que rien, et c'est seulement à travers un elfe vraiment spécial que j'ai découvert à quel point ils étaient exceptionnels. Les centaures et les êtres de l'eau n'ont pas besoin de nous. Les centaures nous supportent à peine, et les êtres de l'eau ont leur propre monde sous les vagues. Combien d'espèces reste-t-ils, que nous considérons exterminées, mais qui se sont juste cachées ? C'est un crime. C'est un crime dont nous devons payer le prix, mais pas davantage. Quand Voldemort sera mort, ça sera le début de la vraie bataille, parce que je ne peux pas rester assis à ma place et laisser disparaître ce à quoi nous aspirons.

- Et tu ne te battras pas seul, promis Charlie avec ferveur. Peux-tu imaginer des cours de vol de dragon à Poudlard, les leçons de survie en forêt dispensées par un centaure ? Ce que nous pourrions apprendre d'un gobelin ?

- Et nous te suivrons, dit simplement Ginny. Où que tu nous conduises, nous irons et te soutiendrons.

Harry lui sourit et ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels elle s'engouffra.

Il releva la tête et murmura 'Legilimens'. Avec un peu d'effort, il partagea son souvenir de l'observation de la Terre sur le dos d'un dragon à tous ceux présents. Il put voir des larmes se former dans beaucoup de pupilles et sentit Ginny pleurer contre lui.

- C'est notre but maintenant, murmura-t-il. Voldemort n'est qu'une étape, et nous allons le défaire.

Blaise essuya ses larmes. Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Harry. Il la regarda avec surprise, les autres suivirent sa démarche.

- Je me mets au service de ta vision du futur, dit Blaise avant d'aller plus loin. Ma baguette, ma magie et ma vie sont tiennes.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce. Puis s'élevèrent les voix de Ron et Hermione, puis celles de Luna, Padma, Parvati, Susan et Lavande. Les membres de l'A.D. suivirent, les professeurs et finalement, au grand choc de Harry, le professeur Dumbledore.

Ginny s'écarta de lui et s'agenouilla.

- Je me suis déjà pleinement engagée auprès de toi, mais je réitère cet engagement, volontairement et librement. C'est ton rêve, mon ange, qui nous inspire. Nous te suivrons toujours, parce que tu as le pouvoir de rêver d'un monde meilleur et le courage de te battre pour lui. Nous voulons ce futur. Je veux ce futur. Je veux que nos enfants grandissent dans ce monde que tu vois.

Harry reprit sa respiration.

- Je jure que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je me battrai pour ce qui est juste, pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre pour se défendre, et je ferais tout pour que nous reprenions ces anciennes voies oubliées.

Blaise se releva doucement, pour être face à lui, comme tous les autres. Elle lui sourit.

- Et bien, en voilà du nouveau, remarqua tranquillement Fred. N'avions-nous pas juré de ne jamais être des serviteurs ?

- Ouais. Mais ça c'était avant que nous ne rencontrions Harrychou et qu'il ne nous fasse réaliser qu'il y a autre chose dans la vie que de faire des blagues et d'avoir du bon temps, ajouta George.

- C'n'est pas faux. J'ai envie de voir la Terre de l'espace.

- Et avec ça, interrompit Molly, Harry a réalisé le plus grand des miracles.

Le rire qui résonna dans la pièce fut presque libérateur. Harry serra Ginny dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment fatigué, admit-il. Le sort de réchauffement est difficile à faire tenir dans l'espace. Je vous verrais tous demain pour le match de Quidditch.

Ginny lui prit la main.

-Viens, je vais te border.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence et se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? demanda Harry en s'écroulant sur le lit.

Ginny lui défit ses chaussures.

- Nous avons ressenti ta force intérieure, Harry, lui murmura-t-elle en tirant sur ses chaussure et ses chaussettes. Nous avons ressenti ta détermination, et je crois que pour la première fois, nous avons tous senti ta destinée.

- Tuer Voldemort ?

- Non, répondit-elle en défaisant sa ceinture. Plus maintenant, tu l'as dit toi-même - Voldemort est juste un petit incident de parcours. Un petit rien dont le Monde Magique aurait dû se débarrasser il y a longtemps. Dans cette pièce se trouvaient les personnes les plus importantes du pays. Une génération représentée par ses meilleurs élèves. Une des rares familles de Sang Pur qui se bat pour la Lumière, leurs conjoints, qui représentent les différentes espèces, ainsi que les professeurs. Et tu nous as parlé à nous tous mon ange, tu nous a dis que nous ne devions pas rester dans les systèmes de pensée du passé, tu nous as dit que nous devions nous battre contre la suppression de la Lumière, et que tu serais là, au milieu de la bataille, à faire ce que tu dois faire, pas pour la gloire ou une récompense, juste parce que c'est la chose à faire.

Elle se rapprocha et s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui, le drapant de ses cheveux.

- Et tu nous as rendu humbles. Tu nous as donné une image du Paradis. Tu nous as donné le choix. Et tout ceux présents l'on ressenti. Nous avons senti ta croyance, et nous avons tous décidé que nous avions besoin d'aider, que nous devions aider, que notre honneur ne nous demandait rien de plus. Nous avons été pendant si longtemps sous le joug d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou d'un autre, de ministres incompétents, élus les uns après les autres, une fois leur fortune assurée. Nous nous cachons des Moldus, terrés dans un village en Ecosse, quelques rues dans Londres et le reste d'entre nous dispersé. Nous avons oublié ce que nous avons été. Et tu nous l'as rappelé, tu nous as donné juste un fragment qui réveille quelque chose que nous ne soupçonnions même pas. Et nous n'allons pas pouvoir l'oublier de nouveau, nous ne le voulons pas. Sans essayer, sans le vouloir, tu nous as demandé de nous juger en tant que sorciers, et tu nous as dit que si nous voulions de nouveau nous voir dans un miroir, nous devions te suivre.

- Mais...

Ginny sourit doucement et l'embrassa tendrement, en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Mais si tu avais insisté, nous aurions refusé. Si tu avais mendié, nous y aurions réfléchi. Mais tu n'as rien fait de tout cela et nous devions réagir.

Elle bougea pour être à ses côtés.

- Dors maintenant, mon amour.

- Tu restes ?

- Pour toujours, Harry, pour toujours.


	9. Partie 9

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

**Equipe de traduction : Ann de Montréal, Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette , Ellula, Eva, Fenice, FiD, Gaby, Glurb, Herisson, m4r13, Paeslee, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert, Whizzbee**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 - partie 9 / 12 : Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !**

* * *

**De :** Minerva 

**A :** Albus

**Cc :** Severus, Pomona, Filius

**Objet :** Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Est-ce qu'on a fait ce qu'il fallait ? Ou avons-nous été pris dans un moment d'hallucination collective ?

Min.

* * *

**De :** Le gnome 

**A :** Aptitudes supérieures

**Objet :** Re: Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Je crois qu'on s'est engagés dans ce qui sera peut-être la chose la plus importante depuis que Godric, Rowena, Helga et Salazar se sont rencontrés un matin et ont dit « Hé, j'ai une idée : si on ouvrait une école ? »

Je ne sais pas où ça va, ni où ça finira, mais je sais reconnaître une épiphanie quand elle se produit.

Et le fait même que cette épiphanie ait été une leçon enseignée par un animal que l'on considère comme, disons, idiot, renforce cette impression.

Filius.

* * *

**De :** Sev 

**A :** Les autres membres de l'équipe Poudlard

**Objet :** Re(2): Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Fil a raison. Quand on a fait venir les dragons ici pour la première tâche, je n'ai pas eu l'idée d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur eux, malgré ma tendance à l'utiliser tout le temps. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce sont des animaux sans cervelle, non ?

Et mon attitude est-elle représentative ? Oui, j'en suis convaincu.

Je me suis souvent demandé si l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai envisagé de rejoindre l'Impuissant des Ténèbres n'était pas une envie inconsciente de changement.

Finalement, j'ai accroché mon wagon à un autre meneur charismatique ; mais cette fois, il n'y a ni marque d'appartenance, ni magie noire, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus insidieux. Je lui ai volontairement offert mon âme.

Sev - qui va se jeter au lit, parce qu'il a un match de Quidditch demain - alors dépêchez-vous de nous dire ce que vous en pensez, Albus, Pompom.

--  
_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des ténèbres depuis 15 ans._

* * *

**De :** Pomona 

**A :** Sev l'endormi & les autres

**Objet :** Ce que j'en pense

Il y avait de la magie dans cette pièce, une magie profonde et personnelle, ce genre de magie dont on ne parle que, parfois, dans les contes de fées.

J'en veux, j'en veux plus ; je veux en faire partie, je veux la ressentir.

C'est tout

P - c'est à vous, Albus.

* * *

**De :** Le directeur de Poudlard 

**A :** Les autres suiveurs

**Objet :** Ce soir

Pendant très longtemps, j'ai été le plus puissant utilisateur de magie du monde. Je ne la ramène pas ; c'est juste un fait.

Mais alors, Voldemort est revenu, et j'ai été l'un des deux plus puissants. Puis Harry a grandi, et je suis l'un des trois.

Et je reviens sur toutes ces années, sur la façon dont j'ai utilisé ma puissance, et j'ai honte. J'ai grandi dans le même monde que vous autres, et je n'ai jamais remis en question ce qui est normal, je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé sous la surface. J'ai vaincu un Mage noir, et j'ai été plus ou moins responsable de l'arrivée du suivant par mon inaction.

J'ai des cauchemars où ce qu'a vécu Harry chez les Dursley le fait basculer dans les Ténèbres.

Mais cette nuit - cette nuit, Harry m'a offert la rédemption. Il a proposé une vision si large et si pure que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Il m'a montré comment agir pour la postérité, non seulement en abattant Voldemort, mais en nous assurant qu'il ne pourrait plus y avoir un humain qui tente de prendre le pouvoir aux dépends de tous les autres.

Il m'a offert l'immortalité.

Et je crois que tout le monde, dans cette pièce, s'est retourné sur sa vie et ses réussites, et a ressenti le même manque que moi.

Mais nous n'avons pas rejoint Harry, nous avons rejoint son idée, et le pouvoir d'une idée est plus grand que toute la magie du monde.

Albus.

--  
_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Severus 

**A :** Albus

**Cc :** Minerva, Pomona, Filius

**Objet :** Re: Ce soir

N'oubliez pas, Albus, que même si vous pouvez avoir fait des erreurs sur l'échelle éternelle qu'est celle de la justice, vos actes vous classent largement du bon coté.

Severus.

--  
_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des ténèbres depuis 15 ans._

* * *

**De :** Charlie 

**A :** Bill (et Fleur)

**Cc :** Tonks

**Objet :** Nos excuses à Harry

Les gars,

Je vais avoir besoin de vous ! J'ai l'idée ! J'ai discuté avec Crenth, et il m'a dit qu'il nous fournirait des écailles de dragon toutes fraîches - pas des trucs pourris, des superbes écailles toutes neuves !

Avec ça, nous pourrons lui faire des fringues à tomber par terre, et qui l'aideront contre Voldemort !

C.

--  
_Draconis dominium_

* * *

**De :** Bill 

**A :** Ma fiancée, Charlie et Tonks

**Objet :** Tu ! utilises ! trop ! de ! points ! d'exclamation !

Ça a l'air d'une bonne idée. Fleur et moi connaissons des sortilèges qui renforceront cette protection.

Il faut faire vite, cependant : il en aura besoin rapidement.

Maintenant, au lit !

On a un match de Quidditch à gagner demain !

B - qui peut les utiliser lui aussi.

* * *

Le jour du match de Quidditch fut encore une journée magnifique dans le long été indien que Poudlard savourait. 

Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, et une douce brise rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère.

Au-dehors, les gens avaient déjà commencé à se rassembler pour le match de Quidditch amateur. Les officiels du ministère et quelques petites célébrités jouaient des coudes pour avoir des places près des journalistes, tandis que Filius, Minerva, Pomona et Albus renforçaient les tribunes.

Harry les regardait en souriant depuis son balcon.

- Ça semble loin, fit Ginny, le moment où tout ça a commencé.

- C'était une autre vie, Gin. Et je suis heureux qu'elle soit finie. Je serai tellement plus heureux quand tout ça sera terminé et quand je pourrai vivre enfin mon adolescence.

Ginny le provoqua un peu :

- Moi aussi. Peut-être que tu arrêteras de t'endormir sur moi.

- Qui s'est endormi sur l'autre la nuit dernière ?

Ginny chassa le reproche de la main.

- On parle de tes fautes, pas des miennes.

- Aaaah, dans ce cas, Ô pure jeune fille, dans votre mansuétude, écoutez ma prière et pardonnez mon incompréhensible manque d'attention.

- C'est mieux comme ça, gloussa-t-elle. Prêt pour le match ?

- Absolument ! Je suis impatient de rejouer. Ça fait une éternité depuis mon dernier match.

- Tu vas me dire qui est dans l'équipe ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Alors il y a...

On frappa à la porte, et un troupeau d'amis entra.

- Vous tombez presque aussi mal que ma mère, grogna Ginny.

- Désolée, répliqua joyeusement Blaise, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolée. Mais comme vous n'êtes pas descendus déjeuner, et s'est dit que vous seriez là et on a décidé de venir. Dobby va amener à manger dans quelques minutes.

- Prenez un siège, dit Harry, et admirez le spectacle. À la base, c'est juste des journalistes et des gens qui veulent qu'on parle d'eux.

- Harry, tante Amélia a dit qu'elle arriverait une heure avant le coup d'envoi et qu'elle viendrait en force.

- Parfait. J'espère seulement que Voldemort ne va pas attaquer, j'ai trop misé sur le fait qu'il n'attaque pas pour être vraiment tranquille.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait le faire ?

- Seulement s'il est complètement idiot ou s'il se méfie de l'information que je lui ai fait parvenir.

- Et tu vas nous dire comment tu la lui as fait parvenir ? demanda Blaise.

- Chaque chose en son temps.

Blaise se renfrogna.

- C'est une sacrée réponse de Serpentard, ça, Potter.

- Je sais...

Harry s'interrompit : Dobby était arrivé, portant des plateaux de nourriture fumante, et venait de placer le plus grand plat devant lui.

- Harry Potter a besoin d'énergie, asséna-t-il. Quelques elfes ont entendu Monsieur Harry Potter hier soir, et ils commencent à penser que Dobby a peut-être raison.

- Ah, bien, approuva Harry, étonné.

- Dobby dit toujours que Monsieur Harry Potter est un grand et puissant sorcier, conclut Dobby avant de disparaître.

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides avec les Ronflaks, dit Luna en commençant à manger. Si quelqu'un peut les trouver, c'est toi.

- Tu crois ?

Luna confirma avec enthousiasme :

- Ils aiment les mâles bruns aux yeux verts.

- Moi aussi, souffla Ginny.

- Vous savez, ça pourrait faire des vacances sympas, proposa Harry. On prend tous quelques-unes de ces tentes de sorciers et on passe des vacances à se balader à travers l'Europe en les cherchant.

- Ça a l'air cool, approuva Padma.

- Ouais, ajouta Parvati. Et avec une bonne tente, ça ne sera pas vraiment spartiate.

- Alors, ça nous fait un programme pour l'été ? interrogea Lavande.

- Si Voldemort est mort, nos parents seront d'accord, pronostiqua Blaise.

- Alors, c'est dit. Je transmettrai à Ron et Hermione.

Ginny sourit à Luna et reprit :

- Heureuse ?

Luna approuva violemment de la tête, et sa baguette tomba de sur son oreille.

- Extrêmement.

* * *

- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à Poudlard pour ce match spécial. Je suis Lee Jordan, votre hôte pour le divertissement de cet après-midi. À coté de moi, comme toujours, la charmante Professeur McGonagall qui, pour une fois, ne va pas me reprocher mes commentaires orientés contre les Serpentards puisqu'ils ne jouent pas aujourd'hui. Ils sont, bien sûr, représentés en la personne du professeur Severus Rogue. Le professeur Rogue était Poursuiveur en son temps, et a aidé la maison Serpentard à remporter quelques remarquables victoires contre les autres équipes, y compris Gryffondor où deux de ses équipiers d'aujourd'hui jouaient. Comme Batteurs, nous avons Remus Lupin, le meilleur professeur de Défense que nous ayons eu, et Sirius Black, qui s'est remis de sa longue incarcération à Azkaban. Pour le reste, nous savons que Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley jouent, mais nous ne connaissons pas les noms du dernier Poursuiveur et du Gardien. 

Passons à l'autre équipe, où nous avons Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley et Weasley !

- Lee !

- Désolé professeur, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Plus sérieusement, nous avons les six frères Weasley et la superbe Alicia Spinnet. Je ferai l'inventaire de leurs postes plus tard, mais je crois qu'il est temps de rappeler les faits. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter ont commencé à sortir ensemble, et vous ne trouverez pas un couple plus mignon de ce coté-ci de l'Atlantique. Les garçons Weasley, ignorant que Harry Potter est, pour citer quelques amies féminines, «chaud, plein aux as, avec un corps à tomber, et respectable par-dessus le marché», ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque sorte avec leur petite sœur. Ils ont même réussi à ne pas remarquer qu'elle était devenue assez grande et assez puissante pour s'occuper d'elle-même.

Donc, pour éliminer Harry, ils lui ont joué un tour. Malheureusement, le seul effet de cette blague et été d'augmenter le taux d'œstrogènes dans la Grande Salle et, en même temps, d'énerver Harry.

Bon, quand Harry s'énerve, des choses arrivent. Il a libéré son parrain, l'infâme Sirius Black, et sauvé Severus Rogue des griffes de l'Impuissant des Ténèbres lui-même. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il a reporté son attention sur les Weasley. Une blague plus tard - qui, au passage, a été filmée de bout en bout, les tirages sont disponibles au Bureau de Presse de Poudlard et les bénéfices sont reversés à Ste Mangouste - il s'est débrouillé pour les entraîner dans un show sur un vieux classique du disco moldu. Il a terminé en proposant ce match comme une façon de mettre fin aux farces. La fin des farces, c'est quelque chose qu'on apprécie tous. Poudlard a souffert sous le joug de quelques grands farceurs et, je peux en témoigner personnellement, ne pas oser déjeuner de peur de se transformer en animal n'est pas toujours amusant. J'ai fait un sondage chez les élèves de Poudlard, et ils soutiennent tous Harry contre les Weasley qui, heureusement, ont fini par grandir et ont retiré l'enjeu du match. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?

Eh bien, l'équipe Weasley, avec Alicia, est un groupe de haut niveau. Souvent appelés «La première famille du Quidditch», ils ont une extraordinaire carrière scolaire derrière eux. Bill et Charlie ont reçu des propositions professionnelles - même si l'honnêteté doit me faire rappeler que la proposition de Bill concernait un poste de remplaçant. Malheureusement pour le sport en général, leur amour pour l'Égypte dans le cas de Bill et des dragons pour Charlie leur ont fait décliner ces offres. Ensuite, nous avons Percy, qui se définit comme le maillon faible de l'équipe mais, avec cette famille bien au-dessus de la moyenne, tous les espoirs sont permis.

Ensuite, nous avons les meilleurs Batteurs de Gryffondor depuis Remus et Sirius, les propriétaires de l'incroyable succès «Bièraubeurre Originale du Brave Abe», Fred et George Weasley !

Lee marqua une pause tandis que le stade explosait d'encouragements.

- Enfin, reprit-il, nous avons le Gardien actuel de Gryffondor, Ron Weasley. Il a le record du plus petit nombre de buts encaissés ces dix dernières années. Pour en finir avec cette équipe, leur amie et ancienne coéquipière à Gryffondor, Alicia Spinnet qui, bien que clamant haut et fort son dégoût du but initial de ce match, savoure maintenant ce qui devrait rester une occasion très spéciale. Et voici l'équipe Weasley, dans les maillots de Gryffondor. Poursuiveurs : Bill, Percy et Alicia ; Batteurs, Fred et George ; comme Gardien, Ron, et comme Attrapeur, le célèbre Charlie !

Sept traits rouges et or jaillirent des vestiaires, tournoyant autour du terrain sous les applaudissements enthousiastes. Lee se tut et baissa les yeux.

- Et je viens de recevoir un Mmail, j'espère que c'est l'équipe Potter.

Il ouvrit le Mmail et l'excitation envahit son visage.

- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi d'affirmer que, même s'il n'est pas très raisonnable de parier, ceux d'entre vous qui ont misé sur l'équipe Potter devraient adorer ce match. Je sais que je vais joyeusement dépenser mes gains ce soir ! Comme Poursuiveurs, nous avons Severus Rogue, Ginny Weasley et... (Il se tut pour regarder les visages des Weasley, alignés devant lui.) Harry James Potter, finit-il à la surprise générale. Comme Batteurs, nous avons Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Comme Gardien, venant du club de Flaquemare, un bon ami de Harry Potter, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois !

La foule cria son extase, tandis que les Weasley se regardaient nerveusement.

- Et pour en finir, un autre ami de Harry, prêté par les Vautours de Vrasta, l'Attrapeur de la Coupe du monde, Viktor Krum !

La foule poussa un nouveau hurlement, tandis que les sept joueurs entrèrent en volant sur le terrain, dans des uniformes gris clair, avec une bande de couleur pour chaque maison de Poudlard sur le flanc. Lavande et Parvati avaient passé des heures à créer ces tenues élégantes pour les distinguer des Gryffondor Weasley, tout en montrant l'unité de l'école - un des thèmes favoris de Harry. Viktor et Olivier saluaient la foule, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ginny et Harry montèrent jusqu'aux Weasley.

- Salut, dit joyeusement Harry.

- Bon sang, Harry, soupira Ron. Dubois et Krum ? Pas étonnant qu'Hermione m'ait souri toute la journée.

- Je n'aime pas perdre.

- Mais je n'ai accepté de jouer que pour te tester, gémit Charlie.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Désolé, Charlie, tu n'es pas le bon Weasley.

Charlie le regarda méchamment.

- Messieurs les Capitaines, appela madame Bibine.

Bill descendit, imité par Ginny.

- Pas Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Elle remua la tête.

- Pas cette fois-ci. Il a dit que je serais meilleure.

- Tu sais que le résultat n'a plus d'importance ?

- Bien sûr. Enfin, à part pour l'honneur.

Bill gloussa.

- D'accord, demi-portion. On ne va pas redescendre sans se battre.

- J'en attendais pas moins, conclut Ginny, et le Vif d'Or fut lâché.

- Et le match commence, jaillit la voix amplifiée de Lee par-dessus les cris de la foule. Espérons que ce sera du grand Quidditch !

Remus retourna son balai, récupérant en douceur le Cognard qui volait vers lui, et le passa à Sirius, qui le frappa de toute sa violence pour l'envoyer vers Percy.

Percy esquiva, mais perdit de vue le Souaffle alors qu'on le lui passait. Ginny le contourna et attrapa la balle, la jeta vers Harry, qui la passa à Rogue, qui fit un tonneau barriqué avant de tirer vers Ron. Le Souaffle lui échappa, dix points pour l'équipe de Harry.

Les trois Poursuiveurs applaudirent en reprenant leurs positions. Plus haut, Charlie et Viktor se livraient un duel farouche, Viktor tentant d'envoyer Charlie labourer le sol. Le monteur de dragons réussit à se redresser, et poussa le Bulgare de telle façon que celui-ci dut virer brutalement pour éviter Olivier. Dans la confusion, Bill passa à Alicia, qui égalisa.

- Mon gars, cria Sirius en interceptant un Cognard qui visait Olivier, c'est le pied !

Il resta à proximité d'Olivier, au cas où quelqu'un renverrait le Cognard.

- T'as raison, répliqua Olivier en bloquant une autre attaque, passant le Souaffle à Harry. Potter est presque aussi bon Poursuiveur qu'Attrapeur, et vous allez presque aussi vite que des professionnels. C'est un vrai régal de pouvoir jouer sans se prendre la tête !

- Et le résultat n'a pas d'importance, ajouta Remus en rejoignant Sirius pour une défense en double batte qui partit droit sur les jumeaux Weasley, les obligeant à plonger hors du chemin.

Sirius fila à gauche et renvoya le second Cognard sur Percy.

- Pour des vieux, vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, grogna Olivier. Potter, feinte à gauche !

C'est précisément ce que fit Harry, bien qu'il n'ait pu entendre Olivier de l'autre bout du terrain, et il marqua dix points de plus. Il salua la foule et mima un baiser à Ginny.

Elle sourit, puis plongea rapidement tandis que Charlie et Viktor recommençaient leur chasse folle, tous deux tenant à peine leurs balais et utilisant les autres joueurs comme obstacles dans leur course.

Harry eut un mouvement d'envie, puis recula pour intercepter Percy. Il réussit, mais Percy se déchargea sur Bill, qui feinta et marqua.

Les cris de la foule rappelaient constamment que les gens étaient là pour s'amuser. Dans les gradins, c'était le coup de feu pour les étudiants qui distribuaient de la Bièraubeurre pour le compte de Fred et George. Ils touchaient une commission intéressante et vendaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Les petites amies des garçons Weasley étaient assises ensemble, avec Juanita, appréciant le match. Leurs encouragements étaient assez équitables, la fidélité à leurs amoureux les poussant à soutenir les Weasley tandis que leur loyauté envers Harry et Ginny leur faisait encourager aussi l'autre équipe.

Tonks était au travail, avec un contingent d'employés de bureau qui se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient payés pour regarder un match de Quidditch dans des capes d'Aurors ; mais, celles-ci étant chauffantes et climatisées, personne ne se plaignait vraiment. En fait, on avait l'impression que les Aurors étaient venus en force. Lucius Malefoy était assis à coté de Cornélius Fudge, les lèvres tendues en un sourire méprisant. À son coté, Narcissa cherchait Drago dans la foule.

Les élèves - enfin, ceux qui n'était pas employés par Fred et George - étaient assis ensemble, oubliant les rivalités entre maisons et encourageant Harry et Ginny - pas parce qu'ils détestaient les Weasley, mais parce que beaucoup d'entre eux, anciennes victimes de Fred et George, étaient impatients de savourer une petite revanche.

Viktor s'éloigna de Charlie et fit signe à Ginny, qui demanda un temps mort. Tous les joueurs atterrirent.

- Harrrry, expliqua Viktor, Charrrlie vole vrrraiment bien. Pour le battrrre, je dois jouer en prrrofessionnel, mais j'ai un match marrrdi. On devrrrait échanger.

- Ça ne te gêne pas de jouer Poursuiveur ?

- Je suis un bon Pourrrsuiveur. Un bon joueur de Quidditch. J'aime combattrrre Charrrlie, mais j'ai promis à mon entrrraîneur de ne pas trrrop pousser.

- J'apprécie ta franchise, Viktor.

- C'est rrrien, c'est le meilleurrr pied que j'ai prrris depuis un moment. Maintenant, va attrrraper le Vif et laisse Krrrum voler avec la jolie Pourrrsuiveuse, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Viktor, provoqua Rogue, je ne savais pas que vous y faisiez attention.

Viktor le regarda et éclata de rie.

- Ça m'a prrris du temps, admit-il. Allez, allons battrrre les gars qui s'occupent des affairrres des autrrres.

Les équipes reprirent l'air.

- On dirait qu'il y a eu un échange, signala la voix de Lee. Viktor Krum passe Poursuiveur et Harry devient Attrapeur.

- Viktor pense que tu es trop bon, expliqua Harry en rejoignant Charlie. Il a dit qu'il devait y aller à fond, et comme il le fait gratuitement, il ne veut pas être hors d'état pour le prochain match.

- C'est un sacré compliment, j'arrivais à peine à le suivre la plupart du temps. Comment tu l'as amené à jouer ce match ?

- J'ai demandé gentiment. Bon, t'es prêt à me montrer pourquoi on me compare tout le temps à toi ?

- Attrape-moi si tu peux, rétorqua Charlie en partant droit devant lui. Harry lança son balai à pleine vitesse et le suivit dans une spirale descendante. Il sourit, remarquant qu'il lui était bien plus facile de voler ainsi désormais. Comme faucon, il pouvait voler encore plus vite, et monter Gwyneth l'avait mené à des vitesses irréelles.

Il dépassa Charlie et redressa tranquillement à la dernière seconde, ses pieds frôlant la pelouse, avant de remonter en chandelle à travers les cieux. Il se pencha en avant, suivant une parabole qui lui donna une impression d'apesanteur complète, avant de repiquer vers le sol, aussi vite qu'auparavant, enchaînant avec une boucle inversée qui amena sa tête à caresser l'herbe ; puis il fit un demi-tonneau et repartit en chandelle avant de s'arrêter paresseusement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait.

- Quoi ?

- Tirez, cria Olivier. On pourra s'émerveiller sur son vol plus tard !

Rogue s'ébroua et suivit le conseil.

- Tu disais ? demanda Harry quand Charlie le rejoignit.

- Où tu as appris à faire ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Te sortir de ces mouvements ! Tu volais à pleine vitesse et tout le monde croyait que tu allais te tuer ! Une boucle inversée à fond ? Comment tu as fait pour ne pas tomber ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'était pas si rapide. J'ai déjà volé bien plus vite.

- C'était salement rapide, Harry. Si jamais tu décides de devenir pro, il va falloir redéfinir le rôle de l'Attrapeur ! Je ne sais pas comment tu tiens à l'envers, la gravité doit être énorme ! Je vais devoir voler longtemps avec Crenth pour m'habituer à ce genre de vitesse avant d'essayer.

- Gwyneth allait beaucoup plus vite, dit Harry en se détendant un peu. Une fois que tu as franchi le mur du son, tu as l'impression de te traîner sur ces balais.

- Sur un Éclair de feu, se traîner... murmura Charlie. Bon, j'aime bien papoter avec toi, mais j'ai un Vif d'Or à attraper.

Il fit virer son balai et fonça vers les buts adverses.

Harry jura et le suivit plein gaz ; Petit à petit, il arriva à rattraper Charlie, qui serpentait entre les joueurs et sous les tribunes, à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Harry le collait sans aucune peur, tandis qu'ils contournaient des barres de bois, avant de surgir à nouveau en plein air.

Charlie poussait son balai à la limite de ses possibilités, les yeux fixés sur le Vif. Il hésita lorsque Ginny lui coupa la route, puis dévia vers la droite pour éviter les deux Cognards qui fonçaient sur lui. Harry n'en demandait pas plus : il se précipita et attrapa le Vif, quelques centimètres devant la main désespérée de Charlie.

Harry leva une main triomphale, puis plongea brutalement pour éviter les anneaux des buts. Il atterrit, immédiatement embrassé par une Ginny extatique. Il lui rendit son étreinte et s'approcha des autres.

- Beau match, les gars ! Sans Ginny et ces Cognards, Charlie l'aurait eu !

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent joyeusement.

- C'est une leçon pour toi, Harry, dit Rogue. Tu t'entoures de bons joueurs, tu joues pour eux, et ils te renverront l'ascenseur en t'aidant à t'en sortir aussi.

- Severus, coupa Sirius, tu es meilleur Poursuiveur que dans mon souvenir.

- Minerva m'a aidé...

- Minerva ? demanda Harry. Hé, je viens d'avoir une idée pour épicer l'année prochaine.

- Ah ?

- Une équipe de professeurs.

Rogue sourit :

- J'aime l'idée.

- Olivier, dit Harry en étreignant son Gardien, c'était un régal de jouer de nouveau avec toi.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, Harry. Et c'était super d'être dans la même équipe que Viktor Krum !

- Krrrum est inquiet. Si tu décides de jouer prrro... Pfft ! fit Viktor en balayant l'air de la main. Je ne peux pas voler comme ça !

Harry lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dès que ce bordel avec l'Impuissant des Ténèbres est fini, je te montre comment j'ai fait.

Le visage de Krum s'illumina.

- Merrrci, Harrrry.

- Allez, les gars, coupa Ginny, on va voir ma famille ?

Il y eut encore des embrassades et des rires, pendant qu'ils discutaient du match.

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui et repéra Lucius Malefoy à portée de voix. Il se rapprocha d'Amelia. Elle l'interrogea du regard puis, repérant Malefoy derrière son épaule, elle fit mine de chercher les Mangemorts sur le terrain de Quidditch . 

- Vous pouvez me dire où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, monsieur Potter ? interrogea-t-elle.

Harry baissa le regard et se dandina sur place.

- J'étais sûr qu'il attaquerait, protesta-t-il. Je ne comprends pas !

- Une impression ? reprit-elle d'un ton glacial. Je suis sûre que les Aurors auront savouré une journée de vacances, mais je suis également sûre que les victimes de crimes d'aujourd'hui n'auront pas apprécié. Mes Aurors ne sont pas vos marionnettes.

- Halloween, répéta Harry. Il attaque toujours à Halloween.

- Nous verrons cela demain, jeune homme, renifla Amelia.

Elle se tut, puis reprit calmement :

- Il est parti.

- Il écoutait ?

- Oui. Tes messages arriveront à Voldemort en un clin d'œil.

- Vous avez aimé le match ?

- Pas autant que Kingsley. Il avait misé gros sur votre victoire, et c'était joliment joué.

- Merci. J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi on a fait ça quand Voldemort attaquera jeudi, affirma Harry après avoir placé un sort de silence autour d'eux.

- Jeudi ?

- Il attaquera avec toutes ses forces, ici, probablement dans la matinée. Je devrais connaître la composition de ses troupes au plus tard mercredi, et j'ai des plans pour m'en occuper.

- Les Aurors seront prêts, promit-elle.

Harry releva les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'ils seraient beaucoup à refuser d'utiliser les Impardonnables, si je convainquais le Magenmagot de les y autoriser ?

- Ceux-là ne seront pas là.

- J'aurai besoin de vous lundi. Il faudra que vous aidiez Percy à se débarrasser de Fudge.

- À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Azkaban ?

- Entre autres.

- Qui va le remplacer ? Ombrage ?

Harry grogna.

- Parlons-en, justement, dit-il en passant un bras autour d'elle.

* * *

**De :** Lucius 

**A :** Mon seigneur

**Objet :** Plan

Monseigneur,

Après le match d'aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à espionner Potter et Bones. Elle était très remontée contre lui pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps et gaspiller ses ressources. Potter lui a dit que vous attaqueriez à Halloween, et elle ne l'a pas cru.

Votre serviteur,

Lucius.

* * *

**De :** Le Seigneur des Ténèbres 

**A :** Lucius

**Objet :** Re: Plan

Très bonne nouvelle, Lucius.

Les loups-garous nous ont rejoints hier.

À cette heure, la semaine prochaine, Potter et Dumbledore seront morts, et je serai maître du monde.

L.V.

* * *

**De :** Roland Randolson 

**A :** Harry Potter

**Objet :** Quidditch

Monsieur Potter,

Je suis le sélectionneur des Canons de Chudley, et nous voudrions vous proposer un contrat quand vous quitterez l'école.

Vos capacités comme Attrapeur sont remarquables, et le fait que vous puissiez remplacer un Poursuiveur vous donne encore plus de valeur.

Cordialement,

Roland.

* * *

**De :** Joyce Jackson 

**A :** Harry Potter

**Objet :** Les Faucons de Falmouth

Monsieur Potter,

Après avoir vu votre remarquable démonstration d'aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous proposer un poste chez les Faucons. Votre habileté sur un balai est incomparable.

Merci de répondre quand vous le souhaiterez pour que nous discutions de cela plus en détails.

Joyce.

* * *

Ginny regardait joyeusement autour d'elle dans la Grande Salle . Le match s'était transformé en grande fête et elle adorait ces moments passés en famille.  
Charlie et Harry étaient dans un coin avec Viktor et parlaient tactiques d'Attrapeur. Bill, Ron et Olivier étaient aussi assis ensemble. Rogue, Sirius, Remus, Fred et George formaient un autre groupe, tandis que Percy s'était éclipsé plus tôt pour passer la soirée avec Pénélope. Ses parents discutaient joyeusement avec les professeurs. 

Elle passait de groupe en groupe, appréciant simplement la dernière soirée calme en vue, avant jeudi et tout ce qui allait se passer. Harry avait ses projets pour le reste de la semaine, et elle n'était pas impatiente de voir ça. Il allait les obliger à se découvrir de nouvelles limites, mais seulement parce qu'il voulait qu'ils soient tous en vie à la fin de la journée.

- Coucou, fit-elle en s'asseyant avec Dean et sa famille.

- Le Quidditch, c'est stupéfiant, affirma Dudley. Du basket sur des balais ! J'ai vraiment cru que Harry allait se tuer.

- Je crois qu'on a tous eu peur, ce genre de chose n'est pas normal.

- On s'en est plus ou moins douté, dit Graeme, en vous voyant tous vous arrêter pour le regarder.

Ginny pouffa.

- Ce n'était pas très professionnel, je sais, mais d'habitude on ne voit pas quelqu'un exécuter ces figures avec autant d'aisance.

- C'était étonnant de voir Harry s'amuser comme ça.

- Il se sent toujours libre quand il vole, expliqua Dean. Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a remarqué. Là-haut, il n'a plus la pression de tous nous garder en vie, c'est juste un gosse qui s'amuse.

- Et avec un peu de chance, souffla Ginny, nous pourrons vivre un peu plus de tout ça quand tout sera fini.

- T'étais plutôt sacrément bonne aussi, ajouta Dudley. La façon dont tu as coupé la route à ton frère, c'est génial.

Ginny rougit.

- Coup de bol, en fait, avoua-t-elle. C'est juste que j'ai vu le Vif d'Or et où ils allaient.

- C'est ça, le travail d'équipe, souligna Graeme.

* * *

Harry grogna et ouvrit péniblement un œil. 

- Blaise... demanda-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais au plafond?

- J'ai mal aux cheveux, répondit Blaise d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry trouva que grogner était une réponse satisfaisante, et recommença. Il essaya de redescendre sur le sol, pour découvrir qu'il y était déjà, et que Ginny s'était solidement accrochée à lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ou les baissa, c'est selon.

- Salut... réussit-elle à dire. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry jeta un œil sur le reste de la pièce. Il y avait des filles éparpillées à différents endroits, et Ron et Hermione étaient enlacés dans un coin.

- Je pense qu'on a fait la fête, murmura Harry.

- Ah oui... confirma Ginny. On avait deux ou trois bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, non ?

- Mais est-ce que vous allez vous TAIRE, tous les deux ! leur jeta Blaise.

- Accio remède pour la gueule de bois, marmonna Harry, avant de replonger dans le sommeil, épuisé par cet acte de magie.

Une minute plus tard, une bouteille arriva par la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et la regarda en soupirant.

- S'il vous plait, dit-il pour attirer l'attention des autres.

- Potter, ta gueule, pour l'amour de Dieu! lui répondit Susan.

- J'ai un remède contre la gueule de bois.

Susan changea son fusil d'épaule.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

Harry agita sa main, et ils entendirent l'eau couler des robinets de la salle de bain. Harry leur montra la bouteille.

- Ce truc vous remet d'aplomb en clin d'œil. Buvez-en un bon coup, et vous saurez quoi faire après.

Il passa le remède à Ginny, qui suivit les consignes de Harry ; puis elle prit une jolie couleur verte, et fonça droit dans la salle de bain.

Il en prit une gorgée et passa la bouteille à Susan. L'instant d'après, de la vapeur lui sortait des oreilles, et il rampa vers la salle de bain pour sauter à pied joints dans la baignoire pleine d'eau. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se déplaça au fur et à mesure que Blaise, Padma, Lavande, Parvati et Luna le rejoignaient.

-H-H-Harry... supplia Ginny en claquant des dents. Réchauffe l'eau.

Harry s'exécuta, et se détendit quand la chaleur envahit son corps. .

- La prochaine fois, dit-il à voix basse, faudra prévoir à l'avance.

- La prochaine fois ? demanda Susan. Tu veux recommencer ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Les Gryffondor sont incroyablement courageux. Et puis, c'était une belle fête, non ? répliqua Harry.

- Du peu dont je me souviens, dit Lavande, c'était génial. Personne à impressionner, juste quelques amis qui sont là pour rire, boire et passer une bonne soirée.

- Pas de profs, pas de couvre-feu, continua Parvati en souriant. Et puis, une soirée qui se termine avec huit personnes plus ou moins habillées dans un jacuzzi est forcément une bonne soirée.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- C'est probablement pour ça que Harry n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu'il rentré dans l'eau !

- Je pense que j'ai un tout petit peu plus bu que vous, les filles. La lumière est trop forte ici, elle me fait encore mal aux yeux. Sinon, croyez-bien que j'aurai les yeux grand ouverts. Cela dit, maintenant, à chaque fois que j'imaginerai Ginny toute nue, vous y serez plus ou moins associées !

Un ange passa, avant que Blaise n'éclate de rire, rire qui gagna rapidement toutes les autres.

- Bon, alors, quand allons-nous réveiller les belles aux bois dormant, et quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui, Harry ?

- Je vais à Beauxbâtons avec Fleur pour parler avec les professeurs. Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour consacré aux recherches. Demain, on mettra les sorts en pratique.

- Bien... répondit joyeusement Blaise. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule question: comment on sort d'ici ?

- J'y vais ; prenez votre temps, les filles, répondit Harry en riant.

- Ginny, dit Susan d'un ton mélodramatique. Nous allons tout voir de ton petit ami!

- Tant que vous ne faites que regarder, tout va bien, répondit Ginny dans un murmure. Après tout, moi aussi je veux profiter du spectacle.

Harry sourit et fit mine d'éclabousser les filles. Toutes se protégèrent les yeux, et le temps qu'elles réalisent qu'il ne les avait pas éclaboussées, il s'était transformé en loup et était sorti de la salle de bain.

- Sale faux-jeton, Harry Potter, grommela Ginny entre ses dents. T'es vraiment pas drôle !

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter 

**A :** Andromeda Tonks

**Objet :** Narcissa

Madame Tonks,

J'ai eu votre adresse Mmail par Tonks, et je me demandais si vous pourriez un peu éclairer ma lanterne à propos de votre sœur. J'ai passé un peu de temps avec elle récemment et je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait comme je m'y attendais.

Elle a, bien sûr, l'arrogance et l'attitude méprisante des sang-purs, mais elle semble aussi - parfois - capable de réfléchir par elle-même et elle a l'air d'aimer la compétition.

Mais si j'ai raison, pourquoi a-t-elle l'air de soutenir un impuissant de sang-mêlé tel que Voldemort?

Harry

* * *

**De :** Appelle-moi Andy 

**A :** Harry

**Objet :** Re : Narcissa

Harry,

Je m'attendais à ton Mmail ; Nymphadora m'avait dit que tu voulais m'écrire.

Comme tu dois t'en douter, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu contact avec Narcissa. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que j'ai été déshéritée suite à mon mariage avec Ted. Mais même avant, nous n'avions jamais été vraiment proches.

Bellatrix était la plus extrémiste de nous trois et j'étais la plus tolérante. Enfin, de leur point de vue, c'est moi qui devais être extrémiste. Bellatrix croyait en la doctrine de la famille, tandis que Narcissa croyait en la famille tout court.

Narcissa considère la famille comme plus important que tout, ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'elle considère que la famille Black est plus importante que tout le reste. Oui, je sais qu'elle est désormais une Malefoy, mais je parierais qu'elle se pense en termes de "Black-Malefoy". Narcissa était et est toujours très amoureuse de Lucius, mais n'adhère pas totalement à ses idées anti-Moldus, anti-Sang-de-Bourbe. Bien sûr, elle pense qu'elle vaut mieux qu'eux, mais elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de leur consacrer autant d'énergie.

Narcissa a toujours été la préférée de Père, et il me semble que c'était très important pour elle. D'après ce que m'a dit Nymphadora, la rumeur prétend qu'elle n'est plus aussi proche de Lucius, ce dernier lui ayant clairement fait comprendre que Voldemort passait avant elle - je veux bien sûr parler de l'attention qu'il lui porte. S'il y a une chose que Narcissa ne supporte pas, c'est d'être ignorée. Et si elle se sent laissée pour compte, elle le fera payer au triple ou au quadruple à Lucius.

Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient très proches étant enfants et elles le sont restées; elles se considèrent comme des sœurs, et je peux te garantir qu'elles ne se trahiront pas l'une l'autre. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de tout le monde.

Depuis quinze ans, Narcissa a travaillé sans relâche pour être sûre que les noms de Black et Malefoy aient la plus grande renommée en société, et je la suspecte de n'avoir gardé le nom de Black que dans le cas où le nom de Malefoy serait entaché d'une quelconque façon. Narcissa est une femme fière, mais ne la sous-estime pas. Si prendre des leçons avec des elfes de maison pouvait aider à la gloire des Black, elle le ferait.

Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus, mais comme je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des années, je ne peux que me fier à mon jugement et mes souvenirs.

Andy Tonks

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Andy

**Objet :** Re(2) : Narcissa

Andy, merci beaucoup. Cela m'aide à comprendre ses mobiles. Il y a un proverbe qui dit : les ennemis de mon ennemi sont mes amis.

Harry

* * *

- Prête ? demanda Harry à l'élégante sorcière blonde à ses côtés. 

- On ne peut plus prête, répondit Fleur.

Harry fit une petite courbette et prit sa baguette.

- Allons-y, donc!

Il les fit transplaner directement sur le perron de Beauxbâtons, dans le sud de la France. L'école était à couper le souffle, un régal pour les yeux. Poudlard était impressionnant par sa taille, accueillant par son allure, mais Beauxbâtons en était l'exact contraire, comme l'incarnation parfaite du sophistiqué à la française.

Il y avait un lac immense à la droite de l'école majestueuse, au milieu duquel on voyait le puissant jet d'eau d'une fontaine. Le lac constituait une partie des douves, qu'on pouvait traverser grâce à un escalier circulaire entièrement blanc. A chaque angle se trouvait une large tour, avec une tourelle tout en haut. Le château lui-même semblait baigner dans la lumière du soleil levant, les murs blancs reflétant les lueurs de l'aube, tandis que l'imposant toit en tuiles grises ajoutait à la solennité et conférait un air surnaturel à l'ensemble.

- Superbe, dit Harry dans un souffle.

- C'est un château Renaissance, dit Fleur doucement. Nous avons du personnel à plein temps pour l'entretenir.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux, admit Harry.

- C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on voit Beauxbâtons pour la première fois. Mais Poudlard est fantastique aussi.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Harry. J'aime surtout l'élégante simplicité de l'ensemble. Poudlard est, et sera toujours, ma maison.

- Allez, Madame Maxime nous attend, dit Fleur.

Harry entra avec Fleur dans l'école, regardant partout, essayant d'en mémoriser chaque détail en mémoire.

- Peut-être que je devrais parler à Albus d'un échange scolaire pour l'année prochaine.

- Tu devras apprendre le français.

- J'en avais déjà l'intention, de toute façon.

Il s'arrêta en remarquant les regards insistants des autres étudiants.

- J'ai tellement l'air d'un étranger ? murmura-t-il.

- Mais, enfin, tu _es_ l'extraordinaire Harry Potter, lui rappela-t-elle gentiment, avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu es aussi connu des deux côtés de la Manche, tu sais. Tiens, même notre journal parlait de toi hier, de ton match de Quidditch. Ils ont consacré une page entière au petit mouvement que tu as réussi.

Harry se renfrogna.

Fleur se remit à rire, et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, leur ordonna une voix grave.

Fleur ouvrit la porte, et poussa Harry à l'intérieur, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était tapissée de bleu pâle et, contrairement au bureau d'Albus, il n'y avait pas les portraits des précédents directeurs et directrices. Le bureau était immense, convenant parfaitement à la demi-géante.

- Madame Maxime, dit-il en la saluant. Vous êtes plus ravissante que jamais.

- Tu es bien aimable, Harry. Tu as bien grandi aussi, de ton côté.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

- Assieds-toi. Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Potter?

- Nous offrir l'asile, répondit Harry, du tac au tac.

- Pardon ?

Harry la regarda un long moment ; après avoir parlé à Albus, il avait pris la décision de lui faire entièrement confiance.

- Voldemort attaquera Poudlard jeudi.

Madame Maxime eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ce sera un peu juste, dit-elle, mais tout le monde sera mis à contribution, et nous renforcerons les sorts de protection.

Harry lui sourit.

- Merci infiniment, mais cela ne concerne pas Poudlard dans son ensemble.

- Comment cela?

- La majorité des élèves est prête à se battre. Voldemort arrive droit dans un piège. Mais il reste des élèves qui ne sont pas prêts pour la bataille, ou qui ne veulent simplement pas combattre. C'est pour eux que je vous demande l'asile, Madame Maxime.

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Olympe, dit-elle distraitement. Vous comptez attirer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un piège?

Harry acquiesça.

- Albus a déjà dû vous le dire, je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer, et je compte bien faire ça le plus rapidement possible. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me préoccuper d'un impuissant prétentieux qui fantasme sur la gloire.

Olympe rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

- Mon école est à vous, lui promit-elle. Accepteriez-vous une contrepartie?

- C'est-à-dire?

- Beauxbatons n'est pas sans défense. Nous avons de nombreux sorciers et sorcières de talent ici, et certains d'entre eux ont eu maille à partir avec les Mangemorts ; ils seraient ravis de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Nous avons été touchés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

- Impuissant, la coupa Harry. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'appeler Voldemort, appelez-le l'Impuissant des Ténèbres.

Olympe sourit.

- ...touchés par l'Impuissant des Ténèbres tout autant que vous.

Harry reprit lentement la parole.

- S'ils sont prêts à obéir aux ordres... J'accepte de bon cœur toute l'aide qu'on nous propose. Plus nous serons, mieux ce sera.

- Albus m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de tout ça, et je suis très honorée que vous veniez me le demander en personne, lui confia-t-elle.

- C'est une faveur énorme que je vous demande. Si j'échoue, Beauxbâtons sera sa prochaine cible.

- Si vous échouez, Harry, ce sera le moindre de nos soucis.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

- Avez-vous mangé?

- Déjeuné ? Non.

- Et bien, vous resterez dîner avec nous. Je suis sûre que les enfants seront ravis de voir un héros en chair et en os.

Harry grimaça.

Olympe se leva d'un bond et rit.

- Soyez sans crainte, ils ne mordent pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas, grommela Harry.

Il proposa son bras à la Directrice.

- Allons-y, voulez-vous?

- Mais bien sûr, répondit Olympe alors qu'ils quittaient son bureau. Vous aimez mon école?

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux, admit Harry. Est-ce que vous seriez prête à considérer un échange d'étudiants l'année prochaine?

- S'il y a au moins un assistant professeur, je serais conquise.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Il y en aura un. Je pense à l'instant à sept jeunes filles qui adoreraient passer une année ici.

- Et je pense justement à nombre de mes élèves qui donneraient tout pour consulter la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire par une porte dérobée, cachée de la vue des étudiants. Harry jeta un regard à la ronde et sourit en reconnaissant un visage familier.

- Serait-ce Gabrielle Delacour? demanda-t-il.

- Tout à fait, confirma Olympe, elle est en première année.

- Il me semblait qu'elle était plus jeune que ça. Comment s'habitue-t-elle à la vie de l'école?

- Ça a été un peu difficile pour elle. Elle a parfois du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs de Vélane. Les filles ne l'aiment pas, et les garçons deviennent idiots en sa présence.

- Est-ce-que ça vous dérangerait si...? commença-t-il, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Je vous en prie, elle parle très bien anglais.

Harry traversa le réfectoire en direction de la jeune fille blonde, sans porter attention aux gloussements qui l'accompagnèrent. Elle était en train de lire un livre, des lunettes en argent perchées sur le bout de son nez.

- Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? demanda-t-il.

Gabrielle releva les yeux et réagit de façon classique. Elle s'écria "Harry !" en lui sautant dans les bras ; ses lunettes disparurent en un clin d'œil, et elle le serra fort contre elle.

Harry sourit et lui rendit son accolade.

- Apparemment, oui.

Gabrielle se dégagea et lui fit un large sourire.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, dit-elle avec ferveur. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Je reste pour le dîner, répondit Harry, ignorant le compliment. Tu me tiens compagnie ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lis ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle lui montra la couverture du livre: _Histoire de la folie à l'âge classique - Folie et Déraison_ (NdT : en Français dans le texte), qu'elle lui traduisit. Elle fit une grimace :

- J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi je suis comme je suis, et pourquoi tant de gens sont affectés de cette façon. Ça ne m'a pas beaucoup aidée pour l'instant, admit-elle. Mais j'y arriverai !

Harry émit un long sifflement.

- Je suis impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

- Je suis rarement telle que les gens s'y attendent, répondit-elle sans animosité.

- Touché, grimaça Harry. Je ne connais que trop bien ce sentiment. Je n'avais juste jamais eu l'idée de faire des recherches pour savoir pourquoi les gens réagissaient de cette façon à mon égard.

- Oh, pourtant, c'est simple. En tant qu'individu, tu n'es pas le plus beau, mais il y a une sorte de pureté en toi qui est enivrante. Tu as un pouvoir sans commune mesure et tu dégages une telle bonté que nous savons que tu ne vise pas du tout ton intérêt mais seulement ce qui est juste, criant au monde que tout ce que tu entreprends ne vise pas un seul instant tes intérêts, mais seulement ce qui est juste.

Harry la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Et le fait que tu sois modeste, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Comment ça se passe, l'école ? demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Les cours sont supers, et les gens...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et lui lança un regard triste.

- Les gens ne cherchent pas à aller plus loin que l'apparence, et ceux qui ne sont pas comme tout le monde sont laissés de côté, n'est-ce-pas?

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, lui expliqua Harry. Tout comme toi. Sauf que toi, tu es différente; ça n'est bien sûr pas de ta faute, mais c'est tout ce qui compte pour eux.

Il lui releva la tête en prenant son menton dans sa main.

- Il y a des gens qui vont t'accepter pour ce que tu es, Gabrielle Delacour, et il y en a d'autres qui ne se donneront pas cette peine. Les premiers seront tes vrais amis, à la vie à la mort. Mais toi, tu dois faire le plus dur.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Etre toi-même sans faire de compromis. L'un de mes meilleurs amis est un loup-garou. Il était à l'école avec mon père et mon parrain. C'est une personne des plus courageuses que je connaisse. Il a résisté aux injustices, aux préjugés, et aux persécutions. Et c'est quelqu'un de très respectable. C'est tout à fait le genre de personne que j'aimerais devenir. Mais j'ai bien l'intention, Gabrielle, de faire tout ce que je pourrai pour arrêter ces injustices. Je combattrai les préjugés et les persécutions qui s'attaquent aux gens différents. Ça me rend malade, de voir des gens aussi fantastiques être rejetés alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Les gens qui en méprisent d'autres à cause d'une histoire de sang, de race, d'espèces, c'est de la bêtise pure et simple. Toutes les espèces intelligentes sont égales et je n'aurais de cesse que cette idée soit gravée à jamais au coeur des croyances humaines.

Gabrielle prit une grande inspiration.

- Je promets que j'essaierai.

Harry lui sourit et la lâcha.

- Désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter car c'est un de mes chevaux de bataille.

- C'est bon, Harry. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça, tu peux pas savoir. Le fait d'être unique te rend seul, et la solitude n'aide pas à avoir confiance en soi. Je sais que tu me comprends, et maintenant je sais que je ne suis pas seule et qu'il y a des gens qui m'apprécient à ma juste valeur.

Harry hocha la tête et invoqua un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

_- Occlumancie et légilimancie - L'art de contrôler son esprit_, lut-elle.

- Lis-le et envoie-moi ce que tu en penses par Mmail. N'essaie rien toute seule, par contre.

- Promis, dit-elle, tout en notant l'adresse Mmail qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais pour te détendre ?

- Je vole, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Les Vélanes _sont_ des oiseaux, après tout.

- Et bien nous irons voler ensemble.

- C'est vrai ? gloussa-t-elle. Tu pourrais me montrer comment on fait pour voler comme toi hier?

- Bien sûr. Bon, maintenant, où est la nourriture ? J'ai assez faim pour manger un bœuf, moi.

* * *

**De :** Fleur 

**A :** Ginny

**Objet :** Harry

Il me semble que ton petit ami vient de changer la vie de ma sœur. Il lui arrivait les mêmes problèmes qu'à moi quand j'étais à l'école, à la différence près que je n'avais pas un grand frère comme Harry qui vienne de Poudlard pour me remonter le moral.

Olympe a jeté un sort pour que l'école entière entende ce que Harry a promis à Gabrielle : il lui a dit qu'il voulait en finir avec les préjugés qu'elle avait eu à subir en tant que Vélane.

Beaucoup de gens se sont sentis honteux, et puis il l'a emmenée voler pour le reste de la journée. Je n'avais pas vu Gabrielle aussi heureuse depuis des années. Je pense qu'elle le considère comme son grand frère, et lui comme sa petite sœur.

Quand il parle, il parle avec tant de passion et de sincérité qu'il devient impossible de détacher ses yeux de lui.

Aime-le, Ginny, parce que tout homme a besoin d'une personne sur laquelle il peut compter quoi qu'il arrive.

Fleur

* * *

**De : **Ginny 

**A : **Fleur

**Objet : **Ne t'inquiète pas

Je lui donnerai tout l'amour dont je suis capable jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, et même plus. Je te le jure, Fleur.

Ginny

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Severus 

**A :** Harry

**Objet :** Potions

Mince, Harry, si tu dois me voler des potions pour soulager ta gueule de bois, est-ce que tu pourrais faire en sorte de NE PAS détruire la moitié de la pièce en le faisant?

S.

--  
_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres depuis quinze ans._

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Sev

**Objet :** Oups

Sev, je suis désolé. Je passerai ce soir pour arranger ça.

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

Lundi matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il pleuvait. Ça allait être une journée pourrie, mais rien n'avait l'air d'atteindre la bonne humeur d'Harry. Il n'allait pas laisser deux ou trois gouttes de pluie le déprimer. 

Il crut qu'il allait exploser pendant qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner.

- Harry ? Tu dégages beaucoup de pouvoir, là. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

- Percy va négocier avec Fudge aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. J'ai hâte.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry lui lança un sourire et se tapota le bout du nez.

- Tu verras.

- Tu es incorrigible, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Est-ce-que tout ça fait partie de ton plan ?

Il acquiesça, sans préciser que son plan se résumait surtout à quelques grandes lignes qu'il suivait plus ou moins à mesure qu'il avançait.

Ginny se faufila entre les tables et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, encore endormie.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin, toi, hein ?

- Non, marmonna-t-elle, avant de se pelotonner contre lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, Harry ? lui demanda Ron.

- D'abord potions, ensuite métamorphose.

- Et cet après-midi?

- Ça dépend de ce qui se passe ce matin.

- Mais...

- Laisse tomber, Hermione, la coupa Ginny, qui se mit à bailler. Je suis trop fatiguée pour arbitrer un duel verbal entre vous deux.

- Rabat-joie ! dit Hermione en faisant la moue.

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Narcissa

**Objet :** Envoyez le Mmail suivant à Voldesinge : EOM

_(Ndt : EOM signifie "Fin du message", pour signifier que l'intégralité du message envoyé est contenue dans l'objet du mail. Ici, sans instruction supplémentaire, Harry envoie le message à faire suivre à Voldemort, dans un second mail)_

---

**De :** Harry

**A :** La ravissante Narcissa

**Objet :** Espions et contre-attaques

Ma chère Narcissa, je ne vous ai pas vue en bonne et due forme depuis trop longtemps. C'était horrible de vous voir accrochée à ce minable le jour du match. Je voyais bien à quel point vous étiez malheureuse.

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un autre espion à Poudlard. J'étais sûr que Voldemort attaquerait samedi, et maintenant, Amelia ne me fait plus confiance. Heureusement, Albus a l'intention de se débarrasser de Fudge aujourd'hui. Il ne m'en a parlé que ce matin, mais ça m'a bien remonté le moral.

J'ai hâte de vous voir cet après-midi pour notre "leçon".

Harry

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Celle qui a infiltré Poudlard. 

**A :** Lord Voldemort

**Pièce jointe:** mml.mml

**Objet :** Le dernier message de Simplet

Monseigneur, je crois que ceci est important.

Narcissa

* * *

**De :** L'éternel Seigneur des Ténèbres 

**A :** Lucius

**Objet :** Magenmagot

Le vieux fou, qui ne peut pas s'occuper que de ce qui le regarde, se rendra au Magenmagot aujourd'hui. Parle à Parkinson ; dis-lui de s'assurer que les gens qui sont de notre côté fassent en sorte que le crapaud de Fudge prenne le contrôle de l'assemblée. Elle est facile à manipuler et elle est au-dessus de tout soupçon puisqu'elle ne s'est pas officiellement ralliée à moi. Nous l'achèterons dès qu'elle sera au pouvoir.

L.V.

--

_La victoire ou la mort_

* * *

**De :** Lord Voldemort 

**A :** Narcissa

**Objet :** Votre leçon de "danse"

Dites à Potter que j'ai effectivement un autre espion à Poudlard, qu'un des élèves me renseigne. Ça devrait le troubler.

L.V.

--  
_La victoire ou la mort_


	10. Partie 10

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Ellula, Fenice, Fidjii, ****Glurb****, Herisson26, m4r13, ****Paelsee****, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, ****Vert****, Whizzbee**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 **** (Partie 10 / 12)**

**Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !**

* * *

**___________________  
_**

- J'apprécierais vraiment qu'Harry me dise le nom de mon futur patron, grogna Percy.

- Fais-lui confiance, conseilla Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Percy émit son petit reniflement élégant.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, il peut tout aussi bien être en train de ressusciter Merlin

- Ça serait une idée, commenta Amélia.

- Laisse tomber Percy, lui dit Tonks, tu n'es pas près de nous faire cracher le morceau.

- Je sais, je sais. Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Prêts, affirma Kingsley

- En fait, admit Amelia avec un sourire malicieux, je crois que je qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Kingsley étouffa un rire.

- N'oublie pas, rappela Amélia à Percy, sois aussi arrogant que possible et réduis au silence quiconque tente de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Rappelle-toi aussi que les Aurors te soutiennent et que, si quoi que ce soit tournait mal, Harry n'est jamais qu'à un Mmail d'ici.

Un bruit parvint du couloir et en y jetant un coup d'œil, Percy vit bondir Sirius Black, sous sa forme Animagus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sirius reprit forme humaine.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu allais nous débarrasser de Fudge, expliqua-t-il, pour rien au monde je n'aurais loupé ça ! J'ai donc gentiment demandé la permission à Harry et il m'a dit que je pouvais regarder...

- C'est tout ? demanda Percy, une pointe de soupçon dans la voix.

Sirius soupira.

- Seulement en tant que chien de garde de Kingsley, marmonna t-il.

Kingsley eut un sourire moqueur quand il vit Sirius lui tendre une laisse et un sachet qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

- Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Des biscuits pour chien, répondit Sirius en rougissant

Percy, incrédule, secoua la tête mais ne pipa mot. Une fois Sirius tenu en laisse par Kingsley, Percy fixa les portes de la Chambre du Magenmagot et adressa un petit signe de la tête aux deux Aurors qui l'encadraient solennellement. En réponse, ils ouvrirent les portes en grand. Percy entra, affichant son air le plus hautain.

- Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire !? beugla Dolorès. Le Magenmagot est en réunion.

- Silence, ordonna Percy s'avançant au centre de l'amphithéâtre.

Comme d'habitude, le Magenmagot était vide au trois-quarts et la plupart des sorciers présents avaient mieux à faire que d'écouter Fudge et son acolyte.

- Cornélius Oswald Fudge, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, vous êtes présentement accusé d'avoir aidé et soutenu un fugitif reconnu et d'avoir accepté une contrepartie financière, en totale violation des lois du Magenmagot.

- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? rugit Fudge. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, je suis le Ministre de la Magie. Gardes, faites sortir cet homme d'ici. Je suis innocent.

Les gardes esquissèrent un mouvement en direction de Percy, mais Amelia s'interposa et toisa les gardes qui reprirent rapidement leur position initiale.

- Voulez-vous bien avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez reçu un versement considérable sur votre compte bancaire personnel, le jour même où Sirius Black a été innocenté ? demanda Percy en plaçant un document sur la table de visionnage.

Le mur du fond s'éclaira et les détails des opérations bancaires du compte de Fudge s'affichèrent.

- Un de mes investissements a rapporté, prétendit Fudge.

- Et dites-moi ce qu'il est advenu de Peter Pettigrew, continua Percy.

- Il a reçu le Baiser, conformément à la sentence de la Cour.

Percy fit un signe à Kingsley.

- _Accio _Pettigrew, invoqua ce dernier, faisant voler l'homme-rat à travers la pièce et l'envoya finir sa course contre un mur. Peter brailla et se mit à déverser furieusement un flot d'injures à l'encontre de l'Auror. Kingsley l'assomma en soupirant, et Peter s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

- Reçu le Baiser ? interrogea Percy. Eh bien, il semblerait que les Détraqueurs aient perdu de leur fougue. Amelia, voulez-vous bien avoir l'amabilité de faire introduire notre prochaine invitée ?

Amelia lança un ordre. L'instant d'après Claudia Striven, la gardienne-en-chef d'Azkaban, était poussée dans la pièce, enchaînée.

- Je pense, dit lentement Percy, que nous allons maintenant lever la séance une quinzaine de minutes, le temps que le Magenmagot se réunisse en session plénière. Le rapport Weasley-Shacklebolt est finalisé et je suis certain que vous le trouverez vraiment très intéressant.

- Pas vous, Fudge, aboya Amelia alors que le Ministre et son crapaud d'Ombrage tentaient de s'esquiver. Ne faites pas un pas de plus.

Percy était campé au centre de l'amphithéâtre, dans sa tenue la plus officielle. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il observait les juristes se rassembler, donnant de lui-même l'image d'un homme politique calme et accompli.

Lorsqu'il en eut assez d'attendre, Percy appela au silence. Le dernier sorcier à arriver fut Albus Dumbledore.

- Comme vous l'avez vu ou entendu, cette réunion extraordinaire du Magenmagot a pour objet l'actuel Ministre de la Magie et sa collaboration avec Voldemort ces dix dernières années.

Des cris de terreur dispersés montèrent du Magenmagot à l'évocation du pseudonyme du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Un tel courage de la part de nos dirigeants est remarquablement inspirant, ricana Percy. J'étais hier soir à Poudlard et je peux vous assurer que des gamins de onze ans ont montré plus de bravoure que vous à l'annonce d'un nom aussi stupide et surfait que Voldemort.

- Allez-vous enfin arrêter de le dire ?! cria un doyen.

- Non, je ne vais pas m'arrêter ! Voldemort est le nom ridicule d'un terroriste dont nous devrions nous occuper sérieusement plutôt que de le craindre lâchement. Cependant, j'invite tous ceux que cela dérange d'entendre le nom de Voldemort à sortir sur-le-champ.

- Vous n'ignorez pas, ajouta Amelia, qu'un tel comportement lors d'une réunion extraordinaire du Magenmagot vous démettrait de vos fonctions. Définitivement.

- Bien, quelqu'un va-t-il nous quitter parce que je me refuse à taire le nom de Voldemort ? demanda Percy plein d'espoir.

Il y eu une rumeur de protestations, mais personne ne bougea.

- Ç'eut été trop beau, grinça Percy avec sarcasme. Pour en revenir au sujet initial, parce que j'ai bien mieux à faire que de passer la journée devant une bande de trouillards apeurés par un nom, le rapport Weasley-Shacklebolt sera disponible pour chacun d'entre vous à l'issue de cette réunion. Mais d'abord, occupons-nous de notre Ministre.

- Je me permets de protester, interrompit Fudge, son chapeau melon dans les mains.

- Allez-vous vous taire, abominable traître !

- Grâce à de précieux renseignements, nous avons été en mesure d'obtenir l'état du compte en banque de Cornélius Fudge que vous voyez s'afficher à votre gauche. Surlignée pour vous par mes soins attentionnés, vous constaterez qu'une somme considérable a été versée le jour même de la relaxe de Sirius Black. Ce jour également, Peter Pettigrew devait être soumis au Baiser des Détraqueurs. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, Pettigrew est toujours vivant et, bien sûr, toujours au service de l'Impuissant des Ténèbres.

- J'insiste pour que vous cessiez ceci immédiatement ! intervint un doyen.

- Pour quel motif ? requit Percy. Allez, faites-nous part de vos objections une bonne fois pour toutes, que l'on n'en parle plus et que je sois en mesure de poursuivre la mise aux arrêts d'un traître triturant son chapeau comme un enfant le ferait avec son doudou.

- N'avez-vous donc aucune considération pour notre sécurité ?

- Au contraire, j'en ai, répliqua Percy, et plus que vous apparemment. Je suis en train d'y contribuer. Une organisation qui s'en remet à un mineur pour régler ses problèmes me semble avoir perdu tous ses droits moraux à la sécurité. Asseyez-vous, taisez-vous et faites ce que l'on vous dira.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

- Amelia, reprit-il, Tous les membres du Magenmagot devront prouver qu'ils ne portent pas la marque des Ténèbres, avant que je poursuive.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'insurgèrent plusieurs membres, cette fois.

- Les Aurors sont à mes ordres, exposa Percy, et mieux encore, je travaille directement pour Harry Potter. Ce qui signifie que je peux faire exactement ce qu'il me plaît, parce que je suis soutenu par un réel pouvoir. Nous allons commencer avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sourit avec enthousiasme du haut de l'amphithéâtre et rejoignit Amelia et Tonks en contrebas. Il découvrit son avant-bras avec fierté.

- Merci, Enchanteur-en-Chef, dit Percy respectueusement. Et maintenant que l'Enchanteur-en-Chef du Magenmagot s'est soumis à cet examen, je suis certain qu'aucun d'entre vous, personnalités de moindre envergure, n'aurez d'objections, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était cependant plus qu'évident que beaucoup avaient de solides objections.

- J'ajouterais, continua Percy froidement, que toute la procédure est enregistrée et sera rendue publique en temps voulu. Alors, à qui le tour ? Trévor Parkinson ?

- Mais... commença à protester le père de Pansy Parkinson.

- Nymphadora, intervint Percy dévoilant son jeux, vous assommerez la prochaine personne refusant d'obtempérer.

- D'acc, Percy, répondit Tonks, son ardeur soulignée par un large sourire.

Parkinson ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que Sirius tire sur sa laisse avec un grondement menaçant.

- Du calme, fit Kingsley en faisant semblant de le retenir, tu ne pourras l'avoir que s'il se met à courir.

Sirius gémit, puis émit un aboiement sonore pour exprimer son désaccord. D'un mouvement brusque, il sauta sur un Parkinson toujours immobile.

- Méchant toutou ! cria Kingsley en tirant de toutes ses forces sur la laisse.

Sirius aboya en réponse. Kingsley fouilla dans sa poche et après un coup d'œil à l'étiquette, tendit le sac de biscuits.

- C'est pour qui les croquettes Scoubidou ?!

Sirius se figea et lança à Kingsley un regard plein d'espoir. L'Auror en jeta quelques-unes en l'air, Sirius les avala avant même qu'elles aient touché le sol.

- Je vous suggère de vous mettre à bouger avant qu'il n'ait fini, conseilla Kingsley, il est capable d'engloutir un sandwich de la taille de votre tête en quelques secondes !

Déglutissant de terreur, Parkinson tendit son bras. Il y eut un flash de lumière et, avant que Parkinson n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Kingsley l'avait saisi par le bras et violemment jeté au sol. Ce faisant, Kingsley avait lâché la laisse de Sirius, lequel avait immédiatement bondi sur le Mangemort. Il le plaquait maintenant à terre, les mâchoires fendues d'un sourire féroce, les yeux rivés sur l'homme paralysé par la peur.

- Trevor Parkinson, vous êtes arrêté pour avoir accordé votre aide et soutien volontaire à un terroriste reconnu ainsi que pour votre appartenance à une organisation illégale. Vous allez être soumis au Veritasérum et serez puni pour vos crimes.

- Veritasérum ? s'étrangla Richard Parakletos, un autre membre du Magenmagot.

- Effectivement, ricana Percy, le Ministre de la Magie a signé un décret autorisant son utilisation, la semaine dernière.

- Absolument pas, protesta Fudge d'un air outragé.

- J'ai ajouté une annexe aux Lois sur l'Assujettissement des Elfes de Maison, expliqua gracieusement Percy. Vous avez certainement dû le lire avant de le signer, non ?

La figure de Fudge s'empourpra progressivement.

- Oh, vous ne l'avez pas lu ? demanda Percy d'un ton faussement choqué. Eh bien, c'était _assez _négligent de votre part. De plus, comme vous en avez déjà pris conscience, j'en suis certain, des sortilèges anti-Portoloin, anti-Mmail et anti-transplanage ont été mis en place tout autour de cette pièce. Personne ne sortira d'ici avant que nous en ayons terminé.

Percy se tint en retrait et surveilla l'inspection des cent onze membres du Magenmagot convoqués pour la réunion extraordinaire. Trente-cinq d'entre eux furent immédiatement escortés hors de la Chambre et placés en cellules de détention.

- A présent que les indésirables ont été évacués, revint-il à la charge, il est grand temps d'examiner les faits. J'appelle à la barre mon premier témoin, Claudia Striven, ex-gardienne en chef du centre pénitentiaire d'Azkaban.

De fort mauvais gré, elle monta à la barre des témoins.

- Je ne vais prendre la peine de vous faire prêter serment, lui dit Percy. Nous savons déjà, preuves à l'appui, que votre parole vaut exactement deux cent cinquante gallions. S'il vous plaît, Amelia, le Veritaserum.

Amelia passa une camisole de force à la prisonnière et lui administra trois gouttes du sérum de vérité.

- Ça a été une rude journée pour vous, n'est-ce pas Claudia ? s'enquit-elle en faisant disparaître la camisole.

- Très longue, acquiesça le témoin l'air endormi.

- Bon, depuis quand travaillez-vous pour Voldemort?

- Oh mais je ne travaille pas pour lui, répondit tranquillement Claudia. Je travaille pour Cornélius Fudge. Il me paie deux cent cinquante gallions pour chaque prisonnier auquel j'épargne le Baiser des Détraqueurs.

- Ça représente beaucoup d'argent.

- En effet, accorda-t-elle, bien plus que ce que je reçois du Ministère pour mes services. Evidemment, seul les Mangemorts en ont profité. Personne d'autre.

- Et vous vous assuriez que les documents étaient en règle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, n'est ce pas ?

- Exactement, approuva-t-elle le visage étrangement pâle. J'ai respecté toutes ces règles ridicules et tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu, jusqu'à votre dernière inspection. Je m'en serais tirée cette fois encore, si vous ne vous en étiez pas mêlés, stupides gamins fouineurs.

Sirius émit un aboiement qui bizarrement sonna comme un éclat de rire, et Kingsley lui donna machinalement une autre croquette Scoubidou.

- Je pense que nous en avons assez entendu, à moins que vous ne vouliez nous dire autre chose ?

- Tout le monde ignore que Fudge possède une résidence à Lake District (_ndt : parc national situé dans le nord de l'Angleterre_), dit-elle encore. J'avais prévu de le faire chanter à ce propos, si jamais il arrêtait de me payer.

- Merci bien, je crois que vous nous avez été p très utile, lui dit Percy.

Claudia se mit à se balancer doucement, d'avant en arrière, avant de se secouer brusquement, en retrouvant ses esprits.

- Je vous hais, murmura-t-elle, en Percy fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Surtout, rappelez-vous en bien quand vous serez devant le peloton d'exécution, railla Percy en lui rendant son regard.

Claudia devint pâle comme un linge.

- Emmenez-la.

Il s'arrêta un instant, pendant que la sorcière terrifiée était empoignée comme un paquet et sortie de la salle. A rudoyer de la sorte les prisonniers, il était en train de violer quasiment toutes les règles et même plusieurs lois, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'amusait !

- Pour récapituler, nous savons de source sûre que Fudge est directement impliqué dans le monnayage de liberté en faveur de Mangemorts et dans un même temps nous constatons que des sommes correspondantes sont versées sur son compte en banque. Je pense qu'il est temps d'entendre un autre témoin. Amenez Pettigrew à la barre.

D'un coup de pied, Kingsley fit avancer le prisonnier. L'avorton à face de rat se recroquevilla à mesure qu'il scrutait le Magenmagot.

- Peter Pettigrew, vous avez été condamné à la peine de mort par une cour de magistrats accrédités du Ministère de la Magie, dont le fonctionnement relève de la charte originale de l'an 406. Toute tentative de faux témoignage ou refus de répondre à l'interrogatoire suivant, entraînera l'exécution immédiate de votre condamnation.

Kingsley se posta devant Pettigrew et pointa sa baguette sur l'homme tremblotant.

- Si vous répondez honnêtement et de la façon la plus complète que le permet votre connaissance des faits, alors nous consentirons à vous laisser vivre jusqu'à votre mort naturelle en résidence surveillée.

Percy ne mentionna pas que la résidence en question consisterait en la cellule de prison la plus noire et la plus humide qu'il trouverait.

- Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas par éclairer le Magenmagot sur ce qu'il s'est passé exactement le jour de votre capture ?

Pettigrew riva ses yeux au sol et resta muet. Sirius bondit en avant, planta ses pattes de devant sur la balustrade se mit à gronder envers Pettigrew qui devint subitement livide.

- Tenez-le loin de moi ! Je jure de tout vous dire !

- Kingsley, demanda Percy.

- Au pied, mon garçon, appela Kingsley.

Sirius se laissa retomber au sol et vint s'asseoir près de lui docilement. Kingsley lui grattouilla la tête et lui donna une autre croquette Scoubidou.

- Be-bibi-bien, bégaya Peter, j'ai reçu un Mmail de Lord Voldemort - cette fois le nom provoqua moins de pagaille - envoyé en fait par Harry Potter. J'ai cru que Potter allait rappliquer, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que la pièce jointe était un portoloin qui m'enverrait directement au tribunal. Après, j'ai été jugé et condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur

ce qui ne m'a pas inquiété. Je savais que mon Maître me protégerait et qu'il chargerait Lucius Malefoy d'aller graisser la patte de Fudge, comme il l'avait fait par le passé chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'un important Mangemort. Ça aurait été bien pire pour moi si j'avais seulement écopé de la prison parce que ça prend bien plus de temps de faire échapper un prisonnier. Quelqu'un qui doit recevoir le Baiser peut être libéré sans délai. J'ai passé environ un quart d'heure dans le bureau de Claudia avant d'être évacué par Portoloin et on a utilisé un Moldu à ma place pour l'exécution de la sentence.

Percy eut un frisson qui lui glaça les entrailles.

- Vous avez fait subir le Baiser du Détraqueur à un Moldu ?

Queudver hocha la tête si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se décrocher.

- C'était l'idée de Fudge. Le seul problème c'est que les Moldus, contrairement aux sorciers, ne peuvent pas survivre au Baiser, du coup on doit se débarrasser du corps rapidement. Tout ce que savent les gardes, c'est qu'un prisonnier s'est fait aspirer l'âme.

Percy dévisagea le Ministre.

- Je pense que cela fait de vous un meurtrier doublé d'un traître, siffla-t-il.

- Objection ! hurla Dolorès.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, il n'y a personne ici pour recevoir votre objection. Fudge étant accusé de pratiquement tous les crimes jamais connus, la seule personne qui pourrait la recevoir est l'Enchanteur en Chef.

- Objection rejetée, dit Albus, car au vu des faits exposés, je suis intimement convaincu de la culpabilité de Cornelius.

Percy en revint à Pettigrew.

- Qu'avez-vous fait très exactement après que vous ayez été libéré ?- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de cacher le fait que je sois en vie et d'infiltrer Poudlard pour espionner les plans de Harry Potter. Tout se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce que vous découvriez le pot aux roses et en avertissiez Harry.

- Effectivement, dit Percy tranquillement. Pour la deuxième fois, Monsieur Potter a rattrapé les erreurs faites par le Ministère en capturant un criminel que nous croyions mort sans l'avoir vérifié. A l'avenir il va falloir nous habituer à nous impliquer un peu plus. Depuis bien trop longtemps ce pays est dirigé de façon automatique, ce qui nous a amenés là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui : une organisation terroriste campe dans nos bureaux et notre corps législatif est infesté de traîtres et de meurtriers. (Il marqua une pause et s'adressa à Cornélius). Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, je suis le Ministre de la Magie enfin !

Albus se leva, la puissance qui émanait de lui suffisant à attirer l'attention de tous dans la salle.

- A ceci, Cornélius, nous allons remédier sur-le-champ. Je dépose devant la présente assemblée, une motion de destitution de l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, à effet immédiat.

- Accordé, dit Amelia instantanément.

- Messieurs, nous allons maintenant procéder au vote, annonça formellement Percy, heureux d'en revenir à une procédure légale un peu moins tendancieuse. Comme d'habitude, désignez de votre baguette magique l'une des mentions apparaissant devant vous. Le "Oui" signifie que vous soutenez la motion, le "Non" que vous la rejetez. Vous pouvez commencer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le "Oui" ne soit voté à l'unanimité.

- Kingsley, veuillez s'il vous plaît placer Monsieur Pettigrew en résidence surveillée. Nymphadora vous escorterez l'ex-Ministre à la barre.

Tonks prit un air renfrogné alors qu'elle dirigeait Fudge en place à la pointe de sa baguette. Dolorès se tenait maintenant précautioneusement à l'écart de Fudge.

- Amelia, demanda Percy, le Veritaserum s'il vous plaît.

- Non ! cria Fudge dans une vaine protestation avant de se voir promptement administrer trois gouttes de la potion.

- Dites-moi, Cornélius, depuis quand travaillez-vous pour Voldemort ?

- Depuis le début, répondit-il le regard morne. Lucius Malefoy m'a aidé à devenir Ministre, il m'a révélé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort et m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ferais bien de l'aider activement si je voulais garder ma position lorsqu'il reviendrait au pouvoir.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je n'ai vraiment pas eu à faire grand chose. J'ai essayé d'enrôler autant d'alliés que possible au Ministère et je me suis arrangé pour faire sortir les Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban. C'est même moi qui ai monté l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy l'année dernière.

- Et ensuite ?

- Le Magenmagot soutient Voldemort et sa politique, du coup la vie était peinarde pour moi.

Les membres du Magenmagot répondirent avec véhémence, horreur et déni mais il était évident que l'allégation était fondée. Qu'ils l'aient réalisé ou non, le Magenmagot avait bel et bien soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Kingsley luttait pour retenir un Sirius démené.

- Jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter s'en mêle. Ce fichu morveux avait l'intention de tout gâcher mais j'ai réussi à le faire discréditer par la presse. Sans cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais pu revenir.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le Magenmagot.

- Cornélius Oswald Fudge, dit Percy solennellement, vous serez jugé officiellement lundi prochain pour vos crimes, trop nombreux à énumérer présentement. Vous serez détenu sous surveillance jusque là, vous comprenez ?

- Je n'ai que ce que je mérite, répondit Fudge avant d'être secoué par les tremblements symptomatiques de la fin de l'emprise du Veritaserum.

- Kingsley, veuillez escorter l'ex-Ministre à sa nouvelle demeure.

- Non ! pleurnicha Cornélius, ce qui lui valut d'être frappé d'un sortilège de silence par Tonks.

- Cette journée a été particulièrement amusante, commenta Percy.

- En effet, approuva Dolorès Ombrage. Et en tant que Ministre par intérim...

- Ministre par intérim ? répéta Percy en la regardant, hilare.

- En tant que Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre..., commença t-elle.

- Tonks, amène cette garce à la barre, dit Percy d'un ton cassant.

- _Enfin_, il m'appelle par mon nom, marmonna t-elle en s'approchant d'Ombrage.

Cette dernière sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'Auror. Tonks se métamorphosa pour prendre la forme d'Ombrage et, profitant de la confusion momentanée de la Sous-Secrétaire à la vue de son double, la désarma.

- Dolorès Jane Ombrage, énonça formellement Percy, vous êtes présentement accusée de tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Harry Potter. Plaidez-vous coupable ?

- Ceci n'est pas un tribunal officiel ! explosa t-elle.

- Amelia, voulez-vous bien avoir la gentillesse de prendre place ?

Amelia pris le siège vacant de Fudge et se coiffa de la vieille perruque grise de rigueur.

- En tant que chef du Département de l'Application des Lois Magiques, je déclare cette Cour en session, annonça t-elle. Albus Dumbledore, voulez-vous bien représenter la défense ?

Albus acquiesça et prit place.

- Puis-je requérir une pause de dix minutes afin de m'entretenir avec la Sous-Secrétaire des chefs d'accusation retenus à son encontre ?

- Bien sûr, accorda Amélia, ponctuant sa réponse d'un coup de maillet.

Albus et Dolorès s'isolèrent dans un coin et Albus érigea autour d'eux un sortilège de silence. Percy se tourna vers le Magenmagot.

- Comme vous devez tous le savoir, le Magenmagot a le pouvoir de se constituer en Haute cour de justice depuis 1342. Le jugement de l'ex-Ministre Fudge est sensiblement différent dans la mesure où les citoyens de ce pays ont le droit de constater que dans les plus hautes sphères dirigeantes, la corruption est punie de manière prompte mais juste. En l'espèce, nous avons maintenant à régler une affaire mineure dont nous allons nous occuper aussi vite que possible afin que vous puissiez reprendre les affaires courantes.

Il se tint debout en face de l'assemblée, très calme, attendant que les sept minutes restantes s'écoulent. Dès qu'elle fut revenue à sa place, Dolorès annonça qu'elle plaidait coupable pour les charges invoquées. Percy cilla à cette déclaration.

- Mon conseiller juridique m'a fait remarquer que vous aviez recours au Veritaserum, expliqua t-elle amèrement, et comme je ne peux rien faire contre, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- La Cour accepte votre requête, dit Amélia. Votre déposition sera mise à la disposition des membres du Magenmagot. Pour formuler mon verdict, j'ai pris en compte votre plainte et je vous condamne donc à la même résidence surveillée que Peter Pettigrew.

- Merci, répondit Dolorès, l'air surpris.

Amélia adressa un signe de la tête à Kingsley qui escorta la dernière prisonnière de la journée.

- Sur ce, j'ai pris assez de votre temps aujourd'hui, conclut Percy.

- Je crains qu'il ne reste encore une chose, interrompit Albus. Nous devons nommer un Ministre de la Magie par intérim, rappela-t-il au jeune homme qui le dévisageait.

Ce sur quoi le Directeur de Poudlard se dirigea au centre de l'assemblée et s'adressa au Magenmagot.

- Nous sommes maintenant bien conscients d'avoir failli, dit-il solennellement. Nous avons failli à notre devoir de protéger le peuple et nous avons placé tous nos espoirs sur les épaules d'un jeune homme de seize ans. Nous avons de la chance qu'il se soit révélé à la hauteur de sa tâche , mais nous devons, comme l'honneur nous le dicte, cesser de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et commencer à l'aider. Pour cette raison, je voudrais proposer une nomination pour la fonction de ministre intérimaire. Le candidat est issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur réputée et s'est battu pour le Bien depuis de nombreuses années. Il a prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance non seulement à moi mais aussi à Harry lui-même. Il a joué un rôle essentiel dans l'enquête pour percer à jour la corruption ministérielle et la promptitude de son intervention a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses personnes qui autrement auraient péri des actions de Voldemort.

Percy fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner de qui Albus parlait, quand soudain il réalisa que la seule personne correspondant à la description était son père, Arthur Weasley.

- Et c'est ainsi, avec toute ma confiance, que je souhaite porter le nom de Percy Ignatius Weasley à la considération du Magenmagot pour endosser le poste de Ministre de la Magie par intérim.

Percy cligna des yeux et l'air absent, et essaya avec son doigt de retirer le bouchon qui devait nécessairement obstruer son oreille puisqu'il semblait que Dumbledore ait prononcé le mauvais nom.

- Accordé, lança Amélia de derrière lui. Il est peut-être temps de laisser un homme plus jeune accéder à cette position, du moins provisoirement, le temps que Voldemort soit vaincu, après quoi nous organiserons des élections normales au plus vite.

Percy lutta pour cesser de faire pendre sa mâchoire. En regardant autour de lui, il vit beaucoup de gens approuver de la tête, et comprit que le caractère provisoire de cette nomination jouait en sa faveur. Amelia ordonna le vote et il eut de la peine à réaliser qu'il venait d'être élu à la plus haute fonction du pays.

- Percy, si vous voulez bien prendre votre place, dit Amelia avec une forte pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Stupéfait, il monta s'installer à la place ministérielle et considéra la foule de visages qui, depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, s'étendait presque à ses pieds.

- Merci de votre confiance, dit-il solennellement.

Il marqua une pause, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il allait faire en premier.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, commença-t-il, je vais constituer dès à présent deux groupes de travail. Le premier examinera toutes les lois qui ont été émises ces trente dernières années et nous signalera toute législation injuste ou discriminatoire envers quelque groupe, race ou espèce que ce soit. Le second sera formé d'Aurors, de conseillers juridiques et de membres du Magenmagot en nombre égal. Leur tâche sera d'examiner nos actuelles procédures légales et de moderniser les lois de notre belle nation afin que ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir le genre de justice expéditive démontrée aujourd'hui. Nous devons avoir un système judiciaire qui repose sur la Loi et la Justice. Bien que notre actuel système ait été utilisé aujourd'hui à bon escient, rien n'empêche qu'il soit utilisé à de mauvaises fins dans le futur. Nous devons nous protéger, le peuple et nous-mêmes et assurer que justice soit rendue, sans considération des préjugés, de la compétence, de la position ou de l'espèce.

* * *

**De :** Le Ministre de la Magie 

**A :** Le petit Couillon

**Objet :** Nouveau job

Je ne sais pas si je dois te sauter au cou ou te tuer ! Sacré Harry !

Percy.

--

_Percy Ignatus Weasley_

_Ministre de la Magie par intérim _

* * *

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au Mmail et en dansa de plaisir en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. 

- Harry ? demanda Minerva, interrogative.

- Ça a marché ! s'exclama t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui a marché ?

Harry regarda à sa gauche et vit tous les Weasleys et compagnie, eux aussi destinataires du Mmail, exploser de joie. Ginny s'était enflammée au même moment.

- Je vais le laisser vous l'annoncer lui-même.

* * *

**De :** Le Ministre de la Magie 

**A :** Ma famille au sens large  
**Objet :** Ce sacré gamin

Non, vous ne faites pas une erreur de lecture.

Ce fichu Potter m'a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, fait élire Ministre de la Magie.

Je ne suis toujours pas complètement certain de savoir comment il s'y est pris mais, pour le moment et jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse organiser de vraies élections, j'ai le pouvoir de conduire de réels changements.

Je reste bien conscient d'où je viens, ce n'est pas le retour de Percy le Crétin. Je vais faire en sorte de tendre vers les idéaux qu'Harry a rendu évidents pour chacun de nous et je suis maintenant en position de m'assurer qu'il ait le soutien qu'il mérite.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il l'a fait. Moi, Percy, "le fond de chaudron" de la famille, j'ai été placé à la plus haute position dont j'osais à peine rêver, et ce parce que Harry me fait confiance. Je vais dorénavant vivre pour servir cette confiance !

Je sais que je ne le dis jamais, mais je vous aime tous. Vous m'avez réintégré dans la famille malgré mon comportement passé, et c'est grâce à vous, ma famille que je trouve la force et le courage d'accepter cette position.

Avec tendresse,Percy.

--

_Percy I. Weasley _

_Ministre de la Magie par intérim _

* * *

**De :** Lucius Malefoy 

**A :** Lord Voldemort  
**Objet :** Parkinson

Mon Seigneur,

J'ai le regret de vous informer que Parkinson a échoué. Il est actuellement aux arrêts. Le Magenmagot a fait arrêter chacun de nos partisans, après quoi il a élu ce traître à son sang de Percy Weasley comme Ministre par intérim.

Votre humble serviteur,

Lucius.

* * *

**De :** L.V. 

**A :** Lucius

**Objet :** Re : Parkinson

Fais éliminer Parkinson pour son échec.

Ça peut sembler une mauvaise nouvelle mais le Traître à Son Sang n'aura pas le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit avant notre attaque de jeudi.

Quand nous en aurons fini avec Potter, leur incompétence sera punie.

L.V.

--

_La Victoire ou la Mort._

* * *

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les Weasley se regardèrent, interloqués, puis ils s'étreignirent les uns les autres, en s'embrassant et s'interpellant sans vraiment s'écouter. 

- Harry, cria Blaise au dessus de la cacophonie que produisaient les réjouissances des Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Fudge est en prison, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Et Percy Weasley est le nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

- Comment as-tu bien pu faire ça ? demanda Blaise incrédule.

Harry sourit et attendit. Ginny fut la première à se détacher du groupe, pour courir vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras, s'enveloppant autour de lui.

- Merci, merci, merci, psalmodia-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit-il.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un baiser plein de promesse et de désir.

- C'est ça, et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus quand nous serons enfin seuls, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Harry sourit et la poussa vers sa mère, qui embrassait toute personne passant à sa portée. Il recula, et son sourire disparut. Il voulait les laisser profiter de ce moment, avant de les ramener à la réalité. C'était la dernière pierre à son édifice, et même si c'était son atout, cela signifiait le début de la fin.

Grâce à de la chance, des décisions à l'instinct et un peu de planification, il avait acculé Voldemort dans un coin. Il lui avait coupé ses revenus, avait fait arrêter ses complices, avait pris sa place dans le domaine public - avec la nouvelle Bièraubeurre - et maintenant le Ministre qu'il avait manipulé était tombé. Voldemort allait devoir attaquer jeudi, tout comme Harry allait devoir s'assurer que tout le monde allait survivre à ce combat. C'était un coup de poker, mais c'était surtout un risque qu'il pensait pouvoir prendre.

Il observa Albus entrer et prendre sa place de directeur à la table des professeurs. Les yeux du grand homme pétillèrent en balayant des yeux la Grande Salle. Harry croisa son regard pendant un long moment.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ici et maintenant, était arrivé le moment vers lequel il tendait inconsciemment, le moment où il ne pouvait plus simplement pousser les autres à agir dans son sens, le moment où il se devait de prendre officiellement les rênes.

Il se dirigea vers les grandes portes et s'y adossa de façon à embrasser toute l'assemblée du regard. Peu à peu, tous se tournèrent vers lui et le silence s'installa.

- Je prends le commandement de Poudlard jusqu'à Halloween, annonça-il posément. Nous avons vécu depuis trop longtemps sous l'oppression de l'Impuissant des Ténèbres et de ses cohortes. Et je vais mettre fin à tout ça. Que tous ceux qui veulent se battre avec moi se mettent à gauche, et ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir se battre, à ma droite. Il n'y a aucune honte à reconnaître ses limites, aucun déshonneur à avoir peur. Vous êtes des enfants. On ne devrait même pas vous poser la question, donc prenez votre décision la conscience tranquille, et ne vous laissez pas influencer par le regard des autres. Regardez au fond de votre cœur et demandez-vous si vous êtes capable de vous battre et si vous avez la volonté de survivre. Tous ceux qui me suivront n'auront pas forcément à faire leur preuves en combattant - sachez qu'il y a d'autres façon de participer qu'en brillant sur les champs de bataille.

De tous, Ginny fut la première à réagir. Ron et Hermione la suivaient de près, ainsi que les autres Weasley. Cela déclencha les flux migratoires et les élèves choisirent le camp qui leur convenait le mieux.

D'un seul bloc, tous les Poufsouffle se levèrent et prirent position, l'air décidé. Les Gryffondor les rejoignirent, le regard fier. La plupart des Serdaigle les suivirent, mais certains d'entre eux ne se jugèrent pas à la hauteur et préférèrent se ranger à droite. Une partie des Serpentard en fit autant, l'expression visiblement troublée, et Harry supposa que c'était pour ne pas avoir à se battre contre leurs parents. Dean embrassa ses parents, tapa Dudley dans le dos avant de laisser sa famille à droite et de se diriger lui-même vers la gauche.

- Professeurs, demanda respectueusement Harry, pouvez-vous choisir votre camp ?

Les plus âgés du corps professoral se dirigèrent vers la gauche sans hésitation, suivi par Hagrid et Pompom. Le professeur de Défense - Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de son nom - alla vers la droite, ainsi que Sinistra et Vector et le reste des professeurs.

Harry regarda à sa gauche et releva avec surprise :

- Drago ?

Drago soupira et fit un geste vers Terry.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser se battre tout seul, dit-il simplement.

- Parkinson, reprit Harry, et tout ceux qui croient en ce que déblatère l'Impuissant des Ténèbres, vous pouvez quitter l'école. Mais sachez que si vous le faites, vous ne pourrez plus revenir et, que si je vous croise sur le champ de bataille à Halloween, vous serez traités comme des Mangemorts.

- Le sort, grogna Pansy en se renfrognant.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Il n'a jamais existé. Tu as gobé tout ce que mes amis t'ont raconté. Tu as été appâtée, touchée et ferrée.

Pansy eut l'air à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Sortez, dit-il en ouvrant les portes derrière elle.

- Venez, dit hargneusement Pansy à certains Serpentards.

- Tu es seule maintenant, espèce de folle, statua Théodore Nott en prenant place à droite. Je n'aime ni les Moldus ni les sorciers issus de moldus, mais si tu crois que je vais me battre contre Potter, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que moche.

- Bande de couards, cracha Pansy avant de sortir en trombe. On t'aura, grogna-t-elle à l'attention d'Harry.

Il lui sourit angéliquement.

- Professeur Sinistra, je vous confie les plus jeunes. Maintenez autant de cours que possible, et faites vos rapports à Albus si il y a un problème.

Il se tourna vers la droite et ajouta :

- Les elfes de maisons sont en train de déplacer vos affaires, pour vous regrouper dans les cachots de Serpentard. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que le deuxième étage et tout ce qu'il y a au-dessus vous sont maintenant interdits. La sécurité est maintenant notre maître mot, les limites vont être protégées, et vous ne voulez vraiment pas voir ce qui se passera quand quelqu'un les transgressera. On vous verra à Halloween.

Ils commencèrent à sortir, accompagnés des professeurs.

- Les autres, suivez-moi.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle. Il les fit grimper plusieurs escaliers en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Ils constatèrent, une fois à l'intérieur que la pièce avait reproduit la Grande Salle, mais en plus grand. Harry monta sur la réplique de l'estrade des professeurs, alors que les autres élèves entraient à sa suite. L'association de Défense prit place sur les premiers rangs.

- Que tout ceux qui n'ont pas encore juré de garder le secret sortent leurs baguettes et le fassent maintenant. Et ne faites pas semblant, on le saura.

Les promesses fusèrent provoquant une vague de magie, ce qui permit à Harry de se détendre. Il sourit doucement et s'assit sur la table qui était derrière lui en laissant pendre ses jambes. Il fit un mouvement de la main et la porte se ferma.

- Certains se demandent pourquoi j'ai laissé Parkinson s'en aller. Durant la semaine dernière, Voldemort et moi avons joué un jeu. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai triché. Voldemort pense avoir un espion à Poudlard alors qu'il n'en a pas. L'espion travaille pour moi, et je lui ai fait passer de fausses informations, tout en en récupérant sur lui et ses troupes. Voldemort a voulu me faire croire par son espion qu'il attaquerait pendant le Bal d'Halloween. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est prévu pour jeudi.

Il y eut un sursaut de surprise parmi les étudiants et parmi certains professeurs. Harry leva la main et le silence régna.

- Je le sais parce que je me suis arrangé pour qu'il attaque à ce moment-là. Durant les derniers jours, j'ai rassemblé les esprits les plus machiavéliques du Royaume-Uni pour rechercher des pièges et des sorts et j'ai regroupé nos alliés. Voldemort va venir à Poudlard, convaincu qu'il lance une attaque surprise.

- Alors qu'en fait, murmura Drago, à peine assez fort pour être entendu, il va tomber dans le plus grand traquenard jamais organisé, où ses adversaires sont omniscients et lui, un simple naïf.

Harry acquiesça.

- Merde alors, admira Drago. Et Pansy qui se demandait pourquoi je ne voulais plus te combattre !

Il y eu quelques rires dans la salle.

- Le plan, dit Harry, réside dans la coordination de nos compétences au combat. Remarquez bien que je n'ai pas dit duel. Il n'y aura aucune formalité. Ce sera un combat, et c'est ce pourquoi nous vous avons entraînés toute cette année. Vous savez comment travailler ensemble, vous savez comment bloquer le Doloris et, croyez-moi, les Mache-Morts vont être perdus quand ils vont se rendre compte que leur jouet favori a autant d'effet qu'un sort de chatouillis sur un dragon. Durant les prochains jours, vous allez être poussés au maximum comme jamais auparavant - vous allez apprendre de nouvelles choses et des nouvelles techniques qui sauveront vos vies.

Harry regarda le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Avada Kedavra ! cria-t-il soudainement.

Un jet de lumière verte sortit de sa main et fonça sur le Directeur. Albus sourit légèrement et leva sa baguette. Un mur de pierre apparut devant lui. Il se désintégra quand le sort le toucha, tandis que le directeur abaissait sa baguette.

Harry regarda les élèves et les professeurs assemblés devant lui.

- Vous savez tous que l'Imperium peut être combattu. Je vous ai montré comment bloquer le Doloris, et le professeur Dumbledore vient de vous prouver que même le sort de la mort peut être bloqué. Jeudi, nous connaîtrons tous nos rôles respectifs, nous connaîtrons tous nos points forts et nos faiblesses, et quand nous serons ensemble, nous prouverons que Poudlard est le meilleur, et nous montrerons à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres ce qui arrive à ceux qui se mettent face à nous !

- Ouais ! s'exclama Ron, ce cri fut vite repris par les autres, et acclamations et applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.

Harry leur sourit.

- A partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus de professeur, ni d'élève. Nous sommes tous ensemble, et nous allons tous apprendre les uns des autres. Nous avons Minerva, Filius, Albus, Severus, Pomona, Pompom, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Pénélope, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, et nous allons être rejoints par quelques autres. Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Fred, George et Abelforth viendront dès qu'ils le pourront. Il y en a qui seront là pour la bataille, mais ils ont tous des choses à faire pour être sûrs que l'Impuissant des Ténèbres n'attaque pas en avance. Lors des quatre prochains jours, nous allons manger, dormir, et agir comme une équipe.

Harry expira lentement et sourit quand sa première armée s'entre-regarda et se sourit nerveusement.

- Hermione ?

Hermione s'avança à côté de lui, et sorti un parchemin.

- Et bien, c'est parti, dit-elle joyeusement. Voici ce qui sera vos premières assignations.

* * *

Bonsoir, 

Pour une fois que c'est moi qui poste (Alixe), j'en profite pour vous laisser un petit mot.

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que nous répondons rarement aux reviews. Je voulais préciser que nous les lisons, cependant, et qu'elles nous encouragent pour aller au bout de cette (trop) longue traduction. Ce n'est cependant pas une raison pour nous écrire sans adresse de réponse, parfois, il nous arrive de vouloir répondre à un argument !

Il ne nous reste plus que deux chapitres à mettre en ligne, ce qui devrait nous permettre de terminer aux alentours de la sortie du tome 7.

A dans deux semaines

Alixe


	11. Partie 11

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette, Ellula, Fenice, Fidjii, ****Glurb****, Herisson26, m4r13, ****Paelsee****, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, ****Vert****, Whizzbee**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 **** (Partie 11 / 12)**

**Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !**

* * *

**De :** Molly et les Chausse-trappeurs 

**A :** Harry

**Cc :** Hermione

**Objet :** Rapport quotidien

Harry,

C'était une bonne idée de m'assigner les plus jeunes. Ils manquent de confiance en eux mais sont plein de bonne volonté. En plus, ils ont vraiment l'impression de se rendre utiles.

J'ai réussi à transformer en jeu la confection des pièges et ils se débrouillent à merveille. J'ai noté quelques-unes de leurs idées qui plairont bien aux jumeaux.

Nous aurons fini mercredi midi. Et après nous irons voir Pompom pour l'aider à organiser son infirmerie.

Amitiés,

Molly

* * *

**De :** Albus et les défenseurs 

**A :** Général Potter

**Cc :** Intendant Granger

**Objet :** Rapport quotidien

Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. J'ai toujours voulu être plus proche des élèves.

Je dois dire que j'admire la structure de commandement. Tes plus proches amis semblent être partout, s'assurant que tout avance sans problème. Quand tout cela sera fini, je m'arrangerai pour que Susan, Luna, Blaise, Padma, Parvati, Lavande, Ron, Hermione et Ginny reçoivent les remerciements de l'école. L'énergie, les efforts et la bonne humeur qu'ils montrent me donnent confiance dans le futur.

Bien sûr, même eux n'arrivent pas à te suivre. Je ne t'ai vu prendre que deux heures de sommeil, et c'était sous ta forme de loup. Harry tu as besoin de te décompresser. Je sais que tu as le poids du monde sur les épaules, mais tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide si tu es épuisé.

Pour ce qui est de nos progrès, ils sont surprenants. Les jeunes travaillent dur, et ils ont déjà maîtrisé les règles de base de la création d'un mur. On s'entraîne maintenant sur l'endurance, la vitesse et l'observation.

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Minerva et les transformeurs 

**A : **Celui qui s'occupe de tout

**Cc : **Son assistante

**Objet : **Rapport quotidien

Harry, certain de ces sorts de métamorphose sont vraiment maléfiques ! Transformer de l'herbe en verre me donne froid dans le dos, même si j'en comprends la nécessité. Mais nous faisons de remarquables progrès, et je peux d'ores et déjà t'assurer que nous serons prêts. Je suis très proche de mon équipe et, malgré mes réserves initiales, j'apprécie la camaraderie à laquelle que tu nous as incités.

Minerva

* * *

**De : **Rogue et les faiseurs de potions 

**A : **Tyran en chef

**Cc : **Apprenti Tyran

**Objet :** Rapport quotidien

Réalisations de la journée :

100 potions de guérison

50 potions post-Doloris

10 potions hallucinogènes

8 potions d'un autre type que je n'utiliserais jamais sur moi.

J'ai pu parler avec Blaise, et je suis très content que tu soutiennes son projet. Elle m'a même offert un boulot ! La sale gosse. Si elle me propose davantage que le montant de ma pension de retraite, je vais peut-être accepter.

Sev

--

_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres depuis 15 ans._

* * *

**De :** Pompom et les infirmiers 

**A :** Chirurgien en chef

**Cc :** Chef administratrice

**Objet:** Rapport quotidien

Tout d'abord, en tant qu'infirmière, je vous informe que si vous ne vous reposez pas un peu plus, je vais vous déclarer inapte à diriger, vous faire ingurgiter une potion et me débrouiller pour que votre petite amie s'assoie sur vous jusqu'à ce que vous vous évanouissiez.

Ensuite, je suis très satisfaite des personnes qui m'assistent. Nous avons eu quelques entraînements en conditions réelles, et la bravoure que certain Pouf' ont montrée en tant que brancardiers est étonnante.

Les aides-soignants ont maîtrisé les sorts de soins de base, et quelques-uns ont révélé un véritable talent.

Pompom

* * *

**De :** Pomona et les pousses 

**A :** Jardinier

**Cc :** Conseillère

**Objet :** Rapport quotidien

Les choses avancent bien par ici. Nos plantes poussent à vue d'œil. Neville est d'une aide précieuse ; ce garçon a les mains les plus vertes que j'ai jamais vues.

Nous avons aussi un lot de Mandragores prêtes à l'emploi, ce qui sera précieux si nous avons affaire à des banshees.

Pomona

* * *

**De :** Filius et les combattants 

**A :** Maître des Duels

**Cc :** Arbitre

**Objet :** Rapport quotidien

Harry, tu as galvanisé ces enfants. Ils travaillent plus dur que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et ils ont une rancune très forte envers les Mâche-Morts.

Vu comme certains d'entre eux sont capables de se battre, et en espérant qu'ils n'oublient pas l'esprit d'équipe que nous leur avons inculqué, je ne parierai pas contre nos élèves, même s'ils doivent affronter l'élite de Voldemort.

Filius

* * *

**De :** Hagrid 

**A :** Harry

**Cc :** Hermione

**Objet :** Rapport quotidien

J'ai toujours dit que tu serais un grand Sorcier, Harry, et que tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, et ils ont accepté de nous aider.

Hagrid.

* * *

**De :** L'espionne en chef 

**A :** Celui qui fait des miracles

**Objet :** Détails

**Pièce Jointe :** details.mpj

Comme demandé, la liste détaillée des alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bella

PS : Félicitations pour l'élection de Weasley. Voldemort n'était vraiment PAS content.

* * *

**De :** Le Ministre de la Magie (je ne me lasse pas de le répéter) 

**A :** Eminence grise

**Objet :** Aurors

Harry,

Hier soir, un vote à huis clos a autorisé les Aurors à utiliser les Impardonnables - qui sont par conséquent devenus pardonnables.

Les Aurors ont été envoyés dans un camp d'entraînement pour deux jours, aujourd'hui et demain. Personne ne s'apercevra qu'ils seront cantonnés à Poudlard le second jour. Kingsley a été en contact avec Hermione et sait quoi faire.

Harry, je te verrai demain - parce que si tu crois que je vais rater ça, tu te trompes.

Percy

--

Percy I. Weasley

_Ministre de la Magie par intérim _

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Le Général

**Pièce Jointe :** Voldemortalliés.mpj

**Pièce Jointe :** Extra.mpj

**Objet :** Un petit quelque chose pour la planification

Ron,

La première PJ est de mon espion, et elle devrait être assez précise. La deuxième est de moi, et est très précise. Fais une synthèse du tout et dis-moi ce que tu obtiens.

Reste en contact avec Amélia et Kingsley, pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'il se passe.

Harry

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Ron 

**A :** Le Grand patron

**Objet :** Re : Un petit quelque chose pour la planification

Tu as pu obtenir les vrais chiffres ?

Mince alors !

Ron

* * *

**De :** HJP 

**A :** RBW

**Objet :** Re : Mince alors !

Oui, j'ai eu le temps de m'occuper de deux ou trois choses.

Et connaîtrais-tu d'autres jurons à part 'Mince alors' et 'Mazette' ?

H

* * *

**De :** RW (tu remarqueras que j'ai omis le B) 

**A :** HJP

**Objet :** Re(2): Mince alors !

Bien sûr que j'en connais d'autres.

Mais si je les utilise, Hermione me met au régime sec.

R.

* * *

**De :** Celui qui est à deux doigt de javelliser son mental 

**A :** Celui qui raconte tout

**Objet :** Re(3): Mince alors !

Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je ne veux pas le savoir !

HJP

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Celui que l'on interroge 

**A :** Celui qui a demandé

**Objet :** Re(4): Mince alors !

Tu l'as cherché mon pote. Et c'est toi qui sors avec ma sœur.

Pour revenir au sujet de départ, j'ai parcouru la liste des ennemis et des alliés, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'arriver à une conclusion.

C'est un communiqué de presse, n'est ce pas ?

"A l'intention d'un potentiel Seigneur des Ténèbres : attention, parce que si vous irritez Harry, vous allez être écrabouillé comme une punaise."

Ron.

* * *

**De :** Allumeur de fusée 

**A :** Visionnaire

**Objet :** Re(5): Mince alors !

Garde ce genre d'info pour toi. Je veux que les gens pensent et s'entraînent comme si ces ressources n'étaient pas là - il n'y a pas de place pour la complaisance.

Oh, et qui ? Moi ?

Harry

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui et sourit doucement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils puissent en faire autant. Tout le monde était assis par groupe de travail, élèves et professeurs discutant comme de vieux camarades. Ils étaient en train de dîner et la bataille du lendemain était dans toutes les conversations. 

Quand les élèves eurent fini leur repas, Harry se leva.

- Il faut que je vous dise à quel point je suis fier de vous. Je suis fier du travail que vous avez abattu ces dernières semaines. À vous !

Il leva son verre, et prit une grande gorgée.

Son geste fut imité par toutes les personnes présentes et, quand ils se rassirent, la plupart des élèves sombrèrent dans le sommeil. Harry tendit les mains doucement et, un par un, les dormeurs flottèrent vers leurs lits.

- Harry ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Il faut qu'ils dorment correctement cette nuit. J'ai demandé à Sev de me fournir une potion de sommeil, expliqua Harry. Trop d'entre eux auraient passé la nuit à s'inquiéter de choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucune prise. Et si tu veux savoir, nous en prendrons aussi après notre dernière réunion. On a tous besoin d'être en forme demain.

- En fait, c'est une bonne idée.

- C'est comme ça que je le sentais. Bon, pouvez-vous vous rapprocher ?

Quittant les différentes tables, ses amis et sa famille se rassemblèrent autour de Harry, conjurant pour la plupart des sièges confortables pour s'asseoir. Ginny s'assit à côté de lui en lui prenant la main.

- Prêts ? demanda Harry. Sev ?

- Oui. Assez de potions pour soigner à peu près n'importe quoi et aussi quelques potions offensives. Et suffisamment de personnes sachant les utiliser. Pour autant que je sache, nous sommes prêts.

- Molly ?

- Les pièges sont en place, ils s'activeront quand tu diras le mot. Morag est d'une intelligence effrayante : elle a trouvé un moyen d'utiliser les recherches qu'elle a faites avec toi sur la Marque des Ténèbres pour que les pièges ne prennent que les Mâche-Morts.

Harry sourit.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, souffla-t-il. Le problème des pièges, d'ordinaire, c'est qu'ils ne font pas trop la différence. Fred, George, Abe ?

- Nous sommes prêts, répondit Abe. On t'a concocté les trucs les plus amusants que j'aie jamais vus, qui vont les embrouiller et les désorienter. Les sorts sont plus légers que tu le voulais, mais il est plus dur de s'en défaire.

- Bill, Fleur, où en sont les protections ?

Bill se rengorgea :

- Ce sont nos plus belles réalisations. Pratiquement indétectables au départ, mais dès qu'on les activera, les protections de Poudlard seront renforcées et personne ne pourra quitter le bal en avance.

- Arthur, que donnent les chausse-trappes ?

Arthur s'illumina :

- Et bien, j'ai pensé que comme on avait une arme Moldue, il fallait un mécanisme Moldu pour l'éparpiller. Avec un peu d'aide, j'ai construit un trébuchet. _(Ndt : Machine de guerre à contrepoids utilisée pour lancer des pierres contre les murailles des châteaux et des villes_.) On l'a testé, et il devrait répartir les pièges sur une large surface. Et si jamais ils tombent sur quelqu'un, c'est encore mieux. Severus nous a fourni des potions dans lesquelles nous les tremperons demain avant usage.

- Blaise, Lavande, Parvati, Poudlard est prêt ?

Blaise eut un sourire narquois.

- Nous avons renforcé les protections à l'entrée et utilisé la carte du Maraudeur pour être sûres que tous les autres passages vers Poudlard sont bien dissimulés. Nous avons récupéré Patmol et Lunard, et ils ont récupéré le Portoloin Prêt-à-poser des jumeaux. Ceux qui essaieront d'entrer par un de ces accès seront directement envoyés sur le champ de bataille.

- Luna, Padma, Susan, où en est le moral des troupes ?

- Globalement positif. Les gens te font confiance Harry, et ils ont confiance en ce que tu fais. Ils sont nerveux en pensant au combat, mais vraiment, c'est quasiment un jeu pour l'instant. La réalité les aurait sans doute rattrapés cette nuit, mais tu as contourné ce problème. Demain, ils n'auront pas le temps de s'inquiéter.

Satisfait, Harry s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et s'étira.

- Bon, il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Bill et Charlie se regardèrent.

- Comme tu sais, dit Bill, on te doit des excuses. Et comme on est des Weasley, on doit faire ça avec classe.

Charlie prit une boîte sous la table.

- Bien sûr, il a fallu embaucher tes partenaires pour nous aider.

Harry jeta un regard interrogatif à Fred et George.

- Pas eux, reprit Charlie, tes jolies partenaires, Lavande et Parvati. (Il ouvrit la boîte.) Crenth nous a donné des écailles, et nous les avons enchantées avec tous les sortilèges de protection que nous connaissions, et même quelques-uns qu'on a inventés.

Il sortit un pantalon noir qui brillait à la lueur des bougies, puis une veste assortie, et les donna à Harry.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligés..., murmura Harry en admirant le cadeau.

- On sait, répondit Bill, mais on est des Weasley. On fait les choses comme il faut.

- Je les mettrai demain. Merci, les gars. Et je vous avais pardonnés depuis longtemps.

- On sait.

- Ron, quelque chose à ajouter avant qu'on aille au lit ?

- J'ai étudié les forces dont Voldemort disposera demain. Quand les loups-garous nous auront rejoints, on devrait avoir l'avantage - sans compter les pièges qu'on a placés et les sorts qu'on a installés. Avec les Aurors en plus, on devrait être supérieurs en nombre.

- Donc, en l'état, ça se présente bien ?

Ron opina, et Harry sourit :

- Percy a donné carte blanche aux Aurors. Ils pourront utiliser n'importe quel sort, quand ils voudront. Tout Mangemort capturé sera jugé devant le Magenmagot sous Véritaserum et exécuté s'il est déclaré coupable. Il n'y aura ni évasion ni corruption cette fois-ci : ils n'ont plus d'argent. Je vous ai dit l'autre jour que Voldemort s'oppose à l'avenir, continua-t-il. Nous allons envoyer un message qui résonnera longtemps : nous ne tolérerons plus qu'un groupe tente de soumettre les autres et, si on nous frappe sur une joue, nous frapperont à notre tour.

- Mais j'aime frapper, gémit Sirius.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Juanita, murmura Severus.

Harry, hilare, regarda Sirius jeter une pomme en direction du professeur de Potions.

- Encore une chose, dit Hermione. Et toi ?

- Moi ? demanda Harry. Quoi, moi ?

- Tu as dormi cinq heures depuis lundi. Dont deux comme loup et une comme faucon. Tu as aussi passé du temps avec chaque groupe, tu nous as aidés Ron et moi, et tu as gardé un œil sur tout. Sans compter l'entraînement au Duel contre les cinq professeurs à la fois que tu as réussi à caser dans ton emploi du temps.

Harry haussa les épaules :

- Je trouve mes autres formes reposantes, et je dormirai quand ce sera fini. Peu importe ce qui arrive aux Mangemorts demain, peu importe ce qui arrive aux alliés de Voldemort, il faudra que je le combatte, et je serai prêt.

- Prêt à le tuer ? demanda Albus d'une voix calme.

- Il n'est plus humain, et j'ai déjà tué deux Mangemorts. Il paraît que ça devient plus facile, je suppose que je vais voir si c'est vrai.

- Tu sembles si froid, Harry, souffla Minerva d'une voix triste.

- Mes sentiments sont toujours là, Min. Ils sont juste enfermés. Je me demande si mon envie d'une vie normale ne m'a pas poussé à trop en demander à Voldemort, à trop nous en demander. J'ai pris une date arbitraire... Est-ce que j'aurais dû nous laisser plus de temps ?

- Harry, douter de toi ne nous aidera pas, corrigea fermement Remus.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est que le premier de mes doutes. Je crois que je veux juste en finir avec tout ça, dit Harry dans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il se leva et fit le tour de la table, servant un verre de potion à chacun.

- Ce soir, conclut-il fermement, tout le monde dort.

Il les salua, puis vida son verre. Il prit la main de Ginny et la mena au lit de camp qu'ils partageaient, tandis que les autres rejoignaient leurs propres quartiers.

Harry ferma ses yeux et écouta sa compagne dormir. Il attendit cinq minutes avant de se lever. Il fit le tour du hall, vérifiant que chacun dormait, avant de sourire tristement. Ça n'avait pas été difficile de neutraliser la potion dans son verre - un peu de magie sans baguette et c'était du pur jus d'orange. Il ne voulait pas dormir, pas la dernière nuit avant que sa vie ne connaisse un grand bouleversement - ou une fin brutale.

Il n'avait pas menti aux autres : il était vraiment plus reposé après avoir dormi sous une forme animale, en particulier celle du loup. Il utilisait des réserves insoupçonnées, mais avec lesquelles il était néanmoins à l'aise. Il se transforma en faucon et s'envola par la fenêtre, se changeant en loup pour l'atterrissage. Il dormirait plus tard.

Il marcha dans la Forêt Interdite en flairant à droite et à gauche, jusqu'à repérer l'odeur qu'il cherchait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les grandes huttes où vivaient les centaures de la Forêt Interdite.

Un centaure barra le chemin, pointant une lance vers Harry.

- Halte.

Harry grogna un avertissement. Il était là pour parler et n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par un garde.

Le centaure regarda nerveusement autour de lui, puis recula lentement tandis qu'Harry avançait avec détermination. Le garde prit une corne et souffla, d'abord hésitant, puis décidé, pour appeler les autres.

Harry inclina la tête, puis trotta jusqu'au centre du village, avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il s'assit, ignorant le garde qui le suivait. Un par un, alertés par la corne, les centaures sortirent de leurs huttes et s'approchèrent de l'homme isolé.

- Humain, cracha l'un d'entre eux. Tu as passé la frontière ; tu seras exécuté.

Harry le regarda et sourit : un visage connu...

- Bane, cracha-t-il, la prochaine fois que tu ouvres la bouche, si c'est pour sortir ton couplet habituel, raciste et bêtement agressif, j'achèverai ta pauvre vie.

Bane ricana et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Harry se releva, tout en appelant son épée, forçant son déplacement comme il l'avait fait si souvent. Ce n'était pas aussi rapide qu'il l'aurait voulu - il avait passé trop de temps à travailler ses dons d'Animagus et pas assez à s'entraîner à cela - et ce n'était pas aussi facile, maintenant qu'il savait que c'était impossible. Mais l'effet fut là : il s'arrêta, l'épée contre le cou de Bane.

- Finis ta phrase.

Bane lui jeta un regard furieux, mais n'osa rien dire.

Harry lui tourna le dos et se rassit, l'épée à portée de main.

- Harry, dit Firenze en s'approchant.

- Voldemort attaque demain. Vous êtes de quel coté ?

- Et pourquoi devrait-on t'aider, humain ? cracha Bane.

- Silencio ! lança Harry. Tu pourras parler quand tes supérieurs auront fini.

Il se retourna vers Firenze, qui semblait bien s'amuser.

- Je pense, Harry, que je ne suis pas le bon interlocuteur. Je te présente Magorian, le chef du clan.

Harry se leva et salua légèrement le grand centaure, de chef de meute à chef de clan.

Magorian l'étudia quelques secondes, puis lui rendit son salut.

- Tu n'as pas fait bonne impression à Bane...

- Si vous êtes tous comme lui, je serai sûrement forcé de vous exclure de la Forêt. Je ne veux pas d'un tas d'idiots incultes, racistes et égoïstes dans mes pattes.

- Tu penses pouvoir faire ça, humain ?

- Facilement, _centaure_.

Magorian opina fermement, et Harry sentit une attaque venir par derrière. Il roula sur la gauche, se releva dans le même mouvement, détourna une lance avec son épée puis, faisant tournoyer la lame, s'apprêta à décapiter le centaure.

- Stop ! rugit Magorian.

Harry s'interrompit, arrêtant la lame contre le cou du centaure terrifié.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il avait des ordres.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu seras le suivant.

Magorian renifla, amusé, puis s'inclina, un genou à terre.

- Je m'excuse, meneur, de t'avoir insulté ainsi.

Harry le regarda longuement, déchiré entre l'instinct du loup et celui de l'homme. L'homme l'emporta, de justesse.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il.

Il fit disparaître son épée et se rassit. Magorian se releva sur ses quatre jambes.

- Que veux-tu de nous, Harry ?

- Et bien, Magorian... (Harry utilisa délibérément le nom du centaure, comme celui-ci l'avait fait, sans y être invité.) J'aimerais assez que vous empêchiez les Mangemorts d'entrer dans la Forêt... Et si quelques-uns d'entre vous voulaient se tenir à la lisière et tirer quelques flèches sur les Mangemorts, ça me plairait aussi...

Magorian opina.

- Et en retour ?

- La fin de l'oppression, ne plus être traités comme des espèces de troisième ordre.

- C'est une grande promesse.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je la fais. Vous en bénéficierez juste. À part Firenze, vous êtes tous trop arrogants à mon goût. (Il se leva.) Vous traitez tous les humains en vous basant sur les actions de quelques-uns. Si je devais faire pareil, je penserais sûrement que l'attitude de Bane est révélatrice, et je vous traiterais tous comme il le mérite.

Il marcha vers le bord de la clairière, puis s'arrêta et se retourna, regardant Bane dans les yeux.

- Qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident demain, parce que je t'en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable.

Il jeta un dernier regard alentour avant de transplaner dans l'entrée du bureau de Mackrack. Les alarmes ne sonnèrent pas.

- Entre, Harry, appela Mackrack. On a réglé les alarmes pour que tu ne les déclenches plus.

- Beuh, grogna Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. C'est pas marrant.

- Bonne soirée ?

- Pas terrible, en fait. Je viens juste de rencontrer les centaures. Bane est un connard arrogant, et Magorian m'a fait attaquer alors que j'étais sous sa protection. On dirait qu'il a oublié comment on se conduit face à un meneur.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait rencontré de meneur depuis un bon moment, Harry, souligna Mackrack. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'étais à deux doigts de le tuer. Vous savez, je n'aurais même pas remarqué l'insulte il y a quelques semaines, mais plus je passe de temps en loup, plus il y a de trucs que je sais d'instinct. J'ai trouvé l'idée de rompre une promesse, ou les anciennes conventions, si aberrante que j'aurais préféré mourir d'abord.

Mackrack montra les dents.

- Les hommes ont oublié les conventions. Quand ils deviennent «civilisés», ils abandonnent les règles de comportement face à d'autres meneurs.

- Pourtant, elles ne sont pas compliquées... Traite l'autre meneur comme ton égal s'il est dans ton camp, quelle que soit sa vraie force. Respecte le chef, et garde-le sous ta protection personnelle. Et si tu dois te battre, fais-le sur le champ de bataille, pas en traître.

- C'est la première partie qui pose problème, Harry. Ça te gêne si je dis que tu n'es plus vraiment humain ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis.

- Un peu humain, un peu loup, un peu faucon, un peu serpent, et le premier à chevaucher un dragon depuis plus de mille ans.

- Ça doit être ça, pouffa Harry. Quand ce sera fini, je pense passer beaucoup plus de temps en faucon. Je n'ai pas assez utilisé cette forme jusqu'à maintenant.

Mackrack approuva d'un signe, puis changea brusquement de sujet.

- Prêt pour demain ?

Harry eut un mouvement affirmatif.

- La vraie question, c'est «et vous ?»

- Deux cents de nos meilleurs gobelins sont prêts... Ce qui, malheureusement, représente la totalité de notre armée. C'est tout ce qui nous a été laissé après la dernière rébellion. Mais sois rassuré, ce sont des guerriers très puissants.

Après une pause, il ajouta :

- Plutôt deux cent dix, en fait.

- Dix ?

- Mon père, soupira Mackrack, Blutwood l'ancien. Il voulait rencontrer cet humain dont je disais tant de bien. Tu l'as impressionné. Il a passé la journée de lundi à polir sa hache, avant d'appeler quelques-uns de ses amis. Ils ont tous trouvé que c'était une bonne occupation pour un jeudi. Il s'est débrouillé pour que sa femme gère la distribution de Bièraubeurre pendant son absence.

- Ils seront à la hauteur ?

Mackrack gloussa, puis indiqua, avec un grand sourire qui montrait ses dents :

- La plupart des amis de mon père se sont battus dans une ou deux guerres. Ce qu'il leur manque en vitesse, ils le compensent en expérience.

- Alors, je serai heureux de compter sur eux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grogna Mackrack. Mon père montre généralement un certain mépris pour la retraite. Il ne voulait même pas être payé !

- Et bien, techniquement, il est payé : il travaille pour une de mes entreprises, souligna Harry.

Mackrack se renfrogna.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit. (Il leva les mains au ciel.) J'abandonne. Laissons le vieil homme mener son dernier combat.

Harry sourit et sortit un morceau de ficelle de sa poche. Il jeta un sort d'agrandissement et en fit un Portoloin.

- Le code d'activation est «Poudlard». Je vous enverrai un Mmail dès que je saurai quand l'Impuissant des Ténèbres arrivera.

- Quels sont tes projets, maintenant ?

Harry souffla faiblement.

- Je vais faire un dernier tour sur le champ de bataille, vérifier les sorts qu'on a mis en place, et je vais trouver un coin sympa pour me rouler en boule et dormir jusqu'au lever du soleil. Je vais me glisser au lit à coté de ma copine et faire comme si j'avais passé la nuit là.

- Sournois, apprécia le gobelin. Au fait, j'ai entendu parler de tes derniers projets commerciaux. Un nouveau magasin de Potions ?

Harry confirma.

- Tu penses que ça l'intéresserait de préparer aussi des potions pour les gobelins ?

- Si tout va bien demain, je l'amènerai ici et vous pourrez lui demander vous-même. Mais je pense que la réponse sera positive.

- Tu ne la soutiendrais pas sinon...

Harry opina du chef, puis salua. Il transplana jusqu'à Poudlard et mena une longue et soigneuse inspection, essayant de s'assurer qu'il avait couvert tous les angles d'attaque pour le lendemain.

Il soupira, réalisant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Les dragons étaient en Roumanie, et il aurait besoin d'eux très rapidement. Gwyneth était probablement le seul dragon capable d'arriver dans un délai satisfaisant. Il transplana jusqu'en Roumanie, apparaissant loin au-dessus du sol. Au début de sa chute, il se transforma en faucon et passa quelques minutes à jouer dans les courants aériens autour des montagnes.

C'était bien plus amusant qu'il ne s'y attendait, piquer et plonger avant de se laisser tranquillement remonter par les ascendances.

_'Il est heureux que je ne sois pas du genre jalouse.' _

Surpris, Harry faillit manquer un battement d'aile. Il se retourna et vit la forme monstrueuse de Gwyneth qui planait derrière lui.

_' Pourquoi ?' _

_' Je suis un dragon, tu es un chevaucheur de dragon, et je pourrais trouver insolent que tu voles tout seul...' _

Harry gloussa.

_' J'aime voler, sur un balai, sous cette forme, ou sur ton dos.' _

Après un instant, il ajouta :

_' Mais honnêtement, rien ne vaut l'excitation absolue que j'éprouve quand je te monte.' _

Gwyneth eut un sourire.

_' Bon, puisqu'on vole, autant que tu apprennes à voler correctement. Suis-moi.' _

Harry obéit, heureux que le dragon garde une vitesse qu'il pouvait suivre. Il apprit plus sur l'art de voler dans l'heure qui suivit que ce qu'il aurait pu apprendre en une vie d'études autodidactes. Au-delà de ce que ses instincts lui soufflaient, il apprit comment lire les courants, comment les utiliser pour accroître sa vitesse à la manière dont on surfe sur une vague et comment planer sans effort. Il nota qu'il lui faudrait trouver un vrai loup pour lui servir de professeur, plus tard.

Finalement, Gwyneth se posa sur un gros rocher qui dépassait du flanc d'une montagne. Harry la suivit et atterrit à coté d'elle, avant de reprendre forme humaine.

_'Tu n'es pas venu pour des leçons de vol.' _

_' Non',_ accorda Harry._ 'Je me suis débrouillé pour que Voldemort attaque demain. Viens voir.'_

Il trembla lorsque le dragon pénétra directement son esprit pour examiner sa stratégie.

_'J'ai besoin que vous soyez plus près de Poudlard, mais je ne veux pas que Voldemort se doute de quelque chose.'_

_' Impressionnant_, médita Gwyneth. _Il y a quelques années, ça n'aurait pas été un problème. Tous les vieux savaient voler aussi vite que moi, mais maintenant, ils se reposent. Moi, j'ai accepté de rester éveillée pour aider les jeunes. Tu sais créer des illusions ?' _

_' Je peux, oui.' _

_' Alors, nous allons mélanger les magies des hommes et des dragons, et ça marchera.' _

_' Quelle illusion tu veux ?' _

_' Je vais dire aux dragons de décoller. Ils sauront se rendrons invisibles avant de partir, c'est une aptitude nécessaire à la survie pour nous. Toi, tu créeras l'illusion qu'ils sont toujours en train de dormir.'_

Harry opina.

_' Suis-moi, mon cavalier.'_

Gwyneth sembla tomber en avant, avant de déployer ses ailes et de raser le sol en descendant de la montagne.

Il sourit et plongea derrière elle, peinant à la suivre, tout en savourant l'excitation éblouissante d'un plongeon vertical à moins de dix mètres du sol.

Tandis que Gwyneth se posait, Harry montait haut dans les airs, se préparant à lancer le sort. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'une pensée positive était tout ce qui importait, il n'avait aucun doute : il arriverait à créer l'illusion.

Sa vue de faucon lui permit de noter la position de chaque dragon.

_'Cinq secondes, Harry.' _

Harry redevint humain et, tout en tombant, compta à rebours. À zéro, il lança le sort ; la magie sortit brusquement de lui, lui coupant le souffle. Les dragons semblèrent scintiller.

_' Je sens ta fatigue, mon cavalier', _résonna la voix de Gwyneth dans son esprit._ 'Reste humain. Tu t'es fait plaisir, cavalier ; maintenant, il est temps pour toi de revenir à ta place.' _

Harry gloussa ; la forme à peine visible de Gwyneth le rejoignit dans sa chute, et il n'eut rien à faire : elle manœuvra pour qu'il arrive doucement sur son dos.

_' Dors.' _

Harry dormait avant qu'elle ait fini de prononcer son ordre.

Quand il s'éveilla, un rougeoiement au-dessus de l'horizon lui annonça l'arrivée prochaine du soleil. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, bien mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti auparavant.

_' C'est comme ça que ça doit être', _dit Gwyneth, béate._ 'Un dragon et son cavalier ont une relation très spéciale. Ils peuvent travailler ensemble, partager des ressources. De la même manière que tu m'as réchauffée dans le vide spatial, je t'ai réchauffé cette nuit.' _

_'Merci.' _

_'Nous nous cacherons jusqu'à ce que vous ayez besoin de nous. Il est temps pour toi de rentrer. Il faudra que tu annules l'illusion quand le combat commencera : elle risquerait d'épuiser ta magie.'_

- J'y penserai. Merci, pour tout.

Gwyneth tourna la tête, souriante.

_'C'est normal, parce que je suis un dragon et que tu es mon cavalier.' _

Harry salua et sauta de son dos. Dans sa chute, il transplana à Poudlard, et se glissa silencieusement au lit, à coté de Ginny. Malgré le repos qu'il venait de prendre, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

- Harry, appela Ginny en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. Harry grogna et la serra dans ses bras plus étroitement. 

- Tu sais que ce grognement est super sexy?

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du matin, marmonna Harry sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- Blaise m'a apporté un café tout à l'heure. Tout le monde est réveillé, reposé et à même de se rendre compte quel Serpentard tu fais.

- Moi ?

- Et oui, ils sont très impressionnés que tu aies réussi à les faire dormir cette nuit, bien que ce soit franchement sournois.

Harry soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas fatigué ; il s'assurait juste qu'il ne restait rien de ses doutes de la nuit passé. Il se leva et s'étira avant de s'administrer un charme de nettoyage. Il allait enfiler un jean quand il se dit qu'il devrait plutôt porter la tenue que Bill et Charlie lui avaient créée. Il saisit le pantalon. L'étiquette mentionnait "pas de sous-vêtements". Comme Ginny ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de vouloir regarder ailleurs, il haussa les épaules et enleva son boxer. Elle ne détourna pas une seule fois les yeux, mais son visage passa par un intéressant dégradé de rouges.

Harry enfila le pantalon à coupe étroite en retenant sa respiration pour rentrer dedans. Il passa la veste sur son torse glabre et ramena les pans ensemble pour la fermer. Elle se scella d'abord sur le devant puis le bas de la veste se joignit au pantalon. Il n'y aurait pas un centimètre de peau imprudemment exposée aux sorts ennemis. Il compléta sa tenue par une paire de bottes et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- De quoi ai-je l'air ?

La bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena déjeuner. Harry prit la place d'honneur de la table des professeurs et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La manière dont Drago était en train de le mater, avant que Terry ne lui flanque un bon coup de coude, lui fila des frissons. Drago rougit fortement puis se pencha vers son ami pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, probablement des excuses.

Harry se promit intérieurement de bannir plus tard de sa mémoire cette vision d'horreur. S'il n'avait pas Ginny, si par quelque caprice de la nature il n'aimait pas les filles, s'il vivait dans un monde où l'eau remonte le cours des rivières et où il serait vraiment gay, il n'y aurait toujours pas l'ombre d'une chance qu'il se montre davantage que poli envers la fouine bondissante.

- Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?

- Après ce somme imposé, je pense que oui, nous le sommes, répondit Seamus avec assurance. J'ai eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'ai en poche plus de charmes qu'un chat mendiant à Noël, je combats avec un mec qui va se retrouver au Panthéon assis à côté de Merlin et je suis prêt à botter le cul des Mangemorts!

- Sacrément bien dit, approuva Dean, même si je suis prêt à parier que Merlin n'a jamais porté de pantalon en cuir au petit déjeuner!

- Ecailles de dragon, rectifia Harry.

- Bien sûr, suis-je bête! marmonna Dean.

- Bon comme nous avons toute cette énergie et que nous attendons que Voldemort mette le pied dans notre piège, pourquoi ne pas faire un jeu ou deux?

- Avant ça Harry, dit Blaise, je voudrais te parler d'un point qu'un de mes amis a soulevé ce matin. Et si Voldemort s'amenait avec des Détraqueurs? Nous avons un plan pour faire face à tout le reste sauf ça.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour des Détraqueurs, répondit-il. J'en ai fait fuir quelques uns avec mon Patronus par le passé.

- Qu'appelles-tu "quelques uns"?

- Plusieurs centaines, intervint Hermione, en fait il a sauvé nos vies.

Blaise siffla d'admiration.

- Avec un seul Patronus?

Harry acquiesça.

- Que ceux qui peuvent invoquer un Patronus corporel lèvent la main!

Remus, Sirius, Albus, Bill, Charlie, Pénélope, Minerva, Ron et Hermione répondirent à l'appel. Ginny leva sa main à moitié.

- Ginny ? interrogea demanda Harry étonné.

- J'ai essayé, dit-elle, mais tout ce que j'arrive à obtenir c'est de la brume.

- Essaie maintenant, lui demanda t-il.

- Specto Patronum! invoqua-t-elle. Un épaisse brume argentée sortit de sa baguette mais se dissipa progressivement.

- Tu sais que ce sont les souvenirs positifs qui comptent, n'est-ce pas?

Elle fit signe que oui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec fougue, la soulevant de sa chaise et la serrant contre son corps. Il lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de lui souffler

- Dès qu'on en aura fini avec Voldemort, je compterai sur ton aide pour m'extirper de ce pantalon, et tu sais ce que je porte en-dessous.

Elle en resta bouche bée et ses joues rosirent. Harry la relâcha.

- Maintenant, essaie de nouveau!

- SPECTO PATRONUM! cria Ginny, son visage encore coloré et un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Un énorme loup argenté surgit de sa baguette et bondit autour de la pièce, cherchant l'ennemi.

- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est pathologiquement mignon, pathologiquement prévisible ou juste pathologique, soupira Ron.

Hermione lui donna un bon coup de coude.

-Tu crois que je pourrais bénéficier de la même aide? demanda Susan, les yeux pétillants.

Ginny regarda son loup, puis son petit ami.

- Non, trancha t-elle.

Par espièglerie, Susan fit mine de bouder.

- De toute manière, je pense que les Détraqueurs ont déjà de quoi s'inquiéter, dit Harry. Y'a t-il d'autres soucis?

- Non je ne crois pas, répondit Ron. Bon, et à propos de ce jeu...?

- Et bien, vu que vous êtes en groupes, faisons un Ballon Prisonnier. Abe, pouvez-vous une fois de plus nous arbitrer ?

Il attendit un moment, le temps que tout le monde soit accaparé par le jeu, puis se dirigea vers une personne qui se tenait du côté des prisonniers.

- Neville, je peux te dire un mot ?

Ils se glissèrent hors de la Salle sur Demande. Harry guida Neville silencieusement à travers Poudlard jusqu'à ses quartiers et s'installa dans son petit bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry? demanda Neville l'air inquiet.

- Tu me promets que ce que je vais te dire ne sortira pas d'ici ?

Neville sortit sa baguette et prêta serment, devant les yeux écarquillés de Harry.

- Ta parole m'aurait suffit, souligna t-il.

- Oh, désolé.

Harry soupira profondément.

- Tu sais que j'ai un espion à ma solde parmi les Mangemorts ?

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- J'ai promis à cet espion une sorte de liberté contrôlée en échange de ses informations.

- Oui, c'est raisonnable. Qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?

- C'est Bellatrix Lestrange.

Neville en resta bouche bée, avant de pâlir, puis virer au rouge et repâlir à nouveau.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, s'écria t-il.

- Si, je le suis, répondit Harry doucement.

- Elle a torturé mes parents, et moi !

- Je sais.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire ça, hurla-t-il avec fureur. J'ai combattu avec toi, été à tes côtés à chaque instant et maintenant ça - tu laisses s'en tirer la personne qui a gâché ma vie, juste comme ça?

- Pour les informations et l'aide qu'elle a fourni, oui.

- Mais c'est elle qui a torturé mes parents!

- Je sais. Mais j'en avais besoin. Rien de tout ça n'aurait pu être organisé sans elle. J'ai dû prendre une décision.

- Et bien tu as pris une putain de mauvaise décision.

Il se tint droit et fixa Harry dans les yeux, puis tourna les talons, renversant tout sur son passage.

- Neville !

La voix de Harry claqua comme un fouet. Neville s'arrêta sur le pied de la porte.

- Entre te faire de la peine et vous garder, toi et tous les autres, en vie, je suis prêt à pactiser avec le diable en personne pour vous protéger.

Neville sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry eut un soupir. Aussi mal qu'il se sente pour Neville, il n'allait pas s'excuser pour autant. Il pouvait comprendre ce par quoi son ami était passé et se demandait comment il réagirait si quelqu'un lui annonçait que Voldemort s'en tirerait juste en échange d'informations. Il sourit faiblement. Dans cette hypothétique situation, il finirait probablement par tuer Voldemort quand même et, franchement, si Neville voulait défier Bellatrix après coup, il n'aurait aucun geste, ni aucune envie de l'en empêcher. Il espéra que ça n'irait pas jusque là, parce que toute tarée que Béatrix était, elle restait une sorcière talentueuse et puissante, et bien que Neville ne soit pas en reste, il ne serait jamais en mesure de la battre. Neville accordait trop importance à la vie pour véritablement comprendre et vaincre cette malade.

* * *

**De:** Lord Voldemort 

**A:** Bellatrix Lestrange

**Objet:** Attaque

Bellatrix, tu vas aller du côté des loups-garous et les préparer pour la bataille à onze heures du matin. Tu transplaneras aux portes de Poudlard à onze heures moins cinq, où tu rejoindras le gros de la force.

L.V.

--

_La Victoire ou la Mort_

* * *

**De:** Lord Voldemort 

**A:** Lucius Malefoy

**Objet:** Attaque

Lucius, il est temps pour nous de révéler notre secret. Sors les Détraqueurs de leur planque. Prends trente Mangemorts avec toi.

Sois aux portes de Poudlard à 10:55.

L.V.

--

_La Victoire ou la Mort_

* * *

**De: **Bellatrix 

**A:** Harry

**Objet:** 11h - EOM

* * *

**De:** Narcissa 

**A:** Lord Voldemort

**Objet:** Requête

Mon Seigneur,

Puis-je être autorisée à vous rejoindre afin de combattre aux côtés de mon mari pour votre cause et de voir la tête du garçon quand il découvrira qui est réellement l'espion ?

Narcissa

* * *

**De:** L.V. 

**A: **Narcissa

**Objet:** Re: Requête

Vous y êtes autorisée.

Et quand nous aurons vaincu, vous recevrez la Marque qui vous fera mienne et vous rejoindrez les Mangemorts en tant que membre privilégié.

Soyez à Poudlard à 10h55.

L.V.

--

_La Victoire ou la Mort._

* * *

**De:** Harry 

**A:** Les Loups-Garous (tous)

**Pièce-jointe:** Portoloin.pmj

**Objet:** La Bataille

Quand Voldemort vous ordonnera d'attaquer, utilisez-les.

HJP

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De:** Harry 

**A:** Kingsley, Tonks et Percy

**Objet:** La Bataille

Les gars,

Soyez à Poudlard à 10h30 pour vous mettre en place.

HJP

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De:** Harry 

**A:** Les futures sœurs Black

**Pièce-jointe:** Portoloin.pmj

**Objet:** Changement de camp

Utilisez-les quand je mentionnerai que vous travaillez pour moi.

Harry.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**

* * *

Note de l'équipe de traduction **

Il ne reste plus qu'un (long) chapitre avant la fin. Nous allons essayer de le livrer vendredi prochain, juste avant la sortie du tome 7. D'ici là, bonne semaine.


	12. Partie 12

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

**Equipe de traduction : Ann de Montréal, Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette , Ellula, Eva, Fenice, FiD, Gaby, Glurb, Herisson, m4r13, Paeslee, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert, Whizzbee**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 - partie 12 / 12 : Loups-garous, gobelins et dragons, Maman !**

* * *

Harry descendit les escaliers et entra dans les cachots de Rogue. Il sourit en coin en voyant la manière dont les autres professeurs avaient modifié l'endroit. 

- Désolé de vous interrompre, dit-il en s'adossant au montant de la porte. Mais je suis là pour vous évacuer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sinistra.

- Parce que Voldemort va lancer une attaque surprise dans les quarante prochaines minutes, et j'aimerais que vous soyez tous à l'abri.

- Comment cette attaque peut-elle être surprise si vous êtes déjà au courant ? demanda Vector.

Harry se contenta de se tapoter le bout du nez et de sourire. Il sortit un morceau de fil de sa poche et l'agrandit.

- Que tout le monde s'accroche ! Et n'essayez pas de rester en arrière. Si vous le faites, je présumerai que vous travaillez pour Voldemort.

- Harry fais attention à toi, dit Dudley en prenant un bout de la corde.

- C'est à ça que servent les autres, dit Harry en embrassant Jenny.

Les élèves et les professeurs prirent tous position autour de la corde et ils disparurent, avant de se retrouver dans la salle à manger de Beauxbâtons.

Madame Maxime les attendait, entourée d'une cinquantaine d'élèves. A l'arrière, se tenait le reste des élèves, visiblement curieux.

- Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons, les accueillit-elle avec un sourire. Vous devriez passer une bonne journée, même si j'ai débranché l'internet sorcier. Tout devrait être revenu à la normale d'ici quarante minutes.

Harry lui tendit la corde.

- Vous venez ?

Olympe lui sourit largement.

- Mais bien sûr. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.

- Prenez place.

Olympe s'adressa à ses élèves en français, plusieurs d'entre eux s'avancèrent pour prendre la corde.

- Attends Harry ! cria Gabrielle.

Elle traversa la pièce au pas de course et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Fais attention à toi, mon frère, murmura-t-elle.

Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui fit une bise.

- Je te le promets. Si tout se passe bien, je reviendrai vous chercher pour assister à la fête.

Elle l'éblouit avec son sourire et retourna avec les autres élèves. Harry activa le Portoloin, et ils arrivèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Génial, dit Ron. Les premiers renforts.

Harry sourit et se tourna sur sa gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux cent onze Gobelins apparurent, tous harnachés, portant de grandes haches.

- Mackrack ? demanda Harry.

- C'est un honneur que d'être présent aujourd'hui. Si vous croyez que je suis un chef qui laisse les siens obtenir toute la gloire, vous vous méprenez.

Harry eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Vous prenez vos ordres de Ron, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la coordination, il vous indiquera la marche à suivre.

Mackrack se dirigea vers Ron et le salua.

- Nous sommes sous vos ordres, Général Weasley.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, un peu mal à l'aise du titre dont on l'honorait, mais il salua de manière passable en retour, avant de se concerter avec le directeur Gobelin.

- Harry, appela Blaise. Reste-t-il d'autres surprises ?

Harry pointa vers un coin de la salle, et cent cinquante Aurors arrivèrent, comme surpris de se retrouver là. Percy était avec eux, et il se dirigea vers sa famille.

- Désolé pour le retard, prononça Kingsley. Nous avons eu quelques soucis avec des Aurors Mangemorts. Ils contemplent maintenant leurs erreurs de là-haut.

- Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ? lui demanda Harry.

- Oui, Tonks et moi les avons mis au parfum, ils connaissent le programme des réjouissances et ils tiendront leur place.

- Bien. Ron a les dernières informations. Je veux que tous les chefs d'équipes, Kingsley, Tonks et Mackrack fassent le point. Charlie, nous allons chercher le reste de nos troupes.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama Charlie avec enthousiasme en dansant sur place.

Il se précipita vers Tonks pour l'embrasser, avant de débouler devant Harry, et ils transplanèrent en Roumanie.

- Que faites-vous ici ? les apostropha Morgo Teintéclair au lieu de les accueillir. Les dragons dorment aujourd'hui.

- Nous allons les emprunter pour un moment, dit Harry.

- Vous avez les papiers ?

- Ah, dit doucement Harry, Il me semble que vous avez l'impression de disposer des dragons. Du point de vue de Gwyneth, vous êtes son domestique, pas son maître. Gwyneth nous assuré de son soutien et elle viendra. Personne ne vous demande votre avis.

Morgo cligna des yeux.

- Oh, dit-il doucement en se grattant la tête. Bien.

Charlie se positionna devant Harry.

- Vous allez devoir excuser Harry, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant. Il est plus intéressé par les Mangemorts qui sont sur le point d'attaquer Poudlard que par la diplomatie.

Morgo soupira et regarda sa montre.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je vais sortir et prendre un verre. Peut-être plusieurs verres, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Harry courut vers l'illusion de Gwyneth. Le dragon leva la tête, avant de s'élever dans les airs et disparaître.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Charlie désarçonné.

- Les dragons se cachent des humains de cette manière depuis des siècles, expliqua Harry. Nous allons aller à leur rencontre à quelques kilomètres.

- Ok, dit doucement Charlie, et Harry lui prit le bras pour le faire transplaner dans le ciel de la côte sud de l'Angleterre, où Harry pouvait sentir la présence de Gwyneth.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ? C'est Portsmouth en dessous, il n'y a aucune chance pour que les dragons aient volé aussi loin si rapidement, s'étonna Charlie, ignorant vaillamment le fait qu'ils tombaient vers la terre ferme.

- Ils sont partis hier soir, expliqua Harry, et à ce moment Gwyneth apparut juste en-dessous d'eux.

- Youhou ! cria Charlie, avant de s'accrocher à la silhouette qui surgit devant lui.

Il dut se tortiller pour trouver la position idéale sur le dos de Crenth.

_'Crenth a encore des choses à apprendre_,' rit Gwyneth. '_C'est encore un bébé._'

'_Tu __es __prête ?_'

- Harry, cria Charlie, que faisais-tu exactement hier soir quand on croyait que tu dormais ?

- Je m'assurais qu'on allait gagner, dit Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma quand Crenth tourna la tête pour le regarder.

'_Bien sûr que je suis prête, cela fait des années que j'attends quelque chose d'aussi intéressant. Je suis impatiente_', dit Gwyneth, _'et Crenth explique les choses à son cavalier_'.

_'On se voit à 11 heures alors.'_

_'Onze heures. Prends soin de toi, mon cavalier.' _

_'Prends soin de toi , mon dragon'_, répondit formellement Harry, avant de transplaner à Poudlard.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Des regards nerveux furent échangés, mais tout le monde acquiesça avec assurance.

- Mettons-nous en position alors.

La plupart des combattants sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly et les plus jeunes se dirigèrent vers les toits. Harry se redressa et regarda par dessus le long parapet, vers l'entrée où Voldemort et ses Mangemorts devaient arriver incessamment sous peu. Il serra Ginny dans ses bras, avant de faire la même chose avec Ron et Hermione.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, pour avoir toujours été là.

Il eut trois grands sourires en retour.

- Prenez soin de vous, leur ordonna-t-il avant de sauter sur le parapet.

Il put sentir la tension émanant de ceux qui étaient autour de lui et plus bas dans les étages. Il sourit un peu et jeta un sort pour être audible des élèves qui montaient la garde à l'entrée du parc.

- Albus, appela-t-il, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve cette pièces pleine de pots de chambre ? J'ai comme une envie pressante, là !

Il y eut quelques rires parmi les élèves l'entourant quand il fit un clin d'œil, et la tension baissa un peu.

- Je crois bien que non, répondit Albus, mais tu peux demander aux jumeaux Weasley, il me semble qu'ils ont trouvé cette pièce - mais pour eux, elle était remplie de sièges de toilettes.

- Ne nous regardez pas comme ça, s'éleva la voix de Fred, on n'a rien fait !

- Bien sûr, clama la voix de Molly se joignant à la conversation, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Une nouvelle ambition, Molly ? demanda Harry. J'ai déjà rendu Percy Ministre, alors si vous êtes vraiment intéressé par le boulot, vous n'avez qu'à le dire...

Il y eut un grand silence, avant que Molly n'éclate de rire.

- Il vaut mieux que je ne te prenne pas au mot, dit-elle. J'ai déjà bien assez de mal à gérer ma famille, alors un pays entier...

- Tout à fait d'accord, c'est le boulot d'Harry, dit Albus.

- Bon, que tout le monde se concentre. Et attention aux surprises, grogna Harry.

- Et merde, Harry, résonna la voix de Severus, tu en as encore ?

- Harry veut juste dire que si il y en a qui voudrait encore suivre Voldemort, ils feraient mieux de se suicider tout de suite, parce que ce sera plus rapide, plus propre et moins douloureux pour eux, résonna la voix de Ron dans toute l'école.

Il y eut quelques rires.

Harry aperçut les troupes de Voldemort converger vers Poudlard et prit une longue inspiration.

- Albus, aurais-tu convié un troupeau de couards masqués pour le déjeuner ?

- Il me semble que non, Harry, répondit solennellement Albus.

- Alors je crois bien que nous ayons des intrus. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lever les premières protections pour que Tom et moi puissions avoir une petite discussion ?

- Vas-tu le faire marcher ? demanda George.

- Oui, confirma Harry.

- Par Merlin, je vais là-haut, essaie de l'occuper un peu.

- Bien, que tout le monde garde cette fréquence en tête pour les messages importants à partir de maintenant. Je vais laisser ce canal ouvert pour que vous puissiez entendre ce qu'il se passe.

Harry sauta sur le parapet et jeta quelques sorts. Le premier agrandit par un effet de loupe l'endroit où Tom menait ses troupes, et le deuxième permit à tous ceux qui étaient dans les étages inférieurs ou hors de vue d'observer ce qu'il se passait.

- Tom, quelle bonne surprise ! l'interpella Harry.

Il put voir Voldemort s'arrêter net, puis le regarder, avant de jeter un Sonorus.

- Harry, je suis désolé d'être en avance, mais j'apprécie toujours de voir de vieux amis. Es-tu prêt à mourir ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. Pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas comme le couard que tu es ? Laisse tomber tes balivernes d'Impuissant des Ténèbres et laisse-nous vivre tranquillement.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rugit Voldemort. Aujourd'hui est le jour de ta mort, comme ce fut le cas pour tes parents.

Un Mmail de Fred apparut et Harry l'ouvrit. Il le lut rapidement et haussa les épaules.

- Oui ? railla-t-il, et bien ta mère était un hamster et ton père puait le sureau ! Maintenant va-t-en sinon je vais te ridiculiser encore une fois.

Voldemort eut l'air démonté et un peu décontenancé à ces mots.

- Feu ! cria George.

Harry se tourna et vit Arthur tirer sur le levier qui actionnait le trébuchet. Une chose vola haut dans le ciel, meuglant bruyamment. Tout le monde la suivit des yeux avec une incrédulité mêlée à un sentiment d'irréalité. Elle atterrit au milieu des Mangemorts, et en écrabouilla un sous son poids.

- George, s'enquit posément Harry, n'aurais-tu pas, par le plus grand des hasards, balancé une énorme vache sur les Mangemorts ?

George acquiesça, très fier de lui.

- C'est une tradition moldue, expliqua-t-il solennellement. Toutes les batailles démarrent avec une ridiculisation de l'ennemi et une vache lancée avec un trébuchet.

Harry l'observa pendant un long moment.

- Et qui a bien pu te dire ça ?

- Hermione, bien sûr ! Nous nous sommes dit que nous allions insulter l'Impuissant des Ténèbres en faisait les choses à la moldue, alors on lui a demandé des détails. C'était génial ! Elle nous a même montré des animations et tout et tout.

- C'était une vraie vache ?

George eut l'air peiné.

- Bien sûr que non ! La pauvre bête ! On a métamorphosé un des filets du diable de Neville, au cas où quelqu'un aurait la bonne idée de faire un _Finite Incantatem_ dessus.

- Redescends, espèce de cinglé, dit Harry en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

- Oui mon Général, salua George avant de disparaître.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait aux Jumeaux Weasley pour comprendre qu'on leur avait joué un tour et que son auteur était celui qu'ils soupçonneraient le moins de tout Poudlard.

Harry se tourna vers les remparts et feignit la surprise.

- Encore là ? demanda-t-il à Voldemort.

Voldemort piétinait sur place, absolument furieux, et une équipe de Mangemorts s'attaquait aux protections qui freinaient leur avancée. Ils créèrent une brèche, s'y engouffrèrent avant de se heurter à une autre barrière dissimulée. Quelques hurlements aigus sonnant comme "niii !" parvinrent aux oreilles des élèves qui étaient sur les remparts.

- Vos protections enfantines ne vont pas nous arrêter longtemps, rugit Voldemort. Nous connaissons vos plans et nous savons que vous n'êtes pas prêts.

Harry ignora Voldemort.

- Fermez le piège, ordonna-t-il.

- Il est en place, répondit Bill quelques secondes plus tard.

- Justement, à ce propos, Tom, dit Harry. Tu vois, tu as autant de chance de se produire que de voir Bellatrix et Narcissa quitter leur maris et passer de mon côté.

Voldemort sourit narquoisement jusqu'à ce que deux voix s'élèvent et crient :

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange s'écroulèrent, raides morts. Bellatrix activa aussitôt le Portoloin qu'elle avait reçu en pièce jointe. Narcissa s'attarda le temps de jeter un sort explosif à Marcus Flint puis suivit sa sœur. Les deux femmes disparurent avant que qui que ce soit chez les Mangemorts ne réagisse. Elles réapparurent aux côtés d'Harry.

Harry attrapa le bras de Bellatrix. Sans hésitation, et sans douceur, il se concentra sur la Marque des Ténèbres et détruisit tout lien avec Voldemort. Bellatrix s'écroula en hurlant.

- Putain, s'exclama-t-elle crânement, on peut dire que cela fait de l'effet. Tu peux considérer ça comme ma démission, sale bâtard au sang mêlé, hurla-t-elle, la voix amplifiée par un Sonorus. Je vais danser sur ta tombe, espèce de petite bite misogyne.

Le visage de Voldemort s'empourpra et il hurla de rage.

Narcissa lança son propre Sonorus.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que j'allais servir de prostituée pour vous, espèce de gros dégoûtant, ignorant, illettré, fils illégitime d'un coureur de jupon ? Les leçons de danse étaient une idée d'Harry, et il vous a eu, comme l'idiot du village que vous êtes. Et croyez-moi bien, quand vous vous décomposerez, je me rendrai utile pour la première fois, et je rejoindrai ma sœur pour danser sur votre cadavre !

- Détraqueurs, à l'attaque, ordonna Voldemort, en faisant de grand signe des bras.

Les Détraqueurs arrivèrent de derrière les Mangemorts, glissant de leur manière étrange.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils venaient, s'excusa Bellatrix. Tu veux que je descende pour leur faire peur ?

Harry la regarda et grogna :

- Oh Merlin, vous êtes en plein 'je-suis-libérée-de-Voldemort-et-j'aime-ça' n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

- Va rejoindre ton petit ami, et débrouille-toi pour qu'il survive, ordonna-t-il.

Elle sourit et s'enfuit.

- Et moi ? demanda Narcissa.

Harry indiqua ses amis.

- Tu es avec eux.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers Ginny.

- Je crois que vous êtes la première jeune femme dont le petit ami fait la révolution, juste pour passer un peu de temps tout nu en sa compagnie.

Ginny rit et tendit la main.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer en personne. Harry ne m'a dit que du bien de vous.

Narcissa lui serra la main.

- Et bien, nous pourrons reprendre cette discussion plus tard, mais pour l'instant, nous avons quelques Détraqueurs dont nous devons nous occuper.

- Allez, tout le monde, encerclons-les. Specto Patronum !

Le patronus d'Harry explosa de sa main comme si il sortait d'une arme à feu et fonça vers le sol. Il fut rapidement rejoint par le loup de Ginny, la loutre d'Hermione, et le Jack Russel Terrier de Ron. Il y eut une autre incantation et un énorme ours rejoignit les autres.

Harry regarda Narcissa qui se contenta de hausser des épaules.

- Je suis une Black, fit-elle remarquer.

Les cinq Patronus semblèrent n'avoir aucun problème pour encercler les Détraqueurs, qui étaient assez éloignés pour que Harry et ses amis ne soient pas affectés par leur présence.

L'écho de Gwyneth s'éleva dans l'oreille de Harry :

_'Petits, laissez__-__nous les sans-âme.'_

- Préparez-vous, ordonna Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Narcissa.

- Une autre petite surprise de Harry, répondit joyeusement Ginny.

- Les voilà, appela Harry, en pointant vers l'est.

Les ailes étincelantes, un escadron de dragons se dirigeait vers Poudlard, dans un puissant sentiment de liberté et de triomphe.

Gwyneth était en tête, accompagnée de Crenth, chevauché par Charlie. Ils descendirent en piqué, inspirèrent de concert avant d'expirer d'un même souffle, relâchant un torrent de feu directement sur les Détraqueurs.

Il y eut un monstrueux cri d'agonie, et un grand nuage noir de fumée s'envola doucement vers les cieux. Les dragons virèrent, toujours en parfaite formation, et le traversèrent, le dissipant totalement.

Les cinq Patronus au sol déambulèrent silencieusement en se regardant avant de disparaître. Gwyneth fit une boucle et se percha sur les remparts près de Harry.

- A la seconde près, lui dit Harry.

Elle eut un sourire en coin avant de le pousser gentiment.

_'Il va nous falloir du temps pour reprendre des forces'_, dit-elle silencieusement.

Voldemort semblait stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle son armée secrète avait été décimée.

- Loups-garous, chargez !

Les loups-garous s'élancèrent vers le château avant de disparaître subitement.

- Oh, dit Harry en regardant Tom. Aurais-je oublié de mentionner que les loups-garous travaillaient pour moi ? Je commence à avoir des trous de mémoire avec l'âge.

- Mon Dieu, murmura Narcissa, en regardant le champ de bataille. Voldemort est en colère, n'est ce pas ?

- Tout ça ne fait que retarder votre mort, hurla Voldemort. Trolls, Banshees, Chaporouges et Vampire, à l'attaque !

Un millier de créature des Ténèbres de différentes espèces s'avancèrent comme un seul homme vers les portes de Poudlard.

Ron sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de feu d'artifice. Derrière lui, un cri d'encouragement retentit quand Arthur lança le premier barrage de chausse-trappes dans les airs. Ils tombèrent en éventail, couvrant une grande surface d'herbe, devant les créatures qui chargeaient.

Un autre feu d'artifice de Ron, et une volée de flèches s'envolèrent de la Forêt Interdite, avant de tomber en pluie sur l'armée en mouvement.

Alors que les Banshees prenaient la tête du mouvement, Ron jeta un nouveau signal, et une dizaine d'élèves menés par Neville sortirent en courant du château, portant d'épais cache-oreilles. Ils avaient chacun un panier, d'où ils sortirent des mandragores. Les plantes se mirent aussitôt à hurler - un cri inhumain et strident, qui atteignit même les hauteurs où se tenaient Harry et les autres  
Les Banshees crièrent et essayèrent de s'arrêter, et furent piétinées par les Chaporouges qui les suivaient.

- Repli ! résonna la voix de Harry.

Le élèves firent volte-face et se précipitèrent vers Poudlard, remettant sommairement les mandragores dans les paniers, sans ralentir l'allure.

Les Chaporouges furent les premiers à arriver sur la zone infestée de chausse-trappes, qu'Arthur continuait à lancer. Ils les ignorèrent, jusqu'au moment où ils marchèrent dessus. Dès qu'ils les atteignirent, ils se mirent à hurler à la mort et à s'entre-attaquer. Ce fut un carnage, et les vampires et les trolls n'eurent aucune chance quand leurs supposés alliés se retournèrent contre eux.

- Quelle potion Rogue a-t-il utilisée, déjà ? demanda Harry avec curiosité en observant les forces ennemies s'entre-tuer avec vigueur.

- Soif sanguinaire mélangée avec potion de confusion et potion hallucinogène, répondit Arthur en observant le carnage. Ils n'ont aucune idée de qui ils combattent en ce moment.

- Voldemort n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi faire, nota Ron.

- Il n'est pas habitué aux surprises, dit Narcissa. Il tient pour acquis que tout le monde rampe ou s'incline devant lui. C'est la première fois qu'il rencontre une résistance organisée, et c'est la première fois qu'il n'a pas le total contrôle des événements. Par contre, les Mangemorts vont être plus difficiles à abuser que ces créatures.

- Arthur, relance quelques chausse-trappes, et vois si tu ne peux pas directement viser les rescapés.

- Bien, Harry, répondit Arthur en envoyant une autre volée. C'était le dernier lot restant.

- Je connais tes feintes, Potter, cria Voldemort. Tu t'es peut-être débarrassé de ces bestioles sans cervelles, mais tes dragons ont épuisé leurs flammes, maintenant, et tu vas enfin faire face à mes meilleurs combattants. Profite de tes derniers moments.

Du pied des tours monta quelques notes de musique. Harry sembla surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Le son enfla quand une personne, puis une autre, lancèrent un sortilège de Sonorus.

Harry se tourna pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en se préparant à se joindre aux musiciens.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione.

- Les jumeaux n'en on pas encore fini avec Voldemort, murmura Harry, sans quitter Voldemort des yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et soutenu par l'écho d'un millier de voix, il commença à chanter

_Oh petit Tommy, les baguettes, les baguettes t'appellent _

_De lac en lac et du côté des écoles anciennes _

_L'été est fini et tous tes Mangeurs meurent à la pelle _

_C'est toi, c'est toi qui dois y aller et je dois attendre que tu fasses des tiennes _

- C'est horrible, grogna Hermione.

- Tu ne veux pas entendre la fin des paroles ?

- Moi, si, murmura Narcissa. Je n'ai jamais vu le teint de Voldemort virer de cette couleur.

- Mm. On dirait qu'il a pris des leçons avec mon Oncle Vernon, murmura Harry avant d'entamer le couplet suivant.

_Et si tu viens quand tous tes mangeurs meurent _

_Et je ne suis pas mort, pas autant que tu le seras bientôt _

_Je viendrai et je trouverai l'endroit où tu seras transi de peur _

_Et à genoux, tu diras un sort pour moi à demi-mot._

- Ai-je déjà mentionné que j'aime mes frères ? demanda Ginny. Ils étaient saouls la première fois qu'ils ont chanté ça.

- Je ne suis pas surprise, soupira Hermione. Il faut vraiment être rendu loin pour massacrer 'O Danny Boy' de cette manière. Mais, dit-elle après une courte pause en regardant plus bas, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un devenir fou de rage au sens littéral. Donnez-moi ces paroles.

_Tout ce que tu entendras, quelque chose de léger marcheras _

_Et tous mes rêves seront doux et chauds sous mes pas _

_Si tu n'échoues pas à dire que tu me hais profondément _

_Tu rôtiras en enfer, et ce, éternellement._

- Préparez-vous à mourir, tous autant que vous êtes ! cria Voldemort en postillonnant partout.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les bras et, dans une lueur de magie, toutes les chausse-trappes furent détruites et toutes les protections entre les Mangemorts et Poudlard furent supprimées.

- Et merde, grogna Harry, avant d'annuler le Sonorus et de sauter du parapet.

Voldemort mit un genou en terre, épuisé par la dépense magique.

- A l'attaque ! ordonna-t-il à ses Mangemorts.

- Merde ? demanda Narcissa, ignorant les cris de guerre des Mangemorts à leur pied.

Ron lui sourit en coin.

- C'était pour le bénéfice du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les gens en bas ne sont pas là, juste pour leurs capacités musicales.

- Ce qui est probablement une bonne chose, murmura Narcissa. Poudlard n'est pas réputé pour ses cours de chant.

- Et bien, Mademoiselle Black, dit Ron, il y a quelques semaines je vous aurais jeté des sorts sans sommation et définitivement classée dans la catégorie des méchants, parce que vous êtes la mère de Draco. Mais j'ai été obligé de grandir un peu et, même moi, j'ai pu voir la manière dont vous avez aidé Harry. Alors, Bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour parmi nous.

Narcissa sourit.

- Merci Monsieur Weasley. Et toutes mes félicitations pour le nouvel emploi de votre frère.

Ron la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous présente ma petite amie, et j'espère future femme, Hermione Granger.

Narcissa l'observa pendant un long moment, avant de se lancer :

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Nous avons probablement beaucoup de chose à nous dire. Pourriez-vous m'aider à comprendre comment s'ouvrir au monde extérieur ?

- J'en serai ravie, Mademoiselle Black.

Harry sourit.- Bien, Ron et Hermione, vous vous restez là tous les deux pour diriger les opérations. Écoutez bien mes instructions avant de lancer les pièges. Ginny et Narcissa, descendez avec les autres. Arthur, gardez les jeunes avec vous ici, cela va devenir un peu trop dur pour eux en bas.

- Et toi ? demanda Ginny.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement. Il sourit à Gwyneth avant de regarder Ginny.

- Je suis l'appât, dit-il avec un sourire avant de regrimper sur le parapet et de faire un flip arrière.

Narcissa se jeta en avant et le suivit des yeux.

- Je croyais qu'il était animagus loup ? s'étonna-t-elle abasourdie.

- C'est exact, la renseigna Ginny, mais il peut aussi se transformer en faucon. Allez, venez, je ne veux pas rater le début.

Harry descendit en chute libre jusqu'au sol, et atterrit devant les grandes portes. Les Mangemorts étaient encore à une bonne distance, courant dans sa direction, enjambant les corps des créatures des Ténèbres, devant parfois tuer les quelques Chaporouges survivants qui entravaient leur progression.

- Herbe, ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

Il y eut des hurlements quand le premier piège se déclencha. Enchantée par Minerva, l'herbe se changea en aiguilles de verre. Harry, dont la vue améliorée permettait de voir précisément ce qui se passait sur la première ligne des Mangemorts, avala sa salive quand ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent sur les pointes acérées.

- Explosions, murmura-t-il.

Quatre disques fusèrent du sol et planèrent à hauteur de ceinture. Avec une rapidité ravageuse, ils explosèrent, projetant du shrapnel badigeonné de potion sur les envahisseurs, déjà immobilisés par les éclats de verre. L'effet fut dévastateur et une douzaine de Mangemorts furent littéralement raccourcis. Harry put entendre les cris de panique, mais Voldemort leur ordonnait toujours d'attaquer. Des hurlements s'élevèrent quand les attaquants comprirent qu'ils étaient pris dans un piège dont ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient faire autre chose que continuer. Toute velléité de désertion était récompensé d'un sort mortel émanant de Voldemort.

La plupart des Mangemorts jetèrent un '_Finite Incantatem_' sur l'herbe. Dans la vague de magie, la vache reprit son apparence de Filet du Diable, et déroula ses tentacules vers Voldemort comme une diabolique plante carnivore, déconcentrant le seigneur des Ténèbres au moment critique.

- Ron et Hermione, continuez à gérez les pièges. Les autres, pourriez-vous tous me rejoindre ?

Les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent en grand, et les loups-garous en jaillirent , pour se poster à droite. Ils étaient suivis de près par les Aurors, qui occupèrent le flanc gauche. D'un seul tenant, les deux cent onze gobelins, Mackrack et Blutwood l'Ancien en tête, constituèrent le centre. Finalement, derrière les gobelins, se positionnèrent les élèves de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons, arborant fièrement leurs uniformes.

- On se demandait si vous alliez nous laisser vous rejoindre, grogna Blutwood. On avait peur que vous ne nous en laissiez pas.

Harry sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde.

Il jeta un autre _Sonorus_, observant toujours attentivement les Mangemorts.

- Nous y sommes, mes amis, sa voix portant vers tous ses alliés. Faites comme à l'entraînement, ayez foi en ceux qui sont derrière vous, faites ce que vous avez à faire, sans vous faire tuer , et souvenez-vous que nous nous battons pour notre idéal, nous nous battons pour notre futur, et que nous ne pouvons pas être vaincus. Vous êtes la plus grande armée à être regroupée depuis près de quatre cents ans. Chacun des groupes que vous formez est fort mais, soudés, vous devenez imbattables. Alors, aux armes, sus à l'ennemi, et à l'attaque ! Faites-le pour vos familles, pour votre futur, pour la liberté dont ils tentent de vous priver. Tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes entraînés si dur est devant nous, et quand tout cela sera fini, on fera une fiesta du feu de Dieu.

Harry fit venir son épée à lui et la leva au ciel. Elle commença à briller de son propre chef tandis qu'il la remplissait de magie.

- Jedusor, j'arrive, cria-t-il. Chargez !

Harry commença à courir, son épée brandie comme un oriflamme, entraînant tous les autres à sa suite.

Pour leur ouvrir le passage, Ron et Hermione activaient les pièges à gauche, à droite et au centre. L'intellect combiné des esprits les plus machiavéliques à jamais avoir posé le pied à Poudlard fit des ravages et dévasta les attaquants.

Des Mangemorts se retrouvèrent transformés en minuscules animaux qui se firent écraser par leurs camarades. Certains, désorientés par la quantité de sorts et enchantements qui leurs étaient jetés, furent rapidement abattus. D'autres se retrouvèrent à attaquer leurs alliés.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le premier sort offensif d'un Mangemort fut jeté directement sur Harry. Il ne s'arrêta pas, même pas pour se protéger, malgré les cris d'horreur derrière lui. Mais un mur apparut devant lui, et explosa quand il fut frappé par le sort, permettant à Harry de continuer sa route sans ralentir. Le _Doloris _qui suivit connut le même sort.

Puis Harry se retrouva face à son premier Mangemort. Son épée tournoya quand il se jeta dans la mêlée, sans utiliser la magie, pleinement concentré sur la rapidité et la précision du combat. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué avec une épée, mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Les Mangemorts semblaient ignorer comment réagir face à une attaque physique, même isolée. Puis les loups-garous et les gobelins se ruèrent sur eux, et ils furent totalement dépassés. Les loups-garous avaient été pourvus de diverses types d'armes trouvés par Remus dans les cachots de Poudlard. Les elfes s'étaient assurés qu'elles étaient toutes affûtées.

Les gobelins ne ralentirent même pas quand leur charge rencontra l'ennemi. Des cris d'agonie et de souffrance ponctuèrent leur avancée, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans la mêlée avec leurs haches. Blutwood et ses amis avaient l'air de passer un bon moment, pourfendant et déchiquetant tout Mangemort ayant l'infortune de se trouver sur leur chemin. Ils n'utilisaient peut-être pas beaucoup de magie, mais leurs armes les protégeaient en renvoyant les sorts jetés sur eux.

Il y eu une vague de sortilèges émanant des élèves de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons ainsi que des Aurors. Les Mangemorts, déjà déstabilisés par la sauvagerie de la contre-attaque, n'étaient pas préparés au flot de magie à laquelle ils se retrouvèrent soudain confrontés.

Tout en écoutant les voix de Ron et d'Hermione continuer à déclencher les pièges et diriger les attaques, Harry repoussa distraitement deux Mangemorts qui valsèrent de concert, avant de s'élancer et de se transformer en faucon, son épée s'intégrant à la métamorphose, tout comme son armure. Il monta haut dans le ciel pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du champ de bataille.

C'était un vrai carnage. Une boucherie. Les Mangemorts, peu habitués à travailler ensemble, étonnés de rencontrer de la résistance et constatant que les deux sortilèges qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité, ne songèrent bientôt plus qu'à sauver leur peau.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire.

Au sud, ils étaient bloqués par le lac. Au nord se trouvait la route de Pré-Au-Lard et de la liberté mais, à la grande surprise d'Harry, un troupeau de centaures, mené par Firenze, sortait de la Forêt et galopait à travers le parc pour bloquer la route d'une pluie de flèches. Et la retraite vers Voldemort signifiait la mort.

Le fait que le bras droit de Voldemort, Lucius, ait été abattu avant même que le combat ne commence n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ils n'avaient personne pour les diriger, et ils avaient tous vu ce qui était arrivé aux créatures qui avaient tenté de s'approcher d'un Poudlard soi-disant 'sans défense' : l'annihilation totale.

Harry pouvait voir Voldemort à l'arrière, et il pouvait sentir qu'il reprenait des forces, même si une partie de son énergie s'était épuisée à déchiqueter le Filet du Diable et à incinérer ce qui en était resté. Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres était déformé par la rage de voir ses Mangemorts se faire submerger par les attaques ennemies.

Vers la gauche, il put observer deux élèves de Poudlard évacuer un loup-garou blessé. Ils étaient sans armes et n'étaient protégés que par les sorts de protection que jetaient leurs camarades derrière eux, dans lesquels ils semblaient avoir toute confiance.

Ginny, Blaise, Narcissa, Rogue, Bellatrix et la plupart des Weasley se battaient côte à côte. Parmi eux, il y avait beaucoup de bons combattants, mais c'était Bellatrix qui faisait le plus de dommage dans le camp adverse. Ses pouvoirs et ses capacités étaient mis à l'épreuve alors qu'elle avançait contre ses anciens associés avec un esprit de vengeance et un vice qui faisait grimacer Harry.

Quelques Aurors à sa gauche avaient l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Ron lança des ordres et les élèves de Beauxbâtons avancèrent pour les seconder.

Hagrid poussa un hurlement triomphant quand il sortit du château par la porte nord. Volant au dessus de lui, formant une formation en flèche, se trouvaient les Sombrals que Hagrid avait entraînés à la demande d'Harry. Les squelettes invisibles des chevaux crapahutaient parmi les Mangemorts, les mordants et les frappants. Les centaures les suivirent au sol, sans utiliser leurs arcs de peur de toucher les Sombrals, mais repoussant les Mangemorts qui tentaient de s'échapper.

Constatant que tout se passait comme prévu, Harry s'abattit au milieu du plus gros groupement de Mangemort restant et se remit à la tâche : éliminer les Mangemorts.

Il y eu un gros bruit à côté de lui, quand Gwyneth atterrit, écrasant quatre Mangemorts. Elle rugit et attaqua de ses griffes et ses dents terrifiantes.

- Je me rends, cria un Mangemort quand Harry le mit en joue.

Une seconde, Harry fut tenté de le tuer, poussé par les instincts sanguinaires de son loup. Mais il réprima ce besoin et l'assomma, faisant en sorte d'être bien visible. Y voyant une porte de sortie, de plus en plus de Mangemort commencèrent à se rendre, laissant tomber leurs baguettes. Les redditions furent acceptées, mais ceux qui s'entêtèrent durent affronter les Aurors, les élèves de Poudlard, les Loups-garous, les implacables Gobelins, et certains même, Harry lui-même. Des forcenés se battirent jusqu'au bout, lançant sorts après sorts, et Harry vit du coin de l'œil des membres de son armée rapatriés par des brancardiers vers Pompom et les autres infirmiers volontaires.

Un sort lancé d'une voix caverneuse attira l'attention de Harry. Voldemort avait enfin rejoint le combat. Certains Mangemorts en profitèrent pour tenter de s'échapper, mais ils entrèrent rapidement en contact avec les protections que Bill et Fleur avait mises en place pour empêcher quiconque de fuir. Harry grimaça presque quand ils furent décapités. Bill s'était vraiment surpassé.

Harry se jeta sur Voldemort, évitant adroitement un sort mortel, et donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il attrapa la tête de son ennemi et l'attira vers le sol, tout en remontant le genoux pour le heurter violemment.

Voldemort hurla une malédiction à l'encontre de Harry tout en projetant ce dernier dans les airs.. Harry se transforma en faucon et fondit vers le sol, reprenant son aspect habituel au moment où il atterrit devant Voldemort.

- _Diffendo_, lança-t-il, faisant sortir un jet de lumière de sa main.

- _Accio _Lunettes ! répliqua Voldemort en faisant dévier l'attaque.

Les lunettes de Harry volèrent.

- Ça devient intéressant, se réjouit Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais en jetant un _Doloris_, que Harry réussit à éviter.

- Aurais-tu oublié que mes yeux ont été soignés ? railla-t-il en ripostant. Severus fait quelques bonnes potions. Crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu me vaincre avec un '_Accio_' ?

Voldemort bloqua facilement les sorts qui lui était envoyés et s'apprêtait à y répondre quand des acclamations se firent entendre.

Harry et Voldemort regardèrent autour d'eux et constatèrent qu'il ne restait plus aucun Mangemort. L'attaque avait été une totale déroute pour les attaquants.

- Ça ne se passe pas très bien, n'est ce pas ? fit remarquer Harry.

- Ce n'étaient que des incompétents, grogna Voldemort. Quand tu seras mort, je n'aurais aucun problème à rassembler une nouvelle armée.

- Tu as perdu Tom, lui dit Harry alors que des centaines de défenseurs s'attroupaient autour d'eux.

- Pas encore, dédaigna Voldemort. Je vais te battre, et après ça, ce ne sera pas dur de me défaire de ces traîtres.

- _Doloris _! résonna la voix de Bellatrix, en direction de Voldemort. Ouais, se réjouit-elle en dansant sur place, qui se fait avoir, maintenant, connard ?

- Bellatrix marque un point, approuva Narcissa. _Doloris_ !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écroula en hurlant de douleur.

- _Doloris_ ! grogna Rogue. Alors, est-ce que tu aimes ça, face de serpent ?

- C'est une fête privée ou on peut s'y joindre ? demanda poliment Sirius.

- Après vous, répondit chaleureusement Rogue.

- _Doloris_ ! cria Sirius. Allez Remus, viens, ça fait du bien.

Voldemort, effondré, étaient maintenant affecté de tremblements, et sa voix s'étaient cassée à force de hurler sa souffrance.

- _Doloris _! clamèrent une centaine de voix, celles de tous les Aurors présents, qui estimèrent que c'était le moment ou jamais pour prendre leur revanche.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir tant que je ne te tue pas, conclut Harry en s'approchant du seigneur des Ténèbres toujours sous l'effet des Impardonnables. J'ai échafaudé tellement de plans pour te battre, appris tellement de façons de te tuer. Mais il semble que, bien que sachant combien tu étais incompétent, je t'aie encore surestimé. Tu n'es qu'un cloporte qui ne doit son succès qu'à l'incompétence de ceux qui étaient supposés te combattre. J'avais prévu de te provoquer en duel mais, comme Bellatrix vient si justement de le rappeler, pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Tu ne m'accorderais pas le même honneur, alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te laisser souffrir de ton sort préféré.

Il sortit son épée et s'avança. Un geste fluide trancha Voldemort en deux parties inertes. Gwyneth se dirigea vers Harry et le poussa du museau. Elle ouvrit sa gueule et les restes du Seigneur des Ténèbres furent incinérés.

- Merci, lui dit Harry et un grand cri de joie s'éleva, faisant trembler le sol.

Harry devait encore vérifier comment allaient les blessés avant de se permettre de se joindre à l'euphorie collective. Il se dirigea vers l'hôpital de campagne qui avait été installé au pied des murs de Poudlard.

- Pompom, quel est le bilan ? s'enquit-il.

- Aucun mort, dit fièrement l'infirmière. J'ai dû rattacher quelques extrémités, mais presque rien. Les élèves qui s'occupaient de générer les boucliers contre l'Avada et le Doloris ont été exceptionnels. J'ai traité quinze gobelins et trente-deux loups-garous. Tout le monde sera rapidement sur ses pieds. Nous étions bien approvisionnés en potions, et nos équipes de Poufsouffles ont fait des merveilles pour sauver les blessés.

- Parfait ! se réjouit Harry, et Ginny le rejoignit et lui sauta dessus avant de l'embrasser fermement.

- Combien de Mangemorts ? demanda-t-il encore tout en serrant Ginny contre lui.

- On en a arrêté trente-sept sur les quatre cents qui nous ont attaqués, le renseigna Percy. Les cours de justice vont être très occupées pendant les prochaines semaines. Severus s'est engagé à nous fournir du Veritaserum.

- Mackrack ? appela Harry.

- Vous avez organisé un combat des plus enivrants, dit Mackrack.

Son père était à ses côtés, en train de nettoyer sa hache sur une robe de Mangemort.

- C'est ainsi que nous concevons la vie. Annihilation complète et totale de l'ennemi, avec un minimum de dommage pour les nôtres.

Harry sourit et observa le carnage qui souillait le gazon de Poudlard.

- Ooooh, c'est notre tour, dit Fred à George et Abeforth.

- Effectivement, acquiesça Abe.

Les trois hommes levèrent leurs baguettes et leur dernière trouvaille fut déployée. Des tuyaux jaillirent de terre et se mirent à asperger le sol avec un liquide très clair, qui faisait des bulles dès qu'il entrait en contact avec du sang et de la chair. En quelques minutes, l'herbe était aussi propre qu'avant la bataille.

- Je crois, dit Harry, quand Arthur et Molly s'approchèrent avec les plus jeunes, que la chose qu'il me reste à faire maintenant est de dire 'Merci'.

Gwyneth le repoussa du museau, et il quitta sa petite amie avec regret pour sauter sur le dos de la dragonne pour être vu de tous.

- J'ai déjà dit que c'était le moment que nous attendions tous, et nous avons réussi au-delà de nos rêves les plus fous. Nous avons battu notre ennemi, et la prochaine fois qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres pensera pouvoir prendre le contrôle, il se souviendra de ce jour et tremblera de peur ! Alors la seule chose qu'il reste à dire est que dans les cuisines, les elfes de maison préparent une grande fête inoubliable. Il y aura à manger et à boire pour tout le monde - et vous pouvez inviter vos familles à venir nous rejoindre !

Un grand hourra s'éleva de l'armée d'Harry.

- Albus, peux-tu inviter les centaures à nous rejoindre ? Je vais chercher nos réfugiés et les occupants de Beauxbâtons. Madame Maxime, ça vous ennuie si je fais venir tout le monde ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle, regardant fièrement ses élèves. C'est le moment de faire une vraie fête !

- Minerva, Filius, Blaise, Susan, Padma, Parvati, Lavande, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et tous les Weasley et conjoints, pourrez-vous créer tout ce dont nous aurons besoin ?

- Pas de problème, Harry, dit joyeusement Ginny.

- Abe, Fred, George, allez chercher la Bièraubeurre, demanda-t-il, provoquant de nouveaux applaudissements.

- Hagrid, peux-tu trouver quelques vaches pour nos amis dragons ?

- Bien sûr, Harry !

- Allez, invitez vos partenaires, quittez vos uniformes, et préparez-vous à une fête inoubliable !

De nouvelles acclamations se firent entendre et Harry disparut du dos de Gwyneth pour se rendre à Beauxbatons, où il trouva des élèves anxieux, qui parlaient tout bas.

- Tu as gagné ! s'écria Dudley dès qu'il vit Harry.

Harry sourit et fit le signe de la victoire.

- Wouhou, cria Sheryl, en sautant de joie, avant d'attraper Dudley et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le cri de joie fut repris par les autres. Gabrielle et Jenny coururent vers Harry et l'embrassèrent.

- Allez, cria Harry, Gabrielle traduisant ses paroles, nous avons une grande fête à Poudlard et vous êtes tous invité !

Il y eut d'autres hourras quand Harry créa un Portoloin avec une corde.

A Poudlard, la fête battait déjà son plein. La Grande Salle avait été investie, ainsi que le Hall d'entrée. Les centaures, qui ne se sentaient pas à l'aise dans les lieux clos, s'étaient installés dans les cours intérieures. Les humains, loups-garous et gobelins se mélangeait librement, ainsi que les élèves français et anglais. Harry eut un grand sourire ; c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Pendant qu'il déambulait, il commença à entendre des anecdotes héroïques qu'il avait ratées pendant son combat. La manière dont Albus et Minerva avaient combiné leurs forces pour préserver les élèves des sorts mortels, comment Filius et Pomona avaient dirigé les élèves responsables des sortilèges de protection, et leur avaient permis de rester concentrés. Comment Arthur et Molly avaient protégé les plus jeunes du carnage.

Le niveau sonore enflait au fur et à mesure que des sorciers se joignaient à la fête, soit en transplanant à la lisière du parc, soit débarquant par la cheminée du Hall d'entrée qui avait été connectée au réseau de cheminette. Harry vit Luna parler avec son père et lui décrire la bataille, pendant que Colin montrait déjà les photos qu'il avait développées.

Gwyneth était avec Charlie, Crenth avec Hagrid, et ce dernier avait les yeux d'un gosse au matin de Noël. Harry s'avança embrassant chacun de ses amis, qui le serrèrent en retour contre eux de manière un peu exubérante.

Il trouva Narcissa en train de parler avec Draco et Terry.

- Potter, appela Draco, Merci.

Harry donna une petite tape dans le dos de Terry, et embrassa Narcissa.

- Vous n'êtes pas si mal pour une Sang-Pur.

Narcissa rit.

- Albus a votre sens de l'humour, lui dit-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Il m'a offert le poste de professeur d'Étude des Moldus pour l'année prochaine. Professeur Sifflépine part en retraite.

- Allez-vous l'accepter ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Je devrais effectivement réviser tous mes préjugés, confirma Narcissa, et je vais avoir presque une année pour m'y préparer. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais s'il m'accordait Hermione comme assistante. De toute façon, quelqu'un m'a dit que vivre sur les rentes de ses ancêtres n'était pas attirant.

Harry sourit en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Exactement, et nous n'en n'avons pas fini avec nos leçons.

Narcissa l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Effectivement, Benjamin.

- Pansy est morte, au cas où cela t'intéresserait, dit Draco.

Harry le regarda :

- Ah bon ?

- Cette conne a essayé d'attaquer Ter par derrière.

- Elle me blâmait probablement de t'avoir rendu gay, pointa Terry.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait gay, je l'ai toujours été.

Harry observa Narcissa, alors que les deux garçons badinaient en se tenant la main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et cligna de l'œil. Harry lui fit une révérence et continua sa ronde, cherchant Bellatrix. Ne la voyant pas aux alentours, il partit à sa recherche dans Poudlard.

Rogue était adossé au mur,observant Bellatrix et Neville.

- Vous avez gâché mon enfance, criait Neville.

- J'ai nui à beaucoup de monde, admit Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Des excuses ? Bien sûr que je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je préférerais prétendre que c'était dû à la Marque des Ténèbres, mais ce ne serait pas vrai. Je pensais que c'était justifié. J'avais tort.

Neville lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Bellatrix fut envoyée au sol, mais elle sauta rapidement sur ses pieds, sa baguette à la main. Neville la toisa, les yeux brillant de fureur.

- Ça ne vaut pas le coup, dit-il finalement. Je ne vais pas gâcher le reste de ma vie à haïr quelqu'un comme vous. Vous avez contribué à sauver la vie de mes amis, alors on va s'arrêter là. Mais j'espère ne jamais vous revoir, conclut Neville en regardant Rogue avant de se diriger vers Harry.

Il regarda Harry et lui offrit sa main.

- Tu as fait ce qui était juste ; ça fait juste mal. Je suis désolé.

Harry la prit et la serra.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir grandi, Neville Londubat.

Neville acquiesça.

- Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous.

Harry lui tapa dans le dos, avant de demander à Rogue.

- Vous répondez d'elle ?

Rogue soupira et fit signe que oui.

- Bellatrix, vos actes ont garanti votre liberté, mais peut-être aussi votre damnation.

Il jeta un sort sur elle puis sur Rogue.

- Votre magie est maintenant sous le contrôle de Severus, expliqua-t-il.

Bellatrix sourit doucement.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de se jeter sur Rogue et de l'embrasser.

Il y eut quelques 'beuuurk !' émanant du groupe d'élèves le plus proche, qui s'empressèrent de s'éloigner, la vue de Rogue embrassant quelqu'un excédant ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter comme spectacle.

Harry eut un sourire ironique et explicita pour Neville.

- Rogue l'aime depuis des années et, à la première mauvaise pensée, il pourra lui enlever sa magie. Je lui fais confiance pour prendre la bonne décision au bon moment.

- Je préférerais quand même qu'elle soit morte, confessa Neville.

- Moi aussi, soupira Harry. Mais nous ne pouvons pas tout avoir. Retournons à la fête, et tu pourras enfin dire à Hannah combien tu l'apprécies, ajouta-t-il, faisant violemment rougir Neville.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry se désintéressa de la fête qui continuait à battre son plein. Il avait vérifié que tout le monde était en vie et avait partagé une danse avec une Orla délirante, une Jenny enchantée, et une Gabrielle radieuse. Il avait parlé avec le père de Luna, dont il avait dû décrypter l'agaçante et aliénante allitération, et il avait passé du temps avec ses amis et sa famille. Pour sa part, il estimait que son boulot était maintenant officiellement terminé.

* * *

**De** : Harry James Potter 

**A** : Weasley, futurs Weasley, professeurs de Poudlard, amis proches, mon parrain, Hagrid, les loups-garous, les gobelins, les élèves, Abe et toute personne à laquelle je pourrais penser

**Objet **: Moi

Durant le dernier mois, j'ai pratiquement pris le contrôle du pays d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai usurpé le pouvoir partout ou je pouvais le prendre. J'ai obligé mon instinct d'alpha à émerger pour m'assurer que Voldemort n'aurait aucune chance.

Et il n'en a pas eue. Il est maintenant définitivement mort, je n'ai qu'un seul regret, qu'il ne soit pas resté assez de lui pour que Narcissa et Bellatrix puissent danser sur son cadavre.

Alors, je cède officiellement Poudlard à Albus, me retire de mon statut d'alpha des loups-garous, et lâche la bride à Percy.

J'ai seize ans. Pour les deux prochaines années, tout ce que je souhaite c'est passer du temps avec ma petite amie, donner des cours normaux de défense aux élèves de Poudlard, passer du temps à Beauxbâtons avec Madame Maxime et Gabrielle, apprendre de nouveaux sorts pour le plaisir, et agir comme un adolescent normal.

Cela veut dire que je ne serai plus là pour régler vos problèmes.

Fred, George et Abe : je serais heureux de faire un peu de pub pour vous, mais vous vous débrouillerez pour le reste.

Percy : tu sais ce dont a besoin le ministère, alors fais-le. Et souviens-toi que tes frères se ficheront de toi à chaque étape de ta carrière, pour empêcher tes chevilles d'enfler.

Molly et Arthur : merci pour votre aide.

Lavande, Parvati et Blaise : nous parlerons de vos nouveaux magasins, mais n'espérez pas que je prenne des décisions pour vous, par contre. Je suis juste là pour donner quelques conseils.

Si quelqu'un d'autre veut fonder une nouvelle entreprise, étudiez le dossier monté par Blaise ; c'est le genre de professionnalisme que j'attendrai de vous.

Ces dernières semaines ont été absolument incroyables, pleine de drames, combats, et plus de temps au bon soin de Pompom que j'aurais voulu. La seule raison pour laquelle je souhaiterais la voir maintenant c'est en cours de secourisme, et pas pour expérimenter de nouvelles méthodes d'annihilation.

Remus, Sirius, ça veut dire que vous êtes de nouveau mes tuteurs. Essayez quand même de ne pas complètement oublier que je suis un sorcier ridiculement puissant qui vient juste de vaincre Voldemort et que je suis devenu Professeur assistant - c'était juste un rappel.

Au fait, Remus, en tant qu'ami proche, je dois te dire quelque chose. Ta moustache, elle donne VRAIMENT l'impression que tu préfères la compagnie d'autres hommes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Comme message général : non, je ne parlerai pas à la presse, pas plus que je ne donnerai d'autographe. Je ne poserai pas pour les cartes de chocogrenouille, ne rejoindrai pas les Canons, ou n'utiliserai ce qu'il vient de se passer d'aucune façon que ce soit. Je vais prendre plaisir à embrasser ma petite amie, jouer au Quidditch et étudier.

Merci à tous pour m'avoir laissé vous commander quand j'en ai eu besoin, et merci d'avoir cru en moi même si je volais sans balai la moitié du temps.

Je suis très fier de chacun d'entre vous qui vous êtes manifestés et vous êtes rendus utiles quand il l'a fallu. Nous avons laissé un message qui comptera dans l'Histoire : si quelques personnes redressent la tête et agissent quand les temps sont sombres, alors les Impuissants des Ténèbres n'ont aucune chance.

Avec mes plus profonds remerciements,

C'était Harry James Potter, qui démissionne pour redevenir Harry, un adolescent presque normal.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat.__(ndt : ancienne signature barrée)_

_La dernière insulte à Voldemort : Ta mère était un hamster et ton père puait le sureau  
_

* * *

Harry traversa la piste de danse, attrapa Ginny, alors que la pièce s'illuminait de notifications de Mmail. 

- Eh, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai des démangeaisons.

Ginny eu l'air perplexe, avant de rougir subitement.

- Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

- Abso-vraiment-lument, mon cœur.

Ginny lui sourit en retour et prit sa main, avant de l'entraîner loin de la fête, vers son appartement.

* * *

**De **: Hermione Granger 

**A** : Ginny Weasley

**Pièce Jointe **: Sort.mpj

**Objet **: Sorts de Silence

Ginny, en pièce jointe, se trouvent des sorts de silence très puissants.

Utilise-les !

Une Hermione perturbée

* * *

**De **: Blaise 

**A **: Amis

**Objet **: Scores actuels d'Harry et Ginny

J'ai été cherché mes chaussures dans l'appartement de Harry, mais la porte était verrouillée par toute une série de sorts. Pour une raison inconnue, le sortilège de silence n'en faisait pas partie, ce qui m'a laissé entendre des bruits des plus intéressants.

Voila le compte actuel :

18 déclarations religieuses

16 exhortations pour davantage

15 exclamations d'encouragement

14 bruits non-verbaux

8 achèvements vérifiés

Et la nuit ne fait que commencer...

Il faut que Professeur Dumbledore s'arrange pour qu'Harry enseigne l'éducation sexuelle aux autres garçons.

B

* * *

**De **: Luna 

**A **: Professeur Rogue

**Cc **: Mes Amis

**Objet **: Potion pour Ginny

Cher Professeur Rogue,

Pourriez-vous faire une potion reconstituante de voix pour Ginny, j'ai cru entendre qu'elle allait en avoir besoin.

Cordialement,

Luna

--

_La vérité est ailleurs _

* * *

**De **: Gabrielle 

**A **: Grande sœur

**Objet **: Ce que font Harry et Ginny.

Ça a l'air très intéressant d'après ce que j'entends. Est-ce que je peux essayer avec Harry après ?

Gabby

* * *

**De **: Fleur 

**A : **Petite sœur

**Objet **: Re: Ce que font Harry et Ginny.

Je t'expliquerai ce qu'ils font quand tu seras (beaucoup) plus grande, je te promets. Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça, crois-moi.

Fleur

* * *

**De **: Gabby 

**A**: Fleur

**Objet **: Re(2): Ce que font Harry et Ginny.

Fleur, mon adorable sœur, permets-moi de te rappeler que, comme toi, je suis une Vélane et que donc, je sais exactement ce qu'ils font.

D'où ma question.

Gabby

* * *

**De **: Fleur 

**A **: La petite et JEUNE sœur

**Objet **: Re(3): Ce que font Harry et Ginny.

Ah.

Dans ce cas.

CERTAINEMENT PAS ! PAS AVEC HARRY, ET AVEC PERSONNE TANT QUE TU N'AS PAS TRENTE ANS !

Fleur - Ta GRANDE sœur qui connaît TOUS les secrets des Vélanes !

* * *

**De **: La sœur la plus jolie 

**A **: La sœur la plus laide

**Objet **: Re(4): Ce que font Harry et Ginny.

Rabat-joie !

Gabrielle

* * *

**De **: Seamus 

**A **: Dean

**Objet **: Potter

Tu sais que c'est mon idole ? En plus d'avoir battu Voldemort... Cet homme est une vraie machine !

Seamus

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, les pieds sur sa table de travail, un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main. Cette journée avait été le summum d'une semaine formidable. Il pouvait sentir le stress accumulé par la présence de Voldemort s'évaporer doucement. 

Il regarda l'étagère face à lui et sourit aux ornements détruits qui s'y tenaient : Une vieille bague, un journal, un médaillon, une coupe, la main en argent de Queudver, et la dernière pièce, la tête d'un serpent. L'Ordre avait réussi à tous les trouver les uns après les autres.

Il s'en détourna rapidement. Demain était un autre jour, et il suspectait que la réception qui avait lieu en ce moment continuerait jusqu'au lendemain. Son école était pleine de vie, pleine de gens qui s'étaient réunis autour d'un garçon extraordinaire - un garçon qui avait trouvé des alliés et qui s'était arrangé pour que Voldemort révèle sa propre incompétence.

A la fin, cela avait été facile, mais c'était une conclusion logique vu la situation.. La dangerosité de Voldemort venait principalement de ce que le monde l'avait autorisé à faire - et une fois que ce monde s'était redressé et en avait pris conscience, ou du moins la partie du monde qui comptait, il avait été éliminé, ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. Il était incroyablement fier d'Harry, et savourait d'avance les futures discussions où tout le monde se remémorerait ce qui était arrivé et à quel point ses élèves avaient été exceptionnels.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être encore plus fier d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il lise son dernier Mmail. Renoncer à un si grand pouvoir était tout à l'honneur de Harry, et la fierté qu'il éprouvait à son encontre avait encore augmentée.

Il était persuadé que Harry allait enfin s'investir dans les blagues et agir comme un adolescent normal, et il attendait de voir ça avec impatience.

Il s'immobilisa quand un doux son l'atteignit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle des sortilèges de silence avec son jeune professeur !

* * *

**De **: Ginny 

**A** : Sirius

**Objet **: Cette discussion que tu as eue avec Harry.

Je te pardonne tout.

Merci ! Merci, merci, merci, merci !

Merci,

Ginny

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur, note de l'équipe de traduction et bonus :**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

**La fin :**

Après bien trop d'années d'écriture, nous sommes arrivés à la fin de cette histoire et, avant que quelqu'un ne me pose la question, il n'y aura vraiment PAS de suite. Ça a été incroyablement difficile pour moi d'écrire cette dernière partie et cela m'a pris bien trop de mon temps et de ma vie. Mais maintenant c'est fait et j'en suis assez content. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont aidé à construire cette histoire au fil des ans, des beta-lecteurs qui sont allés et venus, d'autres qui sont restés avec moi du début à la fin. Je remercie chacun d'entre eux pour leur inestimable contribution à avoir fait de tout ça ma fic la plus populaire.

Je ressens un grand soulagement maintenant que cette histoire est achevée, preuve que je termine réellement mes histoires, même si cela prend un temps ridicule. J'ai toujours dit que ce serait mon dernier méga chapitre et je compte bien m'y tenir. Même la fin de _Hope _semble pour l'instant tenir en 80-90 pages, ce qui est un exploit en soi.

**Harry/Ginny :**

C'est la dernière majeure fic Harry/Ginny à laquelle je me consacrerai. Par contre est-ce vraiment la dernière fic Harry/Ginny que j'écrirai ? Qui sait ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire ensuite, mais si je tombe sur une idée originale, tout est possible.

**Le dernier Mmail de Harry :**

Ainsi, Harry a formulé une dernière requête, celle de pouvoir désormais vivre comme un adolescent. Va-t-il y parvenir? Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion.

Ce qu'en j'en pense? Je ne crois pas qu'il y parviendra. On ne peut pas cesser d'être un Alpha comme ça, et Percy ne va pas non plus cesser de soumettre des trucs à Harry. En fait, je pense qu'il finira par mener les choses dans l'ombre et ne pourra s'empêcher de régler les problèmes qu'il identifie comme empêchant la société de progresser.

**Le prix de la Bièreaubeurre:**

Il y a 17 mornilles dans un gallion et dans les livres, Harry paye 2 mornilles une bouteille de bièraubeurre. La contenance d'une bouteille est normalement une demi-pinte. Un tonneau correspond à 248 pintes, soit 496 bouteilles. Un tonneau coute donc 992 mornilles (2 x 496), ou 58,35 gallions.

D'après mon expérience de la vente, la marge d'un magasin tourne autour de 5 de profits net (tous frais déduits). Ici les coûts sont négligeables puisque la livraison se fait par Cheminette et qu'on est dans le Monde Magique. On peut fixer la marge de profits à 10 et estimer les coûts (employés, locaux et taxes) à 10 également. Sur cette base, le prix de gros d'un tonneau est de 793 mornilles par tonneau ou 46 gallions.

La Bièraubeurre est sans alcool, donc soumise à une TVA de 5, ce qui fait que 9,2 de ces gallions vont au Ministère. Chaque tonneau de bièraubeurre coûte environs 8 gallions de matières premières et encore 8 gallions pour sa fabrication, ce qui laisse un profit de 21 gallions par tonneau. Verser 2,5 de ces 21 gallions de manière forfaitaire aux gobelins pour la main d'oeuvre est correct.

Si on considère les 21 gallions de bénéfice par tonneau, que la commande minimale est de 10 tonneaux par transaction, que la population est assez aisée pour supporter les frais d'une énorme bureaucratie et d'un club de sport professionnel, qu'on y ajoute le monopole des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sur la vente de la Bièraubeurre originelle et que sa commercialisation est orchestrée par le Survivant, on peut vraiment parler d'une licence en or.

Le bénéfice engrangé sur 6 commandes (de 10 tonneaux) correspond à plus d'argent que Harry n'en a donné pour lancer les Sorciers Facétieux (l'argent du Tournoi). C'est ainsi que la récupération de la licence de la Bièraubeurre et son retrait du patrimoine de Malefoy porta un coup fatal aux finances de ce dernier, et indirectement à Voldemort.

**Ginny embrassant Rogue:**

Tout le cheminement de Rogue, qui a commencé il y a trois ans environ(?), était destiné à aboutir à cette scène - peut-être un peu anti-canonique, mais c'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'en ai fait un "gentil" dès le départ. Bien sûr, il est devenu de plus en plus important au fil de l'histoire, mais au moment où je l'ai fait changer de camp et taxer Drago de gay, c'était avec cette idée dans ma tête.

**L'espion :**

Je pensais que les lecteurs trouveraient l'identité de l'espion bien plus tôt. C'est seulement quand je me suis aperçu que personne ne devinait, que j'ai réalisé que ça avait pris des proportions plus grandes que cela n'aurait dû. En fait c'était juste un manque de direction de ma part. Si j'avais dit "Fudge a reçu un pot de vin le jour où Pettigrew a été soumis au Baiser des Détraqueurs" tout le monde aurait compris instantanément. Ça m'a beaucoup amusé de lire les théories sur qui cela pouvait bien être (de Seamus aux Elfes de maison, en passant par Harry lui même et jusque par des plantes douées de raison), et je voulais même en utiliser certaines. Mais je suis resté fidèle à mon plan de départ et j'ai utilisé ce bon vieux Queudver, qui croupit désormais au fond d'une cellule, progressivement gagné par la folie mentale, avec pour seul réconfort les pleurnichements du crapaud de Fudge -Ombrage- quand viennent les terreurs de la nuit.

**Neville et Harry :**

La dernière phrase de Harry à Neville à propos de faire un pacte avec le diable est encore une chose que j'avais en tête depuis la quatrième partie. Je voulais également re-souligner que Bellatrix, bien que rangée avec Severus, n'en reste pas moins une garce meurtrière. Sans elle cependant, les forces de Voldemort n'auraient pas été décimées comme elles l'ont été, ce qui amène à se demander si les milliers de vies qu'elle a sauvées effacent celles qu'elles a prise. Harry a décidé que oui.

**Bellatrix et Narcissa :**

Il avait toujours été prévu que Bellatrix soit l'espion, Narcissa est un ajout de dernière minute qui m'a semblé parfaitement coller. Elle (et les dragons) a été le seul élément improvisé dans cette histoire. Le reste, y compris la famille de Dean et les Dursley arrivant à Poudlard, avait été prévu depuis longtemps et il m'a été difficile de faire tout concorder.

Toutes les références au "Lauréat" sont un écho à beaucoup de fics qui mettent en scène Harry et Narcissa ensemble, un peu comme un sourire à ce cliché. J'ai imaginé le "divorce" des soeurs Black de leurs maris respectifs il y a également bien longtemps. Je voudrais être désolé pour Lucius, mais...

**Beauxbâtons :**

Le château que j'ai utilisé pour les descriptions est le Château Hôtel Savigny, dans le sud de la Vallée de la Loire. Plus d'informations sur des Ténèbres : w w w . c h s f r a n c e . c o m /

Ok, je suis désolé. J'ai fabriqué ce nom parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'américanismes autour de Voldemort à l'époque où j'ai commencé cette histoire et je voulais quelque chose d'unique. Je n'avais jamais vu ce nom avant (à noter que je ne dis pas qu'il n'existait pas) et j'étais amusé à l'idée que beaucoup d'anglophones qui ne savent pas ce que "Tosser" signifie (synonyme de branleur) allaient l'utiliser. Mais maintenant je le vois partout, donc je m'excuse de l'avoir laissé s'échapper. Ca me hérisse à chaque fois que je le vois et ça m'a été pénible de l'utiliser dans ce chapitre.

**Idées inutilisées :**

La programmation "Pour amoureux" pour la Carte des Maraudeurs était inutile puisque Harry avait son propre appartement, et aussi fun que puisse être un placard, une chambre avec un grand lit est BIEN plus fun. Le bal d'Halloween était trop loin dans le futur pour pouvoir être exploité. Je voulais aussi faire quelque chose avec les spams dans la partie précédente mais il n'y avait nulle part où ça collait vraiment.

**Références ciématographiques**

Mrs Robinson et Benjamin viennent tous deux du film "Le Lauréat", duquel j'ai volé quelques répliques de façon éhonté. L'allitération en V de la première partie vient de "V pour Vendetta". La raillerie, la vache volante et les cris en "Ni!" sont des "Monthy Python, sacré Graal".

**La Déclaration de Guerre en tant qu'histoire (Ecrit après avoir posté les 2 premières parties du chapitre 10)**

A plusieurs niveaux, c'est une histoire une peu confuse, qui ne sait pas si elle est une farce, une comédie ou une fiction plutôt sérieuse. Elle a des aspects de chaque, certaines actions sont carrément décalés par rapport aux personnages (par exemple le spectaculaire plaquage d'Hermione) mais je les ai intégrées car elles étaient censées être drôles. Certaines d'entre elles, comme le vol à dos de dragon à travers l'espace, ne collait pas vraiment autant que je l'aurais voulu.

Je ne pense pas qu'il était possible de terminer cette histoire autrement que comme je l'ai fait. Et il y a vraiment besoin d'une fin. Je sais que beaucoup de gens qui ont aimé cette histoire auraient voulu en savoir plus, particulièrement à propos des idéaux égalitaires qu'Harry revendique maintenant. Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles je ne l'ai pas fait et ne le ferai pas. 1) Les premières parties de cette fics datent trop. Le style d'écriture utilisé est trop différent de celui que j'ai actuellement et ils ne vont pas bien ensemble. Je n'utilise plus l'humour de la même façon qu'avant. 2) Ce ne serait pas une histoire très intéressante.

LDG est terminée, certains l'ont aimée, d'autres pas et d'autres encore l'ont radicalement détestée. Je suis assez content des dernières parties, un peu embarrassé des premières et plus anciennes, mais satisfait de l'avoir finie.

* * *

**Note d'Alixe (tyran en chef de l'équipe de traduction) **

Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop long ;-)

Juste pour vous dire que cette traduction a été un gros projet, qui pour moi a duré 2 ans. Six mois pour rassembler une équipe et traduire les 5 premiers chapitres, avant de commencer la mise en ligne. Un an de mise en ligne et de traduction simultanées des trois chapitres suivants (11 tranches de 20 pages), ce qui a été très éprouvant car on courait vraiment après les délais et que je cafouillais un peu entre toutes les versions que m'envoyaient les correcteurs et dans l'attribution des parties à corriger. Enfin, lors des six derniers mois, il a fallu monter une nouvelle équipe de traducteurs plus aguerris (des étudiants en anglais) et mettre en place la coordination de 6 traducteurs et d'une dizaine de correcteurs pour livrer rapidement les 12 parties du chapitre 10. A la fin, on a travaillé sur les documents partagés de google, ce qui est très pratique pour avoir en texte en commun et recouper les commentaires de tout le monde (c'est sur le principe du wiki).

L'équipe a évolué au cours de ces deux années. Certains ont fait partie de l'aventure dès le début et sont restés jusqu'à la fin. D'autres ont disparu en cours de route. Certains se sont imposés à nous (les lecteurs qui nous postaient des corrections pertinentes dans leurs commentaires ont été priés de les faire avant la mise en ligne et se sont retrouvés correcteurs - avec des délais à tenir - sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait). Deux campagnes de recrutement ont été lancés sur des profils très pointus. Enfin, l'organisation a évolué ces derniers mois, cette charge ayant été répartie sur deux autres (apprentis) tyrans : Marie et Popoyo.

La publication du dernier chapitre par Jeconais (les 12 dernières parties selon notre découpage) a été une grosse déception pour moi (je parle surtout en mon nom, tous les membres de l'équipe n'ont pas forcément interprété les choses ainsi). Cette histoire hautement comique est devenue un texte plus politique, défendant des idées qui ne sont pas du tout les miennes. Il a été assez dur de trouver une solution qui me permette d'honorer les engagements que j'avais pris envers les lecteurs et les autres membres de l'équipe, tout en restant fidèle à mes principes. Vous avez été témoins des messages d'avertissement que nous avons mis en note ainsi que la séparation de l'histoire sur deux comptes distincts. J'ai toutefois continué à assurer l'adaptation en français (la chasse aux anglicismes) et l'harmonisation des textes.

Les différentes difficultés et le temps prit par ce texte sur nos autres loisirs nous ont amenés à faire des choix. Nous sommes passés de 5 sites de publication à 3 et la réponse aux reviews a été un peu laissée de côté. Merci aux lecteurs d'avoir continué à laisser des commentaires et à exprimer leur satisfaction concernant notre travail, c'est-à-dire la qualité de la traduction. Nous sommes conscients qu'il reste encore des phrase bancales et des fautes d'orthographe, mais nous vous assurons que nous avons fait de notre mieux.

Liste de complète de l'équipe : **Ann de Montréal, Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Beru, Clopinette , Ellula, Eva, Fenice, FiD, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, Glurb, Herisson26, m4r13, Paeslee, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert, Whizzbee.**

Pour finir sur une note gaie, nous vous livrons un bonus, un petit délire de l'auteur, du temps où il était (encore) vraiment drôle.

* * *

From: Harry 

To: Hermione

Subject: FWD: What's up cous?

Hermione, Dudley just sent me this... what does it mean?

Harry, sorry to drag you away from L33t magic H4C!ng

H.

* * *

From: Hermione 

To: Wizard-boy

Subject: Re: FWD: What's up cous?

It's a sad contraction of the English language populated by sad individuals who think that misspelling badly and adding strange characters to words, somehow makes them cool and will get them laid. The words in question where "Elite" and "Hacker."

Hermione.

* * *

From: Harry Potter 

To: Sev

Subject: Mmail language

Sev, I just got an email from my cousin with some weird dialect in it that's a contraction of the English language. For example, the word Elite was spelt L33t. Having checked with Hermione, I've found that it's quite popular over there amoungst a certain class of individuals.

I think we should stop it before it takes off in the wizarding world.

Harry

* * *

From: Sev 

To: The boy who protected the English language

Subject: Re: Mmail Language

I regret to say that I have seen it myself in certain places, and you're right. I'll send out an Mmail now warning students...

S.

--

Working for the downfall of the Dark Tosser for 20 years

* * *

From: Serverus Snape 

To: All staff, All students, Hogwarts.

Subject: Mmail rules

Dear All,

After a discussion with our newest professor, it has been decided that any student utilising so called "Elite speak" in Mmails, will summarily lose 100 house points, and have a week of detention with our esteemed caretaker.

Professor Snape

--

Working for the protection of the English language for twenty minutes.

* * *

From: Harry Potter 

To: Wizarding World (everyone) Via HJP Global Translator 1.124

Subject: Fwd: Mmail rules

Attachment: Mmail rules.wml

Dear World,

Please find attached a warning from Professor Snape at Hogwarts.

In order to ensure that this rule is followed, I've made a few changes to the Wizarding net, so that any attempt to corrupt any language will not be accepted by the network.

Sincerly,

H J P

* * *

From: Albus Dumbledore (Boss) 

To: Harry, Sev (Not Boss)

Subject: Summarily taking control of the Wizarding Network

Please meet me in my office to discuss your latest actions... Do you know what sort of fuss this is going to cause internationally? We can't just take control of the Wizard net.

A.

* * *

From: Harry 

To: Albus and Sev

Subject: Control

I just did, and I'm not putting it back. If they have a problem, tell them they can complain about it in person to me. And that they should form an orderly queue, so that I can deal with them after Voldemort. I'm sure they won't mind waiting.

Harry - on his way.

* * *

From: Sev 

To: Harry

Subject: snigger

I'm sure that after you kill Voldemort they'll just be queing to complain to you. I'll see you in the old man's office.

S.

* * *

---- 

**NON, je plaisante, ça aussi on vous l'a traduit ! (Alixe qui s'amuse comme elle peut !)**

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A : **Hermione

**Objet : **FWD: Quoi d'neuf cousin ?

Hermione, Dudley vient juste de m'envoyer un message... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Harry, désolé de te détourner de L33t magic H4C!ng

H.

* * *

**De :** Hermione 

**A :** Sorcier pur sucre

**Objet :** Re: FWD: Quoi d'neuf cousin ?

C'est une lamentable contraction de la langue anglaise réalisé par de lamentables individus qui imaginent qu'écrire avec des fautes et ajouter de drôle de caractères aux mots les rendra cools et plus attirants. Les mots en question étaient "Elite" et "Hacking". _(NdT : "L33t magic H4C!ng " signifie donc "cours de magie pour petits génies")._

Hermione.

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter 

**A : **Sev

**Objet : **Langage Mmail

Sev, je viens juste de recevoir un Mmail de mon cousin dans un dialecte étrange, consistant à abréger la langue anglaise. Par exemple, le mot Elite s'écrit L33t. Après en avoir discuté avec Hermione, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était assez répandu chez certaines classes d'individus.

Je pense que nous devrions bloquer le mouvement avant que le monde sorcier ne soit contaminé.

Harry

* * *

**De : **Sev 

**A : **Celui qui protège la langue anglaise

**Objet :** Re: Langage Mmail

J'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'il m'est arrivé de rencontrer ce problème à plusieurs reprises. Tu as raison, je vais de ce pas envoyer un Mmail d'information aux élèves...

S.

--

_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des ténèbres depuis 20 ans._

* * *

De : Serverus Rogue 

A : Tout le personnel, tous les élèves, Poudlard dans son entier.

Objet: Règles des Mmail

Bonjour,

Après une discussion avec notre nouveau professeur, il a été décidé que tout élève utilisant le langage "Elite" dans ses Mmails perdra 100 points et sera puni d'une semaine de retenue avec notre estimé concierge.

Professeur Rogue

--

_S'oppose à la décadence de la lange anglaise depuis 20 minutes_

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter 

**A : **Communauté magique (tout le monde) Via HJP Traducteur Universel 1.124

**Objet : **Fwd: Règles des Mmail

**Pièce Jointe :** Règles des Mmail.mpj

Cher monde entier,

Voici en pièce jointe un avertissement du professeur Rogue de Poudlard.

Pour m'assurer que ces règles soient bien suivies, j'ai procédé à quelques modifications du NetSorcier, pour qu'aucune tentative de corruption du langage ne soit tolérée.

Bien à vous,

H J P

* * *

**De :** Albus Dumbledore (Grand Manitou) 

**A : **Harry, Sev (Sous-fifres)

**Objet :** Annexion sommaire du NetSorcier

RDV dans mon bureau pour discuter des dernières actions menées... Avez-vous seulement conscience du scandale international que vous venez de déclencher ? Ça ne se fait pas de prendre ainsi le contrôle du Netsorcier !

A.

* * *

**De : **Harry 

**A :** Albus et Sev

**Objet :** Prise de pouvoir

Je viens juste de le faire, et c'est comme ça. Si ça ne leur plaît pas, qu'ils viennent m'en toucher un mot en personne. Il n'ont qu'à s'inscrire sur la liste d'attente, pour que je m'occupe d'eux dès que j'en aurai terminé avec Voldemort. Je suis sûr qu'ils voudront bien attendre patiemment.

Harry -

PS : j'arrive !

* * *

**De :** Sev 

**A : **Harry

**Objet : **ricane

Je suis sûr qu'une fois que Voldemort sera mort, ils feront tous la queue pour venir se plaindre. On se retrouve dans l'antre du vieux bonhomme.

S.

* * *


End file.
